


Always and Forever

by Ballieforever



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 61
Words: 109,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballieforever/pseuds/Ballieforever
Summary: KATY PERRY - Teenage Dream





	1. Chapter 1

Allie didn't have an easy start to life, she was and always felt so unwanted. Always in trouble, always in fights. She didn't remember much about her childhood. She lived with her mom, and her mom's family for awhile when Allie was little. Her grandparents loved her, so she was told. She remembered her grandpa and how she felt safe with him. She didn't remember her grandma to much, she was 3 when she died from cancer. Less then 6 months later he remarried, which turned the house into a war zone. Her mom and new grandma always fighting, and her family fighting each other. She left her grandpa's when she was 5, and it was hell. Her mom was abusive in everyway possible. Allie, ended up hanging out with a teenage gang when she was 6, she could fight so they accepeted her. They didnt feel like family, just somewhere to belong. Age 7 she ended up in foster care, bouncing from home to home. She was always causing fights, she bullied the bullies, she coudn't handle people being picked on. The foster system kicked her out on her ass at the age of 18, once again she was alone.  
That was 10 years ago, she now was 28 and well she was in a biker gang. She was the leaders fuck toy as she would put it. As long as he gave her drugs, food, and a bed she didn't really care anymore. She had seen some pretty aweful shit, she always tried to stay high so she could't remember stuff.

Allie was pulled out of her thought's when Dave her "boyfriend" that what he always called himself, started talking to her. She didn't respond quick enough, so he slapped her across her face, making her lip bleed. He then started talking again, this time Allie was paying attention. " I said we are out of beer, you stupid bitch, go and get some NOW!" as hey hit her again. She went and got dressed, and decided to walk since the store was only 5 blocks away. She walked into the store, looking for the beer they always got. She didn't really think this though she would only be able to carry 2 cases back. Shit, Fuck, she thought to herself, she knew she was in for a beating when she got back. She was so in her own world that she ran right into someone, dropping the 2 cases of beer. "FUCK!!" She started to cry, and go on her knees. She was just tired, tired of living like this. She didn't realize that the person she ran into was still standing there, trying to talk to her. Finally she felt someone tap her shoulder. There was an older blonde lady on her knees in front of her, she looked back to the ground ashamed. The lady spoke again, this time Allie was listening " Hi, my name is Kaz, what's your name?" Allie, looked up And for once someone was actually looking into her eyes, "A..l.. l.. i..e Novak," she then quickly looked down, feeling nervous. She didn't didn't know why, she just was suprised someone was paying attention to her. She got pulled out of her thoughts again, " Well Allie, where are you headed?" Kaz could tell Allie was in trouble, the brusing on her arms, and face. Even the way the young blond was acting, she felt this need to help her. Kaz was in her thoughts, when she finally realized Allie got up, and was almost running away. Allie, had realized she had to go, or people are going to start looking for her, and she would be in even more trouble. She could hear Kaz yelling to stop, she wanted to just talk. Allie looked back, she was not paying attention, she didn't realize she was on the street. She saw something in the corner of her eye, it was to late, she felt pain and her body flying, then there was darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Bea grew up in a home where her parents loved her, but had really high expectations of her. She had to be the best at everything she did, or she would get in trouble. Bea suffered from depression, and was lonley all the time. She didn't have friends because she was always to busy with her studies, she had to always take the hardest courses and get high marks. She was 16 when she met Franky Doyle, they met at Bea's high school, Franky was new. Franky went out her way to sit with Bea and talk with her. She was taken back by Franky and her need to flirt with her all the time. Bea kinda liked it, made her feel like someone cared abour her, even though she didn't like Franky that way. Franky was very forward but they ended up just staying really close, they only had each other. Franky was in foster care, and was always bouncing around. She actually stayed in one home through out high school, Bea had helped her feel grounded, loved, like she had family. Franky had come over to Bea's house only when her parents were out or away, they hated Franky. Bea didn't care, Franky is all she had, she made her life feel like there was hope.

Finally graduation had finally come, and Bea was top of her class, with Franky being second. She was happy that high school was done, but now she was off to College to become a Docter, so her parents decided. She layed in bed, and thought of everyone having a blast at the after party, Bea wasn't allowed to go. She felt an urge to just say Fuck it, and sneek out, she laughed to herself, such a Doyle thing to think. So she did, Bea got dressed called Franky and told her to come pick her up, she was going to the party. Franky was over the moon excited she never got Bea to go out an have fun, she was such a prude. They got there, and Bea lost her nerve, Franky felt right away. She whispered in her ear, " It's okay Red have some fun!" Bea gave her a small smile, and followed Frany who yelled "What's up bitches!!" everyone cheered, and a few girls flocked around Franky, she was a casanova. Bea just followed her, and watched a few girls all over Doyle, she was starting to get bored. Bea decided to get up, and go find a bathroom. She looked to the ground not wanting to be noticed, and ran right into a guy standing there. "Hey watch where you are going!" he yelled. She looked up, and their eyes locked. "I am so sorry mister, I didn't mean to run into you" she said really low. She went around him, trying to get away, but she felty a hand on her wrist. "Hey I am sorry, I should't have yelled" She looked up, and he smiled and she smiled back. " What is your name beautiful? my name is Harry." She was still in shock no one other then Franky called her beautiful. He kept looking at her and she finally realized she had not said anything. " Sorry, ummm...My name is Bea...." she then looked at the ground. Harry was from a different school, he was invited from some other guys, they had played football toghther. He offered to get her a drink, she nodded and he came back with a cup of beer. She had never had alchole before, but drank it all, she was so nervouse. He took her to the stairs, she said she wasn't feeling too good. He got in a room, closed the door, and led her to the bed. She felt weird, like led, she was laying there. All of a sudden, Harry was on her, and taking her clothes off, she was screaming within herself, what the FUCK! Harry raped her, over and over. Meanwhile Franky was looking everywhere for Bea, she could't find her, she assumed she must have left. So she went bacl to her ladies.

Next day---

Drugs wore off, and Harry was laying next to her, and she tried to get up, he woke up, grabbed her before she could leave. He then crawled back on her, and said if she said anything at all, he would kill her. He then did his business with her, she layed there crying, which she got hit for again. Finally he was done, he told her that no one would want her now. She was garbage, and she is lucky he even slept with her. Told her they had made love, he only gave her something to losen her up. Bea was in such pain, she tried to hold the tears in. Harry took her home, and when she went into her house, she could hardly stand, but she could't show weakness. Her parents were sitting there waiting for her, and her dad got up, and slapped her across the face, and walked out. Her mom just looked at her and walked out of the room. Bea felt dirty, and ashamed. She went to her room slowly, got into her bath and cried. She never told anyone about that night. She felt sick for the couple of months, she thought it was just stress. Her and Harry were "dating" he had met her parents, and they loved him. When she found out she was pregnant, he was upset, when she told her parents, they said they had to get married. They went to his parents, and they all argreed they would to be married right away. Bea was 18 pregnant, and alone again, she wasn't allowed to see Franky. No one knew they would sneek a visit at least 2 time a month. Franly never knew the whole truth, Bea was to ashamed.

Harry made Bea go to school to become a hairdresser, he shoudn't have to work so hard, he was his wife, and she needs to pull his weight. Bea did really well, and actually enjoyed doing hair dressing. She passed with highest marks, and Harry told her it was because they felt sorry for her. She got a job with Maxine, and Liz at a salon that was a 10 min walk fron home.   
Her baby was born, April 10th and they named her Debbie. Bea, was angry at having a baby during the entire pregnancy, but when saw that baby, she fell in love. Her misson now was to make sure nothing happend to her baby girl, ever.

Bea took beatings all the time, he beat her mentaly as well, and took what he wanted when he wanted. She had lost a few babies because of the beatings. One night it was so bad, Harry, was drunk, and possibly high. He decided that they all should die toghther, he hated life, and wanted life to end. So he lit the house on fire after Bea and Debbie went to bed, he then passed out. The fire got out of control fast, Bea woke up, she had been woken up from some loud noise. She smelt smoke, she got out of bed and started to crawl to Debbies room, it was right across the hall. The smoke was so thick, she knew it would be better to stay low. She woke Debbie up and told her not to panic but to crawl with her they had to get out. They made it to the front door, then they heard a crash, Bea looked up and saw some stuff flying down. She layed herself on Debbie, she then heard a loud scream, she then realized it was her. A big peice of wood landed on her leg and was burning her calf, she passed out from the pain. When she woke up she was in the ambulace, screaming in pain. Then she passed out, the pain was so intense.


	3. Chapter 3

Bea woke up not sure where she was or what was going on. She suddenly felt pain and lots of it. "Fuck!!" Bea screamed as it echoed In her room. She started to cry hard, that's when she felt a hand on her's, the person trying to calm her down. She ripped her blanket away and she started to cry harder. She hasn't realized that there was nurses and a doctor in there trying to calm her down. Bea was freaking out, trying to get up, she had remembered Debbie was in the fire. They finally got her calmed down after they stick her with a needle with medicine to help her sleep.   
Bea woke up, pain was still there but not as bad, she still couldn't believe half of her leg was gone. She then suddenly remembered again Debbie was with her. She was trying to get up, when she heard a familiar voice. "Red, her red it's okay, Debbie is okay," Franky was trying everything to hold back her tears. That calmed Bea down enough to lay back down, then she turned to Franky and asked "where is Debbie? I have to see her!" Bea was trying to hold back a sob. Franky gave her a small smile " she's fine, she's not with Harry if that's what's worrying you, she's with Gidge." Bea let the breath out she had been holding, smiling knowing her baby was okay. "Franky what the hell happened? Where's Harry?" Not like Bea really gave a flying fuck where Harry was, as long as he was away from Debbie that's all that matters to her. Franky sat there trying to tell Bea what happened. " Well Red, all I know is I had a bad feeling all that day, I had to see you, I turned the corner.. " Bea saw Franky trying to wipe the tears that had escaped. "What's wrong Franky? "As Bea gripped her hand tighter. " I turned the corner and your house was in flames, I couldn't just let you and Debbie burn. So I ran in and found you laying on top of a passed out Debbie. She didn't have a scratch on her, just smoke in her lungs. You saved her by diving on top of her. Anyways you were close to the door so I got that piece of wood off your leg and got you 2 out of there." Franky started to cry, Franky never cried in front of anyone other then Bea and Gidge. Bea reached over and out her finger under Franky's chin, their eyes locked, "thank you Frank's for saving my life and Debbie's." Bea herself was trying to hold back the tears. "Well Bea you saved mine, so I was returning the favor." Then they both cried. Franky finally got up, okay okay enough of this sappy crap!!" I'm going to go get a coffee, and send some naughty texts to Gidge!" Bea giggled now there's the Franky she knows and loves.

Bea was in her thoughts when 2 police officers came in. "Hi Mrs Smith, I'm Will Jackson, and this here is my partner Vera Bennett." "Please call me Bea, I hate being called Mrs Smith." As Bea gave them a sour face, which made Will chuckle and Vera just nod. "Anyways we have a few questions." "Okay, but I honestly don't remember much of that night." Bea said honestly.   
"What do you remember?" Vera asked " I woke up to smoke, got up started crawling to my daughter's room. We made it close to the front door, then we heard a crack, I drove in my daughter, now I'm here." She said sadly looking at her blanket where her lower leg used to be. "Well hate to break it to you, Harry was involved in a hit and run earlier that day," Will said, watching Bea to see how she would react. Bea was lost in her thoughts, she hadn't heard Franky walk back in with Debbie. "Mom, mom!" Debbie cried as she saw her mom laying in a hospital bed once again. Bea had the biggest smile anyone had seen yet, her baby girl was there and she was alive and okay. "Hi babygirl! Corn give me a hug, I missed you so much." She had a few happy tears come down. "Oh mom I was so scared." Debbie cried.   
Vera being Vera broke the moment. "Mrs Smith, Harry was involved in a hit and run of a lady who was 28 and he left her for dead. Did he say anything at all when he got home?" Franky and Bea both looked at Bea confused on what the hell was going on. Bea just started to cry. How could Harry do something like that? She thought to herself. She felt guilty for the poor girl. Franky saw the state Bea was in, "hi I'm Franky, Bea's laywer, Bea has enough questions for today." Vera looked pissed and was about to say something, Will stepped in " Here is my card, call me when you can answer more questions." Bea nodded, and before they left, Bea yelled "I didn't know about the girl. He must have started the fire when we were sleeping already." Will nodded and again before leaving Bea yelled out "is is that girl he hit, is she a..l....i..be?? " Will then stepped in the room fully as all eyes where on him. " Yes she is, but she's in a coma, with lots of broken Bone's and they had to stop bleeding" he said with a sad look on his face. "Harry, hit her then apparently to get away ran over her again." Bea, Debbie and Franky all looking at each other, all looking at officer Will " is Harry alive?" They all said at once. Will was about to answer when the nurse came in and told everyone to step outside she needed to check her patient.


	4. Chapter 4

They all shuffled out of the room, waiting in the hall. Debbie and Franky both looking at Will. Will was about to answer when Vera walking towards him. "Will, Mr Smith's parents are here, and they want to see Bea and Debbie." Debbie looked at Franky and Franky knew right away what she was thinking. " I think we need to talk to Bea first, she may not want to see them." Vera just nooded, " okay I will tell them she isn't taking visitors right now."   
Debbie looking at Franky mouthing thank you. Will then spoke up " ummm...Debbie your dad is still alive, but he is in a coma, he got burnt pretty bad." Debbie let out a sob, she couldn't believe he was alive, she felt bad but she was happy all at once. She felt ashamed to want her dad alive, she had seen him hurt her mom all these year's. Franky just held Debbie as she cried, knowing the young Smith was fighting so many emotions, and was confused on how she was feeling.

Bea laid in bed knowing the procedure since she was a nurse herself, just in a different hospital. She had convinced Harry to let her go to school to become a nurse. She had to work as a hairdresser and keep up with the house, plus her studies. She was wore right out but she did it. She graduated with honors and took a job close to home. Finally the nurse was done, she walked out of the room. Bea just couldn't keep that young girl out of her mind. She felt like it was all her fault. Bea was pulled out of her thoughts with the door swinging open, and she saw Debbie's eyes red. "What's wrong sweetheart?" Bea asked Debbie. She didn't say anything, she just sat down on the chair, looking at the floor. "Okay, Debbie you are starting to worry me."  
Franky looked at Bea " Red, umm.. Harry is alive..but he's in a coma he was burnt pretty bad. And well his parents are here, and they want to see you and Debbie." Bea suddenly felt panic she couldn't breath, she tried to get up. " I have to go, I need to go, he's alive, he will wake up and kill me." Franky stepped in, and grabbed Bea and gave her a hug. Bea just stopped moving, she started sobbing. Debbie feeling guilty for being upset about her dad, started to sob as well. Franky told her to come there. They all held one another and cried. Franky was ready to go and kill the fucker, Bea was just scared, and Debbie was just confused on how she felt. Finally they all stopped crying, and stayed silent for awhile. A knock startling them. A few ladies from the hospital Bea worked at heard what happened and came to see how she was doing. Bea smiled and talked a bit, while Franky took Debbie to get something to eat in the cafeteria. Bea knew these ladies but she never felt close, it's not like they were best friends. She just wanted them to all leave so she could rest.

"Debbie, how are you feeling?" Asked Franky. They had both got some pizza, and was eating. "Honestly I feel so many emotions. I can't explain it." Franky just nodded, she wanted to rejoice he was injured, and just wished he was dead. Debbie looked past Franky and stopped eating. Her face went white, and looked like she was going to pass out. Debbie never liked her dad's parents, they were always so mean to her mom. No one knew but Debbie was sexuality abused by her grandpa. Only happened a few times when she was younger, she always felt it was her fault. Franky looking up noticing Debbie's face, turned her head. " Oh for fucks sakes. " She mumbled. She got up as they were coming up to talk with Debbie. Franky stood in front of the young girl. She was protecting her family. "Excuse me, I want to see my granddaughter." said Harold. Franky being Franky crossed her arms and smirked. " No." "You can't stop us, she's our sons daughter." Harold said. Franky looked over at Betty, Harry's mom, who just stood there looking at the ground. Debbie finally standing up, stood next to Franky, her knees shaking. She tugged on Franky's arm, to get her to drop her arms. She took Franky's hand, and looked at her. Franky gave her a small nod. "What do you want?" Asked Debbie feeling courage with Franky holding her hand. "We want you to stay with us, you have no where to go." Harold said. Debbie looked up, and saw a look in his eyes she just felt like throwing up. Franky noticing Debbie suddenly looking like she was about to pass out. "She's staying with me." Franky said looking at Debbie. "No she's not, you're not family, and you are filthy because of being one of those people." Harold spat out. He took a small step back, he saw the look in Franky's eyes. She let go of Debbie's hand and stepped forward, and was ready to punch his lights right out. Debbie grabbed her hand again, and Franky stepped back. "Let's go Debbie we are done here" Franky said Debbie whole looking at Harry's parents. " We are taking Bea to court we want full custody of our sons daughter. Bea's in no condition to take care of Debbie, and Harry's in a coma for who knows how long." Debbie started to cry, Franky turned around " bring it on, assholes." And with that took Debbie's hand and walked towards the elevators.

Bea's co workers had finally left, so she laid there staring out the window. Thinking about everything. She had no idea what to do. No house, no money, she didn't even know when she could work again. Then there's that poor girl who Harry ran over. Fuck she thought, can things get any worse? Once again she was pulled out of her thoughts with the door opening. Seeing a terrified looking Debbie, and a really pissed off Franky. Oh for fuck sakes Bea thought, what now?

"Red, we need to talk, and you aren't going to be happy." Franky says as she walked back from sitting a shocked Debbie down.   
" It's Harry's parents" Bea had a bad feeling..


	5. Chapter 5

" Red they want to take custody of Debbie, they say you can't take care of her since you're in here." Debbie started to cry harder, she can't live there, she just can't. Should she tell her mom what happened when she was younger? Her mom might say it's all her fault. That's what Harold always told her. "Debbie, baby come here." Bea said trying hard not to sob. She came and laid next to her mom making sure not to hurt her. "Red, we won't the fuckers win, I will fight." Bea looked in Franky's eye's, she saw truth and determination there. She nodded at Franky. The younger Smith finally drifts off in a deep slumber, snuggled in with her mom.   
"Franky I need to see that young girl that Harry hit." "Red is that really a good idea? You don't even know her." Bea gives Franky a small smile. "I don't expect you to understand, but something in me is telling me I have to see her." Franky looks at Bea, and knows she will go on her own if Franky didn't help her. "Okay, I will go see what I can do." Franky got up and stops at the door, turns around. Bea laid there with her eyes closed, Debbie snuggled in. She smiled with a few years coming to get eye's. She loved the smith girls more then life itself. They were her family, and no one fucks with her family. She's going to have to call booms and get some help. With that she opened the door looking for someone to talk too.

Bea woke up with alarm's going off, and doctors and nurses running. She laid back thinking about her dreams, it felt so real. She was on a beach walking, and she saw a figure walking her way. She knew it was a women, and knew it wasn't someone she knew. The closer the person got the more Bea felt her heart pound, and her Palm's sweating. She was 20 feet away from the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. The women suddenly looked up in the sky, so he followed her gaze, and saw 2 seahorses in the clouds, their tails wrapped around each other. Bea walks towards the blond, but the blond starts to disappear as she got closer. Then the sky got dark, and it started to rain, then Bea woke up from all the noise.

Franky walks in " Red, the girls name is Allie, and her heart just stopped." Bea suddenly felt sick, a dread filling her. She leans over the opposite side of Debbie to throw up all over the floor. Suddenly she saw black.

Allie was on a beach, walking she felt so free, so happy. She's walking smiling I want to stay her, there's no pain. She sees someone in the distance walking towards her. Allie was curious on who this person was. She stopped about 20 feet away from the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Allie felt weird she never felt this before, it was new. She can't look at her anymore, so she looks up I'm the sky and See's two seahorses tails wrapped around in each other. The Red head started to walk towards her, Allie wants to go to her but she can't move. She suddenly feels pain, and was scared. She slipped farther and farther into darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

Bea can hear her name being called in the distance, she opens her eyes. There's a doctor and a nurse standing there, talking to her. " What what happened?" Bea asked. " You had a panic attach, threw up, then passed out." The doctor said. She just nods, why is she that upset over someone she never met in her life? I need to see her and see her now. She went to get up, but forgot she had lost part of her leg. She got off her bed, then fell to the ground. Screaming out in pain. Fuck that hurt she said to herself. Franky walked in and saw Red laying on the floor crying. "Red what the hell?!" Franky ran to her picking her up. "I need to see Allie, now!" "Red they are working on her, she's in surgery. I will tell you more If you lay down. Bea agrees Franky laid her down on the bed, and helped her adjust. Bea was in lots of pain, but has to know how the young women was. "Red, her heart and liver are failing. They are trying to do repairs to hold her over. But unfortunately there's has been a sign of drug use." Bea sits there and stairs. She knows the protocol, the young women couldn't be on the donors list. She felt sad suddenly. "Franky I need you to leave. I don't want to talk anymore, I want to be alone." Franky standing there stunned, what the hell is going on? She thought to herself. "Okay Red I'm here if you need anything. So is Gidge, she's away right now, but I called her she's on her way back." Bea didn't say anything, she just kept looking out the window. She felt so broken, sad, and she couldn't figure out why. She had felt pain before, this felt different. She just wanted to die, but she had to keep on for Debbie. She was tired, just tired if fighting.

There was a knock on Bea's door. She didn't answer she hasn't talked to anyone other then Debbie in a few days. She hardly said a word to Debbie either.

Franky and Bridget convinced the doctor on Allie's case to let Bea go see the young women. Gidge pulled a few strings and convinced the other doctor to let Bea go. Bea finally looked at the door as she heard what sounded like a wheel chair. She looked up at Bridget with a puzzled look on her face. "I know you aren't wanting to see anyone, but thought you could use a bit of time away from your bed." Bea just looks away not wanting to move. "What if we go see Allie?" Bridget said. She saw Bea's head turn quick with a smile on her face, "yes please" be whispered. Bridget helps Bea into the chair, and she wheels her down the hall. Bea's suddenly nervous, and has absolutely no idea why. As she gets closer she feels safe, comfortable at peace. It was so weird. Bridget parked the wheelchair as close as she could. " You only have 20 min." Bridget said as she was locking the wheels. Bea doesn't answer she's looking on the bed at the women on the bed. She takes the young blonds hand in her own, and got butterflies in her stomach. It was weird she never felt that before. She kept staring almost willing the young blind to wake up. Bea looked up at the clock it was almost time to go, she grabbed into the bed pulling herself up. She kissed the young blond on the forehead. Whispered yours not alone, I will fight for you." The young blonds heart monitor starts to pick up, Bea felt a squeeze on her hand. She looked into the blue eyes she saw in her dream. Their eyes locked. No one moving, no one talking.

Allie opened her eyes, she felt this need to wake up. She opened her eyes and locked her eyes on big brown orbs, with red curly hair. It was the women on the beach. She couldn't believe it, was this actually real? Or was this all a dream? If it was she didn't want to wake up ever again. She felt something she hadn't felt since she was little, safe.

The moment was broken when the door was opened and Bridget saw Bea standing up. "Bea sit down, before you hurt yourself!" She walked over to the bed she saw Bea and the young blond staring at one another. " Allie you're awake, I should go get your doctor." Bridget left to find her doctor since she was awake from her coma. The two stood there staring into one another's eyes. Bea finally says "Hi, I'm Bea." Allie's eyes went big, holy fuck she thought that's the sexiest voice I have ever heard. She felt wetness between her legs. She never felt this aroused before if ever. The door opened and Allie's doctor and some nurse's came in. "Okay Bea we need to get you back to bed." Bridget said wheeling her away.

The doctor pulled the tube out of her throat, seems like she was breathing on her own. She still had to use an oxygen mask to help some. She laid there's listening to the doctor tell her that her heart was weak and her liver was on its way out. She needed a transplant, but because she used drugs she couldn't be on a list. She just laid there, not saying a word. This was her fault she thought, I'm dead, no one's going to help a whore.   
The doctor and nurse's left, telling her they would send in someone for her to talk to. She was sad, she wanted to die for so many years, suddenly she felt like living and it was to late.   
The door opened and walked in a short older blond women.   
"Allie!" She turned her head and there stood Kaz. Allie just stared couldn't believe the women she met briefly remembered who she was. "Allie, I work here as a councler, i came to visit you when you were in your coma. You obviously don't remember that. " Allie let out a giggle. " How are you feeling Allie? Anyone we can call?" Allie suddenly remembered where she should have been. Started to laugh so hard, then began to cry. She felt so many mixed emotions. Kaz walked up to her and held the.crying Allie, until Allie finally fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Kaz sat with Allie until she had to move onto her next patient. There was something about Allie, she just wanted to be near her, hell even help her. The young blond was beautiful, sweet, and so kind. She had a feeling her past was not pretty at all. Kaz thought about trying to find the fucker who hurt Allie and put him in his place. Kaz being a victim of abuse from her childhood she hated men that took what they wanted. She was on a dark road not long ago. Until she met her group of friends at a shelter. Her and her friends would go out at night and beat the shit out of men who took advantage of women. She was arrested, but let go because not enough evidence against her. She then realized she had to go help women that got stuck in a world of abuse from men or hell even women. Kaz was so lost in her thoughts that her phone buzzing made her jump, letting her know she had to move on. She the heard a little giggle, and the biggest blue eyes staring at her. "Not funny kiddo! I almost shit my pants!" Kaz laughed. That made Allie really laugh. " Allie, I have to go now, but here is my card." Allie looked at Kaz, and shook her head. "Kaz, I don't need help, I'm a dead pathetic women anyways. Go help someone who has a chance to live." Allie then turned her face away from Kaz and was looking out the window. Kaz had to go so she just put her card on the table next to Allie's bed.

Bea was in her room when the doctor came in. "Mrs Smith we have to get you up and moving. We will get you into physiotherapy right away." Bea felt a determination she had never felt, she had to get better and fast. Her babygirl needed her, and she had to find a way to help Allie. Something about the young blond made her want to help her, hell even protect her. It's her fault that Allie was hurt, if she only would have killed Harry when she had the chance. Bea lost in her own thoughts forgot the doctor was there, he was sitting there smiling at her. Which made her skin crawl. "Umm...yeah doctor I agree. Make me an appointment soon as possible. " He smiled again, "please call me Jake, I will help you anyway I can." Bea looked up into the doctor's eye's, and saw something really unsettling there. Before she could answer her door flew open and there was Franky and Debbie. "Uhh well Bea I will go make that appointment, and get you in soon. He had put his hand on her arm and was rubbing it so gently with his thumb. Bea felt her skin crawl, she was scared to say anything. So she just gave him a nod and a small smile. Franky watching it all, was feeling something was off with this doctor. She made a note to talk to Gidge about this doctor that was creeping the hell out of her. The doctor was passing by and he gave Franky a smirk.

"Debbie, baby come here I missed you so much!" Bea said almost crying. "I know mom, I'm sorry I couldn't be here I was such a mess." Debbie looking down in shame, she should be here for her mom. "Debbie baby don't you worry, you're hurting I understand if you need time to process it all. " Bea pulled Debbie into her arms and felt Debbie snuggle right in.

A week past by and Bea was finally able to get her physiotherapy going. She got wheeled in and there stood a women that was tall and very fit. "Hi Mrs Smith, I am Maxine, I will be your physiotherapist." Bea smiled " hi Maxine please call me Bea, I hate being called Mrs Smith. " Maxine have Bea a big smile, " sure honey." Something about Maxine made Bea relax, she was gentle but strong. She felt safe with her. Maxine pushed Bea she knew that Bea had it in her to be great. She felt it, she saw it.

Allie was alone in her room, struggling to say the least. They had to watch her all the time. The drugs ripping through her system. Moments she wished she was dead, moments she felt even more alone then before. She kept thinking of the red head. Wondering if she will ever see those big brown eyes, chiseled jaw and big head of red curls. She heard a knock on the door, and there stood a young version of the beautiful red head, only this girl had brown curly hair. Allie just smiled, "I think you have the wrong room sweetie." Debbie took a few steps in, " are you Allie?" Allie trying to figure out who the hell this girl was, assuming she was related to the red head. "Umm yeah, why?" She was so confused. She hadn't realized that the young girl had something behind her back. She started to panic, thinking the girl was there to kill her. She knew the gang wouldn't let her just go. Oh fuck this is it. Debbie looking at Allie's face seeing fear and different emotions crossing Allie's face. "hey hey Allie it's okay! I brought you some flowers, and chocolate." Debbie trying to show the blond she was there to talk to her, not harm her. She wondered what happened to the blond where she couldn't trust anyone. Allie letting out a sob starting to cry "who are you? You should not be here with me, I am no good. I'm not worth your time or money." Debbie's heart broke she was sad for the older blond. "Allie, umm.. my dad is the one who hit you with his car, he was high and drunk. That night he came home and tried killing my mom himself and me. " Allie's face just dropped. She wanted to tell her to get the fuck out. But she wasn't really angry with Debbie she was angry at herself. "My mom, Bea asked me to come and give you these. She's worried about you, they won't let her come see you." Allie just looked at her " I don't need your or hers sympathy. I did this to myself, your dad just finished the job for me." Debbie nodded, put the flowers and chocolate on the table, and walked out. Leaving the older blond to herself. She closed the door and heard the blind crying. Debbie's heart was broken, she wished she could help her. At that moment Debbie wasn't confused anymore. She wished Harry was dead.


	8. Chapter 8

Bea had been seeing Maxine as much as much as she was allowed. It's been a couple week's, she kept sending Franky, Bridget, and Debbie to visit Allie. She wouldn't always talk with them, but she needed her not to be alone. She wasn't ready to see Allie herself, she felt weird around her. She saw her once and it scared the shit out of her.

Liz and Boomer had come when they could to visit, but they were really busy. The salon they had was always booked full. Bea knew them from before she became a nurse. She had lost contact with them after becoming a nurse, Harry kept her busy at home when she wasn't working. Boomer came because she and Franky were right. They met a while ago at a bar, Franky got in a fight and Boomer came out of nowhere and helped her out. They had been best friends ever since. Liz had always been really sweet to Bea, she would get random gifts sent to her, or money. She knew it was Liz, she always held a special place in her heart.

Franky was in the middle of visiting Allie, when she saw the blonds eyes roll in the back of her head and she started to convulsing. She ran to the panic button by the blonds bed, and pushed it. She was trying to stay out of the way as doctor's and nurses came running in. She got pushed out, as she was going out, she heard "she's going into cardiac arrest, get me the paddles now. " Franky started to walk away. She didn't know how to tell Bea. She had no idea why the blond effected Bea so much, it's not like Bea was gay. But she had to admit she had never seen Bea so happy before, other then when she sees Debbie. She was walking and thinking, she took the stairs she had to go for a walk. She had to think of what to say to Bea, she knew she would be upset. She was walking when she heard the door open in the stairwell. She popped her head over the edge to see who was there. She saw the doctor from Bea's room awhile ago. He was on his phone, he didn't see her there. "It's done, I went into her room and pushed the drugs into her line. They won't trace it back to me, i got in and shut the cameras off." Franky was trying not to move or breath, her head was spinning holy shit, the doctor was trying to kill Blondie. Oh fuck fuck fuck thought Franky. She almost missed the rest of the conversation she was so far into her own head. "Hey I better have my money in my account before my shift ends, you know how my boss gets. She will come and kill you herself." With that he hung up, and went out of the staircase. Franky sat down, shit what should I do now. I can't tell Red all this, she may go fucking nuts on the guy. "FUCK" Franky yells out and puts her head in her hands.

Bridget walked into Bea's room, she didn't want to tell Bea the news but better her then someone else. "Bea, I have to talk to you." Bea had smiled when she saw Bridget, until she heard she needed to talk to her. Bea had a sick feeling, she saw the look in Bridget's eye's. " No, no, no!!!" Bea screamed and began to cry hard, she couldn't breath. " Bea, she's on life support, her heart gave out. They don't know what happened she just had tests done yesterday, and she had sometime to find a heart, and a liver. " Bea didn't say anything she just cried, she felt like her world was falling apart. She didn't know why, she just couldn't live in a world without the beautiful blond. She felt so connected, so at home. She was so confused on what she felt about the girl, but she knew she couldn't die. Nurses heard the commotion, and rushed in. They gave her something to help her sleep, so she could relax she was hyperventilating at one point.

Franky called the officer Will and asked him to meet her in a parking lot where it was private. Will got into her car, and was confused on why they met alone in her car. "Don't look at me like that Will, I'm not into ya, I'm a vagitarian." Will looked at her and they both broke out laughing. Something in Franky's gut told her she could trust this cop. She began to tell him everything. Will just sat there taking it all in. He told her he will look into this Jake guy quietly, and quickly. Will got out of the car, went into his own. He had seen this Jake guy before, he was always flirting with Vera and Will felt something was off with him. But never could put his finger on it. He started his car up, and drove off he needed to get this sorted fast. He had a bad feeling.

Franky arrived at the hospital, Bridget had called and told her about Bea and Allie. Her heart sank, she liked Blondie she seemed like a good person. She definitely liked hearing about Red. Made Franky laugh, Red had a girl crushing on her. Franky was walking into Bea's room and saw that she was still asleep. She sat there lost in her thoughts, trying to make sense of it all. She had to get back to the office and start looking into Allie's past, see if she's been arrested who she ran with. She was about to head out when Bea woke up. Franky saw how sad red looked, she went and held her awhile. "Red I have to go to the office, I need to look into something's." Franky didn't want to say to much afraid to upset her friend. Bea whispered "okay." And turned her head to look out the window. Before Franky opened the door Bea starts talking. "Franky, I love you, please take care of Debbie." Franky walked quickly to her friends bed. "Red you aren't fucking giving up, we need you, Debbie needs you." Franky was on the verge of tears. "Franky I'm so tired, I just can't keep fighting. Harry will wake up, and I'll be back in hell. And poor Allie got stuck in the middle. It's all my fault she will die." Franky was stunned Red actually blamed herself for Blondie getting hit by Harry. "No it's Harry's fault. He was drunk and high when he hit her. Then he ran over her again trying to get away." Before Bea could respond a doctor walked in "Mrs Smith, we need to talk to you privately about your husband Mr Smith."


	9. Chapter 9

"So what's going on with Harry?" Bea asked a little nervous for the answer. "Well Mrs.Smith." Bea stops him right there "Please call me Bea." Doctor nods " yes, of course. Well Bea Harry is unable to breath on his own, so we have him hooked up on a machine to help him breath. If we take it off he may breath on his own, but it's unlikely he will. So he would die." Doctor said sadly to her. Bea lost in her thoughts and emotions. Franky steps in, " What happens to his organs? If she were to pull the plug and he doesn't live?" Bea whips her head so fast it could have given her while lash. Locking eyes with Franky. "Well if you decide to pull the plug and he doesn't make it, we would have a team ready to operate and get the organs out. As long as he's otherwise healthy. He had drugs and alcohol in his system."   
Shit Bea thought never thought of that, Harry was always drinking. "If I pull the plug, do I get to decide who gets his organs?" Bea asked with a little excitement in her voice. "Well if his organs are good, usually they give it to the person on top of the waiting list that's a match." Bea shook her head " okay, I want to take two things from him, his heart and liver, if they are good and a match." Doctor is really confused at this point. "You actually have someone in mind?" Bea answering in a whisper "yes." Tears and emotions threatening to come out. "Who Bea? Are they in this hospital?" We would have to do tests and fast." Do you have lawyer? Cause we would have to go to the board and ask them. We could do tests while that's in progress, to see if he has healthy organs and if they are a match." Franky speaks for for Bea who is clearly on the edge of losing it from many emotions. "Well doc here's the things, the person she wants the organs to go to, is Allie Novak." He is dumfounded, " You want to save a druggie whore? You could actually save someone worth living." At that moment Bea saw red, she was about to launch herself off her bed and kick the doctor's ass. Luckily Franky is faster and steps in front of Bea. "Red calm down, please let me handle this. It won't help Allie If you can't convince him or the board to let her have the organs." Bea sits down, but is glaring at the doctor. Debbie who had been quite the entire time came and sat with her mom. Her mind all over the place. "Okay doc isn't it your job to save all people, not just the fucking wealthy." Franky said wanting to punch him out herself. The doctor just looked down ashamed. "I will call a board meeting, and get the tests rolling." He was about to walk out "Sorry, I was wrong for that I said." Franky smiling like a cat who caught a mouse. Bea was pissed off, and she was about to lay it on Franky for smiling in such a situation. "What the fuck Franky this isn't a time to be happy, Allie could die because of that fucker, and i can't   
help her." Franky walked up to her " Red, Bridget is on the board of the hospital, she's actually the person that runs it. Her parents gave it over to her, so they could retire. They will vote, but trust me that women can get her way when she wants." Bea smirks "how the hell did I not know this?" Franky smirked "You never asked Red, besides she doesn't like everyone to know. She tries to stay in her office otherwise everyone wants a piece of her." Bea nods "Okay, well go meet with her and if she needs me to tell her why send her my way, ya?" Franky nods and walks out.

"Mom, should I feel bad that I want Harry to die?" Bea doesn't know what to say she herself was feeling the same emotions. "Baby I don't know. I feel the same way. After what he did to us, then Allie it would be nice if karma would be on outside." Debbie wants to ask her mom why it's so important to help Allie they didn't even know her really. "Mom, ummm... Uhh... Well why do you want to help Allie? It's not like we know her, she's nice and all. I just don't get why you are so determined to help her and not someone else." Bea didn't even know how to answer. She herself was confused, she just knew she had to help her, that she wanted too. " Maybe because Harry almost killed her, I feel guilty she could die because of that asshole. She seems alone, and hurting, everyone deserves a second chance. Other then Harry, cause he's an asshole." They both started to laugh at that part. Debbie can't argue on that one, her dad was asshole and she hoped he would die.

Franky whips out her phone as she is walking away sending Bridget a text. "Gidge we need to talk before the board meeting, it's important." Franky is about to walk onto the elevator when she heard a beep. "Hurry to my office then, I don't have much time." Franky pressed the number she needed waiting impatiently to get to the office. She ran off as soon as the door opened. Bridget was already waiting by her office doors. "Come in Franky, we don't have much time." They both walk into her office. "Franky before you start, I already made up my mind. I know which way I'm voting and I'm not changing my mind. Plus it unethical for me to vote on the way you want. The hospital would be held liable." Franky nods "Fine, then let Red come and talk on behalf of Allie, let her explain why she wants them to give her the organs she NEEDS." Bridget was about to say something when her office phone rang. She sighed, she had a feeling she knew what the call was. Picking up her phone " hello this is Ms Westfall, okay, he's clear. Okay don't do anything until you hear from me. I have to go into a meeting about his organs."  
She hung up her phone, Harry's organs are healthy, and he's a match for Allie. Go get Bea, let her say what she needs to say. But I can't promise she will convince the board." Franky smiled, "You were going to vote for Bea weren't you?" Bridget giggled "I saw the way they looked at each other, I have never seen Bea look at anyone like that. I'm voting for love" Bridget winked. "I knew you were a big softy." Franky walked up to Bridget and gave her a kiss "I better go get Red, hopefully she doesn't kick anyone's ass. She almost went off on one of your doctor's today." She walked away laughing. She went as fast as she could she ran down the stairs. She was huffing and puffing, shit I need to start running she thought. She got to Bea's door, opened it to see Bea and Debbie sleeping. There's no time for being gentle, "Bea get your ass up, we have to go and fight for Blondie. Harry's organs are healthy, they are a match for Allie. So we need to move. Meeting is on soon. Bea shot up, almost knocking poor Debbie on the floor. "Sorry baby I have to go, they are having a meeting it's a go if they approve it." Bea got up and sat in the wheelchair, she wasn't very fast on walking yet.   
They made it up to the board room Bea was hyperventilating, oh fuck what am I going to say? Someone's life is on the line. The door opened, Bridget steps out, "okay Bea your up" she winked at Bea before entering into the room. "Red you got this, Gidge is on your side, speak from your heart." She whispered into the red heads ear. Bea just nods. She wanted to walk in, not show weakness. She is walking the best she could, she walked in like a bad ass she was going in and wasn't going until she got the answer she wanted.   
"Okay Bea, we are here to vote on wether we will give Me Novak your husband's heart and liver." Bridget said. Bea nodded trying to breathe okay I can do this. " You are probably wondering why I want to help a druggie. Honestly I don't know how to explain it. The man that is laying in that hospital bed, hit her then ran her over to get away. He then tried to kill himself with my daughter and me. This man abused me in every single way possible for year's. I want his heart and liver to go to someone that he hurt. We don't know what her circumstances are, we don't know why she started drugs. She is a human just like anyone else that's on the list, yet she can't go on it because she made mistakes. I think we all have made mistakes in our lives that we aren't proud of should we not be allowed to live? So please please let Allie have those organs, she's young and deserves a second chance to live and fall in love." Bea stopped she didn't know what else to say. "Okay, Bea can you step out please, we need to vote." Bea nods and was walking towards the door. She was reaching for the handle when someone stood up and started to clap, Bea turned around and as she was everyone in the room stood up and started to clap. Bea had tears in her eyes, she was speechless. Bridget stood up, and everyone stopped clapping.   
"Well then I guess the vote is in favor of Ms. Novak getting the organs of Harry Smith?" They all started to clap again and nod.   
Bea started to cry she was so happy. Bridget walked up to Bea   
"I have to go and tell them to start prepping them. But first you have to give the okay and sign some papers to pull the plug and donate his organs. " Bea nodded. "Umm, what if his parents are against this and tried to fight me on my decision?" Bea only thought of this now. "You're his wife, they can try but you have legal rights. Plus on his file it says he signed for his organs to be donated." Bea hoped they didn't fight her on this, Allie's life depended on it. Bridget left the room to make the call. She walked passed Franky and now Debbie they stood there smiling. They had heard the good news threw the wall. It's not like Franky had her ear pressed up against the door. Bea walked out and into the waiting arms, they had a group hug. Bea was tired so she sat down.

She really needed to see Allie, so she asked Franky to take her there. They got Allie's room and there was a older blond lady being Allie's hand talking to her, and stood up and kissed Allie on the cheek. She turned around to leave. "Who are you?" She asked. "I am Bea Smith, who are you?" Bea was not happy someone was kissing and touching Allie. She felt jealousy running through her. "Relax I am Kaz a councler, I actually saw her get hit and came her to talk with her before all this happened. She's so special, I wish someone would have given her a chance to try and live a better life." Bea smiled at her "Well Kaz, she's getting the assholes heart and liver that hit her. Which happens to be my husband." Kaz stood there in shock, trying to read the red heads face. "So you're happy he's dead?" Kaz was really confused on why this lady was helping Allie and seemed excited on the death of her husband. "Well Kaz she deserves a second chance, I want to help her get that chance. Plus he's an asshole who was abusive, so not sorry he's dead and helping Allie live." Kaz had tears and they came down fast, she was so happy Allie got another chance. She would help her In anyway she could. "Well I have to go, thank you for giving her another chance." Kaz walked out of the room. "Okay, well mini Bea, let's give your mom some alone time with Blondie." Bea wheeled herself to the bed she heard the door close. So she stood up, and just looked at the beautiful blond. She was the most beautiful women she had ever seen. She took Allie's hand, and felt right felt like nothing she had ever felt. How the hell can I be falling for someone I have met once? She knew that she could never give the blond anything, she was fucked up really bad. The blond deserved the best in her second chance in life. "I know you can't hear me, but you are going to live. You have to live a good happy life Allie you deserve it. Goodbye beautiful girl." She had started to cry she gave Allie a kiss on her forehead. She got in her chair and wheeled out. She never thought walking away from someone could hurt this much. But she had too, it's was for the best. Bea Smith didn't deserve to be in love she was a prude, ugly and stupid. That's what Harry told her for year's so it had to be true. She got back to her room and laid down. The door opened and Franky and Debbie walked in. "Well Red they pulled the plug he's now gone, and they are both in surgery Gidge just told." Bea smiled and nodded. She was really tired. "I think I need to be alone for awhile." They both said okay. "Oh Red I bought you something, here." Franky passed Bea a big, and walked out with Debbie. "We will check in on you tomorrow morning, call me if you need anything at all." Bea smiled "okay Franky thank you, and love you both." She heard "We love you too" as the door closed. She opened her bag, she started to cry. It was a book for drawing with a picture on the front of 2 sea horses with their tails wrapped together. She them remembered her dream with the blond and the seashores in the sky. She cried harder, it felt like a sign it felt like it was fate, Bea smith may have found her soulmate. But unfortunately she was to messed up. She pushed those thoughts aside, and started to draw. She didn't realize it was 2 am she had been drawing for hour's. Pictures of Debbie and Allie. She couldn't stop thinking about her. Bridget walked in confused to see Bea awake still. "Bea, you should be resting." Bea put her boom down " I lost track of time while drawing. Everything okay? Allie do okay? " Bridget just smiled "well Bea everything went really good. Now it's the waiting game. We hope her body takes them and not reject them." Bea nods she had been on cases of people who had heart transplants and such so she knew what was what. "Oh and Bea you are being discharged tomorrow, but you will be in physiotherapy for awhile. And can't work for awhile yet." Bea sat back she was happy she was getting out, but what the hell is she going to do if she can't work. Bridget walks to the door, "I need to get home Bea, I will see you tomorrow. Goodnight.. or good morning." She said as she was walking out the door. Bea didn't even respond, where the hell am I going to live I don't have a home. Her head was spinning, she feel asleep with blond hair and blue eyes invading her mind.


	10. Chapter 10

Bea got out the next day. Franky invited her and Debbie to stay with them until everything was settled. Harry's parents were still taking her to court for Debbie. Saying she was an unfit mother for many reasons. Debbie was 16 so she had a say in where she wanted to live, so Franky wasn't to worried about the situation. She even got people to write up character statements for Bea. She knew they were going to try and claim Bea and Debbie living in a house with a gay person was going to come up. Cause let's face it they are ignorant assholes.

She had to talk to Will soon too about the doctor Jake guy and figure out what the hell they are going to do. They had to protect Allie somehow, without raising suspicion.

Bea was laying in bed thinking about Allie like she always was. She wondered how she was doing. She felt bad not going to see her. She missed her terribly. She was so deep in her thoughts she almost jumped out of her skin when her phone rang. She reached over to grab her cell and saw the caller ID. Oh for fuck sakes what do they want. She tempted to not answer, but she remembered that they had planned Harry's funeral. They didn't even ask her if she was doing it or not, they just went and did it. She could care less about his funeral, but she did know she had Debbie to think of. "Hello." She said with annoyance. "Well Bea a out time you answered your phone. We want Debbie at her father's funeral, but you don't need to come. In fact we don't want you there. You are a terrible wife and mom." Harry's father spouted over the phone. Bea rolling her eyes, it's nothing she hasn't heard before. She felt anger rising, she was tired of this bullshit. "Hey you know what I don't even want to go, and as for Debbie I will talk to her and see if she wants to go. Just so you know if she goes she sure the hell won't be going alone." She hears a click. She smiles to herself. That felt good. She then had a thought, she got up went to find the laptop Franky left for them to use. She got her wallet and ordered some flowers and extra stuff for Allie. She looked up at the time, shit I need to shower and get to my appointment at the hospital. She went back to her room and got her stuff and went to the shower.

 

A few days after Bea left the hospital Allie had woken up confused. She didn't remember what happened, she heard a noise so she turned her head. Kaz was sitting on the chair reading. Little did Allie know Kaz had been there since the surgery. She wanted to make sure Allie wasn't alone. Kaz felt like she was being watched so she looked up, and saw those big blue eyes staring at her. She smiled and got up "Allie, you're awake!" She said with excitement. "Bea?" Allie whispered. Kaz was a little hurt that she was asking for this Bea women. She hadn't been around at all. Just her dark haired friend came in from time to time. "Sorry Allie Bea never came to see you." She wasn't about to tell her she came in before her surgery. She felt Bea wasn't good enough for Allie. Kaz felt bad for the young blond, she had turned her head quickly. She was guessing Allie was crying. "Kaz, what happened? I don't remember anything." Kaz grabbed Allie's hand, "Allie you were dying, your heart finally gave up, and your liver was close. No one knows what happened, you had tests the day before and then the next day went into cardiac arrest." Holy shit Allie thought to herself " I'm still confused, I can't be on the list because of my drugs. So how am I here talking to you? Shouldn't I be dead?" She said about to burst into tears.

Bridget walked in before Kaz could answer. Bridget was confused on why Kaz was her, she never got wind of Allie asking for councling. " Uhh hey Bridget I was just in here checking on Allie seeing how she was holding up." Kaz sputtering. "I should probably go and see some other patients. Allie you have my number if you need to talk." Allie nodded.  
"Allie so you remember me?" Bridget asked while sitting down on the chair next to Allie's bed. "Not really. Sorry." Bridget smiled warmly "Well I'm the one who brought Bea in for her to see you."  
A smile came across Allie's face that lit up the room. Just the mention of the red head had her head spinning. "Oh ya, how is Bea?" Allie asking hoping Bridget would give her something, heck anything on the red head. "She's good, she got released a couple days ago. She's staying with Franky until things settle."   
Allie nodded thinking oh that's probably why she hasn't come to see me. "Allie, we need to figure out something for you when you get out of here, which if everything goes according to plan, will be a week or so." Bridget saw fear and panic flash across the young blonds face. "I really don't know, I have no one, and I have to be careful where because of my past." Bridget nodded, thinking on what they could do. " I'm going to look into a few things for you, okay, so don't worry. Also I think you should go into councling. " Allie was quite just nodding. "Yeah okay. That's a good idea, but I seriously have no money, no home, nothing."  
"Well I will see what I can do, maybe we can get you into a rehab place for awhile. Then you can heal and learn to deal with craving." Allie smiles "honestly that's a great idea, I have a second chance and I don't want to screw it up. Plus I need to find Bea after all this." Bridget has a little smirk she thought she saw something between them. She nodded and left the room, she was on a mission to help the young blond.

Allie was laying bed, she was uncomfortable the surgery was painful and left her in pain. She was afraid of to much pain killers, she can't remember feeling this good, despite the pain.   
There was a knock on the door and she yells "come in." She sees 3 guy's come in with 2 dozen roses each in beautiful vases. They put them down, then another one came in and handed her a stuffed seahorse. And he gave her a note. They all smiled and walked out. She a had tears in her eyes. So many roses no one's ever bought her flowers. She quickly opens the envelope and reads.

Dear, Allie I hope you are doing well. I hope you enjoy your second chance in life, you deserve nothing but the best of everything. Go live your life beautiful girl. I believe in you!

From your secret admirer

Allie started to sob holding the letter close. It had to be Bea, it just had to be. But the person wrote like they will never see each other again and that made her sad. She couldn't help but smile though there was 6 dozen roses all around her room. She felt tired from all the crying she took her seahorse and fell into a deep sleep. Dreaming of brown eyes and red hair.

Bea had taken a taxi to the hospital, not wanting to bother anyone to drive her. This is the first time she would be back here since everything. She walked slowly up to the doors and took a deep breath. Here goes nothing, she opened the doors and there stood Maxine. "Bea sweetie, how are you?" Bea smiled she really liked Maxine she felt so relaxed around her. "I'm okay Maxine, just still feeling the phantom pains but that's life." She said sadly. "Oh sweetie I am sorry, but you are definitely walking better already. Just don't think I am going to take it easy on you." Maxine said as she winked at Bea. They both laughed as they got into the elevator, " thanks Maxine." Bea said without looking at Maxine. Maxine smiled and put her hand on Bea's shoulder. Bea felt tears stinging her eyes, such a simple gesture speaking volumes to here heart. She had a friend in Maxine.

They stepped out of the elevator, Bea not paying attention she had her head turned talking to Maxine. She ran into a bed that was being wheeled down the hall. She fell right into the side of the bed, almost laying sideways on a person. Oh fuck my leg she thought. Then she heard a gasp, and looked up and saw those big blue eyes she couldn't get out of her mind. Allie. Both lost in each other's eyes, forgetting the world around them. Bea felt warmth flood her body, her stomach doing flips. Allie wasn't fairing much better. She was extremely turned on at the moment. Which was a whole new feeling for her. She can't remember when the last time she wanted someone so bad, if ever.  
"Bea sweetie, are you okay?" Maxine talking to her. Bea knocked out of her gaze "ummmm... Uhhh... Yeah I'm good." She remembered Allie had surgery oh shit. She got up quickly, "I'm sorry Allie, I didn't hurt you did I?" Allie could see tears coming to Bea's eyes. Which brought tears to her eyes no one's ever made her feel so special, so cared for. "Bea, im okay, you landed on my right side and on my arm. I think I will live. " They both giggled. "Ms. Novak I'm sorry but we need to go, we have to do more tests." Maxine watching and taking everything in, she got a little smirk on her face as she turned to look at Bea. " You two like each other?" Bea looked down, "doesn't matter how I feel, she deserves better then me." With that Bea started to walk, as did Maxine. She felt sad for Bea, she seemed so uptight and sad. They got busy with Bea's session and Maxine pushed her hard. Bea pushing harder and harder, she was tired of feeling weak. She will come out better and stronger then ever. After the session was done. She talked to Maxine about possibly working out more one on one at Franky's place since she had a gym there that she never really used. Maxine agreed.

Bea was leaving the hospital, debating if she wanted to go by Allie's room and see her. She decided not too it's not fair to her. She had called a taxi and was waiting. She had an idea, she called liz. "Hey Liz have any openings today?" "We are booked solid. But if you come when we are closing up, I can do your hair." Bea smiled to herself. "Liz, i can't ask you to do that."   
"Bea love your not asking, I am offering. Then maybe we could go for supper afterwards and chat?" Bea smiled "sounds good Liz, see you in a bit." It was 4:30 when she left the hospital, the salon only closes at 6:00, Bea decided to just go to the salon and hangout there. She sure that they could give her something to do. Bea arrived there 20 min later, paid the cab and walked in. Liz heard the Bell and saw who had walked in, "Bea your here." Bea smiled back "yeah I thought maybe there was something for me to do, to help a bit. " Liz didn't want Bea to but thought it might help Bea get things off her mind. "Sure love how about you answer the phones for me, bloody thing me we stops ringing." They both laughed "sounds good." She went around the desk and sat down. Bea couldn't believe how fast the hour went felt like a blink of an eye. They locked up and Liz went to work on what Bea had asked to be done. She went for a different look, something fresh. She shaved her side's and went a slight darker then her usual red. They chatted as Liz did her hair and shared tears and laughs. Bea felt relaxed, some what happy. She missed Allie but she kept her mind on other things.   
Bea's phone buzzed, "hey momma, where are you?" Bea scolding herself for forgetting to tell Debbie she went out after her appointment. "Sorry Deb's I went to the salon to get my hair done, Liz is almost done. Are you okay?" Bea got a text back right away. "I'm okay momma just bored, and hungry!" Bea had to laugh that girl could eat and eat. "Get a taxi to the salon, and you can come out to eat with us." "Okay, I will call the taxi, see you soon." Debbie got there told them to wait and came back with some money from her mom. Liz just finished her hair, and fuck she felt like a million bucks. Debbie was starring with her mouth open, "mom you look so good!" She yelled. "Debbie we are right here." She laughed. They gathered their things, locked up and headed for dinner.


	11. Chapter 11

A week later Harry's funeral happened, and Debbie decided not to go. Franky got a call from Harry's parents lawyer that there was a will reading. So Bea had asked Franky to go for them. Harry had left everything to Bea, which shocked absolutely everyone. No one knew but Harry actually saved money really well, other then his drinking problem, and closer to the end drug problem he saved everything. He bought a few places that no one knew that he owned. A few apartment buildings, plus a few other places. They all did really well and had paid itself off. Bea went and sold the property right away, and they sold fast and she made a lot of money. Plus the money she got from losing a part of her leg. She was sitting on loads of cash.

"Franky is Bridget still looking for a place to put Allie when she gets out?" Franky simply smiled "why do you care Red? Got yourself a little crush?" Franky grinning and wiggling her eye brows. "Fuck Franky I just want to help the girl." "Whatever you say Red, yes they are, apparently Kaz wants to take her home, but Gidge really thinks it's a bad idea." "Why?" Bea was curious about this Kaz lady. "Gidge says she has been by Allie's bed side alot, and seems to tell Blondie what to do and stuff. Almost like she is trying to control her or something." "Franky call Bridget, and the her took get Allie into the best rehabilitation center they can find in the city. I will pay for it all, but Bridget must not let anyone know where the money is coming from."   
"Red maybe it's best no one knows where she is either, ya know so she can not having some controlling bitch with her all the time." Bea nodded " ya probably best." Franky was going to talk to Will and see if they could get someone under cover there to watch Blondie like they had at the hospital already.

 

Allie still hasn't seen any sign of the red head. She talked to Bridget and end of the week she would be leaving. They found her a place, but said they would talk more the day she was heading out. Kaz kept fishing and fishing for information about where Allie was going. She was upset the young blond decided to accept whatever Bridget was offering over staying with her. She felt Allie would be better with her, away from that Bea Smith.

Kaz never told Allie about Bea coming to visit her before her surgery. Kaz also found out who's heart and liver she had gotten. She didn't utter a word, in fact when Allie would talk about Bea she would change the subject. She felt she knew what was right for Allie, especially after reading Bea Smith's file.

Allie had been woken up in the middle of the night, and taken to a SUV with tinted windows. She was getting nervous, Bridget just told her to come. She didn't know what to think, she was almost in a full blown panic attach. Then she heard a familiar voice. Franky walked up " hey Blondie, you look like shit." Franky said as she was walking towards her. " Well Franky ya always look like shit" Allie spouted right back. "Fuck Blondie, you just dish it right back" they all laughed. "Here get in as Franky opened the door. She got in, then Franky walked to the driver's side got in and started to drive. "So is anyone actually going to tell me where the hell I'm going?" Allie said with fear in her voice. "Blondie relax, your headed to the best rehabilitation center in the state. It's an 20 min drive."  
Allie just stared out the window, she was a loss of word's. Someone gave her a new heart and liver, now paying for her to go to rehab. When they got there, Franky walked her in, and had a chat with someone. "Okay Blondie, I gotta run, here's my card. If you need absolutely anything, call me." Allie nodded, Franky started to walk away. "Franky." Franky stopped and turned around. "Umm.. thank you...and can you do me a favor?" Franky had an idea where this was going. Smirking like Franky does " ya Blondie, want me to give a big kiss on Reds lips for ya?"   
"Doyle don't even think about it, or I will kick your ass! Allie said with her own smirk. "Can you tell her where I am, and tell her I say hi? " Ya no worries Blondie I will pass on the message."   
Allie had been taken to her room, she had a few things that Kaz had given her at the hospital a few that was it. She went to put the few items away. She found her dresser full of clothes. All brand new, she went to her closet full of clothes and shoes. She started to cry, she had never owned anything brand new before. She went to go shower, she hated the smell of the hospital. She went in and turned on the lights. She found the bathroom had makeup, different soaps, bubbles, hair products. Even a new set of towels they had seahorses on them. She showered and went to bed. She had snuggled right into her stuffed sea horse. It made her feel safe for some odd reason. She had been so overwhelmed and tired she missed the large hand drawing of 2 seahorses hanging on the wall.

Allie has been in the program for 2 months and was really enjoying it, she leaned how to cook, which she loved. She took regular councling. They had sent in a tutor to help her try and get her GED. She even realized she had a passion for seeing and designing clothes. So she did that alot. She still had bad days, bad moment's where she would do nothing but cry. She had cravings from time to time. Got less and less.

The first Friday that she was there she got sent roses, a note and a cell with a charger. With a note saying only to contact Bridget, or Franky. It was an emergency phone only. Every Friday after that she got sent roses, with a box of her favorite chocolate, and a little note. The notes always telling her she could do this, that her secret admirer believed in her. She kept all the notes in a little box. She would read them over and over. She even kept a journal where she would write to Bea.

 

Finally they were in court fighting over who got Debbie, it was really hard. Franky had warned her that she may have to share details of her marriage to explain why she was "absent" so much while Debbie was growing up. Apparently Harry told his parents, Bea was out partying and left him to raise their daughter. Which was utter bullshit, she had been in the hospital more then most people. It had stopped happening as much when she became a nurse. But he brought up the mental abuse up more.

What no one expected was when Debbie had told everything to the judge that her grandfather did to her. She didn't want to press charges, she just didn't want to live with them, plus have a restraining order against them. When Bea heard what was said, she was about to get up and kill him. Franky saw red mist appear and stopped her right away. Told to calm down, Debbie and Allie needed her. She just nodded and glared at the couple. The lawyer stood up and tore into Debbie, she just stood her ground and answered everything. She wanted to puke, but she kept thinking her mom survived worse so she could do this.

Franky got up, and asked Harry's dad to the stand. She had done lots of research and found many hidden skeletons. She almost made a grown man cry. Bea was trying not to laugh, Debbie feeling relief wash over her.

What no one expected what happened next. Her mother in law stood up, taking a gun shooting pointing it at Bea. You poisoned our granddaughter against us, and took Harry from me, this is all your fault. The guard had tackled her, but the gun went off, and Bea saw Allie's face as she went into a sea of darkness.

Allie was sitting and drawing a new design idea she had for a shirt. When she heard something on the TV that caught her attention. Breaking news flashing on the screen, there was a shooting at the court house. As soon as she saw Franky walking with the gurney, she had a bad feeling. She tried to call Franky over and over, finally there was an answer, "Allie, Reds been shot." Allie dropped her phone and began to cry harder then she ever had in her life.


	12. Chapter 12

Franky couldn't get the image of all that blood out of her mind. She had told the paramedics to take Bea to Bridget's hospital. She called Gidge to let her know they requested her hospital and to be ready. The ambulance screeches to stop, door's open, there's doctor's and nurses ready to take Bea in. She had to leave poor Debbie at the court house, with the police. They put her in the back of a car, and followed the ambulance.

"Let's get her into surgery now, she has lost a lot of blood!"  
They get in the elevator and go to the surgical floor. Leaving a trail of blood.

Franky is in shock she feels someone touching her shoulder, she looks up to see.her Gidge standing there. She realizes she's being asked a question " sorry Gidge what did you say?" "Franky you need to go shower, your covered in blood." "Yeah okay but I want to wait for Debbie." "Franky I will take care of Debbie, do you really think she needs to see all the blood on you?" "Okay okay, I will go shower." "Okay here's my office key go shower, I have a spare pair of sweats and t shirt in the bathroom."

Allie is struggling to breathe she can't understand why shes so upset. It's not like Bea and her were together. They met once in a dream, and once in real life. When they eyes met, and body touched it felt electric. Didn't hurt the red head was hot as fuck and made her so wet. It actually freaked her out a little bit. No one had ever made her wet looking at them. Or hearing the sexy husky voice.

I need to get to the hospital, I have to see if Bea is okay. She took a quick shower, went to explain to the person who was at the front desk. They sent one of the head people out, to talk with her. "Allie, you can't just come and go. This is a program that lasts awhile. If you leave we would not take you back." Fuck she mumbled to herself. She turned around and stormed back into her room. Sitting on the bed, thinking on what she could do. She decided to call Franky and see what she thought. No answer. Fuck! Within 10 min Franky called Allie back.

"What do you want Blondie?"  
"How's Bea?"  
"No idea, she lost lot's of blood, and they rushed her right into surgery."   
"I can't come to the hospital, if I leave here, I can't come back. I...I... Need to see her Franky, more like have too."  
"Why do you care so much Blondie? You don't even know Red."  
"Franky I just do there's something about her, she makes me feel things I have never felt, she makes me feel strong."  
There's silence on the other end. Allie takes a peak at her phone, thinking maybe she lost the call.  
"Okay Blondie, I will send someone to come get you. You can crash at my place."   
"Really? Oh thank you Franky thank you!"  
"Don't make me regret this Blondie, or i kick your ass."  
"Ya ya okay. I'm going to go and pack, I guess I'll use bag or something, I don't have a suitcase."   
"Okay, I'm going to make that call, them see how Reds holding up."  
"Okay thanks Franky." She hung and ran out of the room. Asking if they had bags so she could pack. They argued with her for a few min, then just gave up. Allie was packed and ready to go. She waited in the lobby when a tall heaver Burnet walked in.  
"Uhh err you Allie?"   
"Ya, I am nice to meet you."   
"Ya ya Blondie, I'm Boomer, let's go Franks said you needed a lift to the hospital."  
The ride felt like it took forever, when it was only 29 min. Boomer stopped in front of the hospital door's. "Hey Blondie leave your shit in the car, I'll go drop it off at Franks." "Okay thanks Boomer." "No sweat, now get your ass out, I gotta go."

Maxine hears Bea had been the one shot, she came into the hospital. Her and red head had gotten really close, hanging out as much as possible. Mostly working out, and talking. They just clicked, it was like having a sister.

Liz, and Boomer came over once the salon was closed. And moved all their appointments so tomorrow they could be closed.

The waiting room had Liz, Boomer, Franky, Debbie, and Allie all waiting to hear the news. Bridget coming and going telling them what updates she could. No one talked, they all were crying. Waiting to hear the news on Bea.

The doors open, Bridget walks out with the doctor. The look on the doctor's face didn't give much away, even Bridget had a face on that one could not read.

"Well we got the bleeding to stop, and had to repair some damage. The bullet missed her heart by a half an inch. She will recover, but she does have a cracked rib."

All you could hear was cheering, Bea was going to be okay.   
"Well Debbie you can go see your mom. Usually we don't allow, none family members in, but I will make an exception this time." Bridget said before walking away.

Debbie walked in her mom looked so tiny in the big bed. She went and took her hand. "She won't be awake for a bit." Bridget said as she was about to leave. Debbie cried "I'm mom, a this terrible shit keeps happening to you." She leans down and kisses her forehead.

She hears the door open, and Bea's friends walk in. Allie coming in last, feeling a little akward, and unsure why she insisted on being here again.

They all sat and talked telling a few Bea stories, only Franky and Debbie being able to give any inside to Bea's life. Everyone else only got a Little glimpse of the red head. Bea never completely opened up to anyone other then Debbie, even then she held a little back. Franky knew Bea really well, and knew Bea never openly shared everything.

Debbie watched Allie's eyes light up with every story about her mom. It was beautiful, she had never seen anyone look like that just from hearing stories or someone's name.

Everyone decided it was time to go. Allie asked if it was okay if she stayed. Franky and Debbie agreed that she could. It was morning and Allie had a terrible sleep, checking on the red head as much as possible. She stood up from her chair, and headed to the bathroom that was in the room.

She heard someone talking, she went out and saw both the girls sleeping. So went to the hospital bed, and saw those big brown orbs starting back at her. They both had big smiles on their faces. "Hi beautiful girl." Bea whispered. Allie started to cry, she felt a hand go on her check and wipe the tears away. " Allie it's okay, I'm here." Bea took her hand off Allie's face and took her hand. "Bea, are you okay? Do you need anything?" Allie didn't want Bea in pain or anything. Bea smiled " just you beautiful girl, I missed you." Bea took Allie's hand and gave her knuckles a kiss. Allie was a mess again, no one's ever touched her with such kindness. Neither Allie or Bea, had realized Franky and Debbie were awake and witnessed the entire thing. Both grinning.

"So this explains everything." Franky said with a big ass smile. Making Bea and Allie jump. Allie letting Bea's hand go, but Bea grabbing it back and holding on tighter. "Fuck Franky she just got a new heart and I just had surgery, are ya trying to kill us?"   
They all laughed.

The doctor had come in to check on Bea so they all had left the room. Allie not making eye contact, she wasn't sure how Franky or Debbie would think of her being there still.

When she did look up, she looked beyond Franky. She saw Kaz, standing there looking might pissed off. "Where the fuck have you been Allie? You just left, not one word." " Who the fuck are you that she has to update you on where she goes?" Franky asked aging dumb. "This is none of your business, this is between Allie and I." Allie standing there looking at the ground feeling those familiar feelings of shame. Kaz did stay with her, and talk with her. She kinda felt like a mom, something she craved. "I..ummm...went to rehab, and part of the deal was I didn't deal with anyone outside of the program." "Well then why the hell are you here? For Bea? Fuck sakes you went and got yourself kicked out of rehab for her? You don't even know her."  
"Have you ever believed in love at first sight Kaz? I sure the hell didn't, until Bea."   
Franky and Debbie standing there listening to the conversation. Debbie is read to punch the shit out of this Kaz lady, talking to Allie like she was a child. And making her mom sounds pathetic or something.  
"Allie you can't be with her, she's only going to use you then throw you away. She has tons of baggage, and what if it becomes to much for you and you start back on the geer?"   
"Who the fuck do you think you are? " Franky said as she stood toe to toe with Kaz. "Reds strong and a better women then you will ever be." Allie can see both Kaz and Franky's fists go into balls ready for a fight.   
"Okay everyone just stop. I can't handle all this fighting. Kaz, leave I will call you later and we can talk more. Franky go in and make sure Bea's okay. " Kaz was about to argue but Allie have her a look that told her to walk away.   
"They are like children" she said to Debbie as they walked back into the room both laughing.


	13. Chapter 13

Allie woke up in the spare room at Franky's. She had been sent home last night, Bridget said she had to rest. It was important to stay rested with everything her body had been through. She smiled thinking of the moments her and Bea shared. Allie I had started to insist that she was fine to stay with Bea. With Bea asking everyone to step out so Allie and her could talk.

"Allie, you have to go, and rest."  
"Why you don't want me around anymore?" Allie said looking at the floor. Thinking Bea was throwing her away already.   
"Allie, come here." Allie didn't move she felt rooted in the Spot she didn't want hear that she wasn't wanted once again. Bea sensing Allie's fears.  
"Baby come here, I need you close to me." Allie's head shot up, shock itched on her face.   
"Did you just call me baby?"   
"Ummm yeah...not sure why..I..I..am sorry."   
Allie went to Bea's bed side, and took Bea's hand and kissed it.   
"Don't be, I just have never been called baby before." She said smiling big.  
"Allie, you need to go and rest. Come back tomorrow and visit me after you had a good sleep. I wouldn't forgive myself if something had happened to you."  
"So you do want me around?"   
"Allie, I think we need to talk about things, but not tonight. I know I feel connected to you. Now go, and rest."   
Allie nodded and was about to let go of Bea's hand, before she was pulled back. Her hand going to Bea's mouth, and Bea giving her hand a bunch of little kisses. Allie's heart thumping hard, suddenly feeling very aroused. "Fuck sakes Novak not the time to be turned on" she thought to herself. She just kept smiling at Bea, who's eyes were locked with Allie's. Bea stopped giving her hand sweet little kisses. "Goodnight beautiful girl, have sweet dreams." "I will dream of you then." Allie giggled as she saw the red creep on the red heads cheeks. "Goodnight beautiful." With that Allie left the room.

Bea had the most restless night. She body ached, and not just in the places that she was injured. She wanted to kiss Allie so bad last night but stopped herself. She wanted to touch Allie all over her perfect body. Which surprised herself, she has always stayed away from sex. But when Allie left last night she almost took matters into her own hands. But just couldn't, for all the words Harry ever spoke came flooding back.

Franky and will had met up again to talk. People have been watching the doctor Jake. He had been good at covering his tracks. Until Allie showed up at the hospital. They noticed he seemed to be staying close to Bea's room. They had undercover cops all around. No one ever let Allie out of their site. They had to figure out a way to show that Jake was guilty, but didn't know how to go about it.

Boomer had slept over, and took Allie to the hospital in the morning.She felt bad everyone always helping her. She felt useless since she had nothing to offer anyone. She walked up to the doors of the hospital, it seemed busy today. The elevators were busy, so she decided to head to the stairs, she couldn't be away from the red head any longer. She opened the door, and took her time up the stairs. She still got winded if she went to fast. She was up to the third floor when she heard a door open on the main floor. She was about to start walking up, when she heard whisper's. The hair on the back of her neck standing up, she knew that voice. Dave was here, and he was talking to someone. She was trying to keep it together, but fear crept over her entire body. She sat down, shaking, and she felt like passing out. Flash backs of him shoving his dick in her, and making her bleed and scream in pain. He beat her, made her have sex with whoever he wanted her. As long as they paid, he didn't care. She had been pregnant a few times, losing them due to the beatings. She felt shame over flow over her again. She wanted a hit, and she needed it now. She was pulled out of her thoughts, and flashbacks with hearing her name.   
" So Allie's here? When did she come back and why? You should have done the job right in the first place. I want that bitch dead. She knows to much" She knew that was Dave talking.  
"Like I said I told you, she should have died, i have her drugs right into her system. How was I supposed to know Harry Smith would die, and they would be a fucking match?"   
"How the fuck did that druggie, street whore even get on the list for organs?" Dave said with anger starting to over come him.  
Allie's mind was all over the place. Harry Smith? Isn't that Bea's husband that just died? She always wondered how she got given organs when she was told she couldn't get any because of her drug habit in the past.   
"Well Jake, I paid you so you better kill her and do it fast."   
They stopped talking when they heard quite sobs coming from the stairs above them. They went running up, and saw a flash of blond hair. Dave smiled wickedly "oh hi Allie, you miss me?"

"What do you mean you lost Allie?" Will said with anger through his phone. "Well get everyone looking, but don't let anyone suspect you guy's. We can't blow our covers." Will was close to blowing a gasket.   
"Did I just hear you guy's lost Allie?!" He nodded. "Fuck sakes, you promised me she wouldn't be in danger and now she's missing?" Franky got up to run out the door and search for Blondie herself. "Fuck fuck fuck she kept saying to herself"  
Franky decided to take the stairs elevators take to long. She was about to open the door and heard screaming. She opened it, that sounded a lot like Blondie. She closed it quietly, so no one knew she was there. She stayed where no one could see her. She gave Will a quick text telling him someone had Allie in the stairwell. Then she hit record. Put her phone in her pocket.  
"What's going on here?" Franky yelled.   
"Nothing that concerns you bitch." Yelled Dave. "This is between Allie and I, right Allie?" Allie froze she was about to speak when she felt a slap across her face. " When i say talk you talk you little whore." Fucksakes that hurt. "Franky I'm sorry, but I am fine. Tell her goodbye for me." She said with tears flowing.   
"No Blondie I am not going anywhere." The Franky turned her attention, so why are you two wanting Blondie anyways?" She was hoping to catch them that will send them away.  
"Franky is it? Well this little whore belongs to me. She left and never came back, so I'm here to take her home."   
"You doctor? Jake is it?"   
"I'm here because he forced me, he threatened me. He told me he would kill me if I didn't come with him." Dave spinning around, "you fucking lier, I hired you to kill Allie, and you fucked up. Don't you go on saying you knew nothing. I should fucking kill you Jake." Dave let go of Allie and went towards Jake. Franky giving Allie a nod, Allie slowly backed up the rest of the stairs, opened the door and saw Dave turn around aiming a gun at her. She felt arms around her waist pulling her in fast. She was about to scream when she saw it was Will.   
"FUCK, FUCK" screamed Dave.

Dave then pointed the gun at Jake " you fucking tell her the truth." "I did, you can't force me to tell a lie, I had nothing to do with what you said I did." The gun went off, and Jake's body came down the stairs. Blood pumping out, all over Frank's feet.

Franky had covered her ears, it had been extra loud because of being in the stairwell. She could hear screaming and a code being said over the speakers.

"So Franky, you are getting me out of here. I'm not going to prison for anyone." Franky just nodded. To be honest she was ready to shit herself. She was absolutely terrified. Blondie was safe, that's what matters. Red would have her girl, she deserves to be happy after all this shit. He had walked down the stairs and pushed her to get going. She never showed fear, she kept a straight face. They walked out with the gun to Franky's head.   
The place was cleared, cop's standing everywhere with guns pointing at them. She saw Bridget and their eyes locked. She was mad that Gidge would be here, but she knew If the shoe was on the other foot, she wouldn't be anywhere else. She saw her girl had been crying. Shit she was about to cry looking into those eyes. He had stopped and said "i want out of here and no one is to follow me, or i kill her." Dave spat out.

Will stepped up, "Dave come on, can't we just talk? Franky had nothing to do with this. "Yeah well shitty timing then isn't it." He laughed.

Allie had been having a hard time, she was so upset so angry. Dave had Franky because of her, this was all her fucking fault. She saw the cops all busy, so she snuck out. Went down the stairs, no one was in the stairwell yet. Opened the door that Franky and Dave stood by. Franky saw Wills gave go white, and Gidge put her hand over her mouth. Then she heard a voice.

"Dave let her go."


	14. Chapter 14

"Dave let her go" Allie said as calm as she could. She was absolutely terrified but had to push past it.

Meanwhile in Bea's room she's wondering what the hell was going on. There's a lock down, she hasn't seen Allie which was weird. She tried calling Franky and goes to voicemail. Her and Debbie are sitting locked in her room. The news just said there was a lock down. Debbie went and looked out her mom's window and just saw cop cars, and now a swat van. Whatever it was, if must be big.

"What the fuck, Allie no get out of here!!" Franky yelled.   
Shaking her blond locks Allie stepped closer "Dave take me, not her, it's me that you want. Isn't it?" Dave just kept looking between her and the cops. He wasn't sure what to do. He really hasn't planned to far ahead.

Allie smirked "Come on you always said I was a good fuck. Couldn't say the same for you, to be honest your lacking game."

Frankys trying hard not to laugh, she's not sure why she thought this was funny. She really liked Blondie she had balls.

Dave was fuming, how dare she speak about him especially about how he was in bed. "Allie I was the best fuck you ever had, and you know it!"   
"Na, you couldn't do much with that dick the size a ticket tac." Allie started to laugh "seriously it's so small, and he lasts about 3 second's." Dave then pushed Franky away, and went to face Allie. He brought the gun up, there was a shot. Everything went silent.

Allie felt the blood on her skin. She stood in shock. Dave was dead, the swat had seen the shot and took it. Franky was trying to talk to Allie, who stood there just staring. She finally felt someone gently shaking her. She turned and saw Franky and Bridget standing there trying to talk to her.

"Blondie, what the fuck was that? Shit, are you crazy?" Doyle was impressed, but yet thought Blondie was nuts.

"Allie, we need to get you cleaned up, you have blood all over you." Bridget trying to get her to walk.

"I need to see Bea, please let me see Bea." She was trying had it together. She was happy he was dead, but what a thing to witness.

"Okay Blondie, Gidge will take you, I have to give a statement, and go clean up myself. Just think these were my favorite fucking shoes too." She said laughing walking away. Doyle was sick to her stomach she witnessed two people killed today.

Bea heard her door unlock and opened to a bloody Allie.   
"What the fuck happened!" She yelled, trying to get herself out of bed. "Allie, are you okay?"  
"Bea stay in bed you shouldn't be moving." Bridget said.  
" I'm fine, I just needed to see you. Debbie can we have some time alone?" Bea asked while locking eyes with those big blue eyes she loved. "Ya I'm tired anyways, i am going to head back frankys and sleep. I will call you later. Goodbye mom, bye Allie. Love you Mom." "To the moon and back." Bea answered back.

They stood and just looked at each other for a few min. Allie still not moving. "Allie, you should go shower. You would feel better. I have a bag there of clothes, and some shower stuff. Debbie brought it to me this morning." Allie nodded went to Bea's bag, grabbing her clothes. She took a pair of underwear out "really Bea, if you wanted me in her pants you just gotta ask." She said giving her cheeky smirk. "Oh you cheeky little shit." Bea shot back laughing.   
Bea was in hell, Allie was naked behind that door not far from her. She was wet just thinking about her naked body. She closed her eyes. This was torture, she kept going back to the naked blond. She smirked thinking of the blonds naked body. She jumped out of her skin when she heard Allie talk to her.   
"What ya thinking about Bea?" Allie giving a wide smile, she had a feeling she knew what it was about. Especially when the red head went as red as her hair.  
"Shit Allie, I didn't hear you come out of the shower. You scared the shit out of me." Bea said holding her chest. "I didn't hurt you did I?" Allie asked walking over in a hurry worried about Bea.  
Allie close enough where Bea grabbed the blonds hand and pulled on her. Allie softly landing half on Bea half on the bed. "Bea I don't want to hurt you, we have to be careful."

"Beautiful girl, you being away from me hurts more then any physical pain." Allie had tears coming down, and she re adjusted herself so she was next to be. "Don't cry beautiful girl, your safe with me." Allie letting out sobs, no one ever treated her so good, made her feel so safe. She looked up into those chocolate brown eyes she has fallen in love with. They stayed there just holding one another the best they could with Bea's injuries. They both felt connected in a way they never felt before.   
"Bea, you gave me this new heart and liver, didn't you?" Allie asked as she stared into Bea's eyes. "Yes, I fought the board and they voted in favor." "Why Bea? Why me? I'm nothing but a messed up druggie, whore. You should have given it to someone who deserves it." She said crying.   
"Beautiful girl, look at me." Bea said with emotion she was on the verge of crying herself. She put her hand under Allie's chin, to bring her face to face with the blond. "You are none of those. You are so much more then that. I know you are. So never sell yourself short." Allie sighing she never felt so loved before, she smiled and whipes the tears off her face. She took her hand and put it behind Bea's neck, pulling her closer as she plunged in to kiss those lips she wanted to taste. She felt Bea stiff at first, then melt into Allie. Bea's mind was spinning, she never kissed someone and enjoyed it. She felt like her entire body was humming, her core throbbing. Allie wasn't fairing much better. She's is so fucking wet, she's sure Bea will have to throw these panties away. Her core throbbing for the first time in her life.   
Bea felt courage, she licked Allie's bottom lip, asking for permission to enter her mouth. Oh fuck Allie things and let's out a soft moan. She grants Bea entrance, their tounges sliding against one another. Bea let's out a moan. She felt Allie's hand go down her side, and to her ass pulling them closer together. Oh fuck Bea moaned even louder. They were so into one another they didn't hear the door open.

Kaz was looking for Allie, she said they were supposed to meet up today at 3 for coffee. Then the lock down happened, and Allie was involved apparently. She went to Bea's room, peeked into the room, and saw Allie and Bea kissing.

She opened the door. "What the fuck are you doing Allie?" They jumped and Bea's face went red from being caught. Allie giggled seeing the red head burying her face into Allie's neck.  
"Allie, what the hell is happening, I thought we talked and it's best you don't see Bea." Bea's head shooting up "what the fuck? Is that true Allie?" She had tears coming. She felt her heart about to rip out of her chest. "Yes." Allie said. "Get the fuck out both of you." Bea was about to lose her shit, and she didn't want to Infront of them. "Bea, she said it, I never said I would or would not. Kaz just thinks it's best I don't. Didn't mean I was going to listen." Allie was looking into Bea's eyes pleading for her to believe her. "Allie, she's right, I'm really fucked up, with lot's of baggage." Allie starts laughing " why the fuck are you laughing Allie, this isn't funny." Bea said pouting. "Yes it is, you and Kaz forget what I have been living in. Like I don't have baggage of my own." Bea sat there, she never really thought of that, they both had shit to deal with.   
"Allie let's go, we need to talk. I think it's best you come stay with me. I will help you get on your feet."   
Allie didn't know what to say, Kaz had helped her, she stayed by her side in the hospital. "Kaz, get the fuck out of my room NOW!" Bea yelled. "No not without Allie." Franky had walked in right when she heard Red yell "get the fuck out Kaz." So Franky came in and heard Kaz say "not without Allie." Franky grabbed her arm "Are you fucking deaf? She said get out."   
"Don't fucking touch me, Allie this isn't over. You will be sorry that you said with her." And she.walked out.  
Allie taking Bea's hand, and going in and giving Bea the most loving kiss. No one's ever fought for her before. She was completely in love with this women.


	15. Chapter 15

It's been a week and Bea was finally leaving the hospital. She was so tired of the hospital, she got orders to take it easy. She wasn't able to go back to work for awhile, between getting shot, and physiotherapy she decided to quite her job at the hospital she worked at. She wanted time to adjust, and actually wanted some time to just relax. She's never been aloud that luxury.

Allie had been staying with Franky and Debbie. She helped as much as she could, when she wasn't with Bea at the hospital. Franky had been teaching her more on how to cook.   
When her and Bea are alone they would just lay in the hospital bed, talk, kiss, and hold one another. Neither of them ever had the luxury of doing that. They been caught a few times making out. One time they were in a really heated moment. When Franky walked in, and started to laugh.

"Fuck you guy's are always at it, you're like teenagers." She gave pressed her tongue to her teeth like Franky does. Bea hiding her face in Allie's chest. As she felt her face burn up with embarrassment. They were lucky Franky couldn't see that Allie had her hand up Bea's shirt, touching Bea's prefect breasts She felt Allie's body's shaking with laughter. She just looked up giving her a glare. "It's not funny Allie." She just gave Bea a kiss and said goodbye and left with Franky. That was a long painful night. Her leg had bad phantom pains, which she usually could push threw but not tonight. That mixed with Allie leaving her completely turned on. She had not experienced such frustration before. Morning came and her girls came to pick her up. Franky grabbing her bag, Allie pushing her wheelchair in. She had insisted she didn't need it. She knew it was protocol but still didn't like it.

Finally heading to Franky's house, on the way there stopping to get take out. None of them felt like cooking. They had decided to have take out and watch movies. Franky had phone Bridget to come when she was done work. Bea Allie and Debbie sitting on the large couch all snuggled in, Bea sitting in the middle. Bridget and Franky laying snuggled on the love seat.

Debbie kept watch of her mom, and Allie she had never seen her mom so happy ever. She caught the two stealing glances at one another when the other one wasn't looking. At first she wasn't sure about Allie, she seemed like a good person. She seemed to really like her mom. But after spending the night watching movies and relaxing on the couch, she wasn't so much.

Bea was in pain, so she took her medicine, and said she was heading to bed. Allie getting up to help the red head to her room. She kissed Bea and started to walk out. She really wanted to sleep with Bea, but didn't want to seem needy. She was sure Bea was getting sick of her by now.

Bea wanted Allie to sleep with her, but felt shy and scared. Her artificial leg and scares she had from Harry she just didn't feel beautiful.

Allie laid in bed, she tried to sleep and just kept tossing and turning. Night's were bad, her anxiety went up, she would have nightmares all the time. She never told anyone, she didn't want to burnden them. She finally got up, and went to get some water. She was on her way back and she heard Bea crying. She poked her head in. "Bea, are you okay." She heard Bea whimper. There was not answer. So she walked in to Bea's side of the bed. She flipped the lamp on by the bed.  
"What's wrong Bea, you can tell me." Allie said sweetly smiled. "It's okay Allie, I will be fine, sorry if I woke you." Then Bea turned over. Facing away from Allie, she couldn't let her see her pain. Allie figured out that it probably was Bea's leg, she read up on how the phantom pain can be extremely painful. She even looked up different techniques to help to relieve some of the pain. Without asking and warning Allie flipped the blanket off of Bea's body. She knew Bea would be pissed, but she wanted to help her feel better.   
Bea felt a gust of cool air, as her blanket was thrown off of her. She turned on to her back, ready to tell Allie to get out. But didn't have the chance when she felt Allie's hands messaging her stump. Looking right into Bea's eye's, and all she saw was love. Bea just laid back, and closed her eyes it felt so good, pain was subsiding to a dull ache. She then felt Allie stop and started kissing the stump. She kissed it over and over. Bea started to cry, it was such a simple gesture but it spoke volumes to Bea.

Allie was admiring the view of the red head. She thought she was perfect, even though she knew Bea felt ashamed. She saw the tears.rumming down Bea's face. She kissed her way up Bea's thigh, then went right to Bea's mouth. Bea's emotions on overload the kiss was new, it felt full of passion, acceptance. Allie pulled away, putting the lose curl's behind Bea's ear. "You are beautiful to me, all of you. Bea you are absolutely perfect to me." Bea had tears coming out once again. Allie smiling giving Bea kisses all over her face. She then felt herself being tugged down on top of the beautiful red head. She felt Bea wince, so she went to get up, but was pulled back down into a kiss. She pulled away "Bea baby I don't want to hurt you." Bea just nodded, with a slight pout on her face. "Can you come sleep with me?" Bea asked without hesitation. Allie smiling sweetly " anything for you my Queen Bea." Giving her a wink as she went to the other side of the bed.

They snuggled into each other, began innocent enough. Kissing, a few light touches. But Bea just couldn't hold back anymore, her hand made its way underneath Allie's shirt. She felt Allie go stiff, Bea stopped kissing and was about to remove her hand. When Allie stopped her, she looked into Allie's eye's. "I can stop Allie, if you don't want me touching you that's fine." Allie smiling took Bea's hand up and on her breast. Bea moaned she felt the nipple against her hand. Allie making her squeeze the perfect perky breast. Allie then moaned, and Bea felt herself become even more wet. If that was possible. She then starting playing with the nipple and twisting it ever so lightly. Allie moaned again, her face full of desire. Bea got up and straddled the blond. She was careful of her stitches, and saw Allie about to protest. "I need to touch you Allie, can I please touch you? I want to make love to you my beautiful girl"  
No one's ever asked Allie if they could make love to her. They always took what they wanted and that was it. Tears ran down her face, she didn't even realize until she felt Bea's hand on her face wiping her tears away. "I'm sorry Allie i..I didn't mean to make you cry." Tears almost escaping her eye, she never wanted to hurt Allie. "Make Love to me Bea." Allie then took her shirt off, and gave Bea a passionate kiss. Laying back down, she saw Bea's pupils dilated. Bea licking her lips, she saw the most perfect round breasts. She went and started nibbling on the right breast, sucking and pulling on the nipple. Allie's hips coming up. Bea paid attention to the other breast. She went up and starting kissing Allie's neck, then light nibbled on her pulse causing another moan from Allie. Bea kept kissing the young blonds upper body. She paid lots of attention to Allie's perfect breasts, she just loved them. Allie could feel the wetness of Bea's pussy on her thigh. It was driving her wild. She then felt Bea's hand traveling down to her throbbing core. It stopped, and Bea asked "can I take these off?" Allie smiles and nodded, "you don't have to ask Bea, I'm all yours." With that Bea came up and kissed Allie with such love and passion. "Bea baby I need you to touch me please. I need you to touch me." She said with such urgency. "Allie, i have never down this before, what if I mess up?"   
"Bea I'm so turned on right now, please touch me. I want to come for you. Please." Holy fuck that was such a turn on for Bea, her fingers going into Allie's hot wet lips. She couldn't believe how wet Allie was, and it was all because of her. She started to run Allie's swollen clit. "Oh my God Bea, Allie moaned." Bea smiling "Allie we have to keep it down, the others are sleeping." Allie just moaned again, nodding "I will try, she whispered." Bea then went down to Allie's hole entering one finger and watched Allie's face as she did. No sign of fear, so she started to pump in and out slowly. Allie needed more "Bea I need more give me more." She felt Bea pull her finger out and enter in with 2 finger's. Allie moaned "oh fuck that feels so good, having you inside me Bea. Yes fast baby please go faster. " With that Bea started pumping in and out, flicking Allie's clit. Allie's hips bucking in perfect harmony. She could feel Allie's walls tightening around her fingers. "Allie baby I want to watch you come,.open your eyes I need to see you." With that Allie opens her now darker eyes. They stare into each other's eyes, Allie starts to moan loud, she tries to hold it back she couldn't. Bea's mouth went over Allie's trying to muffle the moans. Allie felt the orgasm building and building, then it exploded threw her body. She couldn't help but scream, Bea's mouth over here's muffling some of it. Allie had never felt an orgasm from anyone other then from her own fingers. it was intense it was beautiful. Bea felt Allie had come down from her orgasm, she slipped her fingers out. Then stick them In her mouth licking herself clean while Allie watched. Oh fuck this women is going to bed the death of me Allie thought. But what a way to go. She began to cry, she had never felt so connected to anyone before. She felt connected to Bea even more now. Bea crawled off of Allie and held her. They both fell into the most peaceful sleep that either of them ever had.


	16. Chapter 16

Bea woke up feeling different feeling happy. She looked over at the person laying next to her. Allie still completely naked, and the blanket only covering her lower half. She just stared at Allie's chest, her mouth went dry. How the hell can I be this horny? She thought. She was lost in her mind and was so focused on Allie's naked form, she didn't realize the young blond had woken up. She just watched Bea look at her, she felt so loved. She loved Bea looking at her made her feel special. "Good morning beautiful." That made Bea jump, and her face go bright red from being caught staring. "Fuck Allie you scared the shit out of me." Allie just giggled and put her finger under Bea's chin, she was looking down to avoid eye contact. "Or you were embarrassed that I caught you staring at my tits." They both started to laugh.

"Seriously Bea, you can touch or look at me, I'm yours. " Bea smiled she didn't know what to say. She just kissed Allie, with such love such passion. Bea stopped it before it got any further. They heard a knock on the door, and Allie quickly covered up her naked body.

Franky popped her head after she opened the door. "Ohh fuck, I shouldn't have knocked, I could have seen you two going bumper to bumper in here." She winked. Bea's face going red once again. *Fucksakes Franky we were just talking." Franky grinning " yeah that's what you two were up to last night to? Cause I'm pretty sure Gidge and I woke up from some serious moaning in here." Bea went even redder and pushed her face into her pillow groaning. She won't hear the end of this. "Fuck did Debbie hear?" Bea asked it was muffled from her pillow. "Did I hear what?" Debbie said walking in. "Her eyes going from her mom, to Allie. " Ummm...okay...this is awkward..I umm ewww." She ran out of the room. Franky laughing so hard she's on the floor tears flowing down her face.

Allie sitting there stunned, and worried about Debbie's reaction. She doesn't know if Bea talked to Debbie about them. She didn't even know what they were. Bea seemed really embarrassed to be caught with her, maybe she just wanted in her pants and then throw her away. Her felt very insecure.

Bea was so embarrassed. She seriously needed to talk to Debbie. Franky finally pulled herself off the floor, and walking out she shut the door. She yelled before leaving the closed door. " We are heading out, I'm dropping Debbie off at school, she's really behind. Have a fuck tastic day ladies!" She said laughing.

Bea's face firmly planted in her pillow she really really was embarrassed. It's one thing to have a friend walk in, but your daughter. She was lost in her mind, she didn't feel Allie get up, get dressed and walk out.

Bea head shot up as she heard her door open then close. Allie was gone. She got up, put on her artificial leg. She had to talk to Allie, she was thinking she was embarrassed too. "Allie, where are you?" No answer. "Allie?" She.went to Allie's room which was locked. She knocked "Allie are you okay" still no answer. "Umm did I do something wrong?" Bea felt tears coming, what the hell is her problem? "Bea just go away, I get it I was a quick fuck.and you got embarrassed for getting caught fucking a whore."   
"Okay what? Bea said "Allie why would you even think that?" That hurt it really did, how could Allie call herself a whore, and then think she would just sleep with her for a quick fuck.   
"I was embarrassed, not because of being with you, it's just i uhh never experienced this before. It's all new to me. Having sex, or ya know giving someone pleasure. I ummm well just have to get used to being in love i guess, and all the touching and stuff."

Bea heard foot steps, and the door unlock, and Allie opened the door coming face to face with Bea. "You're in love with me?" Allie asked in the smallest voice. She was holding back the tears. Bea took Allie's hand and held it, while her other hand went on Allie's face. "I'm so in love with you Allie Novak, it scares the shit out of me. I will love you always and forever. You're the love of my life. " Tears coming, happy tears. "No one's ever told me they loved me in many many years." Allie said through her tears. "Well beautiful girl, i do love you. Why do you think I did everything I have done?" Allie stepped back, but keeping her hand a hold of Bea's. "It was you who put me in rehab, bought me all that stuff. It was you who sent me flowers, and notes to encourage me? It was all you?" Bea just nodded. Not sure what to say. She just needed the blond to know and believe she was loved. "You gave me second chance, then did all that stuff, but you never showed up at all to see me. I don't get it?" Bea scrunched her face "what? Kaz didn't tell you?"   
Allie's turn to scrunch her face. "Tell me what?" That fucking bitch. "I saw you before you went into surgery. I talked to you and everything. Kaz was there alot apparently and kinda creeped poor Bridget out. " She laughed. "Well Kaz, isn't exactly your biggest fan, so makes sense she never fucking told me."   
"Well I did, and I only didn't see you because I'm a fucking mess Allie. You deserve more then all the baggage I have. But when I got shot and saw you at the hospital, I just let it go. Then you said what you said about both of us having baggage, I just said fuck it. I'm letting myself fall in love."

Allie stepped back into Bea so they were flush. "Good because I'm so in love with you Bea Smith." Their lips meeting with a passionate kiss. Allie felt her body being slowly pushed towards her bed. She felt her legs hit the bed and Bea lightly pushed her down. Bea on top of Allie, her hand going under Allie's shirt, her hand going on Allie's breast, feeling her nipple harden. She starting play with the nipple and Allie moaned. Bea sat up, pulled Allie up and took her shirt off. Then Allie took Bea's shirt off. Seeing Bea's perfect round breasts for the first time. Her eyes scanning the redheads body. "Bea you are absolutely perfect." Bea smiled and had a single tear come down her face. She wiped it off, and started to moan when Allie's hot wet mouth started to such hard on her nipple. She held Allie's head to tell her to pay more attention to her breasts. "Oh Allie, that feel so fucking good." Bea moaned. Allie just smiled and went to Bea's other breast. Sucked and pulled and but it lightly. She loved hearing Bea's moans her voice going more husky. It was such a fucking turn on. She ran her hands up Bea's body. Bea yelled "oh fuck that hurt." Allie completely forgot about the stitches by her ribs. "Bea I'm so sorry." Allie felt So bad. Bea got up, and put her shirt back on. "It's okay beautiful, I think I need to take it easy today. It's starting to hurt. Allie stood up and took her shirt that Bea handed her and put it on.

Allie made them some brunch, since it was 10am already.   
After they finished eating they went to the couch and laid there talking. "So Allie, what's your plans now?" "What do you mean?" "Well you were working towards your GED in rehab right?" "That was you too?" Allie said smiling. "Of course it was, I want a good start for you Alliecat." Allies face just lit up "did you just call me Alliecat ??" Bea looked down with a shyness to her face. "Ya is that okay?" Allie smiles even bigger "yes, I love it!" She giggled and gave be a kiss. "Well Bea, I need to still finish getting my GED, I left when everything happened. Kinda put it on the back burner ya know. " Bea nodded made sense, been kinda crazy. "Okay we will get all the stuff you need, and i can tutor you. Also what do you want to do when you get your GED?" Allie was a not thrown off, she never really thought about her future, she honestly thought she would be living in hell until she died.   
"Bea, I really never thought of stuff like that. I know I really enjoyed designing clothes, and sewing. I think I would enjoy interior design as well. Maybe I just like designing stuff." She laughed. "Well Alliecat we have goals to work towards." "Bea I don't have money for all this, and you can't pay for everything. It's not fair and it's not right. I should just get a job somewhere, and do that." "Okay fine, I will hire you then." Allie looked at Bea like she was high "what the hell does that mean?! You want to pay me to have sex with you?" Allie was about to get up. Bea just took her hand and pulled her down. "Alliecat no, please stop it. That came out wrong. But let me finish okay? " Allie nodded "sorry." "It's okay, my beautiful girl. I mean i actually wanted to build my own house, buy some land, design a house. And maybe you can design the inside for me?" "Really?!" Allie squealed. "Babe that sounds like fun, can I help you design the house too?" "Of course you can Alliecat it's your home too."  
Allie smiled and snuggled into her favorite redhead. And they fell asleep peacefully on the couch.


	17. Chapter 17

A week had past, Bea and Allie had looked into getting the stuff Allie needed for her GED. Bea had taken Allie to go buy new lap tops for her, Allie and Debbie. Allie insisted she didn't need anything, but Bea wouldn't have it. "Allie you need it for school, plus we can get your programs that will help with designing and stuff like that. Allie finally gave in, she had never owned anything like this before. Allie didn't have any ID or even a license. So they went and got Allie signed up for a driving course. Allie has driven before, but never with a license and she was always high. Kinda scared her to think about it now.

Bea finally had a sit down with Debbie about everything.   
"Debbie, I'm sorry I haven't been spending more time with you."  
"Mom, seriously I have been so busy anyways, I'm so behind in school right now. Plus Allie needs the attention right now."  
"Baby, I am sorry that you saw us in bed together." Bea felt her face heating up just thinking of that night. She felt embarrassed all over all again. "Mom, it did suprise me, but not in how you think." "Huh?" "Well it wasn't hard to figure out how you felt about Allie, I knew something was up with you. But Allie's face let up like a Christmas tree hearing your name. She gave it away." They both just laughed, it's true Allie would light up when it came to Bea. "I just didn't expect you to be umm..you..know... together.. especially after him." Bea nodded, this was an akward conversation that's for sure. "Well honestly, with Allie it's all so different, she makes me safe, happy, and loved. I have never felt this way before. It's nice." Bea said as tears came rolling down her face. It was all to much, she was so in love with blond.  
"Oh mom, that's so amazing, I'm okay with it all I promise." She pulled her mom in and hugged her. "I hope one day mom I can fall in love like this." " Me too Debbie, me too. I always thought movie's where full of shit about soulmates." Debbie agreed she even thought that about that when she saw happy families getting along and being happy. They sat in silence, both now had tears streaming down their faces. Allie had come back with Franky and went they both went over, each taking a Smith women into their arms.

Franky had talken to Harry's parents lawyer, and they were pleading insanity. She had to been pissed off but looking into Harry's mom's case file, she understood. The women had many trips to the hospital as well. She had hit her breaking point. Harry's mom ended up telling her lawyer everything, and that was a lot of shit. Franky started to cry when she saw Debbie's name and what the fucking animal did. She was ready to rip him apart. Why hadn't Debbie's said anything? She had no idea how she was going to tell Bea. They even found out that Harry was left with a shit load of cash from when's his grandparents died, that his parents never told him about. They didn't want Bea to get her hands on it they said. So they just kept it in a bank account, they had paid all the right people off so that it would never get back to Harry. Now that harry was dead Bea would get it. She packed her stuff and headed out she fucking needed a drink.

Bea was feeling stronger and stronger every day. Maxine had come over a few times during the week to check in on Bea and Allie . Liz and Boomer called a few times to check in. Bea and Allie got closer and closer. Franky came in and threw everything on the floor. What a fucking day. She went to find Bea she wasn't ready for this conversation but it has to be done.   
She found Allie, Bea and Debbie in the living room couch laughing and talking. She sat down opposite side of them. Bea saw franky's face and stopped laughing.   
"What's wrong Franky?" Franky just stared and tear's came down her face, she looked over at Debbie who was looking at Franky with worry. "Franky you are starting to scare me. Just tell me what the hell is wrong!? Bea said with her voice shaking.   
Allie realizing this is probably more a family conversation got up to leave, to feel her hand being grabbed and herself being tugged back down. Bea silently telling her to stay with her grip on the blond hand. So she put her arm around Bea and held her close. Franky just kept looking at Debbie, and finally got up and pulled the young Smith up, and held her. Debbie finally realized what this was about, Franky knew. She felt her whole body just shake she hadn't realized she was crying harder then ever before. Her secret was out, and she felt so dirty, so ashamed.   
Bea just sat there confused, not moving just watching as her best friend hugged her crying daughter. Franky pulled away from Debbie a little and said " you have to tell her Debbie, tell your mom everything, she will not see you any different."  
"Tell me what? Debbie what Happened? What's wrong baby? " She let go of Allie's hand in stood up and hugged her daughter.   
She sat down pulling Debbie into her arms and started to rock her. Debbie stopped crying long enough to tell her mom and Allie everything. Now everyone was crying, Allie had one arm around Bea's waist holding her close, while her other hand played with Debbie's hair. Debbie had the room she wanted to go nap, she was exhausted from all the crying.

Bea got up as soon as Debbie left the room. Pacing back and forth. She was so angry she stopped and looked at Franky "I'm gonna kill the fucker." She stormed off took her Key's and left.  
Franky knew Bea couldn't do anything he was locked up already. Allie was about to go after her, Franky stopped her. "Blondie she needs time to cool down." "She shouldn't be alone Franky, what if she does something stupid? I can't lose her!" Franky pulled the young blond in and held her as she cried. She was so happy that Red finally found someone that loved her as much as the blond did.

Bea drove around for awhile, fuming she wanted to kill him. She had been gone for awhile. Not answering anyone she needed time to clear her head. She had stopped at a bar, and drank and drank. She just sat there rethinking her entire life. How it was her fault Debbie went through this. She should have left him year's ago when Debbie wouldn't have been dealing with Harry's parents. Her saw her phone light up again, she had been gone for 6 hours. Allie left message after message, fanky calling her too. At one point she saw Liz, Boomer calling or texting. She ignored them all. It was all her fault everything, Harry was right she was a waste of skin, she shouldn't live. Allie deserved the world. Debbie deserved a mom who was strong she was weak.   
She got up stumbling, she had to hold to something she felt very wobbly.

She went out side and saw a taxi so she got in..she told the taxi to take her to the beach. She felt wozzy she has drank before but she almost felt heavy. She passed out, she woke up feeling sick so she threw up. She went to move, but couldn't she was in a bed strapped in like she was in a mental hospital. "What the fuck?" Her head was spinning. She heard movement and saw who it, she felt the blood drain from her face. "Ferguson? I thought you were dead?" "Its Dr Ferguson, and everyone thinks I'm dead," she laughed. "So they will never to think of looking for me, to get you. Bea you ruined my career, I was the best fucking doctor there ever was, and you took that from me." "Now I'm taking everything from you, starting with your little whore." Bea started to scream and tried to get free. "Don't you fucking touch her you fucking freak!" "Oh Bea this is going to be fun." Bea saw the needle and felt it go in, and felt her body go limp, and she fell into a deep sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Allie was sick with worry Bea had been gone for 12 hours. She shouldn't have let her just leave, she should have went with her. Franky had left a few hours ago looking for Bea, she knew where she would go when things got bad. She found nothing, she tried calling again but her phone was dead or turned off. She felt terrible, she should have let blonide go after her. Bea's never just disappeared like this before, ever. She saw her phone flashing with Blondie's number. "Hey Allie, still nothing." All Franky heard was sobbing, and a frantic Allie trying to speak. "Allie, what's wrong, slow down, breath." She heard Allie on the other side trying to calm down. "I..I...just ... G..o...t ...a...t..t..e...x..t!" "Okay Blondie was it from Bea? Your starting to scare me here." "S..s...s..h...e...e said G..g..o..o..d..b..y.e" Allie fell to floor and felt her heart being ripped out.   
Franky sat there on the phone listening to the young blind cry. This just doesn't make sense, Bea would never do that. Not with Debbie, then finding Allie. "Allie listen, something is off here, Bea would never do that, she just wouldn't. I'm coming home." She took off and phoned Will one cop she actually trusted and told him what happened. They put a search on Bea's car, and on her GPS on where her phone was last on.   
The police found Bea's car at a bar, so they went and talked to the owner. Went and looked at the CTV and saw Bea drinking, and she had been looking away focused on her phone. When they saw a tall person come and change the drink up. He couldn't see the face of the person. So they went and watched the figure walk out, and watched the camera outside. Saw the person get into the driver's side of a cab. The turned away people, but when Bea came out the person turned the in service light on. They drove off, Will saw the number on the cab.   
The talked to the taxi company, and followed the GPS location on the cab.

Bea woke up again, still feeling like shit. She was alone in a room. It was a cooler room, not much light. Her hands were now free and legs too. She was a little confused, she got out of bed a little wobbly still. But she made it to the door, and opened it. Okay Bea thought this is weird, I'm let go? Or is this another twisted fucked up game. She wished she wouldn't have testified against the freak in court now. If only she didn't catch the freak dealing drugs in the hospital. Joan Ferguson had a good system but Bea figured it out. Reported the freak and they nailed her to the wall with all the evidence. The day of course reports of the van Joan Ferguson was in was burnt to the ground. They found teeth and well they thought it was her. So everything was done.  
Bea kept walking, and found another door, opened it she was outside. Suddenly police car's everywhere, Allie, Franky and Debbie running out of Wills cop car. Running to Bea, when a shot was fired. And it just missed Allie, so she hit the ground as did the others. Bea realized what was happening, the freak brought everyone in one place, so she could watch them die one by one. She walked out towards them, and picked Allie up and put them behind her. It made it hard to get anyone without shooting her first.

Earlier Will had showed Franky the CTV she knew right away who it was. By the hands she just knew it was the freak. Bea told her how she always wore the gloves and certain things she did. So when they found where Bea was, they had swat come in first quietly. Had everyone in police vests just in case. They got out and ran which Franky insisted that she only do so, but Allie and Debbie wouldn't back down. So when the first shot was fired, they had picked up where the freak was hiding.

Bea felt herself being pushed to the ground as Allie laid on her then another shot was fired, hitting doyel in the vest. Knocked her on her ass, and winded her. Oh fuck that hurt like a mother fucker, bit she just laid there. And as soon as that shot was taken they heard another. Over the radio Will got confirmation that Joan Ferguson was dead.

Allie got up picking Bea up, Franky had made her way back to the group of ladies. They all went into a big group hug. Crying they were happy.

Bea grabbed Allie, brought her in close, giving her the biggest kiss ever. "Alliecat I missed you, I'm sorry about everything." Allie just smiled put her hand on the back of Bea's neck pulling her in and kissing her with such love and passion. "All is forgiven Queen B." She let go and gave Bea a slap on the ass. They all walked over to the ambulance they wanted to check Bea over to make sure she was okay. She got taken to Bridget's hospital. They ran tests and everything was good. She was released and headed home. Grabbing takeout on the way. They sat and ate, at that point everyone had come over. Hugging Bea, happy she was okay. They all left after a short while, Bea was tired.

She pulled Allie with her into now their room. Allie felt herself being pinned against the door, the red head attaching her kneck. "Oh God Bea that feels so good baby." Bea smiled stepped back a little. "I love you beautiful girl. Now can I take your clothes off and make love to you all night?" Allie's gasped, and just nodded. The red head took Allie's clothes off slowly enjoying every touch. When Allie was completely naked, Bea stepped back, raked her eyes up and down her body. Allie watching Bea's face and saw such love written all over it.   
Bea took Allie's hand led her to bed pushed her down gently. She backed up a bit, and Allie eyes followed Bea slowly undressing herself. She saw Allie's go and shade darker, and a light blush come up her chest onto her face. Bea was completely undressed crawled into bed. Laid her self on top off Allie. They kissed with passion, Allie putting her hand behind Bea's kneck to deepen the kiss, moans coming from their mouths. Bea felt herself Bea flipped onto her back. Allie attaching Bea's neck nibbling on her pulse point. She moved down Bea's body to her perfect breast's and felt the nipples harden with her touch. She smiled, she loved how beast body would react to just her. She paid attention to Bea's breast's, she felt Bea squirming under her.   
"Allie, baby please I need you to touch me." Allie looked up into the big brown eyes she loved, saw nothing but love. "Are you sure beautiful?" Bea just nooded, and took Allie's hand and pushed it down her body. "Make Love to me Alliecat." Allie smiled and gave Bea a kiss. They made love all night long finally stopping at dawn. They had many orgasms each. They fell asleep tangled with each other.


	19. Chapter 19

It's been two months and they were finally in peace. Allie had gotten her license, she worked hard on her GED, when given the chance Allie was extremely smart. She was pushing through it faster then they thought she would. She picked up a part time job, working with on of Bridget's friend's at a fashion studio. The deal was she would work for free, and when she was done her GED, they would talk more about her future there. She was a little hesitant but Bea talked her into it.

Bea, Allie and Debbie sat and talked about what they want built. They wanted something simple, and smaller. They had bought some land just outside the city 20 min out. Allie and Bea drew out the designs together, they made a good team. Bea was always on sight while the contractors work, not that she didn't trust them she was bored at home. Allie was always busy with work and school, they had spent a little less time together.

Allie had packed up a picnic lunch to suprise Bea with, so she drove out to where their house was going to be. She drove in, parked the car, she couldn't believe how far they had come already. She went around the corner to find Bea and a women sitting side by side talking. The lady had put her hand on Bea's thigh, and asked her out for a drink later. Allie was about to storm in, and yell. But then she saw Bea shove the ladies hand off of her, and said no. I have the most beautiful, sweetest girlfriend in the entire world. She walked away, Bea still hadn't seen Allie standing there. She watched as Bea walked over to the formen name Ted and said that she was Tina wasn't allowed her again. She wants her off her land now. With that Bea walked away, finally seeing the beautiful blond standing there.   
"Why are you crying Alliecat?" "I'm just happy babe, you make me feel so special, so safe and loved." "I will love you always and forever my beautiful girl." Gave Allie a sweet kiss on the lips. "What brings you out here today?" "I actually brought us some lunch, I wanted to suprise you." "Oh thank God I totally forgot to bring anything today. I was a little tired from someone keeping me up half the night." She said winking at Allie. "What can I say I like to hear you scream my name." She had her cheeky grin on her face. She saw Bea's eyes go a shade darker. She grinned she knew that look. Next thing she knew she was being dragged to Bea's SUV. Bea drove it to a different part of their land. They hopped into the back, she pulled Allie on her lap. "Well Alliecat turns out a love hearing you scream my name too." She took Allie's shirt off then her bra, her breasts falling out. Bea moaned seeing them fall out like that. She absolutely loved her girls friends breast's. She took the nipple in her mouth and started sucking on it. While her other hand played with the other nipple.   
She took her free hand and pushed her hand down Allie's shorts into her underwear. She felt herself getting wet just hearing the moaning from Allie. Her finger's met warm wet folds. She stopped until she heard Allie beg "Bea baby please I need you to fuck me hard please." Bea smiled and she pushed 2 finger's right into Allie "oh.. oh.. fuck ... Oh that feels so good baby." She wanted to feel Allie on her skin to skin. So she topped took her pants off and Allie's shorts and underwear. She plunged her 2 finger's back in, and started to pump while stroking Allie's clit. Allie's start to ride Bea's finger's for more pressure. Bea's eyes watching the bouncing breasts in her face, she loved when they bounced up in down right in her face. She could tell Allie was close, she looked up and told Allie to look at her. "I love you." She watched Allie come undone she never heard Allie scream so high before and loud. The orgasm felt explosive in Allie's body she came so hard. Then she felt Bea's finger's twitch bitting her sweet spot, she went into another orgasm. This one even stronger. She scream Bea's name over and over. Then she woke up in Bea's arm's. She had passed out from the intense orgasms. "Holy fuck Bea where did that come from? I have never felt anything like that before." Bea grinning "ya? It was good?" "Me screaming louder then ever before then passing out didn't give you a clue?" She laughed when she saw Bea turn red and look down. "I'm sure the guy's at the house heard me screaming." She chuckled as she got her clothes on. " Well let's eat bea, I'm starving and I gotta get back to school work."   
They sat and ate enjoying each other's company.

Life was busy for awhile, Bea finding out she got the rest of Harry's money that his parents a his from him. So she decided to put enough away for Debbie to go to college or whatever she wanted to do. Then she designed a studio for Allie, it would be separated from the house so she can have the space she needs. It was still close to the house. She went and treated herself to a Harley, she had always loved bike's and had never had the chance to buy one. She had gotten her biking lisence a while back. No one knew other then Franky and Debbie.

Allie heard what sounded like a motorcycle, she knew that sound she rode with Dave before. She actually had driven them too sometimes he was wasted and took a taxi while she was take his bike back. She walked out, and saw someone parking a beautiful dark red Harley on the drive way. They parked it and got off. She was about to ask who they were, when she saw the helmet being taken off and red hair falling out. "Holy shit!" Bea in all leather made her wet. She stood there mouth open, starting. She was sure her underwear was ruined. "Hey Alliecat see something you like?" Bea winked as she stopped next to her. " So you like my baby?" "I thought I was your baby? Am I am going to be replaced with that hot bike?" Bea giggled pulling Allie in,. giving her a hard wet kiss. " No one can replace my Alliecat, I love you always and forever." Allie smiled "I love you too beautiful, always and forever." They kissed a few more minutes. Then they heard a car pull up Franky and Debbie getting out. "Holy shit Red you did it? You finally bought your dream bike?" She nodded and smiled. "I thought hey I have my dream girl, why not get my dream bike." Franky and Debbie gaging. Allie smiling and giving Bea a sweet kiss.   
"Anyways let's go get ready, we are all going out tonight." "I have to work Franky." Allie said, "nope you don't." "Get your asses in here, we are heading out to celebrate tonight." "Celebrate?" Franky smiled " I finally asked Gidge to marry me!" Everyone yelling congratulations at once, and running in to hug her. "Okay enough of this mushy shit. Let's go get ready." With that they all went and got ready for a night out.


	20. Chapter 20

The wedding plans began, and Allie was over the moon Bridget had asked her to design and make her wedding dress. Plus she was designing

Franky, Bea, Boomer and Debbie had been trying to find something for themselves to wear. Bea being Franky's best women, and Boomer standing up there to while Debbie was holding the rings. Franky asked if all four of them could wear matching suits. They still couldn't find anything they liked. So Franky had talked to Allie about actually designing them. Then Allie was getting help from some of her co workers to get them done.

They all went to Allie's work, so they could get their measurements done. One of her co workers had been asked to help do measurements. The girl's walked in, Allie was busy so she didn't get to go greet them. Her co worker Emily had greeted them, her eyes raking over Bea's body. She turned around to show them where they would need to go, to start the measurements. Bea stood up on the plat form she was told to do. Allie seeing that Emily checked out Bea, stopped what she was doing came over and said she would do it.   
"Hey Emily, I will take over for you with Bea."   
"Na, I got it Allie, I know how to do this better then you, I actually get paid to work here." She said with malice in her voice. Emily hated Allie, she was her bosses favorite's. Allie got all the big account's.   
"Excuse me, Emily is it?" Bea asked her first clinched to her side's she saw red.

"Yes beautiful that's my name, what can I do for you? Before Bea could answer "oh wow you work out Bea?" She asked with her flirty voice, hand holding onto Bea's upper arm.

"You can stop touching me to start." She grabbed the women's hand throwing it off her arm. "Second, don't ever talk to my girlfriend like that again, now get the hell away from me. Only women around to touch me, is that hot sexy blond named Allie. Now fuck off." Emily stepped off the platform and stormed off.

Allie then stormed off. She was so mad, she could just punch someone's tits in. Shit I really have been hanging out with booms to much she thought. She was mad at Bea, she's going to lose her job because of her losing it on Emily. She loved working here, she was good at it. She was given big account's to help with. She actually was extremely good at what she did.   
"Allie are you in here?" Bea asked.  
"Just leave me alone Bea, I don't want to talk to you."   
Bea was confused "why, what did I do wrong, I defended you." Bea said with anger coming into her voice.  
"If you can't figure out what you did wrong then there's no point on is talking. Cause your fucking stupid." Bea had tear's in her eyes, Harry used to call her stupid all the time. It took her back to the past. She just left running and crying. She actually had become very good with running with her artificial leg. She was in better shape then ever in her life.

Allie sat that angry, not realizing what she said sent Bea into her head. She heard another knock, thinking it was Beautiful, just fuck off. "Hey Blondie what the fuck is your problem? Bea just ran out of her like a bat out of hell. Do I need to kick your ass."   
She went over to the door unlocking it. She felt bad, she really did. "I was mad because she is going to get me fired and I love this job." Blondie Gidge just canned Emily's ass." She said with a smirk. "What? How can she? only Nicole can do that." "Oh Blondie no one told you?" "Umm what?" "Nicole is her cousin, and silent partner."  
"Oh fuck! I'm so stupid, Bea's probably so mad at me."   
"Honestly she looked more hurt then angry." Franky said with saddnes in her voice. "What the fuck did you say to her?"   
"If you can't figure out what you did wrong then there's no point on is talking. Cause your fucking stupid. That's exactly what I said." "Seriously that's what you said?" "Ya and, that's exactly how Harry talked to her. That's why she ran off." "Fucksakes I didn't mean it, I was angry and scared." "Ya well let's hope we can fine her."  
Bea ran and ran, her legs started to hurt, she didn't care. She kept going she was probably over reacting but when she got in her head it was hard to get out. She heard beeping from beside her. She didn't bother to look, she knew who it was.   
"Fuck Red, you got far." Franky yelled. Then she took off with Debbie and Bridget in her car. Allie was behind them in hers and Bea's car. Then she heard Allie calling her, she didn't look. She just stopped, her leg was really hurting. She was trying to catch her breath. She heard Allie get out of the car, Allie walked over to Bea and went to hug her. "Don't Allie, just don't." Allie stepped back with tear's in her eyes. "You don't want me now? I'm sorry I fucked up, please Bea forgive me? I can't lose you baby."  
"Allie no no, I'm just sweaty and gross. I'm upset with you because you hurt my feelings. But we will get through it okay."   
"Oh baby I don't care your all stinky sweaty, you are fucking hot." She said as she took Bea's body and brought it in flush with hers. Giving Bea a big hard kiss. "By the way Bea, the way you talked to Emily made me so turned on, it was som fucking hot."  
"You sure didn't seem like you liked it." Bea said with a giggle.   
"Oh all that was fine, just when you told her to fuck off i got upset, I thought I was.going to be fired."   
"Allie, I think I need to see someone, so when we do fight, I don't get inside my head. And take off when I'm upset."  
"Maybe we both should babe, I need to learn not to freak out so fast. I'm also have nightmares again, not as often but it's still there."  
They got in the car and headed home. They got there, and the house was empty. She forgot her phone was off. She turned it on, and saw a message. "Debbie and I are having a girl's night with Gidge, won't be home until tomorrow sometime. Go get your fuck on Red!"   
Bea just smiled, put her phone down. Turned around to see Allie bent over looking in the fridge. So she went over there and put her hands on Allie's ass, and squeezed her time rear. Allie stood up and moaned, pushing herself closer to Bea. "Well Alliecat, looks like we have the entire house to ourselves for the night. What shall we do?" She said in Allie's ear. Causing Allie to moan, and feel her panties go wet. She loved when Bea's voice would go raspy like that.   
"Oh Bea, I can think of something that could keep us busy all night." "Ya Allie, hmmm what is it?" Bea asked as her hands made it up Allie's shirt hands on her breasts. "Oh fuck, umm.. on Bea, how about you fuck me hard." "That can be arranged Alliecat, let's go shower." They got in the shower and Allie felt herself pinned against the wall. Bea kissing her lips with a kiss that made her toes curl, then Bea moved down Allie's jaw, down to her kneck. Allie then felt Bea's hand on her nipple and felt it go hard instantly. Bea then kissed down Allie until she reached her left breast she took the hard nipple in her mouth and started to suck.hard on it. Causing Allie to moan really loud. "Fuck Bea please I need to come, please let me come for you baby." Bea loved when Allie bagged when she was vocal.  
"Don't know Alliecat what do you want me to do to you?" She asked in Allie's ear, her tounge swiping Allie's ear.  
"Fuck Bea, I want..no need you deep inside of me fucking me hard." "Mmm Alliecat you like when I fuck you hard?" "Yes babe now do it, before I have to take care of it myself."   
Bea didn't expect that answer, and holy fuck did that turn her on. "Ya Alliecat you will fuck yourself hard, if I don't. Hmmm ....?"   
"Please Bea I'm begging I need you." Without warning Bea plunged 2 finger's in Allie's wet folds causing her to scream. "Oh oh fuck Bea, yes bae yes!" She kept moaning as Bea moved hard and fast inside Allie. Allie bounced up and down on Bea's finger's. She knew Bea loved to watch her breasts bounce up and down in her face. So she made sure to position herself so they did just that. "Bea oh fuck yes yes harder baby, oh my God i am gonna come baby please don't stop." Bea pushed hard on Allie's clit and Allie came with juice's flowing out. Allie never screamed so loud her legs felt like jelly. Bea helped hold her up, as best as should could. "Oh my God Bea, that was incredible. You are so fucking good at that." Bea just kissed Allie " let's finish showering my leg is really killing me." "Sure baby here let me help you." Allie helped Bea wash her hair and body. She told Bea to get out and lay down.   
Bea went and laid down naked, on the bed, she didn't even bother drying herself off. She laid in the middle with her legs spread and arms begins her head. Allie got out of the shower, wrapped herself in a towel, and went out to check on Bea.   
A gasp left her mouth, she had a perfect view of Bea's naked body. She was absolutely perfect, Allie licked her lips. Dropped her towel " see something you like Alliecat?" Bea's saidneith her sexy smirk. "Oh hell yes, me likes what I see very very much." She dropped her towel, and slowly crawled up to Bea.   
Allie took her time on Bea it was like she was mapping her body. She wanted the red to feel how much she loved her.   
They made love over and over again. Neither of them ever felt so connected to a person before. They finally fell asleep around 5am. Bea woke up around 10am and felt so good her body ached but it was was worth it. She watched the blond sleep for awhile. Then she had an idea, her and Allie haven't been on a real date with everything happening they hadn't been out.  
She slowly got up got herself ready for the day. She called Debbie and asked if she was okay if Allie and her went away for the weekend. She knew it was about to be a hetic few months. With Franky's wedding and their house being done. Franky was pretty much moved into Bridget's already. So her house will be up for sale soon too.

She went to her laptop, and found a beautiful resort that was a 3 hour drive. It was beautiful, so she booked it. She got them the best room they had. Asking for a bucket with champagne and some chocolate covered strawberries to be put in their room. Also to put rose petals on the floor leading to their bedroom. The one she got was a huge apartment looking condo suit that looked over the ocean. She asked them to have candles lit around the room as well. She then ordered 12 dozen roses and a box of Allie's favorite chocolates. She looked at the time, they would have to head out soon. She gave the contractor a quick call and told him she's away for the weekend. If they got stuck they could call but it was emergencys only.   
She went to their room and saw Allie asleep still. She went over and kissed her on the lips she knew she was awake when she felt herself being pulled down. "Time to get up sleepy head. I have a surprise for you." Allie's eyes popped open "really?!" "Ya baby get up and shower i be back in a bit to pick you up." With that she got up she knew if she didn't they wouldn't be leaving the room today. She called a taxi and asked them to take her to the mall. She paid the cab driver and went into the jewelry store.  
She wanted to get Allie something special, she just wasn't sure what yet.


	21. Chapter 21

Bea went and searched the jewelry store. She knew it had to be something special. She knew she didn't want to married yet, but she also knew she wanted Allie to know her love for her. She went to the rings, and looked and looked. She saw it and she had tear's in her eyes. She found the most beautiful ring.   
"Miss can I help you?"   
"Yes can I see that ring right there?"   
"Sure." She open the case, and brought the ring out. She handed it too Bea. She couldn't believe it, the ring was beautiful it was perfect.   
"I will take it." She paid for it, and put the box in her jacket pocket. Called a taxi and got them to drop her off at the car dealership. She walked around and found a beautiful cherry Red 68 Ford mustang convertible, it was in mint condition. She loved it, she knew Allie would love it. She went and talked to the sales man and when they got all the paper work down, and the money transferred over.

She got in the car, headed to Frank's to pick up her girl. She smiled, who would of thought, she would be head over heels in love with a women. She pulled into the driver way, she went in and saw Allie sitting at the table waiting for her.   
"Hey baby, I need to go to the bathroom."  
"Okay Bea I was thinking we should make some sandwiches, and eat before we head out."   
" Sounds good babe, I will be right back." She grabbed a bag and packed a few things they would need. She went to box in the closet, and took out the toy she asked Franky to buy a bit back. She was about nervous, but she wanted to try something new.  
"Foods ready Bea."  
"Okay I will be down right away."   
"I just need to step outside Alliecat be right back in"  
"Okay babe."  
They sat and talked while they ate. They cleaned up.  
"Okay babe let's go." She grabbed Allie's hands Led her to the door. Okay babe close your eyes."   
"Why? "   
"Just trust me, okay."   
Allie smiled and put her hands over her eyes, Bea helped her to the car.   
"Okay babe, open your eyes." Allie dropped her hands and opened her eyes. She saw the most beautiful car, you rented it?  
I have always wanted a mustang."   
She turned around, and Bea held the sales slip and insurance with the keys. Allie took it confused, and looked over the paperwork. She had tear's coming down her face. " Bea you bought me this car?! Why?" "Cause I love you beautiful girl!"   
Alley started to jump up and down squealing. "Baby get in let's go, let's put the top down it's beautiful out!"   
"Whatever you want babe."   
"Bea, where should we go?"  
"Oh just drive, I will tell you where to go and when to stop."  
"Okay babe, sounds good."

Allie was confused, where the hell was Bea taking her.   
"Bea babe where are we going?"   
"Wouldn't you like to know Alliecat." Bea smirked.  
"Actually Allie pull over here, I want to switch."  
They switched and Bea got close, okay baby close your eyes no peeking."   
Allie giggled covering her eyes.  
Bea pulled into the resort, and shut the car down.   
"Okay Alliecat open your eyes." She heard a gasp.  
"Bea where are we?   
"It's a home for the next 3 day's."   
"Really? Why?"  
"Can't I just do something special for my girl?"   
"You wait here Alliecat."   
"Okay babe." Allie watched the sexy red head get out, she couldn't help staring at her ass. It was absolutely perfect. She saw Bea go to the back, and open the trunk and grab a bag.

She watched Bea come to her door and opened the door. She took Allie's hand and helped her out. At this moment she felt like a princess, and her Queen was right in front of her. Bea pulled Allie in close, gave her a sweet kiss on her lips.

They walked hand in hand to the box by the beautiful room. Bea took the key and opened the door, opening it for her girl.  
"After you Alliecat." She smiled.  
Allie smiled stepped in the room, she was speechless. She couldn't believe it. She heard the door shut, and a light thud of the bag landed on the floor. She felt Bea's arm's wrap around her body from behind. "Everything okay Alliecat?"   
"Bea it's it's to much, you shouldn't have spent so much money on me, I'm not worth it." She said looking down. Tear's coming down her face.   
"Baby look at me." She felt Bea's finger under her chin making her look into her eyes.  
" If I could give you the world I would. My beautiful girl, you and Debbie are my girl's. I'm so completely in love with you Allie. All I ever wanted is you beautiful girl."  
Allie pulled Bea in for a kiss with such passion.  
"Thank you Bea, it's beautiful."  
They walked in, and Bea led Allie to the room. She gasped and put her hands on her mouth. "Bea this is so beautiful!"   
She saw roses everywhere and roses on the floor and the bed. Candles everywhere it was remarkable. Bea had slipped away, and took a single rose and gave it to Allie. She was confused on why Bea gave her a fake rose, when she had all these real roses in the room.  
"I will love you Allie, until the very last rose dies."  
She started to cry again, she felt like she was in a dream.   
Bea grabbed her, "baby you okay?"  
"Yes she sniffled, you are perfect absolutely perfect. I love you bea more then life itself."   
"I love you to my beautiful girl, always and forever."


	22. Chapter 22

" Alliecat, let's have some champagne, and chocolate covered strawberries. hmmm..." Bea moved and opened the big glass doors leading to the deck. She took Allie's hand, and sat her on the swinging love seat. She grabbed the bottle of champagne opened it. Allie letting out a squel when the bubbles poured out. Bea loved hearing Allie when's she was excited, she sounded like a little girl who got a pony. Just made her heart sore hearing her laugh. Bea poured their drinks, and passed Allie's her's, turned on the radio and let it softly play in the background. She grabbed the chocolate covered strawberries before sitting herself down next to the beautiful blond.   
They sat in silence snuggled into one another, Allie feeding Bea chocolate covered strawberries. They just sat enjoying the peace of the ocean that was not far from them.

Bea sat up rather quickly, which made Allie jump a little.   
Bea got up took Allie's glass, and said "can I have this dance, my beautiful girl?" Allie smiled, reached up and took Bea's hand and felt herself being pulled up. Bea put her arms around Allie's waist pulling her in snug against her body. Allie put her arms around Bea's neck. They were slowly just dancing not really paying attention to anything, Bea just wanted to dance with her girl. A song came on that Bea heard on the radio the other day and thought how true it was for her. She knew it wasn't a normal love song but she loved it. So she had called in earlier that day and made a request for the song to be played at a certain time. Luckily they were already dancing.

Allie's head was laying on Bea's shoulder, she heard the dj start talking and listened in while gazing into Bea's eyes. "Allie Novak this song is going out for you. Oh wait we have message here too from a Bea Smith. Alliecat here is something to show you my devotion to you, my love for you, and that you are my always and forever. " The DJs went on for a few min on love. At this point Bea had pulled out the ring box.

Tear'sng down Allie's face. Bea handed Allie the box, Allie opened it, and she began to sob. She felt Bea wipe the tear's away. It was a ring with 2 sea horses with blue diamonds like Allie's eye's on it. The band itself was silver and it was a beautiful ring. Bea took it, and put it on allies hand. Bea put the box down. The song began she they held each other tight and danced. It's not a normal love song, but Bea felt it really nailed how she felt.

 

You think I'm pretty  
Without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the puch line wrong  
I know you get me  
So I'll let my walls come down, down

Before you met me  
I was a wreck  
But things were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my valentine, valentine

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever

 

You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever

You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

I might get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back.

They kissed off and on during the song.

Allie smiled, cried laughed this song was absolutely perfect. She did feel like a horny teenager especially when Bea was wearing nice tight jeans that showed off her ass.

"It's getting cold out her Alliecat, shall we go in and I warm you up?" She asked giving Allie a wink that made her heart sore. "Hmmm... Maybe...but you know skin on skin makes a person warm up even fast." Allie shot right back giving Bea a wink as she walked by. Bea's eyes glued to Allie's perfect rear. She near ran Into the door she was so focused on Allie's ass. Allie happened to look back right at that moment. She started to giggle, "like what you see?" Bea just nodded. Grabbed Allie's hand and lead her to their bedroom. Pushed her on the bed, and laid on her. Kissing her full beautiful lips, she loved Allie's lips. She kissed down Allie's jaw, down to the pulse point on her neck. Allie moaned, she loved when Bea kissed a nibbled that spot. She stopped, and tugged on Allie's shirt, eyes meeting asking permission to strip her of the offending garment. Allie smiled Bea always showed her such respect, something no one else ever had done. She just sat up, and Bea pulled her shirt over her head, Bea was about to remove Allie's bra but Allie's stopped her. She knew Bea absolutely loved her breasts, and truthfully she like that Bea looked like that at her. Not some peice of meat, but with such love. She slowly took her bra off, she watched Bea's face as she did. Bea was licking her lips, and when her breasts fell out right in front of Bea's face. Allie saw Bea's eyes go even darker, and she looked up into Allie's eyes wanting Allie to know she loved her. Allie smiled and laid back down, and felt Bea start kissing up her stomach to breasts. Bea stops and cups both breast's in her hands. Feeling the nipples harden instantly, Bea moans she loved how Allie's body reacts to her touch. She took one hand off and sucked on the nipple, then nibbled, and pulled lightly. The moans of the young blond filling the room. Bea moved to the other breast giving it attention as well. Bea did this for a bit, she seems to lose track of time when she's enjoying Allie's perfect perky breasts.   
She looked up and got the look of permission to take Allie's pants and underwear off. She groaned she could see Allie's juice's glistening in the light. She can't believe it was from here touching Allie.   
Bea for up and removed her clothes. She walked away and Allie was about to protest. When she saw Bea come back in with a little bag. Bea sat down next to Allie, and opened the bag. She saw a feeldoe. She had wanted to try one, but was afraid it would remind her of Dave and Bea of Harry. She was new to having sex with a women just as Bea was, so they have been learning together. "Allie, I would love to make love with you using this. Would you be okay with that?" Bea saw Allie hesitate. "We don't have to beautiful girl." "I want to, I'm afraid it will remind us of those assholes." "Well how about we try, and neither of us like it or get uncomfortable we stop." Allie just nodded. She was truly turned on thinking of Bea on top of her using that feeldoe. She watched Bea put it in herself first then clime on Allie. They kissed for a bit, Bea wanting to work Allie up more. She felt Allie getting restless, she took the feeldoe slowly inside Allie watching her face for any sign of discomfort. She heard Allie start moaning. She pumped in and out slowly, not wanting scare Allie. "Oh my God Bea this feels so good. Push harder Bea harder. Allie's one hand going down to her clit and flicking it herself, while her other hand went to Bea's ass.   
Bea felt Allie grab her ass making them closer and the feeldoe go in deeper. "Oh God Bea moaned, Allie this feels so good, I love being optop of you, inside of you." Allie's hips starting to go faster, Bea's matching the Allie's. They both felt the build up, Bea started sucking and licking Allie's nipples. Allie grabbed Bea's ass and gave it one last pull in, and she felt the orgasms hit like a volcano that erupted. She had high pitch screams, calling Bea's name over and over again. It was so intense Bea had been hitting her sweet spot and she felt gush of fluids escape her body. Bea was almost there watching Allie come undone made her come screaming Allie's name over and over. She felt a gush of fluid leave her body. She stopped when the orgasm was done. She took the feeldoe out and put it on the floor. Then rolled off Allie, they laid there until they caught their breath. "Fuck me Bea, that was incredible, I never felt so connected to someone before." Bea rolled over, I know right. I felt connected to you before, bit that made me feel like we were one. It was beautiful." "I hope no one's next to use, I'm sure I never screamed that loud before." Allie said giggling. "Fuck who cares, at least they know you belong to me, and I belong to you." She then gave Allie a kiss on the lips. "Is it okay, if we sleep now Alliecat? I'm exhausted" "and I'm not after that fucking fantastic love making, and all the fucking crying you made me do a day." Bea turned over and looked into Allie's eyes, are you okay with everything?" "Yes Bea more them. Now spoon me, and let's sleep." " Sounds good babe." They pulled the blanket up. Before they fell asleep, Bea says "I love you." "Always and forever" Allie said. They both falling into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KATY PERRY - Teenage Dream


	23. Chapter 23

Allie woke up first, stretching her limps. She looked over to see Bea fast asleep. She just laid there watching the beautiful red head sleep. Never in a million years she thought anyone would want her, or treat her so good. She felt incredibly guilty she had nothing to give Bea in return. It wasn't a big deal for Bea but it was for her.

Allie decided it was time to get up and order some breakfast, they had skipped supper which was Worth it. She put an order in, of waffels bacon and eggs with coffee and juice.

Bea woke up she automatically reached over to Allie's spot and it was empty and cold. She got up went to the bathroom, put on a robe. She found Allie sitting on the couch watching a little TV.  
Bea walked over, and sat by Allie "morning beautiful." Bea said kissing Allie's cheek. Allie looked away hands covering her face. "Allie what's wrong? Did I do something wrong? Shit this was too much wasn't it?" "Fuck fuck, Harry was right I'm such a fucking fuck up. Of course someone as beautiful, sweet, and kind women like you wouldn't want me." Bea yelled and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door shut.   
Allie heard the knock on the door and got their food placed it open the table. Went to the bathroom, she could hear Bea crying. She felt terrible, she just was so overwhelmed with everything. She wanted it, she was scared.  
"Bea I'm sorry, I really am. You didn't do anything wrong."   
"Then why did you push me away?"  
"Bea it's what I do if I feel myself getting to close, it's a way to protect myself. I'm scared Bea absolutely terrified."  
With that the bathroom door opened, Bea standing there a mess. "And I'm not scared? I have never fallen in love before, I have never felt so connected and safe either." Allie pulled Bea into her body. They hugged each other tight, afraid of what will happen if they let go.  
"Bea let's eat, I ordered breakfast." Allie let go to walk away, Bea had grabbed her hand pulling her back. Kissing Allie's sweet plump lips. "I love you Alliecat." Allie smiling "I love you too, now let's go each I'm starving."  
Allie lead Bea to the table pulling out her chair, pushing her in. Giving Bea a kiss on her cheek before sitting down herself.  
The morning's meltdown's forgotten as they fed each other breakfast, while talking about light stuff.   
They both knew they needed to go get help to work through their past. But this weekend was about being alone, getting to know one another without anyone around. They finished their food, and Bea put the trays outside of their door.   
She went looking for Allie who wasn't anywhere to be seen. She opened their bedroom door, and there stood Allie with nothing on but her smirk and whip cream, covering her breasts and pussy. Bea gasped Allie smirking she was happy she had ordered the can of whip cream. She saw Bea's eyes go a shade darker, and Bea licking her lips.   
Bea started walking over eyes firmly on Allie's breasts. "So Bea, you ready for your dessert?" Bea just nodded and watched Allie walk away from her and lay on the bed. "Well come on then, come lick me clean." Bea moaned oh fuck this was hot, Bea never was a sexual person. But holy fuck this blond made her wet just looking at her.  
Bea went on Allie careful not to get whipping cream on herself. She licked and sucked the breast's clean. Moved her way down, kissing Allie as she did so. She pushed Allie's leg apart more, she hesitated for a second, she was nervous. She had been wanting to taste the blond but she was afraid of messing up.   
"Bea if you don't want to, you really don't have to."   
"I want to, i just don't want to mess it all up." She said with a nervousness to her voice.  
"Bea honestly I thought we could try it, I have had Dave come down on me, but I didn't enjoy it. But the thought of your tounge in my pussy makes me want to try it." With out warning Bea started to lick Allie's pussy clean. She loved hearing all of Allie's moan's. She licked all the whipping cream off. Then went to Allie's clit and sucked on it, flicking it with her tounge. "Oh...Bea...that feels so good.." Allie moaned.  
Bea decided she would bring her tounge down to Allie's opening, and plunged it in going in and out. "Oh fuck...oh..oh...Bea...yes ...oh that feels..oh..so ..good." Allie kept moaning. Bea felt Allie was close, she took her finger's and plunged 2 into Allie, while her mouth sucked hard on her clit.  
She pumped harder and harder. Allie's hips bucking wild, so Bea put her arm on Allie and held her. Felt Allie's wall tightening, and with one last suck of the clit, and brush against Allie's sweet spot. Allie came with a force, she had wrapped her legs around Bea pulling her in to get more pleasure. Bea's face pressed into Allie's pussy, she felt the juices pouring into her mouth down her chin. She couldn't breath all that good, but fuck it was worth it. She could hear Allie screaming her name, and that made her heart soar. She started to pump in and out again, cause Allie to go into another blissful orgasm. "Oh my God Bea... Oh...oh...yes Bea yes yes...Bea heard high pitched screaming, which meant Allie was really really enjoying her orgasm. She got Allie down from her high, licked her fingers clean and laid next to the beautiful blond, she had passed out.   
The hotel phone rang. Okay that's kinda weird Bea thought. "Hello?"   
"Umm yes Ms.Smith? This is the front desk" the man was hesitating.  
"Yes, what do you want?"  
"We...ummm...well...have been getting some complaints, about the noise coming from your room."   
Bea is sure her face was redder then ever. But honestly didn't give a flying shit. She felt brave enough just to tell them to fuck off.  
" Well I'm sorry that my girlfriend and I are having incredible sex. I will try and keep the noise down, but can't promise anything. See I like making her scream so loud and come so hard she can't remember her name."   
"Ummm...uhh....yeah... Okay...fair enough."  
"Maybe the people that are complaining need a good fuck, then they wouldn't have time to complain." Bea said.

She heard giggling from behind her, she turned around to see Allie starting at her, she was now on her hands and knees, her index finger telling her to come back to bed. Bea hung up the phone, forgetting anyone was on the other line. Allie seemed to always capture her attention. Especially a naked Allie, that was waiting for her.   
"What was that all about? Only heard you telling someone something about getting a good fuck." Bea giggled.  
"Well someone was complaining we were too loud."  
"Yeah I'm sorry about that, I felt those orgasms in every cell in my body."  
Bea kissing Allie, pushing her tounge into Allie's mouth their tounges fighting for domanace. Bea pulling away, "don't you be sorry, I love when you are screaming my name so loud everyonen can hear you, it's hot."  
"Well Bea let's give them show, ya?" Allie giving her smirk.  
She got off Bea, and grabbed the feeldoe. Bea watched Allie put it in herself first. Allie was watching Bea as she did it, she did it nice and slow. She even let out a loud moan, bitting her lip from seeing the look in Bea's eyes. Bea felt wet like really wet, especially when she heard the moan, and looked up to see Allie bitting her lip. Allie walked over, and crawled to Bea, laying on her. Bea had her legs wide open and ready, Allie could see how wet Bea was already. So she went up, and kissed her with passion. Her hand on Bea's nipple tweaking it, Bea moaning.   
Her other hand going down to Bea's clit, started rubbing it. Bea moaned even louder. She had stopped kissing she couldn't focus anymore.   
"Can I go inside of you Bea?" Bea just nodded her mouth and throat dry.  
She felt Allie push the feeldoe inside of her, she was waiting for it to hurt. But it felt so good, when Allie started to push in and out Bea was a moaning mess. Bea's eye's went down Allie's face to her breasts. Allie noticed Bea's eyes have moved to her chest. She smirked this woman really really liked her breasts. She watched Bea bite her lip, when Allie's position changed a bit. It gave Bea a good view of the bouncing breasts. They found a rythem. Moans filled the room. It was intense, Bea wrapped her legs around Allie and pushed her in more. Both moaning, Bea helping Allie by her legs being wrapped around her waist. They really started to thrust, they both were so close. "Allie... Oh...oh ....Allie...fuck..Allie...mmmm...oh..Soo..good"   
"Bea I..I...m...close...oh...fuck!" Allie screamed.  
With one final thust they both came together looking into each other's eyes. Allie letting out screans., And Bea screams are really high pitched, which surprised them both. Her voice was low and husky usually.  
When the rode out their intense orgasm they both were crying. They laid in bed holding on another, tears flowing, staring into each other's eyes. They knew this wasn't just about sex it was about a deep connection.  
"I never thought I would find my seahorse." Bea said breaking the silence.   
Allie looked into Bea's eye " you think I'm your seahorse?"   
"No, I know you're my seahorse."   
"I think it's beautiful, but what exactly is the meaning behind seahorses? Allie asked.   
"When they find a mate they wrap their tails around one another. So they don't drift apart, they have one mate for the rest of their lives. When one dies so does the other." Bea saw Allie's Misty eyes. She lifted her hand up her pinky out, Allie didn't he same, as their Pinky's locked together. They both smiled, and had a few tear's escape.   
"You really want all that with me Bea? Forever is a long time."  
"Not when it comes to you." She went in and kissed Allie slowly, with such love.   
"You are my forever, my heart is yours Allie."  
Allie smiled and tucked some stray hair that had fallen on Bea's face. "So that stuffie of the sea horse had more meaning then I thought." Bea nodded. "I actually have one too, they actually belong together." Allie eyebrows scrunch together "I have never seen it Bea, and we have been sharing a bed for awhile now."  
"I hid it in the nightstand next to my spot. When you were in rehab I slept with it every night. Made me feel closer to you." Bea felt so silly and embarrassed, a fucking grown ass women sleeping with a stuffie. Bea heard laughing coming from Allie  
"It's not funny Allie, I'm so embarrassed." "I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing because I slept with mine too! It made me feel safe." They both realized in that moment they were both fucked.   
They were laying in bed snuggling when they heard a knock on the door. They looked at each other and laughed. They had a feeling they knew what this was about. "Bea I will handle it this time." Giving Bea kiss, getting off the bed and putting on a robe. She walked to the door and opened it with a smirk on her face.   
Her face dropped "Kaz? What the hell are you doing here?"   
"I followed you." Allie was about to answer when she felt Bea slip her arm around her waist. "Kaz what the fuck are you doing here." Kaz just glared at Bea "none of your fucking business."  
"The hell it's not." Bea went to go past Allie. "Bea I will handle this." Be nodded and started walking away. "Who knew you would have her pussy whipped." Bea then stopped walking. Turned around and was ready to punch the bitch.   
"Kaz just leave I'm here on a weekend away with my girlfriend."  
"Allie we need to talk please." "Kaz you followed me here that's fucking creepy. I need time to think." " Allie I was there for you when she wasn't, I saved you." "Kaz you helped me lot's and I thank you for that. But Bea saved me in more ways then one. Now go." Allie was about to shut the door, when she heard Kaz call her nothing but a whore. Suddenly she felt herself being pushed away lightly and the door opening again. Bea stood there eye to eye with kaz. "Don't you fucking dare say that. Allie's not a whore."yeah she is, your paying her to sleep with you. Why do you think she sticks around?" Kaz didn't see it coming, until she saw Bea's fist in the air. She got punched so hard she went flying and landed on her ass. "Now get the fuck out of here" and the door slammed shut.   
Allie took Bea's hand and kissed it. They made eye contact, Allie grabbing Bea's neck and pulling her in. Their lips ghosting over each other. "That was so fucking hot Rocky." Bea giggled. "Ya, you like me punching someone in your honor Alliecat?"   
Allie gave Bea a kiss on the lips and moved her lips to Bea's ear. "I'm soaking wet, Bea you should feel my wet pussy." She smirked when she heard Bea groan.   
"I think I should take a feel for myself." Allie took off towards the room, "you have to catch me first babe." Bea started to laugh "oh that's how it is?" She took off after Allie. They ended up in bed once again. When they had made love again slowly like they were mapping each other's body. They decided to order food they were starving.


	24. Chapter 24

Kaz long forgotten once again. Bea just kept thinking about the situation, and it kept replaying in her mind. Something was off with this women, she just couldn't place her finger on it. She was going to talk to Franky when she got home.

Allie could see Bea was in her head again. "Babe, just let it go."   
Bea couldn't believe Allie knew what was bothering her.   
"It's not easy Allie, something is off with Kaz, it's like she thinks she owns you." Allie went silent,she felt bad she loved Kaz. The women was kinda crazy, but she sat with her in the hospital. She helped with washing her when needed, or helped her eat.  
"Bea, she is just hurt. She helped me in the hospital, she helped me wash, she even fed me." Bea felt jealousy that Kaz saw Allie naked. She knows she is being silly, Allie loved her.   
"Bea, just stop okay." She put her hands on Bea's face, rubbing her thumb over Bea's lip. "Unfortunately many people have seen me naked, but it meant absolutely nothing to me. Only you do. You have seen something no one else has, something more important. You get to see my soul, my heart, you get me in away no one else has." She pulled Bea's lip to her own. Their lips going in sync she felt Bea's tounge swiping the seam of her lips asking permission to come in. She was granted access, and she let Bea have her mouth. She wanted to show Bea she was completely her's. Bea pushed Allie down on the couch, where they were laying watching a movie. The movie was long forgotten, playing in the background.

Bea went from Allie's lips, down to her jaw line then worked way down to Allie's pulse point. "Oh Bea that feels so fucking good."   
Bea's hand worked it's way to un tie Allie's robe. She then untied her own. They were skin to skin, they both moaned. Their nipples rubbing against each other. Bea's thigh worked between Allie's leg's. Bea worked her way down to Allie's breasts, and she was sucking on the hard nipple. When they heard a knock on the door. "Just ignore them," Bea whispered. Allie just did a small moan. Their was a knock again on the door. "Fucksakes." They got up and put their robes on. Bea open the door ready to give them a peice of her mind. Two police officers standing there.  
"Bea Smith?" "Uhh ya." Bea said a little worried. "We need to take you to the station, and have a chat." "Can I ask what this is about?" "Yes it's about the assult on Karen Proctor. Now go get dressed. " They stepped in, Bea went off to the bedroom to get dressed. Allie stood there, looking at the ground, she blamed herself. Bea came out of the room "Allie, can you call Franky and tell her everything and get her to get down here" Allie went to kiss Bea goodbye but the one police officer stepped between them and handcuffed Bea.   
"I'm sorry Bea, this is all my fault." Bea just shoke her head, " no babe it was mine." Bea was led out of the building, her head hung low.   
"Blondie why the hell are you calling me? Are you guy's needing tips from an expert." Franky said with a laugh.

"Can you shut the fuck up for a min?" Allie snapped back. "Shit Blondie, what's wrong?" Allie felt tears going down her face. "Fucking kaz followed us here, she said a bunch of shit and Bea punched in the face."   
"Fucksakes, you two are always in some sorta shit. Where am I going?" Allie told her where Bea was, and hung up. Franky was right, she had brought so many issues. She got up had a quick shower, got out dressed and packed the little they had.   
She heard a knock, she walked over and opened the door.

"Seriously Kaz? You have done enough today." She went to shut the door, but Kaz stopped her. "Allie I..I...am...sorry. You hurt me, so bad. I thought of you like a daughter, and you left me for her."

She had push Allie into the room, Kaz turned her back for a second. Allie had just enough time to press franky's number. Kaz turned around.

"Now I think you should come home with me Allie. We can be a family. "

Franky was driving when her phone rang, she saw on her dash it was Blondie calling. So she answered, about to make some smart ass comment. She stopped herself when she heard a voice that wasn't Blondie.

"Kaz I don't get why you want to come home with you? Be a family? Don't you have one?"

"Only you Allie, you are my world. Come home with me, I can take care of you better then Bea can."

"So you followed us here, then insulated me to get Bea to punch you?

"Yes, I have been watching you for awhile Allie, you don't seem happy. She's controlling you. Come home with me, that's what it should have been."

"Kaz, I'm absolutely crazy about Bea and about Debbie. They are my family, even Franky's my family, she's like the crazy sister I never had."

Franky had already put her phone to record everything. She had pressed mute, so they couldn't hear her, but she heard everything. She sent Will a quick text to tell him Kaz had Allie, and where it was. She had aways to go, so she wouldn't be able to help Blondie out.

"Come on Allie you saw Bea's temper, what happens you piss her off, she will hit you." Allie scoffed "Bea would never hurt me, she only hits crazy bitches."

Kaz was getting angry "how dare you speak to me like that. I'm your mother."

"Umm Kaz, I'm not your daughter."   
"Yes, you are I couldn't believe it myself either."   
"What?"

Franky listening in on the conversation "oh shit." She said out loud to herself.

"No my mom was a crazy bitch who beat me all the time."   
"She took you from me, in the hospital. We had babies at the same time. Her baby was next to you in the nursery."  
Allie sat down, she was afraid anymore just really confused.  
"Anyways, her baby died one night and she didn't take it to well. The nurses were busy, she got into the nursery and took you."  
"Back then security was not great, she got out without anyone noticing." Kaz began to cry, Allie sat there in shock.   
"Well why didn't the police come for me? Didn't they have her name?" "No her file magically disappeared, around when you got taken. I'm guessing a nurse helped her, or she snuck in and stole it."   
"I'm guessing your grandparents never knew, they probably thought you were hers."

"They heard pounding on the door, this is the police open the door now." Allie had forgotten Franky was listening to the entire conversation. She probably called the police for her.  
"Allie, you called the police on me?" She said hurt. "No, I had my friend who's a lawyer listen to our conversation."  
Allie walked to the door, and the police came in " we heard their was a situation here, and someone felt they were in danger."   
"Yeah, Kaz over here has been following me, and pushed herself into my room." Allie said without any remorse. She was processing everything, wasn't sure if she was telling the truth or not.   
"Please Allie, don't do this. I just want to talk, I don't want to hurt you."  
"Well you pressed charges against Bea for no good reason. So don't give me that crap." Kaz dropped her head, Allie hated her, she didn't get why she loved this Bea women so much.   
"Fine, I will drop the charges, but only if I can show you that you're really my daughter."   
Allie nodded " We will talk when Bea is in my arms, with no charges."   
With that the police led Kaz out of the room. Allie picking her phone up, seeing it was still connected. "Franky did you hear that?"  
"Holy shit." Yelled Franky. "Geez Blondie you scared the shit right out of me. I almost hit another car."   
Allie just laughed it felt to laugh. "Yeah Blondie I did hear everything, are you okay?   
"I don't know, it's all feels unreal. Anyways I better go, I want to go get Bea from the police. If Kaz actually follows through."  
"Well I'm not far now Blondie, so wait for me at the police Station, no matter the outcome."   
"Yeah okay Franky I will meet you there." She hung up, and left. She was in her car driving everything bouncing in her head. She let some tear's go. The thought of a mom that seemed a bit crazy, yet sweet. She seemed like she wanted to protect Allie from being hurt. Not realizing not having Bea and Debbie would hurt her more then anything.   
She jumped in her seat, as she heard her navigation on her phone tell her she was by the police station.  
She pulled in and sat there, she wanted to see Bea, but was scared of seeing Kaz. She might crack and fall apart in front of everyone.   
She was sitting there for 20 min just lost in her thoughts. When she jumped once again, holding her hand over her heart. There was Franky standing there with a smirk on her face. "Time to get your women, she may have become someone's bitch already in jail." Allie got out and just laughed "We both know Bea is more of a top dog, she wouldn't go down easy." Allie said laughing. "True Blondie, especially that she's seeing you, fuck she is completely ripped. Makes me wish I would've tried harder." Franky said with a wink. Allie just punched Frankys arm, and they walked in.   
Allie was waiting in the main area, while Franky went in the back and sorted it out. Apparently the police thought it was a good idea, to put Bea and Kaz together. They had another scuffel, Kaz flapping her gums once again, causing Bea to punch her again in the jaw. One officer saw the entire thing and separated them.   
Franky finally got Bea out after Kaz dropped all charges.

Bea came sheepishly walking out, she wasn't sure how pissed her girl would be. She thought she was heading to jail and the thought of not kissing or touching her beautiful girl made her uneasy. When did she become some fucking horny teenager.  
Allie wasn't looking when Bea came out, so Bea stopped a bit back. Just watching Allie, she is absolutely perfect Bea thought. Allie was wearing one of Bea's favorite shirts Allie bought not long ago. It gave Bea a teasing glimpse of Allie's breasts.   
Bea was in her own world staring at Allie, she didn't hear Franky come up beside her.  
"Fuck Red, you have been having going bumper to bumper for 2 days, and you want her again?" Franky was prepared to run already she knew Bea wouldn't be happy with what she said.   
So off Franky went with Bea following. "I'm going to get you Doyle then your ass is grass." Bea shouted.   
Allie getting up, walking over to the counter. "Can i help you miss?" Allie nodded "Yes, ummm... I don't want to lay charges on Karen Proctor." "Okay, fill this out and she will be released."  
Kaz came out a few min later. Allie had waitied and walked out with her. They stopped when they saw that Bea had Franky in a head lock. "Say it Franky, just say it." "Fucksakes Red, fine I'm your bitch, you are better then me." Bea let go laughing " see that wasn't so hard, now was it."  
Bea looked over at Allie who standing with Kaz watching. Bea was about to start walking towards them. But Allie was running towards her already, and she jumped into Bea's arm's. Almost knocking Bea and herself over. "Oops sorry babe, I forgot about your leg." Allie said sweetly. "It's okay Alliecat, but I need something from you." "Mmm...what's that baby?" "Give me those lushes lips of yours." They kissed deep moaning. "Uhh Red we are still here." Franky said pretending to gag. "Whatever Franky, I can't help myself with my Alliecat, she's so sexy." Bea then grabbed more of a handful of Allie's ass, and kissed her again.   
"Well as much as I enjoy watching you two make out, I have a long ass ride home." Bea had put Allie down at this point. Kaz standing there still not sure what to say or do.  
"Come on babe we should go too " Bea said grabbing Allie's hand. "Umm Franky can you give Kaz a ride to get her car? " Allie asked. Bea just scoffed and walked away. She was pissed Allie wanted to help that bitch.  
"Yeah sure Blondie."  
"Kaz I will call you tomorrow, and we can meet up and talk." Allie said as she walked away.  
"Come on Kaz let's go."  
Allie walked to the car, and saw a pissed off Bea standing there. Allie unlocked the car and they got in

Allie turned to Bea "we need to talk."


	25. Chapter 25

Bea sat in the passenger seat of Allie's car, listening to her tell her the event's of the afternoon.

"So that nut job, is your mother?"

"Bea please don't call her that."

"Oh so it's okay she doesn't want us together? I get you want her to be your mom. But how do you know she's telling you the truth?"

"She has proof Bea, we are meeting up soon, and she will show me."

"So you are choosing her over me?"

"What? How am I doing that? She could possibly be my mother not my lover Bea." Allie said with annoyance in her voice.

"Yeah well who's been at me since we got together? Hmmm? She thinks you shouldn't be with me."

"Bea, she was only upset. She felt like you took me away from her."

"You know what Allie, just forget it. You be with Kaz, you keep defending her. So it's clearly the choice you already made."

Bea got out of the car. She took out her phone and called Franky.

"What's up Red, ya missed my sexy ass already?"

"Where are you?"

"I dropped Kaz off, had to fuel up, now heading out of town. Why?"

"Allie and I had a fight, and I'm not riding with her all the way home."

Bea heard Allie's door open, and shut. Allie walked to Bea, and touched her shoulder to her attention. Bea just moved away from her touch.

"Come get me Franky please. I will start walking, I'm heading West from the police station."

"Okay Red, are you sure? Maybe you should work this out?"

Bea scoffed and hung up. She was so pissed off.

"Bea, babe come on, are you seriously that angry at me?"

Bea turned around. Stepping away further from Allie.

"Allie, you are choosing the side of someone who has said horrible shit about me. She even said horrible shit about you. Then you act like it's all okay."

Allie stood there not saying a word. She didn't know what to say. She loved Bea, but she wanted a mom too. She understood what Bea was saying. She just was having a battle within herself.

"Something is off with her Allie. You're to wrapped up in wanting a mom you don't see it. She will do everything she can to break us up."

"Well Bea your right, I do want a mom. You wouldn't understand you had one. She may have tough on you, but at least she didn't beat you, and other horrible shit."

"Don't you fucking dare bring up my parents. They were complete assholes, who wanted nothing but me to be the best."

Allie scoffed "seriously that's what made you upset? Rich mommy and daddy making you do your best?"

"You're right my parents were rich, they expected the best of me. They didn't see that in was so depressed, that I wanted to die every single moment of every day. The pressure was too much. I couldn't fail at all."

Allie stood there, she was so pissed at Bea. She wanted to walk away. Then Bea said something that hit her hard.

"And when Harry raped me over and over again, and I got pregnant. They made me marry him, they won't talk to me because I failed." Bea started to sob.

Allie went over and tried to hug Bea, but she wouldn't let her.   
"Bea I'm sorry, your right I shouldn't compare our pasts."

"It's so much more then that Allie, so much more. Kaz is crazy, and she's going to pull something I can feel it."

"Maybe Kaz, was right about you?"

Neither one of them heard Franky had pulled up, and was listening to the conversation.

"What did you just say Blondie? Kaz was right about Bea? That chick is nuts. We all see but you."

"What Kaz said was you are trying to control me. You can't even be remotely happy that I possibly could have a mom who wants me."

"Really Allie that's what you think of me? I have done nothing but love you, treat you with respect, and believe in you. If that's your idea of me controlling you, then fine." Bea said walking up to Allie.

Allie flinched as Bea brought her hand up, to Allie's face to touch her. Bea saw it to, and let her hand fall to her side. Tears coming again.

"Let me guess, she told you I would start to hit you when I was angry?"

Allie didn't have to say anything, she kept her eyes to the ground. Bea just walked away, and before she was too far away she turned around.

"Just for the record I would never lay a hand on you. Unless it was to love you. I hope you find what you want Allie, I truly hope you find happiness. Cause I'm done. I'll pack your shit, and leave it on the lawn. Pick it up or leave it, I don't give a shit. As for the car keep it, I don't a reminder of you around anyways."

Allie's heart was breaking, she can't believe Bea was breaking up with her. After the incredible weekend away. She looked at her hand, and saw the ring. How was she so stupid? She thought. Fuck.

"Bea, Bea I'm sorry!" She yelled after Bea, who was already at franky's car. She didn't listen she got in, and Franky drove away. Leaving a very sad and heartbroken Allie behind.

She ran to her car, got in and speed off to catch them. She couldn't lose Bea, she just couldn't. She would deal with Kaz later. She found Franky's car, she pulled up beside them. Luckily it was a double highway. She was waving like a crazy women, Franky looked over and flipped her off.

Fucksakes she really fucked up. Allie wasn't giving up that easy. She called Bea's phone, and straight to voicemail. She called Franky's cell, and she actually picked up.

"Fuck off Allie, she has nothing to say to you."  
She could hear Bea sobbing, then heard Bea tell Franky to pull over. Allie slowed down went behind them, and stopped. She was about to get out. She saw Bea's door open, she her throwing up. She ran over to Bea and held her hair. Bea started to cry again.   
"Bea baby I'm so so sorry, i...I...let her get in my head. The idea of a family excited me. I know you would never hurt or control me."

Bea didn't say anything, she just grabbed Allie and hang onto her like her life depended on it.

Franky came out and Bea some water, and some gum.   
"Well Red, are you coming with me or going with Allie?"  
Franky looked over at the blond and glared. She was so pissed off at her. Bea was her best friend, her sister.   
"Franky I'm sorry I said those things to Bea, I really am, please believe me." Allie had tears escaping her eyes.   
"Well Blondie what was some bullshit you were spouting."

Bea finally spoke. "Enough Franky, it's fine. She said she was sorry." She then turned to Allie looked deep into the young blond blue eyes. She searched her eyes, Allie's eyes always told her the truth. She saw many things in those eyes, she could tell she was sorry.

"Franky I will go with Allie. Thanks for everything."  
"Ya no worries Red, and for the record I'm looking into Kaz."  
"Just drop it Franky." Said said with clintched teeth.  
"No, franky's right, we should look into her. Thank you Franky."  
"Yeah whatever Blondie, your lucky I don't kick your ass."

Bea walked over to Franky and hugged her. Whispering "I love you Franky, but trust me she's sorry." Gave Franky a kiss on the cheek. Walked back to Allie, and took her hand.

Franky took off, while they walked back to the car. Allie opened the door for Bea. Before she could get in, Allie pulled her into herself. Her lips ghosting over her Bea's lips, her eyes locked with Bea's. "I love you Beautiful, I'm so sorry for all this crazy shit." She felt Bea's lips on hers, Bea was kissing her hard. Bea's tounge pushing it's way into Allie's mouth.

Someone honking made them jump apart. They giggled and Bea got in the car. Allie hopping into the driver's side. Bea's hand went to Allie's thigh and her fingers tracing patterns on her leg.   
They drove for awhile no one talking. Their hands now intertwined. They both keep stealing looks at one another. Bea saw a deserted area and asked Allie to pull over. Allie was confused, until she felt Bea's lips on hers.

*Bea babe, w..h...a..t, oh God Bea she moaned as she felt Bea playing her nipple. She felt herself akwardly getting pulled over onto Bea. She was sitting on Bea's legs, Bea's hands all over her.   
"B..b..e...a... Shouldn't we wait until we get home?"   
"Can't wait, need you now." Bea mumbled kissing Allie's neck.  
Sucking on her pulse point, leaving a mark on purpose.  
She pulled on Allie's shirt to take it off, and Allie helped her.   
Bea moaned Allie wasn't wearing a fucking bra.   
Bea dove in not wasting anytime, her mouth sucking on the perfect pink nipple. Teasing the other one with her hand. Then switching it up.   
"You sure love my tits don't you?" Allie said giggling.  
Bea stopped and looked into her blue eyes, " I love everything about you Alliecat. Your perfect." She smiled and gave Allie a sweet gentle kiss. She pulled away, putting her hands on Allie's perky breasts filling her hands she squeezed them. "But not going to lie, you're breast's are incredible." She went back on kissing Allie's body, and put her hand down Allie's shorts.   
She moaned feeling Allie's hot moist pussy.  
She heard Allie moan in her ear, as Bea rubbed her clit. Bea then pushed 2 finger's into her. "Oh Bea oh yes baby that feels so good baby." "Ride my fingers Alliecat." "You sure love fucking me while I bounce up and down on your lap." Allie smirked.  
She lost her train of thought when Bea pulled out licking her fingers. "Mmmm, Alliecat you taste so fucking good."   
She then pushed in 3 finger's, Allie gasping. It was a stretch, but it felt good. Bea started to pump in and out again. Allies riding Bea's finger's. Her hands holding the back of Bea's seat. Her head resting on Bea's shoulder.  
"Oh Bea oh fuck...you feel so good in me baby."  
"Mmm Alliecat, I love how you feel, you feel so good around my fingers." Bea found her sweet spot and kept hitting it, while rubbing her clit. Allie's moan's getting loader and louder.   
"Oh Bea yes baby just like that, I'm Soo close baby." Allie started to scream " oh my fucking god bea, oh oh my God."  
Her orgasm ripping threw her intire body, then Bea's finger twitched and another orgasm ripping though her.   
"Ohh fuck Bea oh oh oh god." She felt like her body was going to   
explode. She felt like a dam burst open, It was so intense. She finally felt it subside, it felt like it lasted forever. She sat there trying to catch her breath, Bea's finger's still inside her.   
"Holy fuck Bea that was amazing."  
"You seemed to enjoy it." Bea giggled.   
"Well I did. Now I have to try and drive with my legs feeling like jelly." She giggled and gave Bea a bunch of kisses.  
"Well Alliecat, I can drive while you rest." They kissed a few more minutes. Bea pulled her fingers out and licked them clean.   
"Okay Allie we should go, or Franky is going to bug us"   
She got out, and Allie got dressed and Bea got in and they drove off. Allie sitting close as possible, she was so in love with the older lady. "I love you Bea." "Always and forever Alliecat."


	26. Chapter 26

They made it back to franky's house, spent the night in front of the TV with Debbie.

"So Deb's have you finished catching up yet?" Bea asked while they sat on the couch together. Allie had gone to shower, she had alot on her mind.

"Ya mom, I found it easy once I just sat down and did it. Plus I like the challenge."

"Well baby you have always been smart. I'm so proud of you baby." Bea brought Debbie into her arms and hugged her, kissing the top of her head. Debbie then pulled away, so she could look into her mom's eyes.

"Well I'm happy to tell you I decided what i am doing what's I graduate." She grinned at her mom.

"Yeah baby what's that!?" Bea asked all excited.

"I'm going to become a doctor!"

Bea just sat there dumbfounded. Her baby was wanting to become a doctor. She was so proud. Suddenly she felt guilty for everything in the past. Everything that has happened to Debbie.

"Mom, are you okay?"

"Ya baby I'm so proud of you! You will be an excellent doctor." Bea just pushed all those thoughts away.

"Well mom I better head to bed. I'm exhausted, Franky and Bridget kept me busy all weekend." They both laughed.

"Yeah we both know those two love spending time with you."

They both got up, Bea giving Debbie a kiss on her cheek.

"You go on up, I'm going to lock up down here."

"Okay goodnight Mom."

Bea sat back on the couch, she grabbed her Sketch book. She started to draw, until she couldn't see from the tear's that came down. She dropped the her book and sobbed. She need to get help, she will make some calls tomorrow. She was tired of hearing Harry constantly in her mind. She laid on the couch, she wasn't ready for bed, she just needed time alone.

Allie woke up it was 3am, Bea's spot was empty. She had woken up from a very pleasant dream. Her source of the dream was not with her. She got up, putting on some clothes. Allie liked sleeping nude, especially when a hot red head was next to her.  
She went looking for Bea, found her asleep on the couch. Allie huffed, and stormed back into their room. She laid in bed, tossing and turning. Her mind spinning, she thought they made up yesterday. She said sorry, she meant it too. The way Bea took her in the mustang, made her feel like all was forgiven. Yes Bea was asleep on the couch. She must have drifted off to sleep at some point. She was woken with a door shutting. She opened her eyes, to see Bea bent over looking for clothes. Bea turned around and their eyes met.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Bea asked sweetly.  
"It's fine Bea, I need to get up anyways."

Bea walked over to Allie, leaning down gave Allie a gentle kiss on her lips. She felt herself being pulled down on top of a very naked Allie. Face to face Allie was searching Bea's eye's to see if she was still upset with her. She saw nothing but love. She put her hand on the back of Bea's neck, and pulled her in for a kiss. Her other hand playing with the red curly hair. Bea had her hands in Allie's hair. Bea was completely on top of Allie, and she loved it. She could feel their breasts against each other rubbing ever so slightly. They both moaned. The kiss getting hungrier, and she felt Allie's hips roll. She moaned, and then pulled away.

"Allie don't you have a shit load to do today?"

"Yes, but I need you more, everything else can wait." She said pulling Bea back into her, wrapping her long toned legs around Bea's waist. Bea had to go, but Allie made an convincing case, on why they should be late. Her hand on Allie's breasts cupping it in her hand. She felt Allie's nipple harden, it made Bea moan.   
Then the door opened with a crash, and there stood Boomer and Franky. Bea stayed where she was, but pulled the blankets over them. She wasn't naked but Allie was, and if she moved they would get a viewing of a naked blond.

"Fuck Franky you called it, i owe you 20 bucks." They laughed.

Debbie hearing all the noise came to see what was happening. She saw Franky and Boomer standing at her mom and Allie's door. Didn't think anything of it, she walked up.

"What's so funny?" She giggled. She then looked into the room. Seeing her mom on top of Allie. "Oh shit, guy's I don't want to see my mom going bumper to bumper with Mama."

Franky and Boomer both looked at Debbie. Bea had gotten off of Allie, carefully so nothing had been seen.

"Umm...errr... Sorry that slipped out." Debbie said, she walked away she had tear's in her eyes. Shit why did I say that? She thought to herself. She loved Allie a lot, she was so good to her mom and to her. They spent sometime alone. Allie always asking how school was, and asking her to do stuff. They had lot's in common, and always made her mom watch musicals.  
She honestly felt like Allie was her parent, more then her dad ever was.

Franky and Boomer left they had been moving some stuff. When Franky bet Boomer Blondie and Red were going bumper to bumper, since they hadn't left yet. Sure enough they were right, it was a good laugh. They didn't expect the young Smith girl to call Allie mama. They left soon after, Allie was crying. Bea was giving them a look to get the hell out.

"Baby, are you alright? Are you upset cause Debbie called you mama?"

Allie heard those words and it made her heart soar. She loved Debbie like her own. They had lot's in common, and always ganged up on Bea. She felt close to her, but she didn't realize Debbie felt the same way. She heard Bea ask her a question, she went to answer, but started to cry again.

"Alliecat, I can talk to her and tell her not to call you that. It's been only 8 months since we have been together."

"N..n..o.. I..I.." and the crying started harder. She was trying to talk but so many emotions and been ripping threw her. She thought of all the babies she had lost. Even the one baby she had, she had never seen her. She gave up the rights right away. She didn't even know she was pregnant, she was in pain and went to the hospital. She had delivered a baby that was born 2 months early. Dave beat her when she had come back, asking where she was. She lied, she couldn't tell him about the baby.

"Allie, hey Allie, breath just breath." Bea said running her hand up and down Allie's arm. Trying to sooth her. She couldn't understand why Allie was this upset. She got out of bed, took her phone and left the room. She went to call Allie's work, and the forman at her house. She told them both that they wouldn't be in. She went and found Debbie who was just about to leave.

"I didn't mean to upset her, mom, it just slipped out."  
"I know baby, I know. I think it's something else. I think she's happy you called her mama." She gave Debbie a hug and kiss.

"I need to go mom, Franky said she would give me a ride to school."

"Okay bye baby. Allie and I are staying home. I'm booking councling sessions for all 3 of us."

Debbie just nodded and left.

Bea went and grabbed some water and some pain killers. With all of Allie's crying, she was sure she would have a headache.  
She walked back to the room, pushing the door open. She saw Allie had fallen asleep, with her arms holding Bea's pillow against her. She smiled, put everything down by her spot on the bed. Went into the bathroom, she realized she really had to pee. She brushed her teeth, and then took off her clothes. She went into bed, taking her pillow back. That woke the young blond up, she moved in closer to Bea.

"I'm really sorry about the breakdown. I feel so honored that Debbie called me mama." She sniffled freash tears coming.

"Alliecat look at me." Bea put her finger under Allie's chin to tilt her head. She gave Allie a sweet kiss on her lips. "What's wrong my beautiful girl?"

"I want to tell you, but I'm afraid you will think different of me." She said in a voice that broke Bea's heart.

"Babe, I love you, we both have a past and shit to deal with. So just tell me, you know you want to." She gave Allie another couple gentle kisses on her lips.

"This thing with Kaz, then Debbie this morning calling me Mama, it brought stuff up." Bea nodded.

"Well see Bea, I had a couple miscarriages. Then I ummm..."

"Oh Allie, I'm sorry that must have hurt. I understand why that would make you cry."

"There's more Bea, I uhhh have a daughter." She looked up to Bea's face to gage how she would react.

"Okay, I wasn't expecting that." Bea said. Truthfully she loved the thought of a little Allie running around.

"What are you thinking Bea?" Allie had gotten up and straddled the older women. Bea lost her train of thought Allie's breasts sitting right in front of her face.

"Bea, stop pervin and talk to me." Allie had to giggle.

"Umm...hmmm.." she was trying to take her eyes of Allie but she was having a hard time. Allie brought her hand to Bea's cheek, and put her thumb on the red heads lip. Rubbing it, then moved her lips to Bea's. Bea moaned Allie was turning her on without meaning too. Fuck get it together Smith, this isn't the moment to be wanting it.

"Honestly Alliecat the thought of having a little you running around makes me happy." She had brought her hands to Allie's back running her finger's up and down.

Allie felt tears stinging her eyes. "Really? You mean that?" She threw her face into the crook of Bea's neck.

"Actually I thought of is having a family together. I mean down the road. Do you know where she is?"

Allie sat up again, playing with Bea's hair. " No, I don't. I wanted to find her but she's better off without me."

"Hey don't say that you are so different then you were. You have worked hard to get here. You're almost done your GED, and have a job waiting for you."

"Yeah, I guess so, and I have been clean for almost a year."

"I will call Franky later, and see if she can find anything out. I mean If you want."

"Really? You would do that for me?"

"I would do anything for you." Bea then captured Allie's lushes lips with her own. They moved in sync, both moaning as the kiss got deeper. Bea pulled away when air was needed.

"How old would she be?"

"She would be 3 in June, she was so tiny. I always wondered if she looked like me or more like Dave." She said with a sad little smile. Allie glanced at the clock. She pushed herself off Bea, and got off the bed.

"Oh shit shit, I'm so late." Bea it's not funny. Allie running around, she tripped herself trying to get pants on. Bea got off the bed, walked over to the young blond. She picked Allie up and threw her on their bed. She took the pants off and threw them on the floor. Then she got on the blond to straddle her.

"Bea, get off I have to go, I'm late." She tried to push Bea off. She felt Bea roll her hips into Allie's core.

"Don't you fucking dare start that, I don't want to be worked up all d..."she was cut off with Bea's lips on hers. She felt Bea's tounge plunge into her mouth. She was losing the fight, she needed to go.

"Bea please I am late. I can't use the excuse I was going fucking my girlfriend."

"Alliecat it's okay, I called in sick for you. The state you were in this morning, I didn't want you going." She kissed Allie again.

"You did that for me? But you have to go, and I will be all alone." Allie's lip coming out in a pout. Bea just laughed, this women is absolutely perfect. "Actually I don't have to go in either. But maybe we could go check the process of it. We need to get out of this house soon."

"Hmmm... Babe that sounds nice. We need to order the rest of the stuff for the house too. Oh I'm so excited Bea! I have never got to pick stuff out for a house." Allie was beaming.

"Okay babe, but I have something else I rather do first." She wiggled her eye brows. Making Allie giggle.

"I got me a horny momma." Bea just laughed. "Well it's your fucking fault." Bea said back playfully.

"What how it's my fault? I'm Innocent in all this." She giggled.

"Bullshit, Allie have you seen yourself lately? I swear you get more fucking beautiful as the day's go on." She then put Allie's arms over her head. She kissed Allie's lips, down to her jawline, moving down to her neck. Nibbling on the spot that drove Allie crazy.

"Oh Bea fuck I love you when nibble there."

Bea's phone began to ring. She chose ignore it, kept her mouth moving down the blond. Sucking and nibbling her way down, to Allie's breasts. She left a trail of light brusies, she wanted in a way to claim Allie as her own. Now Allie's phone started to ring.

"Fucksakes." Bea mumbled rolling of the young blond. Allie was frustrated too. "Fucksakes blonie, you guys ever answer your phone?" Allie gave Bea a look, Bea knew that look. Allie was about to do something naughty. "I can't help it, Bea is one horny momma these days." She winked at Bea and laughed Bea's face went bright red.

"Shit Blondie you must have some skills to keep red in bed all the time."

"Actually she's more the topper then me." Bea at this point was dressed, walked over to Allie and took her phone.

"Fucksakes. Franky what do you want?"

"I finally made it to the office. Had some stuff here waiting for me. Last night I made some calls, and got someone to help dig into kazs past more."

"And? Anything?"

"I would recommend coming into my office asap. I called Will he is on his way. Dont let Allie alone with her at all."

"Okay, we will be there soon."

Allie had went into the shower at this point. Bea opened the door to tell her they had to go. She stopped when she heard soft moaning. She could hear Allie breathing heavily. She could see Allie's silhouette through the shower curtain. She stripped herself down fast, and opened the curtain. There Allie was knuckle deep in herself. Head was back while her other hand was on her own breast. Allie looked at Bea and gave her devilish grin.

She pumped harder and faster moaning, her eyes locked on Bea. She saw Bea's eye's grow darker, and saw Bea licking her lips. She was watching Allie, she saw Bea's eye's trail slowly down her body. She saw the red heads eyes stop watching her pump in and out of herself. Allie then pulled her finger's out, and slowly brought it to her own mouth.

Bea wasn't sure what happened, next thing she knew she had Allie pinned to the shower wall. Her lips attached to the young blonds, while she then pushed two finders inside her.   
Allie stopped kissing, she couldn't concentrate. Bea was going in and out, but Allie needed more.

"Bea please faster, harder baby i.. I need to come for you."  
She let out a loud moan when Bea picked up the pace.   
Allie felt Bea's wet core grinding on her thigh, so she pushed hard against it hearing Bea moan.

Allie rode Bea's finger's, and Bea grinded hard on Allie's thigh.  
Not long after they both had come undone. Moaning echoed through the bathroom. With each screamed each other's name.   
They held onto one another, until they both could move again.  
They finished showering quickly. Allie stepping out then Bea.

"Holy fuck Allie that was so hot." Bea said with a sheepish smile. Never in her life she thought she would be okay with talking about sex.

"You did seem to enjoy it." Allie smirked.

"Anyways.... Alliecat Franky and Will are waiting for us so we need to go."

"Apparently Franky's connection already found dirt on Kaz. They want to talk to us like now." Allie nodded, she could tell Bea was holding something back.

"What is it Bea?"

"They said to be careful, and don't go near Kaz. I..I..don't want to sound controlling Allie, but please listen to them."

"Okay, Bea I won't go near her. But they better have a good reason."

"Okay let's get going. Want to take my car or my bike?" Bea asked.

"Well I would like to take my car, if that's okay?"

"How about you take your car, and i take my bike. I need to go right to the site after. I need to check in on something."

"Why can't we go together like we discussed?"

"Well I was hoping you could bring us some food since we haven't ate yet. Also you shouldn't stay to long you have school work."

"I can't wait to be done school. Yes let's do that then."

Allie got into her car, while Bea got on her bike. Both had to be parked outside, since franky's garage was full of different shit.

Allie followed Bea, and she was enjoying the view. They were slowing down for a red light. Bea wasn't stopping, she just kept going through the light. What the fuck? Allie said out loud. She couldn't go, the red light seemed to last forever. Finally it was a green she took off tires going smoke everywhere.

Bea had been riding along, everything was good. She tried to stop her bike, it wouldn't stop. Her fucking breaks were not working. She saw it was red, she screamed "ohh shit." She flew through the intersection, luckly not getting hit. She couldn't slow down, she saw a pile of bushes on the side. Well her goes nothing, she steered her bike towards the bushes. Hit the curb hard, and the bike fell, while she flew over the handle bars. She landed in the bushes. It fucking hurt, she was more worried about her bike. She suddenly smelt smoke, and fuel.  
Oh fuck Bea said, she couldn't get out of the bush. She was caught on something. She finally got lose and ran, the best she could.

Allie saw smoke so she stopped a ways back. She got out of her car looking for Bea. She didn't see her anywhere. She was walking towards the bike, when she saw fire on the bike.   
"Oh fuck." She turned around to run. She felt someone's arms around her waist pushing her down, as she heard a boom.  
She heard Bea screaming, she realized thats who was on her back. Bea got off and pulled Allie up. Bea's back of her leather jacket had holes from ashes. Her legs did too.

"Are you okay Allie?"

"Your asking me if I'm okay when you got into an accident. Then saved my ass from getting hurt by the fire."

"I'm fine, a few small burns. It hurt a bit because of the leather. But I will be fine. I need to call Franky." She pulled her phone out it was smashed. "Okay you need to call Franky. The the police."

"Hey Franky it's Allie, we need you to come get us. Bea's been in accident."


	27. Chapter 27

When Franky open the email she was sent from her source. She was shocked, she wasn't sure how to explain all this to Bea and Allie. Will had shown up, and were drinking coffee chatting.

"The girl's aren't here yet?" Will asked.

"Na, Booms and I caught them going at it this morning, then Debbie walked in on them. " She laughed just thinking of it.

"Oh shit that must have been akward." He laughed.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they got busy again once everyone left. They are like teenagers." They both chuckled.

Then franky's phone started to ring. "You guy's coming Blondie?"

"Franky it's Bea, she been in an accident."

"What the Fuck? Is she okay?" She stood up, starting to pace.  
Will put his coffee down, and listened in.

"Yeah, she is but her bike blew up. I'm calling the police right away. We just want you to come get us. Bea's phone is smashed."

"Okay, send me a text where you are, on my way." She hung up, and told Will everything. As she was walking out she heard her phone beep, with the location they were at. Will insisted he come alone, and they take his police car.

They got in and took off with the siren's going.

Allie and Bea sat on the curb waiting, Bea told Allie what happened. People from the houses started to come out and see what was happening.

"I don't get get Allie that's a new bike, my brakes should be working."

"I don't know Bea, I am just happy you're okay."

They heard siren's and police, a firetruck, and ambulance. Not long after Franky and Will.

Allie and Bea gave their statements to the police. Then got checked out from the paramedics. Bea had a few burn marks but nothing serious. Allie had a little scrape from Bea pushing her down. Allie almost cried when they were told Bea saved her from getting burnt really bad.

A tow truck was brought in after the fire was out. Bea had to deal with insurance yet. They got into Will's car and headed back to franky's house. Bea needed to change.

Allie noticed Bea was quite, not saying anything really.  
They got to the house and Bea went right in, and straight to their room. Slamming the door shut, she took off her clothes and threw them on the floor. She got into the shower and cried.  
She felt stupid that she was upset over a bike, but it was her bike. She loved that thing. Then Allie could have been hurt or even killed. She heard the door open slowly, who she heard next surprised her.

"Red, you okay?"

"Franky what the fuck are you doing in here?" Bea yelled. She didn't want Franky seeing her silhouette.

"Seriously, I have seen you naked, and you have seen me naked." She chuckled.

"Allie know that you're in here? I'm naked in the shower, I'm sure she won't want you peeking." Bea said laughing.

"Fucking right I don't, what the hell are you doing Doyle?" Bea heard Allie say.

"Oh your in trouble now Franky." Bea said laughing. She heard a few noises, and saw no one was in the bathroom, for her towel and wrapped her body. She walked out of the bathroom, and there was Franky and Allie wrestling on Bea's bed.

"Come on Blondie, sharing is caring!"

"Fuck you Doyle no one sees or touches Bea unless it's me. Now say uncle or I'm going to keep going." Allie yelled laughing.

Neither of them noticing that Bea was out of the shower and dressed. She got to the door, turned around. She felt a pang of jealousy. She knew it was silly, but Franky was more Allie's age.  
She just walked out. Slamming the door behind herself. That got Allie's and franky's attention.

"Shit, Bea's still mad."

"Yeah we should get out there, we need to talk about Kaz."

They walked out, and Allie saw Bea and Will chatting and laughing. She was sitting at the head of the table, while he sat next to her. They both were laughing when Allie and Franky sat down. She felt a little jealousy towards Bea and Will, he could offer the older women stuff she couldn't.

"Well i guess we should talk about Kaz." Franky said.

"Well Allie, for one she isn't your mom. She probably made up a bunch of shit to get you alone. Ummm..."

"Fucking just spit it out Franky." Bea said she was in a pissed off mood as it was.

"Geez Res aren't we in a mood." Franky said trying to be funny..she saw Bea's face and she wasn't happy.

"Okay okay Kaz is actually Dave's sister, they had different dad's. So her last name was different, plus she changed her name. Got a new Identity."

Allie couldn't believe Kaz was Dave's sister. He talked about her, and told her shit she's done. But hey never mentioned her name. Only that she was crazy, and she had gotten herself involved in some group. She smartened up, and had a different job.

"Allie, you okay?" Franky asked.

"Oh umm yeah. Any ideas on why she wants me so bad?"

"Well once they figured out her real name, she had changed it. We looked back, she was in a mental institution for a bit. It's true she had a baby but she lost it."

"So she actually thinks I'm her daughter?"

Will spoke up "maybe we send Allie in and let them meet. We could have undercover cops all around."

"Nope not happening." Bea said shaking her head.

"Bea, why not? I will be safe, police all around me."

"No, you can't do it. You just can't, she's crazy. She could hurt you."

"Bea it's up to me, not you. I will do it. Maybe we can get her off our backs and get her help."

Bea stood up knocking her chair over. She stomped out the front door. She once again wasn throwing a temper tantrum. She was so mad, Allie never listens.

Allie just stared to laugh, then everyone else did too.

"She sure has a temper." Will said while they all were still laughing.

"She sure does, she stubborn." Allie said she knew Bea was worried about her. So she wasn't made that she was upset. Plus angry Bea was so sexy.

Bea walked around for a bit, needing time alone. She finally cooled off, and headed back. She went in and she saw no one, so she got her Key's from her room and headed to her car.  
She went to the house they were getting built. She drove up and couldn't believe how far they had come. She forgot she had no cell and had forgotten to leave a note for Allie.

Allie was in the backyard, when she heard some noises. She called out and then looked to see if Bea was home. She didn't see anyone, weird she thought I swear I heard something.  
She decided to take off and get some groceries. She went outside, and Bea's car was gone. Okay that's weird she thought, why didn't Bea tell me she was heading out. She looked down at her ring as she sat in her car. Thinking of everything this woman has done for her. She had tear's in her eyes. She loved Bea Smith with everything in her. She had an idea where Bea was, since they still haven't eaten she stopped and got some food.  
She remembers fighting Bea on getting a joint account, none of it was money. Bea insisted, they threatened to sleep on the couch. She gave in, not wanting to, but didn't want to sleep without her Queen either.

She took off towards their new house, she pulled in and saw Bea's car. She carefully took out the beverage's and food. She had stopped at McDonald's on the way, Bea loved their Bic Macs. She walked into the house, it was near complete, she couldn't believe how fast it has come alone. It looked so good so far, she couldn't wait to order the rest of the stuff. Which she was going do today, but it was a crazy day. The place was empty, she was confused, where's bea? She didn't see any workers so she was guessing they took off.

Bea was working on Allie's studio, that was the contractors job lately. She had ordered the stuff for it last week, and got the guys to pick the stuff up and put it in the studio. She finished doing what needed done. She couldn't wait to suprise Allie. She heard someone calling her name, sounded alot like Allie. she stepped out of the studio and Allie was walking towards her, with food in her hands. Allie's eyes went big.

"Holy shit Bea, what's this? I don't remember us talking about putting another building with the house."

"Umm well it was supposed to be a surprise, so follow me." She opened the door, and took the stuff out of Allie's hands.

"Go on then, go in and take a look."

Allie smiled and walked in, her jaw dropped. It was a studio with everything she would need to design and make her own clothes.   
It was beautiful, it was stuff she had told Bea liked when they were looking to design their house.

Bea had put the food and drinks down. She walked to Allie who was facing away from here. She put her arms around Allie's waist. Kissing the young blonds neck.

"Do you like it Alliecat?"

Allie turned her body,so they were flush against each other.  
She had tears in her eyes, and nodded.  
She pulled Bea in and kissed her lips over and over again.

"It's perfect Bea. It's how I would have decorated it."

"I know baby, I paid attention to you, especially your eyes."

"My eyes?"

"Your eyes give everything away to me, they would light up when you saw certain things. Some you said some you didn't, because you felt like you were being needy."

"You know me better then I know myself sometimes, and definitely more then anyone else."

"Well beautiful girl, we are soulmates so we feel each other deep in our souls."

"Your to good to me Bea." She snuggled into Bea.

"No babe, I treat you the way you deserve to be treated. Now please tell me you got me a big Mac."

"Oh course I did, but it's probably cold now. Sorry."

"It's fine babe, let's eat. But not in here, we all know how clumsy you are." She winked and Allie swatted Bea's ass.

They headed outside and sat on the grass eating, and talking.

"So you aren't mad at me anymore?" Allie asked Bea.

Bea was so embarrassed. "Yeah, I'm sorry about everything. I was mad about my bike." She then looked away, she didn't want to cry. "I was kinda ummm upset seeing you and Franky wrestling on the bed. I know nothing would happen, I just didn't like anyone else on you. Plus she's your age."

"Fuck Bea, you never have to worry about me leaving you, especially for Franky." She laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Umm I love Franky as a friend, but she drives me absolutely crazy. Plus I have the hottest girlfriend in the world, why would I want anyone else?"

"Here I thought I had the hottest girlfriend in the world?" Bea shot back giggling.

"Okay I'll compromise, we both are hot and we got each other." Allie then leaned in and kissed Bea's lips.

Allie's phone went off, she took it seeing it was Franky.

"What's up Franky?"

"Hey so Kaz has disappeared, no one can find her. Also they searched her apartment. Yours and Bea's pictures were all over the living room."

"Fuck, that's nuts."

"Yeah, well umm can I talk to Red." Allie handed Bea the phone.

"Bea, I need to meet you alone. It's important."

"Okay I will leave here right away, see you in a half hour. Where are we meeting?"

"Maybe my office, i have to show you some stuff."

"Okay, see you soon."

"Babe I gotta go, Franky wants to talk to me."

"Okay, I was heading to get groceries anyways."

Bea pulled Allie up and pulled her into herself. She kissed Allie's beautiful lips, over and over again. "God, I could kiss your lips every single moment if I was allowed." Allie giggled.

They walked hand in hand after throwing the garabage away. Bea walked Allie to her car and opened the door and shut it when Allie got in. She leaned in and kissed Allie again.

"I love you beautiful girl."

"I love you my beautiful Bea."

With that they went there own way. Bea went to Franky's office, parked and headed in.

"So what's up Franky?"

"Fuck Red this shit messed up. They found pics of you and Allie all over kazs living room."

"Okay we know she was nuts what's got you needing to talk to me alone."

"We found a ginat Red X across every single picture of you. She had a manual about your bike too. We think she has someone helping her."

"Fuck. Why does she want to kill me?"

"Well she thinks Allie's her daughter, then we think the person who she's working for or with is causing the most issues.  
Bea I think maybe you should not be with Allie for awhile, until this blows over."

"What? I can't leave her, she's in danger."

"No Bea you are in danger, we don't think has will hurt her."

"Fuck Franky I can't leave her, I love her, I'm so in love with her."

"I like her don't get me wrong, I just don't want you or Debbie in danger."

"Ya that's for caring but I can't walk away from her."

"I understand completely. Oh before you leave wanna go out for drinks tonight?"

"Na I wanted to spend time with my girl's."

"Debbie is staying at a friend's and already asked Blondie. She's coming." She winked.

"Fine Franky I will come. But no touching my girl."

"Of course not." Lol

"Okay see ya later." Bea walked out and headed to her car. She wasn't sure how to tell Allie.


	28. Chapter 28

Bea was driving home, she couldn't help but think of what Franky told her. She pulled into the driveway, got out trying to shake the feelings she was having. She didn't want Allie to know the truth, because she knew Allie would blame herself. Shit shit she forgot to talk to Franky about finding Allie's little girl.

She opened the door, walking in she heard music playing. She remembered Debbie was out, so must be Allie. She walked into their room. She stopped, her jaw dropped, her mouth suddenly dry. Allie was standing there in nothing but black lingerie, Allie Novak should come with a health warning.

Allie was busy drying her hair, so she didn't hear Bea come in. She could feel someone's eyes on her, not just anyone's eyes, Bea Smith's eyes. She turned around, and Bea's eyes went wide. Yup definitely picked out the right set of lingerie. Bea's eyes working her way up and down Allie's body.

Bea's mind was spinning, a warmth filled her, and the familiar throbbing in her core. Her eyes meeting Allie's, she saw a smirk on her face.

"Like what you see?" Allie asked sensually. Bea's eyes on her like that was doing things to her body.

Bea still hadn't answered, so Allie walked over to her. She saw Bea's eye's had fallen to her breasts. She chuckled, what a surprise.

Bea heard the question but she couldn't formulate word's at the moment. She saw Allie start walking towards her, she tried she really did. But her eyes made it to the perfect plump breast's, they had a slight bounce to them. Bea moaned.

"Well considering you just moaned, I'm thinking you definitely like what you see." Allie chuckled. She put her arms around the older womens waist. She slightly pushed her upper body away, letting Bea to look. Bea licked her lips.

"Babe, as much I enjoy your obsession with my tits, we need to get ready." She slapped the older womens ass lightly and walked away. Now Bea's eyes watched Allie's perfect ass jiggle slightly. Fucken hell this women made her feel like she was a teenager. She finally was able to move, she went and had a shower. She was so turned on, she was tempted to take matters into her own hands. But she once again, just couldn't do it.

She finished up, peeked her head to see if Allie was around or not. Okay good she wasn't, she wasn't sure if she would be able to hold back. She went to her closet, trying to decide what to wear. She went with tight black skinnys with her white crisp shirt with a tie. She got dressed putting on makeup, making her eyes look smoky the way Allie liked it. She wore her black boots she checked herself in the mirror. She saw a different women, she looked Happy. She smiled, and walked out.

Allie left the room while her girl was in the shower, she knew Bea wouldn't be able to control herself. Hell she wouldn't be able to control herself either. She took one last look on the dress she bought. It was black and it showed off her breasts, and clung in all the right places. She put on the heels she bought too. She still felt guilty buying herself stuff, but she knew soon she will be making money.

She went into the den and sat on the couch waiting for Bea. She heard Bea call her name, so she stood up. Her jaw dropped Bea looked stunning, she always does but wow.

Bea came out of the room looking for Allie. She called out her name, and she saw Allie stand up from the couch. She felt her heart skip a beat. "Holy shit." They both said at the same time. Both giggling. Allie walked up to Bea putting her arms around her waist. Giving her a kiss, lips moving in sync with each other. She pushed her tounge into the red heads mouth. Making Bea moan loud. Allie's phone interrupting the moment, Allie putting her forehead against Bea's. "Wanna bet it's Franky?" Allie said laughing.

She pulled her phone out and saw it was Franky. "Hey Franky."  
"Blondie where the fuck are ya's, we are all here and you guy's aren't. Let me guess Bea has having her wicked way with you?!" Franky said.

"Na, but I was about to have my way with her. You'll understand why when you see her." Bea sticking her tounge out at Allie.   
"Well fucking hurry up, your wasting good drinking time." Allie laughed. She then called a taxi, Incase they both wanted a drink.

Taxi had come and they were sitting in the back. Allie almost on Bea's lap. She kept catching the older womens eyes, on her chest. She saw Bea was really trying not to look, but she purposely bought this dress to tease her. She knew Bea would punish her later, and she was all for it. She thought she would have a little fun, she dropped her purse in a way she had to lean over. Showing off her breasts. She heard a moan, and saw Bea close her eyes. She smiled, this is going to be a fun night she thought.

Bea was struggling, Allie so close, almost on her lap. Her breasts teasing her, almost in her face. She tried so hard not to look, she really did. She never stuggled so much in her life. Allie made her feels things she never knew she could feel. Allie moved slightly and saw that she dropped her purse. She watched Allie go down to get it, her breasts were in a perfect eye view. She hears herself moan, she tried not too much fuck this women had power over her. She closed her eyes, trying to think of anything else. She knew what was under the dress too, this was going to be a long night. She felt the car stop, she opened her eyes, and saw Allie's blue eyes watching her. She had her mischievous smirk planted on her face.

"You cheeky little shit." Bea laughed. They got out of the taxi and took the blond in her arms. She gave her a kiss, then whispered in Allie's ear. I might just have to punish you later, you've been naughty. She then kissed Allie's sweet spot on her neck. She heard Allie gasp. She pulled away smirking.

"Well let's go, everyone's waiting." She grabbed the young blonds hand and led them into the bar.

Allie was excited to see this side of Bea. She was curious on what kind of punishment she will be getting later. She couldn't wait to see.

They went in, saw their friends sitting in the corner in the back.

"Babe, you go sit and I'll get the drinks."Bea said to Allie.

"Okay, can you order me a beer please." Allie said walking away.

Bea waited on the bartender. She was waiting a bit, she felt arm around her waist. Her body went stiff. "Holy fuck red, I'm ready to take you myself tonight."

"Fuck Franky you scared the shit out of me." Bea laughed.

"Seriously Red, you didn't have to get all dolled up for me." Franky said with her famous grin.

"Haha in your dreams Doyle."

"Let's go, your girl is giving me the stink eye." She then swatted Bea's ass.

"Here's your beer baby." Bea put on the table in front of the young blond. She leaned in and kissed her lips before sitting down.

"So how's everyone?" Bea asked. All her friends were there. Liz, Boomer, Maxine, Bridget and Franky.

They all started talking, which made everyone laugh.

"How are you love?" Liz asked Bea when Allie left to get another round with Boomer.

"Been a hard year, but good at the same time." Bea's thoughts thinking of all the shit that's happened. She felt a hand on hers.  
"Well love you look happy, and in love." Bea nodded a tears falling. Liz wiping her tear's, and held her. "Oh love you have been through more then enough, it's okay to be happy and in love." Bea nodded "I'm just scared of fucking it up." Maxine at this point came to her side holding her hand.

Allie had been watching from the bar, Bea was upset and crying. Liz and Maxine comforting her. It felt like to took forever to get their drinks and the shots Boomer insisted they get. She turned around Bea and Maxine were gone.

"Hey Liz, where did Bea and Maxine go?"

"Oh Bea just needed some fresh air and a chat with Maxine."

Allie nodded, she liked Maxine had been over alot working out with Bea. They seemed to form a bond that was unbreakable. She at first was uneasy around Maxine, thinking she would want Bea. That wasn't the case, Maxine was a women now but she wasn't always. She was born a boy, who wanted to be a women, she never felt like she was a man. So she saved up everything and became who she was supposed to be. So many people judged her, not Bea from day one Bea was kind.

"So sweetie, what's going on?" Maxine asked Bea as they stood outside.

"Remember that fucking Kaz women I told you about?"

"Yeah she sounded nuts."

"Well she is, and she's trying to kill me."

Maxine's eyes narrowed, with eye brows scrunch together. "What the fuck do you mean, she's trying to kill you?" She said so only Bea could hear her.

Bea went on to explain everything. Maxine knew most of it, but she filled her in with the rest.

"Fuck Bea what are we going to do?"

"We? No Maxine I'm not involving you."

"Umm I'm helping you, wither you like it or not. Your my best friend Bea, I love you like you are a sister." Maxine grsbbed Bea and higged her.

"Fine, since I know I can't win with you. I'm not sure what we can do. She's apparently disappeared."

"Hmm well I know people, I have friends in low places unfortunately." Maxine laughed.

"But Bea I think I should crash at your house until they find her. Maybe booms to."

"No, I can't have Allie suspect anything. She will only blame herself."

"Hmm okay, well maybe we can say your leg has been bothering you again? I know it's lying but it's to protect you and her."

Bea nodded she would feel better if Maxine and booms where close. "Okay, but how would booms fit into all this?"  
"We can say I'm there to help you with pain, and Boomer is there to help with whatever needs to be done."

"We are moving soon, so that could work. And Franky probably could use the help moving everything out. And fixing the house up. Mine should be done in a couple weeks."

"Okay so tonight we have fun, tomorrow we share the plan with Boomer. Well half the plan, we know she can't keep her mouth shut." They both laughed.

"Bea baby are you alright?" Bea's head whipped around, hoping Allie didn't hear anything. She nodded at Maxine who smiled and walked back inside.

"Yeah baby just a bad moment, Maxine and i got carried away chatting." She gave Allie a kiss on her lips.

"Okay well want to come back in and dance with me?"

"I need more alcohol first." They laughed going in.

A few hours later Bea, and Franky were wasted. Franky dragged Bea on the dance floor, and they danced. Allie watching, wasn't sure she liked the fact franky's hands were on her girl. Bea came stumbling over.

"Allie Allie have you seen my sandwich?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I had a sandwich, and it's fucking gone, maybe Boomer stole it.   
Boomer did you take my sandwich?" Bea yelled.

"Bea, you didn't have any sandwich." Allie said putting her hand on her arm.

Bea shoke it off. "Hey lady, I'm taken. You shouldn't touch me, my girlfriend will kick your ass. You should see her, she fucking beautiful." Bea slurred.

"Bea it's me Allie, I'm your girlfriend."

"Franky come here, this chick won't stop hitting on me. If Allie sees her hitting on me, she will kick her ass."

Franky came stumbling over with the help of Bridget. "Bea have you seen Bridget? She was here, now I can't find her."

"Franky, I'm right here, I'm the one who's been following you."

"Oh shit, I thought you were some stocker or something."

"That's why you kept running away, and trying to hide." Bridget said pretending to be mad, she really wasn't. Bea and Franky never let their hair down. It was nice to see.

"Hey Franky did you take my sandwich?"

"You had a sandwich? When the fuck did you get a sandwich? I could use one right now."

"Anyone seen Allie, I'm sure she has it."

"Baby I'm right here, she went and kissed Bea's lips."

"Oh babe there you are, some chick kept hitting on me. But don't you worry I told her to get lost."

Allie started to laugh, drunk Bea was funny as shit.

"Now how about we go home, and find you a sandwich?" Allie asked Bea giving her another kiss on the lips.

Bea then grabs Allie's ass, and pushed her against herself. They were right against each other. Bea's mouth lands on Allie's and she pushes her tounge in. Allie was caught off guard, and then starts to kiss back.

"Bea, hey Bea I got us more shots." Boomer yelled.

"Come on Frank's let's get our drink on."

"Bea don't you think you've had enough?"

"Umm no, I don't." She then went and took a couple more shots.  
She got up and stumbled to Allie who was sitting again. Sat on her lap and started to give her a lap dance. She then stopped, and looked at Allie.

"Allie will you Marry me one day soon?"

Allie wasn't not expecting that. The thought of her and Bea being wives and having a family has crossed her mind, but left it.

"Bea how about we talk about it tomorrow?"

"Well I plan on asking you one day. Nothing more I wanted then to have you by my side as my wife."

"Sounds good babe." Allie smiled and gave Bea a kiss.

Bea went to the bar then climbed up and started to dance. Everyone was cheering. Then she yelled out pointing to Allie, "I'm gonna marry that women over there one day." And the bar went wild with cheering. "A round on me for everyone!" Bea yelled. She then got off the bar, and went back to Allie.

"Allie, Allie I wanna go now. I just remembered the sexy underwear you're wearing tonight." Bea said really loud. People turning around grinning.

"Franky I'm gonna go, I really wanna make Allie scream right now. Is it okay if I take her on your kitchen table?"

Everyone's laughing Bea never ever was like this.

"Fuck I know Gidge and I have done it on there. You might as well to!" Bridget and Allie looking at each other.

"They are never allowed to drink together again." Bridget said to Allie. They all laughed.

"Well Red have a fuck tastic night."

Allie put her arms around Bea's waist to help her out. They saw a taxi, so they took it. Bea was all over Allie in the taxi, she was especially interested in Allie's chest.

"Bea, not here, wait till we get home."

"Fine." Bea then crossed her arms and stared out the window.   
She felt herself falling asleep.

When they for home Allie had to wake Bea up. She didn't want to wake up. "Well I guess i will have to fuck myself then." She whispered in Bea's ear. Bea shot out of the car into the house. Stumbling as she went. Allie laughed and said the driver. She went and Bea was passed out leaned against the door.

So Allie out down her pants into her wet folds, she moaned she loved that Bea was so we because of her. She then rubbed Bea's clit. Bea's eyes popped wide open. "Oh fuck Allie, that feels so good." Allie pulled her hand out, and Bea moaned. "Allie that's not nice." "Just a preview baby, now get inside." Allie opened the door and Bea went stumbling in, right for their room. She laid down in the middle of the bed, and passed out again. Allie seeing this got Bea undressed, moved her to herside of the bed. She then grabbed pain killers, water and a bucket. She didn't want Bea getting out of bed to much.

She then got undressed leaving her bra and panties on, just incase she thought. She did all her nightly stuff and went into bed. She moved closer to Bea then she felt Bea's head right on her chest. She kissed Bea's head and fell asleep.

She was woken up to find Bea throwing up in the basket. She held her hair for her, Bea saw the pills and water. So she took some. And fell back to sleep. Allie fell to sleep right after Bea.

Bea was having a good dream, Allie was naked giving her a lap dance. Oh it was a good dream, Allie's hands all over her. She woke up and realized it was a dream. Fuck she thought, that was a good dream. She opened her eyes, and she was on her side and so was Allie. Allie's breasts were in her face. What's a fucking way to wake up, Bea thought. She then went and nibbled on Allie's nipple threw the bra. She then pushed the bra down, and saw the perfect pink nipple. She started sucking on it, she felt Allie start to sqirm. Bea continued her sucking, licking and nibbling on Allie's breast. She then felt her head being pushed into Allie's chest encouraging her to keep going.   
She sat up, and took her offending garments off. Crawled on top of Allie. Her thigh against Allie's wet core. They stared into each other's eyes. Rocking feeling the build up.

Bea stopped the movement, rolled off Allie, and threw up in the basket. "Oh fuck." Bea moaned.

"Come on Casanova I think you need a shower and something to eat." Allie went into the shower with Bea to help her.

"I love you Allie." Bea said as Allie washed her hair. " Always and forever baby."


	29. Chapter 29

"Babe, this is the last box." They finally moved into their new house. It was a bit bigger then planned but they loved it.

Boomer, and Maxine have been around alot lately. Allie didn't buy their story. She figured it had something to do with the breakdown at the bar couple week's ago. She knew something was bothering her girlfriend, she seemed on edge.

Bea and Allie talked to Franky asking to look for her daughter. Allie just wanted to know she was okay, she wouldn't take her away from a family.

Franky house was now empty and cleaned up. She sold it in no time. Allie, Bea and Debbie have been working none stop it felt. Between their councling appointment's , school, Allie's work and be pushing to get the house done and ready.

They had Franky and Bridget's wedding coming up. Bea just wished this Kaz thing would be done with. She was tired of always watching over her shoulder. Maxine took a leave from work, claiming she needed a break. Bea knew Maxine wanted to stick by Bea. She had been a help around here. But the distance between Allie and Bea wasn't hard to miss. They loved each other, they just haven't had time alone or even made love in two weeks. Allie was feeling neglected, and felt like Bea was pushing her away. Her and Bea got in a fight about it, both of them storming off.

Bea wasn't sleeping at night, she was afraid to sleep. Having someone almost kill you, and want to kill you makes you alert. She had been working out as much as possible. Her leg throbbing some day's but she pushed through.

She finally got a new phone and was playing a game on it. Everyone was sleeping, she couldn't so she was on the other in their den. Suddenly her phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Bea, it's Will we know where Kaz is."

"Yeah ya finally caught her?"

"No, didn't say that Bea, but she's been spotted outside of your yard."

"How do you know she's by my yard?"

"We have patrol that goes by your place every half hour."

Bea felt sick the bitch was watching them. "Okay, well what are we going to do?"

"Bea leave it to us. We will send someone to sit outside your house starting in a few days. My boss won't do it faster."

"Yeah okay, I guess I should watch my back then." She laughed not wanting to freak out. She sat there after she hung up her phone. She sat and started to think. She was tired of all this shit. She got up went into her and Allie's room pulled out her black sweats and black hoodie. She went out changed and out her freshly done hair up. She went and women Maxine and Boomer up.

"Okay Kaz was spotted outside of my yard. So I'm going to go find her and end this shit. Maxine you come with me, Boomer you stay and protect our family."

"But Bea I wanna go bunta on her ass.". Boomer whined.

"Boomer I need you to take care of my girl's, that's the most important job. They are your family too, we need to protect each other." Boomer smiled "ya right Bea I got them, don't you worry."

"Maxine go get dressed and wear dark clothes." Maxine left and got dressed.

Bea was working herself up, she was pissed. She wanted to rip that bitches head off.

Maxine showed up, followed by a groggy confused Allie.

"What's going on Bea?" Shit Allie wasn't supposed to be awake.

"Umm I can't sleep so Maxine and I are going for a walk."

"Okay, can I come too?"

"No!" Bea yelled. "Sorry didn't mean to yell I just need some time talk to Maxine."

"Beatrice Alice Smith you better tell me what the fuck is going on!" Allie was fuming she felt like Bea was completely leaving her behind.

"Umm I will tell you later when I get back. Okay?"

"Fine whatever Bea." She started to walk away, she turned around and said " FYI that couch is your new best friend." And off she went.

"Fuck Bea, blondie is fucking scary pissed off. " Boomer said with a little laugh.

"Fuck, she's really pissed." Maxine said. "Maybe you should just tell her."

"No Maxine she can't know Kaz is trying to kill me, and that she already tried."

"SHE DID WHAT?!" Allie screamed.

"Oh snap." Boomer said.

"You know what Bea, booms and I will uhh go for that walk. You should tell Allie everything."

"No, I'm going and that's final."

"Allie get your ass to bed, you don't need to be involved in this."

"What did you just say to me?" She was beyond mad now.

"Oh fuck Bea, you might get killed here instead." Boomer saw Bea and Allie glare at her.

"Okay, booms let's go before we witness a murder."

"Now sit down Bea and tell me everything." Allie wasn't playing she was pissed. Bea's been hiding the fact Kaz was trying to kill her.

Bea sat down she knew she wasn't going to win. She told Allie everything, and Allie was pissed. She didn't say anything, she just stormed off into their room. She came back out a bit later dressed in all black and she walked up to Bea.

"Let's go get this bitch."

"Allie no, you stay here, I can't have you get hurt."

"Bea you walk out that door without me, and we are done. You have been keeping shit from me for 2 week's, important shit too. I felt like you didn't want me anymore." Allie was close to breakdown but she wouldn't do it not now.

Bea was about to say something when Boomer and Maxine walked in. "Well she definitely been here Bea, she been all around the fucking house."

"Fuck okay Boomer wake Debbie get her to Franky's then come back." Bea called Franky. "Res better be a fucking emergency to wake me up at 2am."   
"Boomer is bringing Deb's over Kaz has been in my yard all around our house. I need her safe."

"Red, don't do anything stupid. Let the police handle it."  
"They saw her and lost her."   
"I know this land is have been on it for years, that's why I bought it. I have an idea where she is hiding."

"Want about Allie?"

"She umm kinda tore me a new one, and I'm now a proud owner of a new bed, the couch."

"Fuck Red you are so whipped." Franky started to laugh.

"Fuck you." Bea mumbled.

"Okay Maxine let's get the knives out and the gun."

"Bea we have a gun in the house?"

"Yeah I bought it after me finding out Kaz wasn coming for me. I don't get why she wants me dead, and wants you so bad?"

"I'm guess she thinks you stole me from her.." Allie said with a sad smile.

"Do you want her?" Bea asked.

"What? No! What kinda question is that?"

"You seem to defend her all the time."

"What the hell, no I don't. I just feel bad for her."

"Oh that makes me feel better, my girlfriend who I want to marry is feeling sorry for a nut job." The words left her mouth and she was stunned.

"You actually want to marry me?" She knew Bea said it 2 weeks ago when she was drunk. She just thought it was the booze talking.

"Umm yes I do."

"Wow."

"Anyways we get going" she called Will letting him know everything quickly. He was sending a few cars over.

They had a gun, flashlights, and a knife each. Bea was in front, Allie in the middle while Maxine was in the middle. Bea had an idea where Kaz was hiding out there was an old cave not far from the house.

She stopped when she heard noises. She held her hand up in a fist telling them to stop walking. They didn't use their flashlights yet, they didn't want to show where they were.

Kaz saw the car leave, it was Allie's car. She knew it would be just Bea and her daughter. She was going finish the job, and take Allie away. She couldn't believe Bea would take her daughter away like that. She loved Allie she wouldn't hurt her, unless Allie needed a lesson. She had a little help from a friend to disappear. Jack's helped her a lot.

She thought she heard someone, so she started to wake to see what it was. She had been down there earlier and saw Bea playing on her phone. Then she was talking on it she couldn't make out what was being said. But she had those 2 watch dogs with her a the times so she had to be careful.

Bea knelt down, and the other two did as well. Bea could see movement, her eyes where now adjusted to the dark so she could see better. She saw Kaz walking into the cave. She stood up telling the others to do so. They walked slowly, Bea told Maxine and Allie to go to one side she was taking the other. Bea closed in, Maxine and Allie hiding.

"Hello Kaz." Bea said as she stepped into the cave.

"Fuck, how did you know I was here?"

"I know the land Kaz."

"Now let's go, the police are on their way."

"No, not without Allie. You took her from me bitch!"

Kaz had a knife and lunged at Bea. Bea was faster, she had brought her knife out now.

"Allie doesn't love you Bea, she is using you. When your money is gone she will come crawling to me."

"No I won't." As she heard her girlfriends name.

"Allie get out of her now!" Bea yelled.

"See Allie she's the crazy one, I have seen how she's been treating you for the past 2 weeks."

"Yeah I know right, wasn't nice of her to treat me bad like that."

"Oh here you go again, fucking defending her." Bea spat.

"You have been defending me Allie? So your on my side?"

"Well everything you have said about her has been true."

"So let's go and get my stuff and leave. Bea won't care if I'm gone anyways."

Bea was confused and hurt. Why the fuck is Allie saying all this shit. She had to be lying she knew she loved her.

"Bye Bea, tell everyone goodbye for me. Especially Maxine she's the one that will be waiting for you anyways."

Allie walked out of the cave with Kaz following. Bea realized what Allie just said. She heard screaming, and then a gun shot.

"Allie!!!!" Bea screamed running.

Allie, Maxine and Kaz on the ground. She saw Maxine was fine, she couldn't tell if Allie was, she ran over there was blood everywhere. "No no no Allie Allie please baby." Bea screaming.   
She pulled Kaz off of Allie, she had blood all over her.

"Bea, baby I'm okay, I just knocked my head on the ground and must have passed out." Allie said sweetly.

"Oh my God, Allie baby." She scooped Allie up and kissed her over and over. Holding her tight. "Oh beautiful girl, don't ever scare me like that again." Bea started to cry. Allie began to cry.   
Maxine went down and showed the police where Kaz was. The paramedics brought a body bag for Kaz. Bea made Allie go to the hospital for a check up. Bea drove her, she almost lost her Alliecat, it scared her.

She found out Allie was walking when Kaz pulled a gun on her. They fought, and Maxine had come and grabbed Kaz. That distracted her enough for Allie to grab the gun and point it away from herself. Then the gun went off, and Allie saw blackness.

They made it to the hospital, Bea was waiting while they did an MRI to make sure Allie was okay. She had a minor concussion. On their way home they called Franky and told her everything. Boomer was on her way back but didn't make it back in time.

They got home showered and went to bed. Snuggled into one another. "I'm sorry Allie I really wasn't trying to hurt you." "I know Bea, hey wait, your supposed to be on the couch Bea." Allie was only kidding but she wanted to bug Bea.   
"What?! Come on Allie I said sorry. Please don't make me sleep away from you." Bea was begging and Allie loved it.

"Mm, maybe you will have to convince me to let you stay."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that Allie?" Then it clicked.  
"Ohh..... You want.... well don't know Alliecat... " Bea said bugging Allie right back.

Bea saw the lamp next to Allie's bed flicker on, and Allie laying there topless. Bea swallowed hard. She then crawled on top of the blond kssing her with such passion Allie felt it down to her toes. She got off Allie and stripped them both down.

She went and got their feeldoe. Allie smiling she loved when they used it. Bea made Allie scream like never before, Bea said that tonight was about about her. She tried touch the older women, but she said no. Bea made Allie come over and over and over again. The flames in Bea went out enough to fall asleep for awhile, to wake up and sent Allie into more orgasms. Bea doesn't know what caused this sudden need to touch the young blond. Maybe it was because she thought she lost her.   
"Baby I can't even remember how many times you made me come. I'm sure I'll being losing my voice tomorrow." Bea just smiled. "I do enjoy hearing you all vocal." "Bea we should sleep it's like 5 in the morning. I'm exhausted, you can have your way with me again just not till later."   
" Bea kissed Allie " I love you Allie Novak, more then life itself. I was so scared that I lost you. I realized more then ever, you are my other half." She kissed Allie again. " Forever and ever Bea smith." Now come be the big spoon, and let's sleep.

They fell into a deep sleep. Bea dreaming of a Allie, while Allie was dreaming of Bea.


	30. Chapter 30

Franky and Bridget's wedding was a smash hit. Bea had made a speech that had the crowed laughing then crying. She told stories that actually embarrassed Franky. But she also made Franky cry.

Allie had almost dropped when she saw Bea standing up by Franky with her suit on, she didn't think it was possible for Bea to get any hotter. She was sure she was drolling, look on Bea's face she wasn't do much better.

Bea saw Allie walk down the isel as one of Bridget's bridesmaids, and she felt her heart beat faster. She looked Soo beautiful, and hella sexy. She was sure she stared at Allie the entire time they were up there. Debbie making fun of her later on. She couldn't help it Allie Novak had stole her heart, and she wasn't even complaining.

Since the Kaz situation was over, and Allie was cleared of any wrong doing they moved on. Allie unfortunately had nightmares from that night. So did Bea, but hers was about losing Allie, while Allie's was from Kaz getting shot In front of her.

Bea was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt a tug on her hand, and lips on her cheek. "Come dance with me?"

"I don't know Allie, I suck at dancing." Bea whining.

"Please, you danced on a bar a while ago." Bea's face went red. She got told about her drunken night. She couldn't believe she was the crazy.

"Please for me." Allie gave Bea her puppy eye's and bent over enough so Bea had a sneak peek of Allie's breasts. She knew how to get what she wanted from her girl.

Bea was staring at Allie's face, she hates when Allie does that face. Makes her want to kiss the hell out of her. Then she saw Allie move slightly bending down a bit. Her eyes moved down, and there they were. Oh fuck she thought, she saw the top of Allie's breasts, she could see Allie was wearing dark red lacy lingerie. Bea gulped, Allie had come closer her breasts right in Bea's face. Allie whispered "I will let you fuck me later while my breast's are bouncing in your face. " Bea's breath hitched, oh fuck. She pushed Allie away gently, stood up and dragged Allie to the dance floor.

Franky saw the entire thing, so when Allie finally let Bea sit down after many dances. She went and hugged her.

"I see someone's pussy whiped." Franky giving her classic smirk.

"Your telling me, fuck she knows how to play me like a fucking fiddle." They both laughed.

Franky and Bea sat and drank for awhile talking watching their girl's dance with Boomer and Debbie on the floor. Bea didn't realize her and Franky had drank that much. They both were struggling watching Bridget and Allie dance. Especially when they started to dance dirty.

"Red we are so FUCKED." Franky slurred.

"Yeah we are, we should go up there and show them how to dance." Bea got up almost lost her balance. She strutted up to the dance floor with Franky. They were both drunk, but dancing like crazy. Bea and Franky had the entire crowd cheering at one point. Bea felt Allie's eyes watching her. Bea was feeling I'll she took off to the bathroom to splash water on her face. The door opened, and a women walked in and started to talk to Bea.

"Hey that was some sexy dancing out there. You should come to my room later and have a drink." The women winked.

"Umm no thanks." Bea was uncomfortable to say the least. She went into the stall and sat there for a bit, avoiding the lady. She heard the door open and then close. So she went out of the stall, feeling actually more sober. Allie stood there her arms crossed and she looked upset.

"Hey Bea, what have you been doing in here?"

"Huh? I think I drank to much. So I came her to put cold water on my face. Then some women started started to hit on me."

"Hmm okay, cause she's telling everyone that you two made out in here."

"What?!?! NO! She asked me to her room for drinks later, and I said no thanks, then hid in the stall."

Allie walked up to Bea putting her arm around her waist, gave her a kiss on the lips. Their eyes locking she saw Bea was telling the truth. She kissed Bea again, this time she pushed her tounge into the older womens mouth. Causing a moan to escape Bea.

The door opened and walked in Boomer.

"Fuck you guy's are at it all the time!" She yelled.

"What can I say booms Bea's looking extra fuckable tonight."

Boomer just started to laugh hard.

Bea, Allie and Debbie left shortly after. They dropped Debbie off at her friend's place for the night. They continued on their journey, Bea had sober now and feeling a little heat between her legs.

They got home and Allie had went to shut the door, when she felt herself pushed against it. She moaned, she felt Bea's breast's tight against her back. Bea's lip's attaching Allie's neck. She felt herself being turned around, and pushed against the door again. Bea's thigh between Allie's leg's pressed against her throbbing core.

Bea kept kissing her neck nibbling her sweet spot, then she went and sucked on her ear lobe. Her hands everywhere but where she needed most.

"Fuck Bea I love feeling you all over me like this. please baby I need you to fuck me right now."

"I don't know Alliecat you have been naughty." Bea purred in Allie's ear.

"Okay I have been a bad girl, now punish me." She pushed Bea away gently, and ran to their room. Giggling the entire way, and losing her dress in the process. She heard Bea coming after her.  
She made it to their room Bea right on her ass, and she felt Bea grab her and pull her into herself.

She grabbed Allie's plump ass and pulled her up. Allie wrapped her legs around Bea. They both loved this position, Bea felt strong and powerful which was new for her. While Allie felt safe and protected. They kissed for a bit, Bea squeezing Allie's ass from time to time. Making the young blond moan.

Bea placed Allie on the bed, her legs still wrapped around Bea's waist. Bea stopped kissing her and just gazed into Allie's eyes. Allie felt her heart flutter, this women looks at her like she hung the stars and the moon.

"My beautiful girl, you are the most beautiful, kind, smart women I know. I'm Soo in love with you."

Allie had tear's in her eyes, Bea was so sweet to her made her feel more love in the past year then ever in her life.

"Make Love to me my beautiful Bea."

Bea smiled giving Allie small sweet kisses from her lip's all the way down her body. She took Allie's underwear off, and her offending garments as well. Allie had moved to the middle of the bed. Bea crawled up the bed, took Allie's leg and kissed all the way up her thigh. She could see how wet Allie was already, it made Bea moan. She licked her lip's and went to kiss Allie's awaiting pussy. She licked up and down Allie moaning   
"Fuck Bea that feels so good. But baby I want you up here with me."

Bea kissed her way up Allie, and stopped at her perky breasts putting the perfect pink nipple in her mouth. Sucking nibbling, and pulling on it lightly. "Fuck Bea, that feels so good, please baby I need you inside my please."

Bea moved her hand down Allie's body and into her wet folds and pushed two fingers inside Allie. "Oh fuck fuck, I love how you fill me Bea." Bea pushed in and out of Allie, watching her face the entire time. She loved watching Allie as she was coming undone. It was something only she ever witnessed, cause Allie said she's never had a real orgasm until Bea.   
The sounds the blond was making Bea knew she was close. So she picked up the pace, Allie's hips bucking, Bea put her arm on Allie's hips to hold her down.

"Yes Bea just like that, harder Bea. Oh my God Bea yes yes."

Bea was sure she was going to exploid herself she was so enjoying the noises coming from Allie. Bea felt Allie's walls tightening. "Allie open your eyes, I want to see you beautiful girl."  
Allie opened her eyes and saw the women she loved. "I love you beautiful girl." That's all Allie needed and her orgasm tore threw her. Allie screaming Bea's name over and over. Their eyes still locked, Bea had tear's, Allie was so beautiful and she was hers.  
Allie laid there trying to catch her breath, Bea had sent her into another orgasm after the first one.

"Fuck Bea, that was amazing. I swear you're getting better and better at doing that."

Bea chuckled " yeah? It was good?" Her insecurities came less and less with the blond but they still came.

"Babe me screaming the house down didn't give you a clue. I'm pretty sure if we had neighbors they would be complaining. Now my queen it's your turn."

"Now I seem to remember you get an reward for dancing with me so much tonight." Bea gulped, her breath hitched. "Y..y..a" Bea's mouth had gone dry and her voice even more raspy.   
Allie got off the bed and into the drawer they kept their feeldoe. She brought it back to the bed, crawled up Bea and kissed her. Her one hand in Bea's hair, while the other found her perfect nipple. She then kissed down Bea's jawline to her neck. She then worked her way down to Bea's breast's, she sucked the hard nipple, she felt her face being pushed into Bea's boosm. She smiled Bea was wanting her to pay poor attention to her breasts. So she did, her leg slipping between Bea's wet core.

"Allie baby please, I need you to fuck me, I..I... Need you."

Allie smiled she loved when Bea voiced what she wanted. She slipped the bulb into herself, and pushed the feeldoe slowly into Bea, she was soaking wet so it went in easy. She watched Bea's face, and saw the O forming on her lips.

She began to thrust her hands holding Bea's by her head. Bea's hips moving in sync with Allie. Bea's eyes fell onto Allie's chest, she loved watching them bounce around. Allie saw Bea watching so she sat up more, and started to bounce up and down on Bea. "Oh fuck yes Allie like that, oh fuck fuck that feels so good." Bea's moans getting louder, her eyes glued to the blond bouncing chest.   
Within seconds they both had orgasms that were intense, they both were screaming each other's name's out.

"Oh fuck Allie that was insane."

Allie had caught her breath and rolled off Bea taking the feeldoe out and throwing it on the floor.

"Will it always be this intense, this amazing?"

"I think so Bea, I mean with each other. I don't think anyone touches me like you do or the way you can."

"I guess so hey being with your soulmate it makes it so much more real, intense."

"Exactly, Bea I'm falling asleep baby. Goodnight I love you."

"Always and forever babe."

They snuggled into one another and fell asleep.

It's been a couple months Allie had gotten her GED and Debbie was officially on summer vacation. Allie had been busy, her boss had decided to close shop and move away. Allie was upset, she thought she had a job lined up after school. She signed up for some courses on business and design. Bea insisted Allie did so then she could start her own business.

She had a few clients already thanks to Bridget telling everyone who made her wedding dress. So she was busy all the time with classes and making dresses. Allie felt old, since she was the oldest by a long shot in her class. But she was also the most talented. According to her teacher anyways, her teach loved her.

Bea had talked to Bridget about working for her at her hospital. She was getting bored at home with Allie so busy, and Debbie always off doing something.

Bea was finally back at work and was loving it. She got hired on as a head nurse, and loved it.

"Hey Red, I found Allie's daughter."

"Can you two meet me in an hour."

"Ya see you, meeting at your office?"

"Yeah Red."

Bea went to Allie's studio. "Allie baby."

"Yeah Bea, I am sorry i have to get this dress ready for a wedding in a week. So make it quick." Allie snapped.

"Well sorry for breathing, Franky found your daughter and wants us to meet her at her office. But fuck it, you can go alone." She slammed the door shut.

Allie felt bad, she was under pressure, and she still had to learn how to deal with it. But they found her daughter..


	31. Chapter 31

Fucksakes Bea was pissed Allie has been short with her for a week already. No idea what the hell her problem was, she did absolutely nothing wrong. She finally had gotten the money from the insurance for her bike, so she had bought a new one. She went inside slammed the door and stomped to their room. She got changed into her leather pants and Harley Davidson shirt her riding boots and leather jacket. She grabbed her helmet and keys and headed out.

Allie was feeling really bad she had been snapping at Bea all week. She just felt the pressure of school and work. She had to learn to balance everything, and maybe take on less clients for now. She used to go straight to drugs to deal with these feelings. She was afraid if failing and afraid of disappointing the older women.

Debbie heard the door slammed, she saw her mom take off on her bike. Then Allie storming out of the studio running after the bike. But Bea just kept going, shit they had a big fight. Debbie went downstairs to find Allie coming in side.

"Hey mama everything okay?

"Hey Debbie, no I was an ass and flipped out on your mom. " She huffed.

"Okay, what's bothering you?"

"Debbie I just have to much going on, to much pressure. I feel like If I decide not to take on clients while taking coursework I will disappointment your mom. She makes all the money and I keep spending it." Allie said in a quite voice.

"Hey mama, don't think like that. You do so much around here. Plus when you start your business, you will bring in tons of money. It just for awhile." She pulled her mama in for a hug.

"Now where are you off to?"

"Ummm, has your mom told you that I have a daughter?"

"Yeah she did, and that's great. Did they find her?"

"Yeah, I'm supposed to be going to franky's office, your mom was supposed to come but I snapped."

"Well I could go with you? I would love to see what a mini you looked like!" Allie smiled, she was happy Debbie was okay with everything.

"Okay then, we got to go." They finished getting ready and left.

Bea was fumming mad, but she couldn't let Allie go by herself. So she drove to franky's office, and sat outside, she didn't see Allie's car yet. She was on her phone, when she saw Allie pull up beside her.

Of course Bea would show up after in flipped out on her, Allie thought to herself.

"Hey Mom, you enjoy your ride?"

"Ya Debbie I did, what are you doing here?"

"Well didn't want mama to go by herself, so I insisted I came along."

Bea just nodded her head, avoiding eye contact with Allie. She was still pissed at her, but wanted to be there for support.

Allie saw Bea was avoiding eye contact, so she just went with it. She had a lot of grovelling to do later, and she knew it.

Debbie felt the tension and walked in first. Bea walked a bit, and stopped waiting for Allie. She was really upset with her, but she still loved the women with her whole heart. Allie was about to walk by Bea, she felt Bea grab a hold of her hand, intertwining their hands. Allie smiled Bea was pissed but in the moment she knew that this was hard on her. She loved how Bea put her first, even when she's the one who screwed up.

They went in seeing Debbie and Franky chatting. "Hey you Red and Blondie." They all sat down, Franky went and got them another chair. Bea could tell Allie was nervous, so she leaned over and gave her a kiss on her lips. She saw the blond relax within a second. They all were seated and Franky began.

"Well Blondie, I had humped through a lot of hoops to get this information. Here is a picture of your daughter, Allie reached for it with a shaking hand. She had tear's coming down her face. Her daughter was beautiful, she laughed because her daughter actually looked like Bea and Debbie a lot. Bea couldn't understand why Allie was laughing, until she showed her the picture. "Holy shit." Bea said looking up at Allie. She then handed it to Debbie she just laughed.

"Red you sure you aren't the father?" Everyone laughed.

The little girl had long curly dirty blond hair, with blue eyes, with Bea's face structure. She had Allie's lips and Bea's nose. It looked like someone had used Photoshop.

"Her name is Alice Rose, she doesn't have a last name since she's been the foster system and you never gave one. Apparently she's a handful, has lots of attitude.

Bea looked at Allie with a smirk "hmmm sounds like someone else I know."

"What? I don't think so.." they all laughed.

"Oh Red she's like you as well, she's stubborn and has a bad temper." Bea just scowled. Allie really enjoying that Bea was the one being picked on now.

"Well Blondie what do you want to do next?"

"I..I.." her voice trailing off, she began to cry. She couldn't believe all this was happening. Franky and Debbie walked out, leaving Bea and Allie to talk.

"what's wrong Allie? Isn't this what you wanted?" Allie nodded, "it's just all to much, I want to get her back, but I don't want to lose you." Bea was confused "lose me because you want your daughter? I thought we could raise her together, but if that's not what you want." The thought of losing Allie hurt and scared her. "You would do that, take care of Dave's daughter?" "Na, I wouldn't" she saw Allies eyes had hurt in them. "I would take care of OUR daughter, we could just call him the sperm donor." Allie brought her head up, to see Bea's eye's who also had tear's. " "OUR daughter, sounds perfect Bea." She gave Bea a kiss on her lips, the rested her forehead against Bea's. "You know this isn't going to be easy." "I know, I know." Franky and Debbie came back into the room. "I'm guessing we are pushing forward to get her back." Allie and Bea nodded, Debbie smiling " I'm finally going to be a big sister! Thanks Mama!" Allie smiled and they all got up.

"Blondie I'll get the ball rolling but they will be digging into your past same with you Red." They knew it wasn't going to be easy, Allie's past wasn't good, and Bea's wasn't pretty either. They walked out, and Bea went to her bike. Allie and Debbie to Allie's car. Bea didn't say anything, she was upset still. She had wanted to be there for Allie, but was still really hurt. She needed to clear her head.

Allie knew Bea was still hurt by her actions earlier. She was grateful she had put it all aside for awhile. She told Debbie she had some errands to run. Debbie asked if she could drop her off at her friend's, she was heading there anyways. So Allie dropped her off. Went and bought some new Lingerie, got candle's, roses, chocolate sauce, strawberries, whipped cream and a bottle of Bea's favorite restaurant wine. Then she went and picked up some supper. She got Italian which was their favorite.

 

Bea had driven around for awhile, upset but she realized Allie had a lot going on. She didn't want to leave the young blond to long. She had stopped and bought a few items then headed home. She saw Allie's car parked in the driveway. She parked her bike and walked up the stairs into the house. The house was dark. She thought maybe Allie was having a nap or something. She kept walking and heard their song playing in their room.   
She pushed the door open, she dropped her bag. She is sure her heart was about to exploid. She can feel the heat on her face she's sure she's flushed.

Allie got home and put the food into the warmer. She bought flowers but also a bag of rose petals and put them on their bed, and floor leading to the bed. She changed into her new Lingerie and she was really happy with what she picked. It was the same color as Bea's hair, and her bra was see threw so it gave a view of her nipples. She knew Bea would love it. She had prepared the strawberries, and put them by their bed. She put the candles around the room, and lit them all. Whipping cream in a can was ready and she had warmed up the chocolate sauce as soon as she heard the bike down the road. She heard the door open, and Bea enter the house. She put on their song, and stood by their bed. She stood there with her one hand on her hip, and her other hand had her thumb on her underwear bringing them down some, she was biting her lip. She knew what drove the older women wild, and when she saw Bea's face and saw she dropped her bag. She knew she had done it.

"Hi baby, see something you like?" Allie said in her most sensual voice possible.

Oh fuck fuck fuck I think Allie is trying to kill me Bea said to herself. I'm positive these panties are ruined. She had never been so turned on in her life. She tried to move she really did. Allie's voice brought her out of her lusful thoughts. She heard the question and moaned. She loved when Allie talked to her like that, especially in that voice.

Bea just nodded and finally could talk "yes." She rasped in her husky voice. Which made Allie moan and feel her panties get wet.

"Well I was a bitch earlier, son thought I could make it up to you."

"Yeah okay." Allie knew Bea wasn't listening, her eyes once again on her chest. "Well I have been naughty, so I think you should punish me Bea." That got Bea's attention, she's been wanting to try something like this, she had done some research. She never told Allie though, or anyone, she was embarrassed.

"Bea, I said I need punishment, so what do you think should be my punishment?"

Bea walked over, and lightly grabbed Allie's hair and pulled. She did it so Allie would feel it, but not hurt her. "Shut up, naughty girls don't get to talk." She then plunged her tounge into Allie's mouth. Making Allie moan, Allie let the older woman be in control. She had found what Bea had been researching, so she knew what her girl was wanting. She didn't mind, she knew she was safe with Bea.

"Now get on the bed, on your hands and knees, with your head and chest on the bed, and ass in the air." Bea said with such a raspy voice. "Oh fuck that's hot." Bea undressed herself until she had just her underwear on. She went on the bed where Allie was waiting. Bea slapped her ass "I said no talking." Allie moaned.   
She never thought in her life she would be turned on by someone spanking her, but fuck it was hot. Bea slapped Allie's ass a few more times. "You have been such a naughty girl Alliecat, you have been a bitch all week." Slap slap. Bea was suprised she enjoyed slapping Allie's ass since she was abused for so long. But it came down to she knew it was for pleasure not to hurt Allie.   
Bea could hear Allie breathing heavy, so she teased her a little. She ran her finger's over the Lacey soaked underwear, rubbing Allie threw the cloth. "Oh fuck Bea" slap slap Allie moaned, Bea went by Allie's ear "I said no talking Alliecat." She purposely did that so Allie could feel her breath on her ear. Allie moaned.

"Now turn around and lay on your back." Bea commanded she saw the whipping cream and chocolate sauce when she was in dressing. She then went on the blond removing her bra, and licked her lip's. She covered Allie's breasts with whipping cream and chocolate sauce. Allie tried touching her, so Bea decided to tie her hands to the bedpost.

Fuck this is so hot Allie was thinking, she wanted to talk, and touch Bea but she knew If she did she will start over. She felt Bea's mouth all over her breasts. Oh good that feels good she thought. Letting out a moan to let Bea know she was loving it.   
After while be thought she had move down south, and help poor Allie was starting to try and find friction anyway she could. She kissed Allie a the way down, to where Allie needed her most. She licked the outside of Allie's soaked panties. She smiled, all this was because of her she thought. She then took her panties off, and kissed her pussy like should would Allie's mouth. That made Allie moan so loud. Then she stopped, got off Allie and untied her wrists. Allie was scowling she was a little upset.

"Oh Alliecat your getting punishment remember, so you get to wait until I say you can come." She said the last part in Allie's ear. Now Iets try something new, that okay?" Allie nodded, she was frustrated that Bea, but she was right she was being punished. She just nodded, knowing she wasn't allowed to talk.   
"Okay stay laying down, I'm going to sit on your face."

She had tear's in her eyes, she had been asking Bea to try this for a bit now. But she always said no, once again the red head thought of her before herself. She nodded Bea seeing the tears. Allie we don't have to do anything you don't want to. Allie just pulled Bea over and motioned her to sit on her face. She licked her lips she saw how wet Bea was, it made her moan. She started to suck on Bea's clit, then licked and sucked licked and sucked. Then she made her tounge hard and plunged into Bea's opening. Going in and out.

Bea was nervous, but once Allie started she was a mess. She didn't want to squish the young blond, and was focused on that. But holy hell this feel incredible. Then Allie put her tounge in her opening. "Oh fuck Allie that feels so good, oh my God.. Allie mmmm...ohh good. Allie kept sucking Bea's clit and put two fingers in her opening. Bea was close she could feel her walls tightening. So she went faster. "Allie oh fuck Allie just like that.....mmmmm...ahh.... Then Bea let out the highest squel they have ever heard, and Allie felt a rush of fluid cover her chin. She heard Bea screaming her name over and over. Bea had enough, so she got off Allie and laid there trying to catch her breath.

"Okay Allie on your hands and knees again, chest to the bed ass on the air. We are starting over."

Allie moaned this women will be the death of her. So Bea spanked Allie again, and Allie loving it. But this time Bea had taken Allie's underwear off before spanking her. When she was done spanking Allie, she went to her pussy and it was soaked. She knew Allie was enjoying herself she could tell by the moans. She then starting rubbing Allie's clit then pushed two fingers into her opening. Allie grunted, oh my God she thought.

"Okay Alliecat you can talk."

"Oh Bea that feel so fucking good, I love how you fill me baby." Allie kept moaning. Then Bea found her sweet spot and swiped her finger over it as she was going in and out.

"Oh Bea yes faster, harder, oh my God I'm I'm." Allie grunted and felt her orgasm ripping threw her body. She screamed Beas name over and over. She thought she had screamed before but she was sure people a few miles away heard her tonight.

"Was that okay Allie? I didn't hurt you or anything?"   
"That was fucking amazing babe, seriously I have said it before but I haven't ever come so hard."

"Now get a robe on I have food that was in the warmer but probably is cold now."

They got up put on their robes and ate. Putting the leftovers away and retreating back to their room. Feeding each other strawberries. Bea saw the bag on the floor, and went and got it.

"I umm got a few things today."

"Yeah, what?"

"Well look and see " Bea said nervously.

Allie opened the bag and saw a shirt, she took it out and flipped it over. It said " World's best mama." "Bea that's so sweet! I love it." "We both got one, then Debbie got a "world's best big sister."

Allie forgot the wine so she went to get it. She opened their bedroom door and found Bea asleep in their bed. She smiled, and went up to Bea giving her a kiss on her cheek.

She crawled in next to her, and snuggled in. She whispered " I love you, always and forever." She closed her eyes dreaming of her babygirl.


	32. Chapter 32

Allie finally told Bea everything, how she was feeling the pressure. She couldn't handle taking her courses and taking on clients. Bea felt terrible on pushing Allie. She had a habit of pushing people to hard sometimes. She apologized over and over. Telling Allie to focus on her studies.

Franky went to work on getting Allie her daughter back. The department wanted tests done, to prove that Alice was truly Allie's daughter. The little girl had no last name, no mother or father on her birth certificate. Franky had just gone on what Allie told her, and traced it back to Alice Rose. Plus looking at her, she definitely was Allie's kid.

Allie agreed on the paternity tests. She was nervous, she wasn't sure why, she knew that Alice was her's. Tests came back and that was Allie's girl. The next step was in home meetings, making sure everything was safe for a one. Bea had been working the room a couple door down for them. She kept it locked and wanted to surprise Allie.

Bea has been working hard long hour's. The phantom pain was terrible some day's. She was snapping at people, and was close to crying some day's. She had talked to Maxine privately, explaining the pain. Bea loved her job, a lot. She didn't want to be stuck behind a desk either. She loved the interaction with the patience. She was struggling a lot, she had secretly started drinking to help numb the pain.

Allie was trying to clean the house, they had a social worker stopping in to check their house. She went into their room, and started cleaning. She found a half empty bottle of vodka under Bea's side of the bed. Okay that's weird she thought, then she was cleaning around her dresser and found another bottle hiding. She kept cleaning and finding more. What the fuck is going on.

Bea got home after the inspection was done. She couldn't book the time off short notice. She walked into their room and saw their bed. She froze she saw all her alcohol bottle's she had hidden through out the house. She didn't drink to get drunk, just enough to numb her pain. Allie was sitting on the bed, her arms crossed.

"So Bea, anything we need to talk about?" Allie asked gently. She was upset, especially since they had the lady come check their home. She a hid the booze away from the house. She knew something was wrong Bea hadn't been her usual self.

Bea was embarrassed, she really was. She felt weak, but the phantom pain was worse then she thought pain could get.   
"I ummmm... Well...." And the tears came, Bea slid down the wall. Her head in her hands.

Alley ran over " Baby, talk to me, what's wrong?"

"I...I....fuck... I am in pain all the time. I didn't tell you because I feel weak, and I should be working and providing for my family."

"Oh baby, no no we are a team, I'm sorry you felt like you should be working and I'm not. I'll take on clients. I didn't realize we were short on money."

"What? No your not working until your done school. We have plenty of money. I just feel I should be working."

"Ohh you are not pushing other's anymore, you're pushing yourself."

"What?"

"You stopped pushing Debbie and me, and now you pick on yourself. Babe you have been pushed by your parents, then Harry. I know you love being a nurse but maybe find something else?"

"I love being a nurse, what the fuck do I do instead?"

"Don't know babe, but what else do you love to do?"

Bea looked at Allie with a smirk " Welllll..." She captured Allie's lips with her own. One hand in Allie's hair, the other making it's way up Allie's shirt.

"Bea, that's not what I meant!" Allie laughing.

"Well Alliecat you asked what else I love to do? You." She said sensually. Kissing Allie's jaw, down to her throat, nibbling her pulse point.

"Oh Bea I love when you kiss me there baby." She moaned.

She pushed Bea away lightly, before they got carried away.

"You're trying to distract me from what we are talking about."

"Fuck no, I want you. Are you not wanting me anymore Allie? It's my leg isn't it? Fuck probably cause your stuck with a gimp who can't work." Tears coming down.

"Uhhh no, I think you fucking hot and sexy the way you are. I know you will find something that won't cause pain. Plus look at all that fucking alcohol you had stashed around the house."

"I swear I am not a drunk, I just took Enough to numb the pain a little. Didn't help much but a little."

"Can you talk to your councler about this?"

" I have been, I have been honest with her. I swear I have been, Maxine know too."

"So everyone but me?" Bea saw hurt flash across her face.

"Alliecat, I was afraid of disappointing you." She took Allie's face in her hands and gave her a long slow kiss. "I didn't mean to hurt you"

"Well since my birthday is soon, maybe we could throw a monster party? We have enough alcohol here.

"Yeah, have a BBQ or something."

"Sounds good babe, now help me get these bottles out of here. Most are full still, why buy so many and not just finish a bottle." Allie asked laughing.

"I would forget where I stashed it." Bea said embarrassed.

They went downstairs and took the couple of boxes away from the house. Hidden behind Allie's studio. Just incase the social worker came bsck.

They went on planning Allie's birthday. She was turning 25 and she's never had a birthday party since her grandparents. She was excited. They invited Franky, Bridget, Boomer, Liz and Maxine. Allie asked a couple of people from her class. They were all younger but made a few friends of her own. Bea asked Franky to come help cook and prepare food, since Franky studied as a chef but decided on being a lawyer instead.

Bea had a secret project on the side. All their friends where there. She asked Debbie if they could talk a day before the party.

"Ok mom, let me guess, hmmmm.... You want to ask Allie to marry you?"

"Fuck how did you know?! She doesn't know does she?"

"Oh mom, I'm sure she doesn't, but I seriously women you two are like teenagers." She laughed watching her mom's face turn red was funny.

"So you are okay with Allie and I getting married and getting a new sister? I mean if they let us take her."

"Mom, honestly I am more then okay. But we need to talk about me for a moment."

"Okay."

"Hold on I need to get something." Debbie ran into her room, grabbed the paperwork, and came back. She handed her mom the paperwork. "Adoption of Debbie Smith" Bea looked at her daughter tear's stinging her eyes. "I would like to ask mama to adopt me, then when you get married, we all take her name. Then we have nothing left of the "Smith" family. We can be the Novak family."

Bea put the paperwork down and hugged her daughter. They both cried. Finally stopping they pulled apart.

"So mom, when are you proposing? Have you gotten the ring?" Bea laughed.

"Slow down Debbie, I am asking at the birthday party tomorrow. And yes I actually designed it myself, and got someone to make it."

"Can I see it?"

"Baby I would love to show you, but I kinda wanted Allie to see it before anyone else. Is that silly?"

Debbie smiled " No mom and I'm sure it's perfect."

Allie had gotten home, hearing music on she wondered on into the kitchen. She had a hard day in class, she was struggling with this one teacher. Always seemed to hit on her, and i it was pissing her off. The Smith women didn't hear her, so she stood and watched them sing silly, while they cooked supper.

Bea felt her stomach flip, she knew Allie was near, only person that caused her body feel things. She turned around and sure enough those big blue eyes she loved was right where her ass was.

"Hey Alliecat." Bea walked over to her girl and wrapped her arms around her waist. Giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Mmm that's what I needed." She then grabbed Bea's ass brought her flush with her body.

"Umm mama I'm right here, that's gross." Debbie gaging.

"Oh hush, I'm going for a shower. Won't be long." Allie gave Bea one last kiss and went to their room. She loved that they had their own huge bathroom. With a massive tub, and a double shower. She went into the shower, and felt the hot water hit her sore muscles. She loved that Bea insisted they buy top of the line shower head, they had a ton of settings on it. She put it on one of the hardest settings trying to get her body to relax. She washed her hair, cleaned herself and got out.

She went down in a pair of Bea's sweats and hoodie, she always stole Bea's comfortable clothes. Supper was just being put on the table. They had made Allie's favorite meal lasagna with a ceaser salad and garlic bread. Bea had put some wine in a glass for Allie, and got herself a beer. Debbie having a coke.  
They sat and talked while they are. Talking more about the party tomorrow and what needed to be done. When they were done, Debbie insisted she cleaned up, and they go relax and they would all watch a movie when she was done.

Bea sat on the couch while Allie laid with her head on the older womens leg's. Bea was playing with Allie's blond locks.

"Baby, I got a call from Franky today." Allie sat up quickly.

"And is it about our girl?" Bea nooded.

"Well fuck Bea tell me, your Killin me here." Allie said in a irritated voice.

"Sorry, they scheduled a meeting for us to meet Alice, and if that goes well. We can set up something for her to stay a weekend, and see how it goes."

"Really? Really?!?!" Allie was so excited, she jumped on Bea's lap, straddled the red head. She wrapped her arms around Bea's neck,"Our baby, well 3 year old baby could be home with us soon!" She kissed Bea's nose, her eyes, her cheeks, then her lip's. They kissed until they heard a cough.

"Sorry to interrupt, but can we watch a movie?"

"Sure." Allie said getting off Bea. Then leaning in to Bea's ear "We will continue this later." Giving Bea a kiss on her neck. Bea moaned. Fucking tease she mumbled. Allie smirking.

"What should we watch? Allie want to watch grease again?!"

"Fuck no, you girls watch musicals all the time." Bea moaned. Arms crossed pouting.

"Yes, Debbie I would love too, your mom will love to watch it again. Right babe." Allie giving Bea her best puppy eye's. She knew what to do next if that failed. Bea wasn't looking. Nope she wasn't falling for Allie this time. Allie smirked devilishly, and pulled off her hoodie. She was wearing a tight tank top, that showed off her cleavage. She knew Bea saw, cause she heard a small gasp.

"Uuhh....ummm... Yeah whatever." Her eyes were on Allie's chest. Luckily Debbie had left to get some snacks.

"Debbie your mom said yes" she yelled.

Bea's eye still on Allie's chest, until she put her hoodie back on.

"Your just mean" Bea mumbled. This women has me wrapped around her fucking finger.

They watched greese again and Bea had fallen asleep. Allie decided to just leave her, and finish the movie. When it was done, she sent Debbie to bed, and tried waking Bea up. She took her hoodie off, and laid on top of Bea and kissed her. It wasn't waking Bea up. So she took Bea's hands and put them on her breasts under her shirt and made Bea squeeze them. Bea's eyes popped open.

"Allie what's going on? Not that I mind" she kept her hands on Allie's breasts, playing with the nipples.

"Fuck Bea that feel so good" Allie moaned. She felt herself becoming aroused.

"But Debbie just went to bed Bea, and we know how loud I am." She felt her hips roll, her body was betraying her. This plan back fired. Suddenly Bea had moved so Allie was straddling the older women. Bea was kissing her neck, hands playing with nipples. Her one hand made it down into Allie's underwear, and rubbed her clit.

"Oh fuck Bea" Allie moaned. She suddenly felt Bea take her hand out of her pants. Lift her up, and put her on couch.

"Goodnight Alliecat" Bea said as she walked away to bed.

Allie moaned, she had gotten played.

Bea went and got ready for bed, she came out of the bathroom. She stopped in her tracks, Allie was laid on their bed naked. Fucking herself hard. Bea avoided looking, choosing the floor.

"What's going on Allie?" Don't look, don't fucking look she kept repeating to herself. It took everything in her to ditch Allie on the couch.

"Well Bea, you got me all worked up. I had to take matters into my own hands" she then moaned Bea's name.

Don't look don't look Bea Smith you are stronger then this.

"Oh Bea my nipples are hard, i wish it was you touching me Bea. God this feels so good."

Okay Smith focuse she can't win, she can't.

"Oh fuck Bea, I'm so close. I better go harder and faster." Allie moaned Bea's name.

Bea snapped she looked up, Allie looking at her. She had apparently stopped at some point, and was completely making stuff up. She was played. Bea too a few big steps and got into bed. She pulled Allie on top of her. Kissing Allie's lips. Allie pulled away, their lips ghosting each other.

"Before we do anything, I need to hear you say it." Bea moaned FUCK she thought to herself.

"Baby, you have to say it, or nothing happens tonight. And I know you want to play with my breasts" she sat up putting her hands on her own breasts and rubbing the nipples.

"Fine! Allie you are the master, you win, I'm your bitch." Bea huffed.

"Now was that so hard? Now that you said it, you can do whatever you want to me." Bea smiled.

They made love until they were exhausted. They had to get up early to see up for the party. Bea was finally asking the big question, hoping she would say yes.

"Goodnight babe, I love you." Bea said kissing Allie's shoulder. 

"Forever and ever" Allie said pulling her girls arm so they were snug together. Allie fell asleep, Bea took awhile, she was nervous. Finally she fell asleep. Dreaming of her family.


	33. Chapter 33

Bea's alarm went off, she went to hit snooze. But she couldn't find it, finally peeling her eyes open, she saw that someone moved it. What the fuck, she got up and to find it. It was hidden in her room, every time she thought she found it, she hadn't. With all this she didn't even realize Allie wasn't in bed.

Allie had woken up early and hid Bea's alarm, she knew Bea hated getting up. So she would snooze a lot before she actually got up. She was in the kitchen and could hear Bea swearing away.

"For fucksakes, were is that fucking alarm!" She yelled.

"Good morning beautiful" Allie said from the door nursing a cup of coffee.

"Where the fuck is my alarm clock?!" Bea was getting more and more irritated.

"Right here babe." it was hidden in a spot that echoed so it made it sound like it was coming from different directions.

"We have a lot to do before everyone comes for the party and we both know you wouldn't get your sexy ass up."

Bea just grumbled, as she walked by Allie. Who pulled Bea in and gave her a kiss on the lips. Then pushed her toward the showers, with a slap on the ass. Bea turned around and glared.

Bea was nervous, so it made her grumpy. She hated being woken up and have to get up right away. She liked to slowly wake up. She showered, and got ready.

Franky, and Bridget showed up and they started by making breakfast for all of them. Franky and Bridget started the preparation on the different food they would be eating.   
Everything was prepared they just had to cook things closer to the time the party was.

Bea and Allie brought the alcohol that was hidden away. Set up tables, and chair. Made sure the BBQ was ready to go. Bea was so getting more and more nervous.

"Franky can we go for a walk?" Franky set her drink down. Looked at Allie and Bridget.

"Uhh sure Red." Allie looked at Bea with questionably.

"Ummm just need some advice."

She walked out the door Franky not far behind her.

"What's up Red, need tips for between the sheets?" Franky grinning.

"If you hears her scream, you would know I don't need help" Bea chuckled. Franky face was priceless, she apparently didn't expect that answer.

"Fuck blondie is a good influence on you."

"Umm.... Franky.... I'm asking Allie to marry me tonight."

"No fucking way!" Franky gushed.

"Yeah, I'm nervous as hell. Then Debbie wants to ask her to adopt her."

"What?! Holy shit this is just awesome!"

"Well I wanted tell you, so if you see me ready to run, ya know why."

Franky nodded and they walked back. Allie and Bridget talking and finish up the final touches of the food. Bea and Franky leaning on either side of the door frame. Watching their girl's talk and work. They looked at each other, both had smiled, then tear's fell from their eyes. They both at this moment were incredibly happy for themselves, and for each other. Both their girl's turned around when then heard sniffling. Each walked over to their girl and hugged them. Each Bea and Franky getting their tears wiped away, and soft kisses on their lip's.

"I'm here bitches!!" Boomer yelled as she walked in. Franky and Bea both not looking, and wiping their eyes fast and trying to not look like they had cried.

"Hey Boomer" Allie said. "Wanna help me carry the meat to the BBQ?"

"Yeah sure Blondie" Boomer went and started to grab different containers.

Bea went and got her present for Allie and hid it outside.

Soon everyone was there. They ate and enjoyed each other.

Everyone gave Allie a gift, she said no gifts but Bea called back and told them she never had a real birthday party.

Allie secretly was happy they all brought gifts, she never got to open so many before.

Liz and Boomer gave her a bottle of her favorite liquor with shot glasses and a gift card to their salon. Maxine bought her concert tickets for her favorite band. She screamed and hugged her. Debbie freaked out when she saw who the band was.   
Franky and Bridget bought her a new set of Lingerie, she showed everyone. Bea's face went red, with her eyes wide. Then she saw a nurses outfit. She broke out laughing, she wondered how Bea would react to that. Franky grinning and looking at Bea wiggling her eyebrows. Bea was confused, until Allie only showed Bea. Here eyes went really wide, and she went Red, but then trailed eyes down Allie's body. Allie knew Bea was trying to picture her in it. She chuckled, Bea was a horny momma.

Bea gave Allie her gift. She opened it, she saw it was a t shirt. She smiled and turned it around, she was confused. She then heard their song start playing and Bea kneeling next to her.

"I see your confused, on why I got you the shirt that says world's best wife. Well Allie I spent many year's in darkness. You are the best thing to ever happen to me other then Debbie. I want to spend the rest of my life with us together with our daughter's.  
Beautiful girl, will you be my always and forever?"

Allie had her hands over her mouth, tear's coming down her cheeks. As soon as she heard "will you marry me" she screamed "yes, yes 100% yes!!!" Everyone cheered and Bea stood up with some help. She opened the box and Allie saw the ring. Her eyes went big, and more tear's came down. Bea put it on her finger. Everyone but Bea jumped when fireworks lit of up the sky. Allie watched with Bea's arm's wrapped around her. She kept looking at her ring. It was stunning, it had 2 seahorses with little diamonds filling them. Then 2 little seahorses with on each side representing their family.

The fire works where done, so everyone sat down and chatted after they all gushed over her ring first of course.

Then Debbie came up and sat next to Allie. "Mama you have one more present from me."

"Debbie you didn't need to get me anything."

"It's my way of saying how much I love you mama."

Allie smiled and ripped open the paper, then opened the box. Her smile dropped and she began to cry all over again.   
"Adoption papers for Debbie Smith"

"Will you officially be my mama?"

"Of course baby, of course. As long as your mom is okay with it."

"Mom knows she is completely fine with it. Oh and we already decided we a our taking your last name."

Allie hugged Debbie, then Bea. She was a mess, she was in shock. This had been the best birthday of her life.

Bea and Franky hit the liquor hard, they were celebrating. Maxine and Boomer joining in but Bea and Franky were the life of the party.

Bea went in and came back out. Everyone broke out laughing, when they saw her face. "what's so funny?" Bea slurred.

"Bea you have fucking chocolate like all over your face. What were you doing in there?!" Boomer asked.

"I was so hungry and I ate some cake"

Allie had gone in to the bathroom before Bea went in for food. She came out of the bathroom to find the chocolate cake she made everywhere. Like someone shoved their face in it and ate it. She went outside

"who the fuck was the animal that destroyed my chocolate cake"

Bea turned around "someone ate your cake Allie?"

"Okay okay everyone listen up, someone ate Allie's chocolate cake. Who the fuck was it??"

Allie was now laughing, Bea had chocolate cake covering her face, yet she didn't remember she ate it.

The night went on Franky and Bea completely wasted.

"Allie Allie I keep finding chocolate cake in my pockets. Who the hell put it there? Like who puts chocolate cake in someone's pockets?"

"Bea you did that"

"Ohh shit really"

Bea then wondered off. They had made a fire at this point everyone enjoying their night.

Then they heard screaming, loud pitched screaming. Everyone ran, looking for Bea and Franky who have seemed to wonder off again.

They had decided to go skinny dipping in the river by their house. On the way to the river they found a bucket of ice cream the decided they needed.

"Fucking hell Red when did we get here?"

"I don't know Frank's I thought we were eating ice cream."

They walked out everyone there watching.

"Hey someone stole my fucking leg?? Who's the mother fucker who stole my leg?"

"Bea babe your leg is on you. And well you're naked."

"Oh shit look at that it is on! Wait why don't I have clothes on?!"

"Someone stole my clothes, hey miss have you seen my clothes?"

"Bea it's me Allie and your clothes are over there."

"Oh thanks miss what's your name again?"

"Fucksakes Bea not this again."

"Okay miss have you seen my fiancé she's probably looking for me"

"Fine Bea forget it I will help you find her." Allie was slightly annoyed Bea was not recognizing her.

Everyone else had actually went to bed inside already. So Allie just took her shirt and bra off with her pants and underwear.

She walked down to the where Bea was putting in her clothes. Or at least trying too.

Bea looked up as Allie stood naked in front of her.

"Holy shit nice tits Allie, hey I found you! There was some nice lady helping me find you."

Allie walked away and put her jeans and shirt on and left her bra and underwear off. Walked back and stood in front of Bea.

"Hey miss where did Allie go? Please miss I need her, I miss her already and she's only been gone a few minutes."

"You sure seem to love this Allie girl"

"More then the air I breathe, my life was dark and scary before her. I stayed and fought for my daughter, but Allie made me want to live for the first time in my life."

Allie had tear's in her eyes. That was absolutely beautiful, to bad Bea wasn't sober. So she decided to strip right in front of Bea she what she would do.

"Miss what are you doing? Allie will be so piss...." Allie's shirt comes off "hey Allie...." Bea's eyes on her chest. "Seriously you only realize who I am when I'm naked?"

"What? Come on who could forget your breasts? They are like Perfect, well you are absolutely perfect. But fuck your breasts your breasts are perfection. Truthfully I have absolutely no idea why someone who looks like you, wants to marry me."

"Someone like you!? Someone who loves me for me, who looks at me like I hung the moon, who took care of me no matter what, who's willing to help raise my daughter that was from a terrible man. Fuck Bea you're absolutely perfect, I'm so insanely in love with you. Plus I'm not perfect, I have a scar from heart surgery Bea."

"Allie, your absolutely perfect the way you are. Allie I'm fucking freezing, some reason I'm naked here. I don't even know why I'm out here. Can you come warm me up?"

"Mmmmm how drunk are you now?"

" Not sure, I think I'm sobering up some cause of me being so fucking cold. "

"Aww baby here" Allie sat on Bea's lap.

"Fuck Allie I'm sure my nipples could cut glass right now" they both started to laugh and laugh really hard.

"You should feel mine" Allie threw back.

" Don't have to ask me twice."

" I can't believe we are engaged." Allie said with excitement.

"Mmmm .... hmmmm.... My perfect girl... "Bea's arm's pulling Allie flush.

They sat by the river naked kissing for awhile.

"Make Love to me under the stars my fiancé" Allie said with such passion and love.

"Your wish is my command." Bea had sobered up and they went at it all night. Falling asleep with their clothes draped over them snuggled together.


	34. Chapter 34

"Allie we got to go.. aren't you ready yet?"

"Fuck Bea...I ...can't go.

"What come on you have been talking none stop about meeting her."

"Bea I left her at the hospital, like she didn't matter. What kinda mom does that make me?" Tear's coming down.

"Oh baby come here." Allie comes and sits on Bea's lap, and lays her head on her shoulder.

"Alliecat you were a good mom, you left her because you knew it was better for her. You didn't exactly have the best living situation."

"I know, I still feel guilty."

"Well I have felt guilty for what Debbie had to go through all those year's. So I know about guilt."

"Baby, we should go, I'm nervous as hell."

"Where's Debbie?"

"She's probably waiting in the car."

They walked out and Debbie was already waiting, she had been super excited.

"Okay let go."

The drive seemed to take forever it was an hour away. Bea and Allie were nervous, Bea was trying to hide it for Allie.

"Okay, we are here. Okay breath just breath." Allie kept repeating to herself.

They got out and walked into the building of the department of child services.

Bea went to the front and told them who they were. They sat and waiting for the social worker to bring them in.

"Okay Ladies come on in, you get 1 hour visit. If all seems to go good we will set up weekend she can come stay with you."

"Okay, thanks." Bea sputtered, Allie wasn't talking much but her death grip on Bea's hand knew she was nervous.

The door opens and Allie's jaw drops, there's her girl, her baby.   
Bea squeezed her hand, and they all walked in. The social worker walked over to Alice, and told her she had some company.

She looked straight at Allie, and gave a big smile.

Holy shit Bea thought, that's a little fucking me and Allie standing there. The smile was Allie's but the way her teeth were it was like Bea.

The little girl ran over to Allie "hi I'm Alice, I'm 3!" She holds up 2 finger's. Allie giggled "hi Alice I'm Allie, this is Bea, and Debbie."  
"You really prrrety Awie , you like a bar bieee." Alice said   
Allie smiled but blushed her daughter was absolutely adorable.

They all played with Alice, but Alice was focused on Allie more then anyone. She at one point tripped, by past everyone right to Allie. "Owies owies" Alice cried. "Awie kiss boo boo pwease" Allie kissed it better. "Tanks Awie" she sat on Allie's lap and pulled her arm around her and nesstled in and fell asleep. It was like she knew who her mom was.

"I'm not going to lie, She's never ever responded to someone like this. I will definitely be giving my personal recommendation for you to get her. When should we schedule the sleep over?"

"Wow, umm Bea when do you think?"

"Umm.. I was hoping I could take to you outside for a moment LeeAnn."

"Okay sure. Not a problem."

"What are you doing Bea?"

"I'll be right back babe."

"What's your mom up to?"

"I have no idea, I'm guessing something to get Alice home with us."

"Half hour past and finally the door opened."

"Okay ladies see you in a week. Make sure you call if there's any concerns."

"Okay, LeeAnn thanks for standing with us."

"No problem."

"Umm Bea, what about Alice?"

"Oh well she's coming home with us for the week."

"What?! How did you do that babe?"

"I ummm got LeeAnn to see her boss, made him watch the video of us in here. They are really happy to see how she's responding to us, especially you"

"Bea we don't have anything at home or a car seat."

"Actually I bought a car seat yesterday it's in the trunk, and her room is done and has everything she needs."

"Bea you did all that for me?" Allie was close to a full blown meltdown.

"I did it for our girl, and her mama that I love and adore." She kissed Allie gently on the lips.

"Alice wake up sweetie.." Allie said gently.

"I don't wanna get up, me likes you boobs for pilwo."

Bea was trying really hard not to laugh, like it totally sounded like her in the morning.

"Bea can you grab her? so I can get up and pee."

Bea took Alice, and she woke up. She looked into Bea's eyes, started to play with her hair.

"Hmmm... I thinks...u feed me."

"Good idea Alice I'm starving" Bea laughed oh great two to eat us out of the house.

"Okay Bea let's go." Allie started to walk away. Alice wanted down. She went running after Allie, and took her hand. Allie looked down and smiled. Bea watched them walk away. Apparently her daughter had the same sway of the hips as Allie too.

They stopped at McDonald's so they could eat, and Alice could play. They headed home, Debbie sitting in the back with Alice playing.

"Okay Alice we are here."

"Woooowww tis pwas nice Awie"

They go out and Alice took off and ran to the house. She waited for the door to be unlocked, and she ran in. Bea unlocked her room and opened the door the little girl stood in awe. Allie went and was shocked it was absolutely beautiful.

"Bea this is incredible!" Allie gushed. "Where did you get all furniture? They look hand made. It's absolutely beautiful, we should continue buying from there babe." 

"I actually made them myself." 

"Wow?! Really? I have always said you were really really good with your fingers." Allie winked the she laughed seeing Bea's face go red. 

"Well I had a good teacher." Bea said smirking.

"Awe babe that's so sweet." She gave Bea a kiss on the lips.

"Make sure you let Franky know, she was a good teacher." Bea said as she walked away. Feeling Allie swat her ass. 

"Not funny Bea."

 

Allie and Alice played while Bea and Debbie made supper. Allie and Bea gave Alice a bath, then read her a story. Allie read, while Bea did Alice's crazy curly hair. Alice looked even more like Debbie did at this age when her hair wet. 

Alice had fallen asleep, and Bea and Allie watched her for awhile. She was a messy sleeper like Allie. They both kissed her forehead, Bea went to lock up the house, while Allie sat and watched Alice for a few more minutes. Then she got up, turning on the night light, and shutting the door. They had a camera monitor in there, so they can see her sleep.

Bea was already in their bathroom brushing her teeth and washing her face. She walked out, in with the tightest short shorts she had ever seen, with a t shirt that was snug. 

"You okay babe?" Bea saw Allie's eye's glaze over. 

"Hmmm... yeah...wow when did you get those Short's? And the shirt? Isn't that one of your old ones?"

"Well the shorts I bought I thought they were cute, and cool for the evening. The shirt is an old one, but apparently I have been bulking up. I guess working out with Maxine has been paying off." Bea was amazed, Allie made her feel so beautiful when she looked at her like that. She was self conscious about her artificial calf and foot. People always staring, making her feel so small. 

"Bea, are you okay?" 

"Yeah it's just amazing how beautiful you make me feel, when you look at me like that."

Allie smiled and got up. Putting her arms around Bea's waist and bringing her in close. 

"It's cause you are beautiful, every single inch of you." She brought her one hand up, twirling some of Bea's thick hair. While the other one sat on Bea's ass. She gazed into the brown eyes she loved. She brought her hand from Bea's ass, up to Bea's neck and pulled her in, kissing her with such passion. Allie licked Bea's lips, Bea letting her into her mouth. Their tounges dancing. They moaned and Bea picking Allie up, Allie instantly wrapping her legs around the older ladies waist. Bea squeezed Allie's ass, making Allie moan. Bea could feel Allie's hard nipples against her own. Driving her wild. She slowly walked to their bed, which wasn't far. She let go of Allie's ass, putting her arms out to slowly bring Allie and herself on the bed. Allie had her legs still wrapped around Bea's waist and arms around her neck. Kissing only where stopped for a brief moment, to get some air. Things were getting heated and fast. 

Bea's phone began to buzz, making them both moan not in pleasure but annoyance. They tried to ignore it, but it kept buzzing. She didn't recognize the number so she answered it, she had a feeling she should. 

"Hello" Bea was trying to control her breathing. 

"Ms. Smith?"

"Debbie Smith your daughter?"

"Yes, tell me what's going on." Bea started to panic. Allie seeing this, got off the bed, and went to Bea wrapping her arm around her waist.

"Debbie's been in an accident, she's at the Wentworth general hospital."

"Okay thanks."

"Can you tell me how she is?" Bea had tear's coming down. 

"Best if you come in Ms Smith."

Bea hung up told Allie everything as she ran around getting dressed. She took off asking Allie to call Bridget and Franky. 

She started her car up, hoping Debbie was okay.


	35. Chapter 35

Bea felt like the drive to the hospital took forever. In reality, it didn't take very long. She parked her car, and ran in. Franky already sitting there waiting.

"Red, Bridget is in already seeing what's going on."

Franky put her arms around Bea and held her as she cried. Franky was trying to hold it together for Bea. She also wasn't a fan of crying Infront of people. 

"I...I....don't even know what happened." Bea said as she pulled away. "After supper she said she was heading out for awhile. She took Allie's car, which she always does if she can." She let of a small laugh that was taken over with tear's again. Bea went back to the argument they had earlier.

"Hey I'm going out for a bit." 

"Yeah sure Debbie, just don't be home late." Bea had told her. They were just finishing supper. 

"Yeah I won't be, mama can I use your car?"

"Oh of course Debbie, my keys are hanging by the door for once." She laughed she always seemed to lose her keys. So Bea put a key holder by the front, insisting everyone use it. 

"Debbie use my car, you don't always need to use Allie's car."

"Umm yeah I do, mom it's hot, no offense your car is for old people." Bea just glared. "Seriously Debbie take my car."

"Bea, it fine really. Next time Debbie will take your car." She looked at both of them. They both said "Fine." And walked away.

Allie turned her attention to Alice and said "apparently I'm the only adult here." Winking at Alice making the girl laugh hard.

"I heard that!" Bea yelled from a different room.

Bea's mind pulled to the present time. When Will and Vera came to talk to her.

"Bea, are you okay?" Will asked, this women had been through to much. 

"Better if someone told me what happened, and how my baby was." Bea had a new set of tear's coming down.

"Well first off it looks like a drunk driver hit the car. It's in bad shape." Vera said. 

"I don't care about the fucking car Vera." Will saw Vera about to say something back, but stopped her. 

Bridget came out the doors, scrubs on. That made Bea's heart sink.

"So Gidge, what's going on?"

"Sorry, I would have been out earlier, but they took her in right away. I wanted to be there for her."

"Thank you, now please tell me what's going on with my daughter."

"Bea, she's going to be fine. She broke her arm bad so they had to do surgery. She has an concussion, and some bruises. She will be in pain, her left arm got broken bad. Her leg is sore too."*

Bea and Franky both let the air out they had been holding.

"How long is she in here for?"

"Tonight for sure, we have to keep an eye on her concussion. We will be giving her pain killers for her arm."

"Okay, can I see her?"

"Of course you can, but she's been asking for Allie. She thinks you're going to be extremely pissed with her."

"What? No, it's just a car. We had a little argument earlier. I'm going in. Can you guy's call Allie for me, and let her know?"

"Yeah I will do it. Franky you go with Bea and see Debbie." 

Franky gave Bridget a kiss and went with Bea. Franky was a wreck when she heard about Debbie. 

As they walked, a few nurses said hi to Bea. They got to Debbie's door and opened it. Bea saw that Debbie was sleeping.   
They walked over, and she kissed Debbie's head. Fresh tear's coming her baby was going to be okay.

Allie had been sitting at home, tossing and turning. She was waiting for what felt like forever, waiting for a call. Her phone buzzed once and she had picked it up.

"Is she okay?!?!" Allie hadn't even look at the caller ID.

"Hey Allie, she will be. She had surgery for her badly broken arm, she has an concussion, brusies and scratches. She was more worried about your car then herself."

"Yeah, she knows I love that car, but I love her more then my car."

"Well Bea and Franky are in with her right now. I'm guessing Bea will fight to stay overnight, and probably Franky too." She knew her wife all to well.

"Can you get Bea to call me? Her phone is off." 

"Yeah I can, now go rest your daughter is okay."

"Goodnight and thank you Bridget."

It was morning, and Allie had a terrible sleep. She missed the red head when she wasn't in bed with her. But Debbie was priority, she agreed with that.

She got up, and got ready for the day. She started to make breakfast, when she saw in the baby monitor Alice was up and playing in her room. So she went and got her, and gave her breakfast. While eating Allie got a call that Debbie would be released in a few hours. Bea then apologized for not calling earlier, she had been dealing with the police and Allie's car.

Bea had been up all night. After she saw Debbie, she had to talk more to the police. Will and Vera came in and got Debbie's statement. Then the drunk driver that hit Debbie had come into the same hospital. Bridget had to stop Bea and Franky from going bunta on his ass. Debbie talked to Franky, since she was her lawyer, and decided they would press charges. They wanted him to pay for her hospital bills, and for him to learn from what he did. Allie's car got sent to a shop not from the hospital. So she called them, and told them she would be in soon to check out the damage. 

Bea wheeled Debbie out when the time came to going home.   
Debbie was not talking much since she woke up. Bea told her she wasn't upset, and neither was her mama. But she only said sorry and was quite. Bea was hoping she would talk to Allie they have gotten really close. 

When they got home, Allie and Alice where outside playing. Alice had eaten a ton of food, and had alot of energy. Debbie got out of the slowly. When Alice saw her, and ran right to her.   
"Owie owie, ohh sis sis owie" giving Debbie's legs kisses. Everyone started to cry, the little girl had only met them a couple days ago. 

Debbie didn't say anything, she gave Alice a kiss on the head and went inside.

"Babe is she okay?"

"She won't talk. I was hoping you could go talk with her. Maybe she will open up to you."

"Okay, I will go right away. I need something from you first."

"Okay, what?" 

"I need you to kiss me, cause I missed you so much last night."

"Yeah?" Bea wrapped her arms around Allie's waist, and pulled her in. She gave Allie a long slow kiss. 

"Mmmmm that's better." She slapped Bea's ass lightly.

" Alice wanna go for a car ride with me?"

"Yes pwes!"

"Okay Alliecat we will be back in a bit, i have a few things to do."

"Okay I will go talk with with Debbie, but later you're mine."

"I'm always yours Alliecat" Bea's thumb sliding across Allie's plump lips. Bea kissed Allie's plump lips. Slow and long kiss. 

"I love you Alliecat."

"Always and forever babe."


	36. Chapter 36

Debbie had opened up to Allie, the day her mom brought her home. She felt like it was all her fault then accident happened. She was always so hard on herself, just like her mom. She know how much mama loved her car, so she was afraid she wouldn't love her anymore. She also stated she hated disappointing her mom. Which Allie assured her no matter what Debbie did they will always love her. She asked Debbie if she could tell her mom, not wanting to break Debbie's trust, but explained that her mom was really worried about her. 

After years of living with Harry Debbie too had moments of fear still. When Bea got home Allie explained everything to her. Bea went and chatted with Debbie about how she felt. She completely understood. She and Debbie cried, more healing for them both. 

They were on their last day with Alice, they decided to go to the zoo. Franky and Bridget coming along as well, they absolutely fell in love with Alice too. They had brought a picnic along so they could see everything. Allie was having a really hard time, she didn't want Alice to leave. 

Allie was pissed at Bea, who decided last minute she had to do something else. Debbie came but they had to stop more then usual, since she was still in pain. But no one minded since Alice loved everything at the zoo. 

Bea knew Allie was pissed at her for not going to the zoo, but she got the call last minute. She hoped on her bike, and headed to the office building. She had a meeting set up with Alice's social worker, boss and a few others. She had been making inquires all week. Franky helping her, but made her promise she wouldn't say anything. Bea didn't want to get Allie's hopes up and it not work out. 

Bea spent all afternoon in the meeting, she was pumped up, but exhausted all at the sametime. She pulled up, and saw the house was dark, orher then one light. She figured as much, she had been gone most of the day. She took longer cause she had to fuel up, and grab a quick bite to eat. She hadn't eaten all day. She went inside and took her boots off, and her jacket. She saw the lamp was on in the den, so she went to shut off. Her heart sank, there was a pillow and blanket on the couch. She was in the dog house. Allie even left a note, "Welcome to your new bed for awhile." Bea understood she really did, but a little bit annoyed, she was tired and had been fighting for their daughter.  
She went to open the door, it was locked. Oh shit, Allie's really pissed. She went to find the keys they had for the room, and found another note. "Nice try Bea." Allie was really really mad, but she needed to explain everything to her. Bea went into her tool box and started to take the handle off of their door, she wasn't giving up. She heard nosies coming from inside the room, and the door unlocking with a very very pissed off Allie. 

At the moment Bea smiled, and said "hi babe, you forgot my mint on the pillow." If steem could come out of Allie, she was sure it would have. Allie went back into the room and laid back down. She was angry but was tired. 

"Okay Allie let me explain today. I know you are pissed at me, but I went to see the social worker and some others."

That made Allie spring up "you did what?!"

"Well I went and brought our case to them, I had franky help with some legal stuff. I didn't think the Meeting would be so soon, but there called and I had to go."

"Please get to the point Bea."

"Well we won, we actually fucking won!"

"What do you mean?? We won?"

"Alice is yours like legally your's, but ours you know until I adopt her."

Bea was standing by the door still, suddenly she saw Allie jump out of bed and jump on her. Bea almost lost her balance, she felt Allie's leg's wrap around her. Her lips attached to Bea's, everything happened so fast Bea took a second to respond. Bea pulled away, she couldn't breath Allie was really kissing her hard. 

"Allie, i thought I was in the dog house?"

"Not anymore you're not."

"I don't know Alliecat, maybe I should stay on the couch tonight."

"What? Bea I'm not mad anymore, I'm thinking we should celebrate." Allie added the last bit as sensually as she could.

"I don't know babe, you didn't even leave me a mint on my pillow!" Bea said pretending to be hurt.

Allie laughed, a good belly laugh. She quickly put her hand over her mouth realizing she was being loud. 

Bea just watched her girl laugh, her eyes dancing, her lips smiling. These are the moments, Bea loves the moments where Allie is completely and utterly happy. 

Allie realizing Bea is just staring at her. "What?" 

"I have never seen anyone as beautiful as you. Or ever imagined I could possibly love someone as much as I do you. You my beautiful girl, are my always and forever." Bea gave Allie a passionate kiss. She felt wetness on her face, she realized Allie was crying. 

"What's wrong my beautiful girl?"

"I never in my entire life, thought I would find someone like you. Some days I feel like you all are just a dream, and I'm going to take up next to fucking Dave."

"Oh Allie I guess we are in the same dream, free from the assholes. The only good thing they ever did are laying in their beds sleeping."

"True. True. Now enough talking and more touching." Allie smirked devilishly. 

"Allie we shouldn't, the girl's are sleeping down the hall." 

"Then we will have to be very quite." Allie whispered in Bea's ear.

"Babe, you are the one who need to learn to be quite." Bea said sensually. 

"Come on Bea you know you wanna." 

"Nope, babe." Gives Allie a kiss on her lips and puts her down. 

" I'll put this handle on quick, and we can go to bed."

Bea focused on the handle. Didn't take long since she didn't get very far. She went and put her tools away. She went back to their room, so she could change and go sleep on the couch. She didn't want to, but it was fun bugging Allie.

She opened the door, which now was shut. Didn't think much of it, Bea opened it. 

"So Bea, you still sleeping on the couch?"

Bea swallowed the lump in her throat. Her eyes going up and down Allie's body. Bea completely forgot about the outfit Allie got from Franky. Allie standing in the little tight nurse outfit, with the feeldoe in her hands. Bea went grabbed Allie's threw her over her shoulder, grabbed the baby monitor and walked outside into Allie's studio. 

Allie was completely and utterly turned on when Bea Smith takes control.

Bea woke up and was alone in the studio, they had gone at it all night. Allie had made sure Bea knew how thankful she was. Makeup sex was incredible, Bea thought. Allie was relentless last night. Bea could hardly move, she lost count of how many orgasms she had. Allie kept saying it was all about her last night. Bea got up and got dressed, and headed into the house. All 3 of her girl's eating, at this moment Bea felt like her heart could exploid with love. The 3 girl's at the table all looked at Bea, smiling, she walked to the table and gave a kiss on the head to their daughter's and Allie a kiss on her beautiful lips. 

They decided to have a family day, this time just the 4 of them.


	37. Chapter 37

Bea had been acting weird for awhile, she had a huge workshop built. Bea had the crew working, what felt like none stop to Allie.   
She would be with Alice when Allie was in class, then she would give Allie a kiss on her lip's and lock herself in her work shop.  
Bea even stopped coming to eat supper, Allie stopped that in it's tracks. So Bea would come in for supper, scarf it down, give her 3 girl's a kiss and head out again. Then Allie noticed Bea was getting into bed later and later, or sometimes not at all. 

A few days later Allie came home from class, went in and Bea was talking with a girl. She looked about her age, and was really pretty. She felt a pang of jealousy. She just let it go, she trusted Bea.

"Hi babe, how was your day?"

"Good, Alice and I had lots of fun we drew most of the day."

"Where is she?"

"Oh her and Debbie decided to make supper."

"Hi I'm Kim, you must be Allie." She held her hand out for Allie to shake. 

 

"Oh shit sorry, ya babe this is Kim a friend of mine. Anyways we will be in the shop. Text me when supper is ready." Then the duo headed outside into the shop.

When supper came, Bea had come in while Kim stayed in the shop. Bea just said that kim wasn't hungry. After that day Kim was over every day for 3 weeks. Only showing up after 5pm, then they would be in the shop for hour's.

Allie was on the verge of losing it, they had not made love in a few weeks. Allie even brought up the wedding to Bea over supper, and Bea said they would talk later about it. Then kissed her and went to the shop. 

Debbie herself was noticing the tension growing, and her mom seemed miles away all the time. She herself confronting her but Bea wouldn't open up. 

Allie was convinced that Bea was off of her, maybe she was into Kim now? Allie started to cry a lot, when no one was around. One morning she had saw that Bea hadn't been in bed, so she went to the couch, no Bea. So she looked out the window, and saw Bea hugging Kim at her car. Bea's hair was messed up, and she looked tired. 

Bea came in a bit later and said good morning to Allie, and went straight to the shower. Allie's heart breaking, her and Bea needed to talk. If this was over, she wanted to know. She called Franky when Bea was in the shower, and talked to her and told her everything. Franky offered to take Alice for the day, so they could talk. She then went and asked Debbie if she could find something to do for the day, giving her money. In the end Debbie decided to hangout with Franky, Alice and Bridget for the day. 

Bea had been out of the shower for a bit, and was in bed sleeping. It was Saturday, so she knew Allie didn't have classes, so she went to bed.

Allie got everything sorted, Franky insisted that the girl's stayed over night. Have a slumber party, Alice loved the idea. She gave her mama a kiss and hugged her. Then ran off and found Bea in bed, she went on the bed and gave her a kiss too. Bea not knowing since she was passed right out. Watching the girl's leave Allie sat on the couch. She wanted to let Bea sleep, but also wanted to talk. So she sat there playing different outcomes in her head. She must have fallen asleep, she felt Bea's lip's kissing her lip's. 

"Allie baby wake up."

"What oh shit I fell asleep." 

"Ya, umm where are the girl's?"

"Spending the day and evening with their auntie's."

"Oh okay. Why?"

"So we can talk."

"Yeah? About what? Something wrong?"

"Seriously? Is something wrong?" Allie scoffs.

Bea knew Allie was upset and she knew why she didn't blame her. But she had to get her projects done. 

"You have been locked up in your shop, with another women. How would that make you feel?"

"Not happy that's for sure. Anyways I'm heading to the shop."

"What??! Fine then I'm coming too." 

Bea smirked "I dunno babe, I'm gonna be busy in there." 

"Yeah, well I can help, I just want to be with you."

"Okay if you insist." 

They walked to the shop, and Bea unlocked it. Opened the door.   
Allie's jaw dropped and she screamed, and ran into the shop. Her car was there, and had a big bow on it. 

"Beeeaaaaaa I thought we had to scrape it?!"

"Yes and no, it was a wright off. But I bought it back from the yard. The one side was damaged while the other side wasn't that bad. The engine itself was actually fine."

"That's why Kim was in here with you?"

"Yeah she works at a mechanical shop, and does body work. She bloody good too, I was her assistant. She didn't want much money either, she was just thrilled to be working on classic cars."

"Car's?"

"Oh umm lift the cover off that car over there."

Allie didn't even see the car that was not far from her's she was too focused on her own car. She took the cover off and saw her car, only in black. 

"It's for Debbie."

"Really? That's amazing babe she's gonna freak you know that right?" 

"Yeah well she deserves it. Now come to your car and check the inside out."

Allie skipped over and got in, the seats were new but same classic the rug was also replaced it looked like it would have years ago. Her old seats and dash had been faiding from sitting in the sun.

"Bea I can't believe you did this for me!"

"I have one more surprise, come here."

Bea pulled a sheet off of a tall wide object. Allie's eyes went big, it was the most beautiful wooden arch. She went closer and looked and saw sea horses in graved in the wood. Then she saw their initials in graved into it too. Allie started to cry.

"Is it that bad?" Bea joked.

"No babe it's perfect."

"I feel bad for being mad at you now." Allie walked over and stood in front of the women she loved. How the fuck did I get so lucky? She thought.

"Ah whatever, I know a way you can make it up to me." Bea kissing Allie's lip's. Her hands making her way up Allie's shirt.

"Oh yeah, Bea I thought you said you would be busy in here?"

"I did, and you insisted that you helped me, which I agreed on."

Allie backed away from Bea, and pulled off her shirt. Bea let out a loud moan, Allie wasn't wearing a bra. Then Allie pulled her shorts and underwear off slowly. There she stood naked, and Bea's eye's wondering over her body like it was the first time.   
Then once again her eyes stopping on Allie's perfect perky breasts. Licking her lip's. She walked over to Allie and picked her up, and carried her to Allie's car and put her in the back seat.  
Then Bea took off her clothes and laid on top of Allie, her thigh between Allie's soaking wet core.  
Allie kissed Bea with such passion, and love it made Bea want to cry. Bea's hand making it's way to Allie's breasts playing with the nipple. Then she started to kiss Allie's neck, then down to her breasts. 

"Oh Bea, fuck that feels so good, please baby i need you it's been way to long."  
"What do you want Alliecat?" Bea asked between licking and sucking on Allie's perfect pink nipples.

"Fuck me I need you to fuck me!"

Bea went down Allie's body, putting her fingers in Allie's soaked folds. Bea moaned, she loved that Allie was so wet and ready just for her. She slipped 2 finger's into Allie making her gasp. Bea starts to pump in and out. Licking and sucking her nipples. Allie's hands in Bea's hair keeping her close to her chest. 

"Oh FUCK faster baby harder...yes oh God yes like that... Allie started to move her hips with Bea's finger's. Bea flicking Allie's clit as she was knuckle deep in her. Bea felt Allie was about to come. She looked up "Allie baby look at me, I want to watch you come undone." Allie open her big blue eyes and Bea says "I love you." With that Allie felt her orgasm ripping threw her body. High pitched screams escaping her mouth. Bea smiled she knew that meant Allie was coming hard. She worked Allie through her orgasm. 

They laid together, Bea watching Allie as she tried to catch her breath. "Fuck Bea, that was mind blowing." 

"Babe I'm sorry for the the past while, i wanted to do this for you." 

"You have a lot of making up to do." She winked.

"Well then let's continue my punishment." Bea winked at Allie.

The spent the day alone making love, planning the wedding and making love again and again.

 

Allie and Bea talked with their girl's a bit. Then went to bed making love again. Finally as the sun came out they fell asleep.

Franky dropped Alice and Debbie off and left. Alice went running to her Mama's and gave them kisses. 

"I miss you!" 

"We missed you guys too!! Allie said.

"Debbie come on I wanna show you something." 

They all walked into the shop. Bea blushed thinking of what happened in that car. She looked at Allie was just gave her a wink. "

"Wow you fixed Mama's car?! It looks soo good mom."

"Yeah well go look under that sheet."

"Okay." Debbie went over and took the cover off, and gasped. 

"Mama has two now?"

"Na now you and I won't have arguments anymore. Plus your birthday is soon."

"For me!!!" She ran and hugged her mom and Mama. 

"Hey it was all your mom, she didn't even tell me anything until yesterday."

"And we decided the wedding will be here in one month."

"Okay as long as Alice and I get to get part of it!" 

"Of course."

"Now let get planning."

Bea was last to get out, she had to lock up.

She turned around after locking up, she smiled. She watched her 3 girl's go inside. She heard Debbie and Allie chatting away about the wedding. Alice had stopped and ran back to Bea, she jumped on her. 

"I wuv you soooo much mommy. Now feed me! Pwz!"


	38. Chapter 38

The wedding plans had begun, Bea and the girls fixing the yard up. While Allie was finishing her course work she had finals, and she would have her business degree, with a BA in fashion design. She had clients lined up already for after the honeymoon. She was designing her own dress, while Bea wanted to wear a suit. Allie didn't mind, because Bea Smith in a suit is hot. 

"Okay Red, who is your best women?" Franky asked as she said beer over to her. They had met for a couple of beers. Debbie was out with friends, while Bridget asked to take Alice out. She was in love with the girl. 

"Shit, I didn't ask you yet?"

"Fuck Red, I think I would remember that." Franky chuckled. 

"Sorry, well then would ya stand next to me? make sure I don't pass out." She laughed.

"Ya Red but then we should have a bachelorette party."

"Na, I never gave you one."

"Who gives a shit, it will be fun, we can do it right now. I'm calling Boomer."

"No, Allie is probably waiting for me at home." Even though she knew Allie would be working on her dress tonight, again. Or something to do with the wedding. Not that Bea wasn't excited, she just wasn't into it as much as Allie. 

She sent a text telling Allie she would be home late.   
Allie saying it's fine, she was busy with her dress.

Boomer showed up, with Maxine and Liz. The party had begun, Liz being the sober one watched over the girl's.

Bea had been trying to keep up with Boomer, taking shot after shot. Which in reality no one can keep up with Booms, she wasn't sure why she tried. They had decided to find themselves a club, Bea and Franky really needed to dance, so they kept telling everyone. They showed up at the club that wasn't far from the bar they were at. Bea had no idea it was a gay bar, Franky knew but kept decided not to tell Bea.

Franky and Bea were the life of the party. They had people circling them, as they pumped out awesome dance moves. Bea and Franky were completely hammered. They had women throwing themselves at them. Bea went close to franky's ear yelling

"Are we at a gay bar?" She thought she was whispering. People looking at her weird. 

"Ya Red we sure are." 

"Oh that explains alot then, whatever this is fun let's go dance."  
"First more shots." Boomer yelled. 

They did more shots, and Bea was really really feeling it. She danced for a bit, and felt someone watching her. She looked around saw no one she knew, so she danced more. She felt it again and looked around she only saw women smiling at her, and winking. She decided to move else where and dance, the women followed her trying to dance with her. She kept moving away from girl. The girl wasn't getting the hint, so Bea moved to a different area again. The women kept following her, she was getting really pissed. A thought came to her, so she headed to the bathroom. She was entering the toilet stall, she didn't realize the woman had followed her. The woman gently pushed Bea in the stall and locked the door. 

"Okay last seriously haven't I given enough hint, I'm not interested. I am getting married, see a ring." The woman stepped closer. Bea was now standing on the toliet lid, trying to get away. "Here look here's a picture of her" she flipped through her pictures on her phone. "What the fuck, how the hell did you get your pictures in my phone? Did you steal it?" Before the woman could answer, "hey Red you in here?" "Fuck Franky this woman has me trapped in here. She won't listen to me. She even stole my phone and filled it with herself. Fuck where's my phone? Did you steal it again?" Bea had put it in her pocket and forgot. "Geez red I would help, but some Reason I can't find my fucking pants. They were here a minute ago. Hey Red can I borrow your phone? to call booms to find my pants. Sure she reaches into her pants pocket to grab the phone. "Hey there's my phone. " "Red seriously who loses their fucking pants?" "Franky maybe look on your legs." Bea said as a joke. "Fuck you were right they are on my legs. Sweet I'm going for more drinks."   
"Wait help me get........." The woman's shirt came off. 

"Allie!! Babe when did you get here? Did you see that chick hitting on me?"

"Seriously Bea, it was me the entire time. Liz called me to tell me you had to much. So I came to play with you. Happy to see you'll never cheat on me drunk." Allie laughed. Her soon to be wife had sat on the toilet lid, and was starting at her chest.

"Bea are you even listening to me?" 

"Hmmmm.... Uhhh....sure.... " 

"Okay let's get you home perv." 

"Hey not my fault your a work of art." 

Allie put her shirt back on so they could leave. 

"Let's go bea?" 

"No I'm not going anywhere with you lady." 

"Fucksakes Bea, i just want to get you home." 

"Fine lady, but you have to buy me McDonald's I'm fucking starving. But no funny stuff. My girl will kick your ass." 

"Fine whatever, you really love your girl huh?"

"More every day." 

They got Bea her McDonald's, Allie happy she brought Bea's car. Who had dark tint on it. Cause Bea decided after McDonald's that the driver was trying to kid nap her again. So Allie drove a bit out of town with a screaming Bea. Took her top off, to have a very busy Bea, who couldn't keep her hands to herself.

Bridget hearing that the ladies had gotten drunk kept Alice for the night. While Liz took Franky and Boomer home.

"Ok Bea we are home." Allie puts her shirt back on. 

Bea staggered to the house, and went to her bed. She was about to scream again until Allie took her shirt off. 

"Seriously Bea no drinking until your this drunk."

She laid down after helping Bea undress, who kept trying to play with Allie's breasts. 

"Your like a child." 

"Whatever am not."

"Bea why is there half a burger in your bra?"

"Hey that's where that went, I was wondering." 

Allie cleaned Bea up then went to bed after getting herself ready.

Bea woke up feeling ill. She was at home, she didn't remember getting home. 

"Allie, Allie when did I get home? How did I get home?"

Allie rolled over on her back, to talk to Bea. 

She told Bea what happened. 

"Shit I'm sorry." 

"So sorry that you're staring again?"

"Shit. Sorry. I can't help myself." 

"So we are alone for a bit. Wanna show me how sorry you are?" 

"Don't mind if I do."


	39. Chapter 39

The wedding day was tomorrow. Franky, Boomer and Bea stayed at Franky's overnight. With threats of spending their entire honeymoon in the doghouse if Bea got wasted. Allie knew the 3 of them alone could be dangerous. But Bridget assured her Franky was also told she would be in the doghouse. Allie asked Maxine, and Liz to stay with her, Bridget and the girl's. Bea wanted Debbie to come stay with her, but Debbie was full on wedding monster. She loved helping Allie with all the girly stuff. Bea was thankful cause she just wasn't into that stuff.   
Bea heard to franky's spare room to go to bed. She was tired of Boomer trying to convince them to go drinking. She had made a promise she wasn't going to break. She tried to sleep, but missed the young blond. So she got her phone, dialed her soon to be wife's number.

"Hey Alliecat, I'm sorry if I woke you."

"No, no I can't sleep, I actually just picked my phone up and was about to call you."

"Really? So you kinda miss me then hey?"

"Umm yeah the bed seems so empty, and lonely. I'm cold too, cause I'm sleeping here completely naked." 

Allie heard a moan come down the line. She couldn't help but giggle.

"Fuck Allie that's not funny, I'm stuck over here, when I could be looking and touching you."

"Well we have plenty of time for that, now have you been behaving tonight?"

"Yes mum," Bea said with a joking tone. " I was a good girl. We just watched movies, while Boomer kept bugging us to go drinking."

"Oh Boomer and her drinking." They both laughed.

"Well we should sleep Alliecat, tomorrow I get to finally call you my wife."

"Yeah you are right I love you Alliecat."

"Always and forever babe."

They hung up and both fell asleep.

Bea was woken up by Franky jumping on her. 

"Time to get up Red, now get your skinny ass out of bed."

Bea groaned "I don't wanna get out of bed, to comfy."

"Red come on, you don't want to be late, you know how scary your girl is pissed off."

That made Bea move, which then made Franky laugh.   
She for in the shower, while Franky made them breakfast. She got out, ate, then got ready.

Bea had asked Franky to stand by her at the wedding. They had went and bought 2 women suits, with ties. She had gotten her hair redone so she put up her hair to show off her shaved sides because Allie loved her hair like this. Did you makeup the way she knew Allie loved it. 

Allie was getting ready with the help of Liz and Maxine. Bridget offering to help get Alice ready, she was the flower girl. While Debbie was asked by Allie to be her maid of honor. Allie didn't know if Bea would be mad or not, but in end just smiled and said it was a great idea. It really made Debbie feel more loved by her mama. 

Franky, Boomer and Bea got in car and headed to Bea's place. Where the wedding was taking place. It was a small afair, only a few invited. Franky parked the car, Bea got out and went to the front. The wedding was starting soon. Everyone was in place, them the music began, and she saw Alice walk down the towards her. Bea had tear's in her eyes, Alice's hair was done in a braid, and she had a beautiful dress on. She looked like her mama with her big blue eyes, the little girl smiled at her mom. Which then made her look like a photoshop version of Bea and Allie. Then came Debbie now a few tear's escaped, her little girl wasn't so little anymore. She had her done in a braid as well and wore a dress like Alice's. 

Then Allie's music came on, and Bridget had been asked to walk her down the isel. Bea's jaw dropped, and her mouth went dry tear's falling. Allie looked like an angel, her hair done up showing off her neck which Bea loved. Her dress looked absolutely beautiful. 

Allie walked towards where she would start her walk to the love of her life. She saw Bea, and her mouth went dry. Bea looked absolutely stunning, and she was going to be mine forever Allie thought. 

They were face to face tear's coming down. They said their own vows. Bea then went down face to face to Alice.

"Alice I promise you, that I will always love you, and be there for you. I vow to protect you, and provide for you. You will always be my daughter." Alice smiled and gave her mom a hug. 

Allie didn't know Bea was doing that. So it made her cry. She then turned to Debbie and said almost the same word's. She had planned on doing it before she knew Bea was doing it for Alice. Now Debbie was crying even more. Finally the moment came "I Do's" where said "I pronounce you wife and wife." You may kiss your bride. They kissed and walked hand in hand back up the isel. 

They had went and changed into their after wedding clothes. Which almost resulted in them being late for their little BBQ reception they had decided on. Bea couldn't keep her hands to herself. Franky and busted into their room, catching Bea on top of Allie. Her face planted in the blonds chest, while her hand I'm between her legs. Bea tried to behave but when it came to Allie she couldn't help herself. 

Franky had come through the door and stopped she started to really laugh when they couple was scrambling to get themselves covered up. Making a naked Bea fall on the floor, Allie got herself covered just before Boomer came in to see what happened. She saw Bea scrambling trying to cover herself up on the floor. Which made Boomer and Franky laugh harder. Finally they walked out shutting the door. 

Bea was red and embarrassed, while Allie thought the entire thing was hilarious. 

"Allie it's not funny." Bea said getting annoyed.

"Yes it is, I told you that someone would come searching for us, that we didn't have time. Yet you couldn't help yourself."

"Hey I didn't hear you complaining." Bea said as she jumped back onto the bed facing Allie.

"Hey I knew all along you just wanted me for my hot body, so it's okay Bea."

"What? Nooo I love all of you not just your incredibly sexy body. You make me feel like a fucking horny teenager all the time."

"Babe it's because it's not fucking, we connect physically, but also here." Allie put her hand on Bea's head. "We connect in every single way possible. We are seahorses."

"Allie I didn't think I could possibly love you anymore, but I'm positive I just fell in love with you more just now. I love you Allie Novak."

"Awe babe such a charmer, we need to get up before Alice and Debbie come looking for us."

"Oh god I don't want to explain to Alice what's happening in here. Let's go."

They both got up and dressed, Bea was about to open the door. Allie pulled her back, " forever and ever babe." She gave Bea a soft kiss. 

" Now Bea Novak shall we go and eat, so you can have you way with me in the hotel before out flight tomorrow." 

"Let's go, even though it's not food I'm hungry to eat right now."

"Fuck Bea don't say that right now, you know I love your mouth making me come. You behave yourself until we get to the hotel, and you can do whatever you want with me to me." She winked and left.

Fuck this is going to be a long ass day. Bea thought to herself, as she left their room. 

Bea had scarf her food down, and even eating some of Allie's to go faster. They finally were heading out, said goodbye to their girl's who were staying with Bridget and Franky. 

They went into Allie's car, which was decorated nothing that would damage her car. Bea was insisting when Franky wanted to do it. Bea said she wanted to drive, Allie let her and regretting it later. Apparently Bea wanted to get to the hotel fast, since Allie wouldn't let Bea stop on the way to the hotel.

They got to their hotel, they checked in and went to their room.  
Allie just shut the door and Bea had her pinned to the door. 

"Now we are at the hotel, I'm allowed to have my way with you right?"

"Ye....s oh Bea fuck that feels so good." Allie leaned back into Bea, lifting her head to give the red head more access to her neck.

"Now Alliecat take off your clothes." Bea rasp's into Allie's ear.

"Oh fuck." Allie loved demanding Bea. 

"Take the clothes of slow, then get on the bed."

Allie did as was told. She slowly crawled on the bed, giving Bea a view of Allie's wet core. She laid down in the middle and Bea came fully clothed. She kissed Allie's leg up to her thighs,she threw Allie's leg over her shoulder, then licking her lip's she dove into the mound and kissed it as dirty as she could. Allie was already moaning she loved this side of Bea. Bea's tounge then went into Allie's opening, and she felt Allie's hands on her head pushing her closer to her wet core. Bea then put two fingers in and going in and out faster and faster. 

"Oh fuck Bea oh fuckkkkk." She felt her orgasm tore through her she let out a scream followed by more little high screams. Bea wasn't stopping she made Allie go into another orgasm that was even more intense. Finally Allie pushed herself away, she couldn't take it anymore.

Bea crawled up to her bride who had passed out from the orgasm. She got up and got naked crawled into bed next to Allie. Gave her a kiss and laid there until she woke up. 

They made love all night. Not sleeping at all, they decided to try and sleep on the plane ride. It was a long one, they were heading to Italy. Allie always wanted to go, so Bea made sure that's where they went. As long as she was with Allie, she didn't care were they went. 

"You ready Mrs Novak for an entire week of us." Bea asked.

"Sure am Mrs Novak, now let's sleep baby. Someone kept me up all night."

Bea scoffed "like you are completely innocent."

"I am Bea you just are a horny momma."

"You are so in trouble when we land."

"I can't wait." Allie winked. And closed her eyes she was tired.

They both fell asleep. Waking up to eat and watch a movie for A bit.

They finally landed in Italy.


	40. Chapter 40

They made it to their hotel Bea had been the one to take care of the arrangements for the honeymoon. She had spent a big chunk of change. 

She got the best of everything, her girl deserved it. Bea went and got their room key, and they went to the elevator. When they got to the door, Bea told Allie to close her eyes, until she told her to open them. So she did, and Bea opened the door, put their luggage inside then came back out. She lifted Allie in her arms and carried her in. Allie wrapped her arms around Bea, still having her eyes closed. She was a giggling mess, she loved when Bea lifted her. 

Bea put Allie down, and told her to open her eyes. She was blown away, it was absolutely beautiful. The main area was huge, with a large tv leather couches and an amazing view of Italy. She saw roses around the room, her eyes went wide when she saw a smaller chocolate fountain sitting there. Bea knew Allie's biggest weakness, was her chocolate. She wondered over to the fountain and saw Bea had told them to have all her favorite fruit's ready for her. They had a bottle of champagne, sitting in some ice as well. 

"Bea, I can't believe you did this...it's too much."

"What no it's not. Plus this is just main area you haven't even seen the bedroom or bathroom yet." Bea winked guiding her wife to the bedroom. 

It was a huge king size, with a canopy over it, it looked like a bed for a princess. Allie was always obsessed with that kinda of bed. It had rose petals over the bed. With roses around the room. Allie went closer to bed, seeing mints on the pillows, it made her laugh. Her thoughts drifting to that night. She took one off the pillow and saw it said "I love you" then she looked at the other one then "always and forever."

"Bea that's so sweet." Allie gushed. "This is amazing babe, I can't believe you did all this." 

"Babe you deserve the world."

"Such a charmer, now let's go dip into that chocolate and fruit."

They spent time just feeding each other chocolate covered fruit. Drinking champagne just enjoying their time alone. Stealing kisses from each other. They had put some light music on, just enjoying one another. 

They decided that it was enough chocolate and fruit and laid on the couch. They were face to face, kissing, playing with each other's finger's. They didn't talk they laid in a comfortable silence, just gazing into each other's eyes. It was like their eyes did the talking. Bea never had been able to just sit still and gaze into someone's eyes, most of the time she couldn't look people in the eyes period. Her wife had changed that, she changed everything. 

Allie could tell exactly what Bea was thinking, she could read the older women like a book. She smiled, took Bea's hand and put it over her own heart. Bea knew what the young blond was telling her without actually telling her. Bea smiled, and went in and gave Allie a long slow kiss. Making Allie moan, next thing Bea knew Allie was on top of her. 

Allie gently moved Bea's leg's apart so her thigh was pressed against the older womens core. She heard Bea moan and press into her thigh more. Her eyes locked on Bea's beautiful brown eyes, they laid there some more staring at one another. Allie leaned in, took the older womens bottom lip with her teeth and pulled lightly. Then she went in, and pushed her tounge into her wife's waiting mouth. Bea let Allie take over her mouth with her tounge. Bea moaned again, she loved kissing Allie. 

Allie stopped what she was doing and crawled off the older women. Before Bea could protest, Allie had held her hand out, helping Bea up. Their lip's connected again, Bea's hands connecting to Allie's perfect ass, she lifted her up. She then felt Allie's long, tanned leg's wrap around her waist. Never stoping kissing Bea carried Allie to their bed. Just before the bed, she felt Allie release her legs so she stood on her own.

She went to take Bea's shirt off, Bea stopped her making, Bea then stepping back. Took her shirt and pants off, Bea for the first time in her life wore lingerie. Allie's eyes went big, she watched Allie's plump lip's curved upwards. 

Allie stood before Bea who wore lingerie, it was a huge step for her. Allie was proud, it was simple but absolutely stunning on her beautiful wife. She went and kissed Bea with such passion, it left them fighting for air. She slowly turned them around so Bea was standing right next to the bed. She then pushed her wife on the bed lightly. 

She stepped away and took her shirt, and pants off. Her wife's eye's went huge, if she would have been a cartoon character her eyes would have been popping out. Her raspy voice letting out a loud gasp. Allie had decided to wear a Open Bust Underwear Babydoll Sleepwear lace Dress G-string. She bought it just for the honeymoon, and hid it. She had snuck it into her carry on, and when the red head was napping on the plan she went and put it on. Apparently by the look on Bea's face it was a good choice.

 

Holy fucken hell, her wife was trying to kill her. She felt her heart thumping fast, her mouth went dry, and she now was sure these new underwear she bought was ruined. Allie really really should have come with a health warning. She wanted to go ravish her, but Bea was stuck she couldn't move. She watched as her wife crawl into the bed, and onto her. Her thigh pressed against Bea's soaking wet core. 

Bea felt her hands get pinned over her head, and Allie's plump lip's on her lip's, then they moved down her jawline to Bea's neck. Then she went back to Bea's lip's. She had now positioned her throbbing core on Bea's thigh. She began rocking against Bea's thigh slowly, soon their body's we're rocking together. The room filled with moans, the build up was slow, but powerful.   
Bea loved when Allie was on top of her, she loved how Allie looked when she was in control. 

They both could feel the familiar pull, they both were close. Both had knew each other was close. The rocking got faster and faster, then the room filled with them screaming each other's names. When the orgasm subsided, Allie fell on Bea, and just laid there. Listening to Bea's heart that was beating really hard. 

"Holy fuck Allie, that...that...holy fuck." Bea left out a raspy laugh.

"It was good then?"

"More then, like holy shit, I'm sure we will be complaints this week."

"Bea...feed me..."

Bea let out a big laugh "yes Alice "

Allie couldn't help but laugh, yeah she did sound like Alice she couldn't argue. 

Bea ordered their food, while Allie showered, then Bea went and showered. They decided on comfy clothes and to eat out on the deck. It was beautiful night, so the ate cleaned it up. Then decided on an early night because they wanted to go sight seeing the next day. 

They fell asleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows.


	41. Chapter 41

"oh fuck Allie, that's so hot, please just like that." Bea was in the middle of a very pleasant dream. She was truly enjoying it, she was so close to her orgasm, Allie's body was pushing her further over the edge. "Oh fuck Allie fuck.." 

Crash "oh fuckkkkk" Bea had fallen out of bed naked. Bea looked up and saw Beautiful blue eyes looking at her. Her plump lip's had her famous smirk.

"Well babe, I must say I sure do perform excellent in your dreams as well as real life."

"Fuck me that felt so real."

"Well apparently in your dream I was fucking you, and well might I add" Allie giggled as she saw Bea's cheeks go red. 

"Did you umm hear the entire thing or the last bit?"

"Oh I heard everything, I woke up to your hands in the air on my what would be chest. Suprise suprise, then you went wild with your hips and kept yelling. Oh and you began kissing the air. Then you really started to buck your hips, then fell on the floor."

Bea turned even redder, if that was even possible. She had never had a dream so real, such an erotic dream before. 

"Well I'm dying to know what the hell I was doing to you. Maybe we can reenact it later."

" Anyways, we should get up, eat and call the girl's."

"Okay babe."

They ordered their food, then talked to their girl's. Alice giving them kisses through the screen. They talked to Debbie for a bit, then they heard the door. So Bea said goodbye as Allie got their food. They ate with a bit of chat on what they would go see today. Truthfully they were enjoying the time alone.

They argued a bit on what to do, Bea wanted to do one thing Allie another. Bea losing once again, with Allie's tactics. Bea even wondered if she actually only argued with Allie, so she would try and get her way. She loved when Allie turned on her extra flirt and played dirty. She wouldn't let Allie know though, she may find a more boring way to get her way.

So they spent the day doing whatever Allie wanted, and Bea didn't give a shit. As long as Allie was smiling, happy, and holding Bea's hand she was happy. Allie had actually been more touchy then ever before, and Bea was loving it. They had stopped at some beautiful places and got people to take pictures of them. They even did a bunch of selfies, of course Allie's idea. 

Bea was frustrated, they were at a restaurant and people kept looking at them. They were in a cute restaurant, the tables small so they were sitting tight against one another. Stealing kisses and feeding one another. Bea purposely turned it up a notch, just to piss those assholes off. A couple around Bea's age came up to them and started spouting their shit. 

"Seriously you two should be ashamed of yourself. It's not right to have 2 women together. It's disgusting."

Bea stood up, toe to toe with the couple she was about to say something when Allie stopped her. The owner of the restaurant asked the couple to leave. Then gave Allie and Bea's meal for free, with a delicious dessert. 

Bea went quite, she was so upset that people would say those things to them. Allie was the love of her life, she just happened to be a she. She just fell in love with a person who cared about what sex they were.

Allie sensing Bea being really upset. She loved how Bea would always step up to take care of her and defend them. 

"Baby it's done with stop thinking about it. "

"I know I know I'm trying. I just wish people would get their heads out of their ass's and just leave us alone."

"I know baby I know. Now come her and kiss me."

Bea kissed Allie softly on her plump lip's. " Now tell me all about your dream."

"Noo, it's...I'm... embarrassed about the whole situation."

"Bea tell me I won't laugh, if you don't I will take matters into my own hands." She winked at Bea grabbed the phone.

"You wouldn't, oh I would babe, I'm sure Franky would LOVE to hear about what happened this morning."

Bea glared at her, she seriously was always one step ahead of Bea with getting her way. "Fine but don't laugh, and don't make fun of me, I just think I might enjoy it."

"Okay well tell me."

So Bea told Allie her dream and Allie's eye's danced with excitement. Allie did exactly what was done in the dream, and holy fuck did Bea scream, she was sure Bea hit a note that she had never before. Then Bea after recovering did it back to Allie who then screamed louder and harder then ever before.   
They both could hardly talk their voices were that strained. They indeed get a call saying there was some worry about the noise coming from their room. Bea let them know they were okay, that her and her wife were just having mind blowing sex.

The week flew by spending a lot of time exploring outside and exploring each other. They had complaints a few times, they didn't care. 

The flight home felt like it took forever. They both missed their girl's. They have lot's to do when getting back. Court being one of those things. They were adopting each other's daughter, and they all will be Novak's. 

They got home they were tired but happy to be back. The trip was amazing, but they wanted home again. They went into the dark house and flipped the light on. "SUPRISE" was yelled at the couple. 

Bea almost let out a scream holding her chest. While Allie just about let out the F bomb, when they saw Alice running full speed at her mom's. Alice had went for her mama first giving her kisses, and I wuv you's. Then Allie handed her to Bea she snuggled into her mom, and gave her kisses. Then she put her hands on either side of her face. "Feed me women."  
Bea had to laugh her daughter always seemed to want Bea to feed her. She loved mom's cooking compared to other people's.   
She gave her daughter food, then grabbed a beer, she had a few. She was about to grab another one when she got the look from her wife. On which she took the beer opened it and was about to put it to her mouth. Allie then smirked and walked over to Franky. She looked at Bea then at Franky, Bea then walked over and gave Franky her beer. Allie kissed Bea on the lips, and whispered in her ear "good choice babe, I will make it up to you later." Then she left Bea with a tipsy Franky.

 

The night had come to and end, Franky trying to get juicy stories about their honeymoon sex. Franky wouldn't leave Bea alone, so she told they had people complaining. Franky grinned and gave Bea a high five. Then slapped her ass, on which Franky got a glare from Bridget and Allie. 

"Shit Red when did we get to be so whipped?"

"Fuck if I know Frank's fuck if I know."

They sat there watching their wives talk and laugh. 

"Fuck if anyone would have told us in high school we would be married to two hot babes, I would have thought they were crazy."

"Ha if anyone would have told me I would marry a woman I would have thought they were crazy."

"No shit, I guess all the fucked up shit we went through was worth it."

"If I knew she was my treasure at the end of the fucked up road I would do it all over again. She is my everything, well and my girl's, but you know what I mean."

"Ha Red I do. Speaking of family, Gidge and I decided we want one."

"Shit really? That's awesome! I thought you didn't want kid's?"

"I was afraid of being like my mom, but Gidge told me it won't happen."

"Yeah no you are an amazing woman, friend, sister, auntie and wife. You will be an amazing mom Franky."

Franky had started to cry. "Fuck Red enough of this mushy shit. We don't cry remember." They laughed.

"Yeah right. Now give me a hug Franky."

They hugged, a hug of friendship, of sisterhood. They had always been there for one another, and Bea was so happy to hear Franky was going to be a mom.


	42. Chapter 42

A year later....

Bea began her business from home, she decided she would do more wood work. She loved building things, and took orders to custom make furniture. She would make crib's and donate them to the hospital for new parents who couldn't afford to buy one. 

Allie was full in her career making and designing clothes. It got busy fast, so she had to expand her business. So they got her a large building, and hired on people. Debbie would go in and help her mama when she could. She loved learning about fashion and how to do sewing and such. Allie had a full blown business, they couldn't believe how fast it had grown. She had famous people like Portia de rossi, asking her to design something for awards shows etc. She enjoyed her job, she had hired on more designers, and often went to the shelter and gave clothes to the women there. She even had hired some of the ladies to work on the machines. One lady was so talented, she had offered to hire here, and help pay for her to take course's while she worked for Allie. 

 

Alice was in kindergarten, and was doing well. They had some issues with her wanting to pay attention, so Bea worked on some program's to help her focus. She was a busy kid, and Bea loved it, because she too always liked to stay busy. So when her mama was at work, Bea taught her about car's, and she would help Bea change the oil, tires or whatever. She taught her about tool's, and woodworking. As much as she could without Alice getting hurt. 

Debbie had started university, she had decided towards becoming a doctor. But half way through, she realized she wasn't following her dream's. So she was having a hard time, and fell into a depression, thinking her mom would think she was a failure. So she called mama, and had a chat. She began crying, and Allie had told her to pack up, and come home. But Debbie said she couldn't she would be a failure and didn't want to disappoint them. Allie insisted she come home, take the rest of the year off, and they figure stuff out as a family. She also told Debbie she would break the news to her mom.

 

" Babe, I was thinking of getting some horse's, and getting Alice a puppy."

"Wow Bea, horse's I love horse's, and we both know I have been begging for a dog for like forever." 

"Yes, well I'm talking about an actual dog Allie, not one of those ankle biters you insist we get."

"Come on chiwawa dog are so cute. You know you want one."

"No, I really don't I was thinking like a German Shepherd, or bulldog or something like that."

"Or we get both?" 

"Maybe, I don't know."

"Hmmmm..i think we should.." Allie gets on Bea and straddling her. 

"Ohh no you don't you aren't getting your way pulling your tricks out. Nope, not going to work, not looking Allie."

"What? I was just going to show something I got for our 1 year anniversary."

Bea's eyes sprung wide open "ohh FUCK! That's today?"

"Yes Bea I'm so happy to hear you forgot." Allie got off and went back to her side of the bed, facing the opposite of the Red head. 

Bea felt bad she really did, but she wanted to surprise Allie. So Bea got out of bed, ran outside to her shop. 

Allie was hurt she can't believe Bea would forget. She started to cry, she didn't know why it effected her so much but it did. She heard Bea come back in after ten min. "Bea just forget it. I'm tired and going to bed."

Bea didn't say anything, she just put the chiwawa dog down on the bed. 

Allie sat up feeling little feet on her legs. She screamed, scaring the shit out of Bea and the dog. 

"Omg you bought me a chiwawa?"

"Well we rescued him, he was the runt and no one wanted him. And he can be a little snappy sometimes. So I suggest we keep Alice away for a bit. I know you wanted a puppy but he is only 2 and he was all alone." 

"Bea he's absolutely perfect, what's his name?"

"Funny you ask who's one of your favorite singers of all time?"

"Bowie?!"

"Yeah, it's ironic hey."

"Ohh it's perfect!" 

"Thank you babe!"

"Sooooo do I ummm get my present now?"

"Yes but after we talk cause part of your present is showing up soon." 

"What?"

"Babe sit down, we need to talk."

Allie had went on and explained the call with Debbie. Bea was upset, really upset. Not at Debbie but herself, for making Debbie feel she had to go do something she didn't want to do. She excused herself and went into shop. She heard Debbie's car but didn't go out. She had a fridge in her shop, so she sat and drank some beer. She felt like an absolute shit mom. Allie talked to Debbie and asked her to watch Bowie and Alice for awhile. Alice was in bed sleeping already and Bowie just went to bed with Debbie.

"So your in here drinking alone on our anniversary?" 

"Sorry, just got in my head and can't get out."

"Babe it will all work out, she's not leaving university for ever."

"It's not that it's that she couldn't tell me, it's always me she's afraid to disappoint. As long as she's happy I don't care what she does."

"I know baby I know. She just looks up to you, and have been her hero all her life. So she wants to be the best version of herself for you. Truthfully I think she struggling with something more."

"What are you talking about?"

"I think Debbie is gay."

"Huh, why do you think that?"

"I just can sense it, just some stuff she has said. Franky actually had talked to me about it a bit ago."

"Why wouldn't she say something?"

"Maybe afraid how you would react."

"I married a woman, why would I care if she's gay?"

"Maybe because at one point and time you were against two women being together. And she keeps falling on to that."

"Fuck, yeah I was definitely one of those. I honestly was just ignorant on it all. I never had a change to explore what I was until you. I just say I'm alliesexual." 

"Ohh I like that. But you talke to Tomorrow, it's time for you to unwrap your present. Me." Allie said sexily in Bea's ear.

"Don't mind if I do." She took Allie's shirt off, and on her left top of her breast was a tattoo. It was 2 sea horses and under it, Bea's girls. 

Bea smiled and then looked up, "my girl's?"

"Yeah Bea." Allie took her hands and put them on her chest. "Your girl's." Allie winked and Bea smiled.

"Fuck yes they are. Now let's open the rest of my present. I wanna hear her scream." 

And that's what Allie did, and then Bea. They spent most of the night in Bea's shop making love. 

Bea woke up in bed and alone with a note. Allie had taken Alice out for awhile so she could talk to Debbie. 

"So I see your home."

"Umm yeah sorry I didn't talk to you about it. I just didn't know how to."

"It's okay, I understand. I'm disappointed in me not you. I feel bad you couldn't come talk to me. Honestly whatever you want to do is fine."

"Really?!" 

"Ya really and also whoever you want to date is fine. As long as they treat you right."

Debbie didn't look up she couldn't. She had been hiding her feeling's for so long. 

"Ho..w did you know?"

"Your mama and Franky apparently figured it out. But wanted you to tell me yourself, but Allie thought you may be having a hard time with everything. Between that and school. Truthfully I'm happy if your happy."

" I sorta was seeing someone before I left school, I met her at Mama's work. She's from the shelter, she is amazing, and I completely fell for her. It came out of nowhere."

"Shit I definitely know what you mean, that's what happened with your mama." They both laughed.

"Well are you still seeing her?" 

"Sorta I left for school and we talk and stuff but it's hard to be with someone when I was in a different world. I also was confused, but when I left her, I definitely wasn't confused anymore. I miss her so fucking much."

"Okay well bring her for supper soon so I can meet her. Also tell your Mama since she's working for her."

Debbie nodded and smiled. 

"So you have any ideas on what you actually want to do for your career? Or taking time to decide"

"I was hoping to work for a bit, then go from there."

"That okay?"

"Yeah that's fine, where are you thinking of working?"

"Umm I was hoping with Mama, she had been teaching me stuff before I left. She actually taught me about running the business, and the designer side, and sewing. I thought maybe I could be her assistant or something."

"Fuck that's great idea, then she can spend more time at home, with me." 

Allie and Alice came home and had bought Debbie and mom Flowers. 

"Honey we are home" Alice yelled as the door opened making everyone laugh.

"Flowers for you beautiful ladies."

"Awe thanks Alice and mama."

"Yeah babe thank you." Bea got up and kissed Allie softly on the lips. "Alice come help me with the flowers, mama and Debbie need to talk."

"Ok mom, but then you feed me."

"Yes yes your like a little Debbie."

"Well if you are making her food, I want some to." Yelled Debbie.

"So everything okay Debbie?"

"Ya I was hoping I could work for you, while I figured out what I want to do. Maybe be your assistant or something."

"Great idea Debbie, I'm thinking more my manager then I can actually leave for a vacation sometimes or take time off. I have been thinking about it, but wanted someone I could completely trust." 

"Really?"

"Yeah but I want you to take a business course while working for me through. It will help, and I will pay for it, and pay you to go."

"Wow thanks mama. I do have to tell you something, I umm... Am sorta seeing someone you hired from the shelter."

"Oh wow, really? Not that I care, just who?"

"Ummm Amanda."

"Oh shit, I'm sorry to tell you she gave her notice last week. She was having a hard time with the job, she actually hated it she said. She has been looking for something that was more construction or something."

"Oh I guess we haven't talked in the past bit I kinda like pushed her away. I was confused, but I definitely am not now, I miss her like crazy."

"Yeah that could explain her mood the past week then. She looked like she lost best friend or something. Maybe you should go get her and spend time with her. Tell her she will be paid for a full days work."

"Are you sure Mama?"

"Yeah baby, you get your girl. Make sure you treat her good, she's had a shit past."

"I know mama but I have you and mom who showed me how to treat someone."

Bea had heard most of the conversation but just let them talk. 

"Hey bring Amanda over later, maybe she would be interested in wood working?"

"What? Really?"

"Yeah Debbie really, I could train her and we could push more out. But if she's not interested then whatever, it's just a thought."

"Okay I'll eat then go get ready."

A few hours later Debbie showed up at home with Amanda.

"Hi Mrs Novak, and Mrs Novak, nice to see you two again."

"Amanda please call me Allie, and call this weird one Bea."

"Hey be nice." Bea nudged Allie playfully.

"I hope you like BBQ cause we are grilling steaks up, and making mashed potatoes and veggies, with Greek salad."

"Wow, all my favorites."

"Huh I wonder how we knew" Allie winked and watched Debbie go red and look to the ground.

"Oh shit Bea she is just like you." 

"Not funny Alliecat."

They sat and ate getting to know Amanda more, she was absolutely sweet. It truly made Bea smile, she had never seen her daughter so happy.

"So Amanda, want to come look at my shop and see what I do all day while she runs her empire."

"It's hardly an empire."

"Yeah okay Alliecat."

"Wow this is what you do? I loved shop class when I went to school." 

"How about you come worth for me? See if you enjoy it.."

"Really? That would be amazing!"

"Okay start on Monday, but maybe best if you can stay here unless you have a car."

"No I don't, I can't even drive to be honest." She giggled.

"Okay well we can turn Allie's studio into a little guest house for now until you get on your feet."

Amanda started to cry "thank you bea thank you so much."


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought this would be the last chapter, but it's not so I redid it a bit. Enjoy!

Bea and Allie let Amanda stay in her studio. She ended up being really really good at woodworking and enjoyed it alot. Her and Bea got a long really well, Amanda felt Bea was the mom she always wanted. Amanda and Allie got along amazing, they had some what of the same background, so Allie helped Amanda through stuff. 

Bea and Allie ended up buying the land next to theirs and built another house. Then they built 2 more guests house's in the back. 

Debbie ended up taking a full business and accounting degrees. She help her Mama run the business, she loved her job and she was really good at it. Their business got even bigger, they had to buy a new building, and hire more people with the amount of product going out. 

While Alice was in school and doing well, she was into volleyball and basketball. Which Allie claim's had nothing to do with her, she was terrible with anything involving balls. Which made Bea laugh so hard she cried.

Debbie pulled her Mama and Mom aside one day when Amanda was out with her friends. 

"I... I want to ask Amanda to marry me."

Allie flew up so fast her chair went flying down. She was jumping up and down she was so excited. While Bea sat there, no expression on her face. Allie and Debbie looking at her, trying to read her. Allie got a glimpse of her wife's eye's and knew she was playing around. 

Bea got up, and went toe to toe with Debbie. She then picked Debbie up, and twirled her around like did she when she was little. Bea and Allie insisted they either pay for the wedding or help pay for it. 

The night came when Debbie asked Amanda to marry her. Debbie was very much a romantic like her mom, so she went all out. Amanda understood how Allie felt with Bea, she felt like a princess all the time. In the end they had a small wedding like her mama and mom had. Bea standing with Amanda and Allie standing with Debbie.

Franky and Bridget ended adopting twin's a boy and a girl. Allison was then flower girl, because Alice felt she was to old. So Alice stood up with her sister and Mama. While their little boy Thomas was brought the rings up. 

Bea and Allie ended up giving the second house to Debbie and Amanda as their wedding gift. 

They all sat around the fire talking after the wedding. Bea looked around and her heart was so full. She had so many friends, now 3 daughter's and the lost beautiful wife ever. 

"What's got you all smiles Red?" 

" Franky remember how life was? Just fucking one shit show after another. Now it's full of happiness." 

"Yeah Red, but enough of this shit. Let's drink! Boomer get us shoots." 

"Debbie come on your married now, come on Amanda." 

"Debbie go drink with them, seriously it's okay." 

"But babe, I don't want to leave you out." Amanda took Debbie's face in her hands and kissed her sweetly, " I'm fine just go"

 

Allie and Bridget sighed, took the little one's to the one guest house. Liz and Maxine had offered to watch them, they sometimes did it for them.

"Fuck this shit is amazing Boomer."

"Yeah I kist took a few different things and mixed it." 

" Well keep em coming."

A few hours later...

"Allie where's Allie has anyone seen Allie?" 

Fucksakes not again, she's never getting drunk again.

"Bea babe I'm right here."

"Allie Allie, I love you baby. Can you make me something to eat?"

"I love you too, and it's nice you recognize me without my top off." She smiled at Bea who was confused. Allie went inside to make the sandwich, Bridget followed to make some for the rest of them. Amanda had fallen asleep by the fire, and was content.

They went out Bea, Franky, Boomer and Debbie were gone. They called them and nothing. 

"Fucksakes, seriously Bea Franky and Boomer should never be left alone or drinking together for that matter." Allie said annoyed.

"Where the hell would they go?"

"Well at least the car's are all here so we know they didn't get far and didn't drive."

"I swear guys I saw a big fucking unicorn type creature out here." Franky said drinking more beer.

"Booms you still have the case of beer with ya. I'm running low. "

"Yeah I have a case in each hand."

"Mom mom I lost my shoes, where the hell are my shoes?"

"Shit Debbie are you okay? Want my shoes? Or shoe? We can like trade off."

" Na I'm good."

"Hey guys I brought cigar's to celebrate." 

" Shit let's light em up."

"Franky where did you get these?"

"Cuba when Gidge and I went."

"Booms beers please."

She handed them each a beer. "Fuck it's hot out here I'm taking some clothes off."

"Fuck Red your on fire."

"Ohh fuck!" She stripped down with absolutely nothing on. 

"Well fuck Red I can see why Blondie has her hands on you s the time."

"Mom do I really need to see this?"

"Hey I was on fire."

"Shit were are we?"

"Hey look it's a big fluffy dog or something guy's."

Bea went to go get it.

"Ohh fuck Red that's a fucking bear."

" Oh FUCK run, don't lose beer boom's."

All Allie and Bridget saw was the drunk women running through the bush. Bea completely naked and they were screaming, with Bea's big dog Bruno running after them. Debbie had no shoes, Franky had lost her shirt apparently, and booms running with 2 boxes of beer that had broke from all the running.

"Run run there's a fucking bear coming." Bea yelled.

They kept running, "I heard they don't like water." Yelled Franky.

"To the river then!"

"Everyone strip down, don't wanna get your clothes all wet."

So they did, Bea naked already went into the river.

Soon they all were naked and swimming. 

" See no bear, they hate water."

"Beatrice Alice Smith what the fuck is going on"

They all go "ohhhhhhhhh someone's in trouble" the rest of them said.

"Who the fuck are you? And for your information, there was a bear coming at us so we ran. By the way has anyone seen my wife she was supposed to make food."

"Bea it's me Allie your wife.."

"Mom it's mama talking to you, isn't it? Maybe I drank to much. Ohh fuck a duck" Debbie yelled "where's my wife? Wait I did get married today right?" 

"Debbie baby I'm right here." Amanda said standing next to Allie.

"Seriously has anyone seen my fucking food? Franky did you take it?" 

"Fuck Red I'm hungry but I wouldn't steal your food."

"Boom you have it?"

"Na Bea but an fucking sandwich would be good."

"Booms you have a sandwich in your hand. That's mine!" Bea lunged trying to get the sandwich.

"Mama where's Ananda, and who's the chick next to you? She's beautiful but, seriously Amanda where is she?"

Allie turns to Amanda, "welcome to the family, only way Bea knows who I am when drunk is when I show her my tits."

Amanda nodded "okay that's fucked up."

"You're telling me, now unfortunately Debbie may be the same way."

"Are you serious?" How do you get Bea to come when you can't show her your ya know."

"Hey it has its advantages, I can get Bea to do anything I want if I really really want my way. And I force her to come kicking and screaming until I can show her, it's me."

"Red share the fucking sandwich, you stole most of it from booms." 

"Noo Franky it's mine" Bea shoves it into her mouth. 

"You bitch, I wanted some." Franky yelled and her and Bea start wrestling.

"Bridget what should we do? They are more roudy then usual."

"I say let them sleep out side and let them learn a lesson."

"Good idea, hopefully they don't drown themselves."

"I think they will be fine."

Allie got up seeing Bea's side empty. She got dressed, and went outside to see where they had gone. Bridget, and Amanda standing there already. 

"Allie you gotta see this." Bridget whispered.

Allie walked up, trying not to laugh. 

They found all four women naked still spooning and apparently found the wedding cake that was left outside by accident.   
They were all covered in cake and beer bottles everywhere.

"Please tell me you two took pictures?"

"Yuppers."

"Debbie needs to get up soon we have to go to the airport for the honeymoon."

"HEY WAKE UP!!" Allie screamed. 

The four women waking jumping.

"Fucksakes women leave is alone. Can someone find Allie I wanna go home to my wife, I miss her."

"Okay everyone close your fucking eye's, I'm going in."

Allie takes her shirt off, "hey baby, can you take me to bed, I'm cold and tired." 

"Come on baby let's go." She helped Bea up, who was staring at Allie's chest. "Anyway I'm allowed to have some time with the girls this mornin" "no Bea, you are soo in the dog house."

"Hey come on, please let them out to play just for a little bit?"

"Fucksakes fine. Now get inside before everyone sees me."

Hehehehe "let's go babe." Bea was giggling away.

"Debbie let's go. You have to get up."

"I don't know you where Amanda?"

"Fucksakes, everyone close your eyes again."

Amanda take her shirt and bra off.

"Hey baby, I missed you. Can you take me to bed?"

"Yes now let's go." Debbie's eyes on Amanda's chest. 

"Seriously Debbie?"

"What they are amazing, I can't help it. Do we have time to have some sexy time?"

"No, and you may not get any tonight either."

"Aww come on that's not fair!"

"You get inside before someone sees me fucking tits."

"Bea are you happy now? Now sleep."

"I'm very happy." Bea's face planted in Allie's chest she fell asleep. 

"She's so in the dog house" Allie said out loud to herself.


	44. Chapter 44

Debbie and Amanda made it to the airport just in time. Debbie was sick, with a hangover. Amanda was slightly pissed off, but then she wasn't it was nice to see her wife relax. 

Bea was in bed she hasn't left it all day. She can't remember anything about the night. She lay there and felt extremely sick. Bea was in and out of sleep all day. Woken up later in the day from a text.

"Liz, Maxine and I have everything cleaned up. Alice and are having a girl's night and coming home late tonight or tomorrow."

Bea groaned shit Allie has never left for a night, unless it was absolutely necessary for work and she complained the whole time 

"Okay baby have fun. I'm really sorry about everything. I love you."

"Love you too."

There it was, the answer, when one said I love you, the other always would reply with always and forever.

She can't even be upset with Allie she royally fucked up. She heard knock on her front door. She crawled out of bed moaning, who the fuck would that be? They had closed both their businesses for a few days.

"Franky why are you here? You didn't drive did you?"

"Shit Red, you look as bad as I feel. Na I didn't drive Gidge dropped me off. She said she was heading out with kid's and Allie for the day and probably tonight."

"Shit, they both are pissed. That's not good."

"Na Red Gidge gave me the silent treatment. She's only ever done that once."

"Shit Franky I still feel drunk let's go lay down."

They went to Bea's bed and passed out again. They woke up for a bit managed to make a couple of sandwiches and keep it down. They went and grabbed pain killers and water. Then headed back to Bea's bed. They chatted trying to think of a way to get out of the dog house.

Then they passed out again, this time they were woken up by Maxine. She had been trying to get a hold of Bea and got no response. She realized her phone had died so she plugged it in. She had some texts that came in, and email that Amanda and Debbie landed and made it to their hotel but Debbie was still sick. Then she saw a few texts from Allie pics of her and Alice on ride's at the fair that was an 2 hours away. Then one asking how she was feeling. Then a text said she had been trying to call. Then a couple from Maxine. She was about to respond to Allie and the front door opened and Alice and Allie came running in. Allie looked upset and worried. She saw the phone in Bea's hands and walked away. Apparently Franky had forgotten her phone at home, and they didn't have a house phone. 

Allie was upset with Bea getting so drunk is one thing but to get their daughter that drunk the night before her honeymoon was just stupid. She just needed a bit of distance for a bit. Then she wouldn't respond to her messages, phone went to voicemail. Maybe the phone had died? Maybe she was just ignoring her. She was emotional, and missing Bea she felt terrible leaving her at home sick. Even if it was her own fault, she loved her so fucking much. When she saw Bea was indeed okay, but had her phone in her hands. She almost broke down, past a couple months catching up. She left before she cried in front of everyone. 

Maxine took Franky home with her since Boomer was already there and Bridget had decided to stay the night. Alice had gone to Bea and said she wanted to go do something. She asked if she could go for a sleepover at one of her friends, Bea said it's fine with her if it was fine with Mama. She too said yes, so she went and called her friend. They talked and her parents said it was okay. So Allie drove her to her friends place. 

Bea got up and showered, she felt human again. Her stomach was grumbling so she went to make food. Her head was in the fridge, she was bent over looking for something easy to make. 

Allie opened the door to their house hearing Bea mumbling about something. She went into their kitchen and saw her wife's perfect ass sticking out of the fridge. She went and put her hands on her ass and squeezed. 

Bea felt someone squeeze her ass, it she knew it was her wife. But it caught her off guard since she didn't hear Allie come in. 

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you babe. Just saw something absolutely delicious sticking out of the fridge."

She then pulled Bea's body back tight against her front. Her lips attached to Bea's neck, Bea in return tilted her neck so Allie could kiss it better. Then she felt her wife's hands go up the front of her shirt and squeeze her boobs. Bea groaned she was completely turned on.

Then Allie stopped then walked away leaving a flustered Bea in the kitchen. Bea finally decided to just order pizza, and watch a movie. Allie had disappeared into their room, she had gone to see if she was okay, but their door was locked.

She felt it was best to leave Allie alone for a bit she was upset with her. So she sat eating her pizza watching fast and the furious, she loved the car's. 

Allie finally merged from their room, she was starving. She saw Bea on the couch eating pizza and watching one of her favorite movies.

"Can I have some pizza?"

"Yeah, sure babe. I ordered an extra large, for us to share. Your half is there the way you like it."

"Mmmm thank you." She sat on the couch away from Bea.

They sat watching the movie in silence for awhile. Bea didn't know what to say, other then she's sorry.

"Umm Allie."

"Hmmm?" Allie responded without looking at Bea. 

"I'm sorry for last night."

No response, Allie just kept eating her pizza. 

"Allie, come on I said sorry. I don't remember what I did, but I'm truly sorry."

"It's not just that Bea, yes that's part of it. You got completely hammered, then got your daughter so hammered we hardly got her to the airport." 

"Yeah I know, shit I'm sorry, but I can't go and change what happened."

"Bea, it's just everything, I'm just tired. We are always busy, each of us running our companies. I love what I do, and I enjoy our money. But I feel like I don't know, we are in different worlds."

Bea just sat there she was speechless. Thinking back the past year, they have been extremely busy. Realizing they haven't had a vacation in a long time.

"I didn't realize you were so unhappy with our life and marriage. I ummm am sorry." Bea said trying hard not to cry.

"I'm sorry I should have said something earlier. We hardly spend alone. We hardly make love anymore. I am not saying I want out, cause I'm very much in love with you. I just want more to our lives then working and making money."

"Yeah makes sense. Well I was planning something, for us to do together. I had started planning awhile ago, but needed to get things in place it was supposed to be a surprise."

Bea got up and got the envelope of the paper work. She had to finalize a few things and they would be good to go.

"Here take a look."

Allie opened the envelope with all the paperwork. Allie's hand went over her mouth, and she dropped the papers on the couch. She jumped into Bea's lap and kissed her hard. 

"I can't believe you remembered Bea."

"Even when you don't think I'm paying attention to you, I am. I always always hear what you say, I just don't always show it."

Allie cupped Bea's face in her hands, her thumb running on Bea's bottom lip. She went and placed a kiss on her lip's, again and again.

Bea's hands making into the back of of Allie's shirt her finger's going up and down her back. She moaned when she felt that her wife had no bra on. Her hands making it to the front of Allie's shirt she was about to place her hands on her wife's perfect plump breast's. Then Allie pulled away, taking Bea's hands putting them back on the couch. 

"Babe you are in the dog house until I say so."

"Fuck, really? Not sure if I'm gonna make it."

"Oh baby we can still make love."

Bea looks up excited, "really?" So we are good?"

"Oh Bea we are fine, and yes we can make love. She went and took her shirt off, Bea licking her lip's. "But you're not allowed to touch the girl's until I say so."

"WHAT???!!?" Nooo that's not fair!"

"Oh Bea this will be so much fun!"

"No it's not." Bea pouting.

"Oh and when you try and touch or do touch, it adds more time."

Bea crossed her arm's across her chest pouting. This women knew her weaknesses all to well. 

"Oh stop pouting and kiss me."

Bea smiled and pulled her girl in and gave her a dirty kiss.   
Making Allie moan. Bea then moved down to Allie's neck, bitting on her pulse and point. Making Allie moan even louder. 

"Bea baby please I need you.. I need you to touch me."

Bea's hands making it's way into Allie's shorts. She wasn't wearing any underwear. Which made Bea moan. That's so fucking hot. Bea's finger's rubbing Allie's clit making her push into it from the sensation. 

"Mmm... Alliecat your so wet."

"Fuck yes I am I have been wet since the day I met you."

With that Bea's lip's landed on Allie's plump lip's kissing her hard. She grabs Allie's bottom lip with her teeth and bites down on it gently. Pushing 2 finger's into Allie at the same time. She let go of her lip and attached her lips on Allie's neck.

"Oh fuckkkkk Bea, oh my God that feels so good..." Allie holding onto Bea's shoulders.

Bea can feel Allie needs more so she added a 3rd finger. 

"Oh God bea,mmmmm... I love you inside me.... Filling me..."

Bea's finger's going in and out drawing Allie closer to her orgasm. Allie starts riding Bea's finger's. Bea's eye's landing on Allie's beautiful chest. She groans loud, which makes Allie lose focus for a brief moment. She grins knowing the torture of her breasts jiggling in front of her face. She got focused again feeling close to coming undone.

"Ohhhhhhhhh Bea faster faster..."

Bea's arm is burning but she's not stopping she loved watching her wife come undone. She was rubbing Allie's clit at the same time, while she was pumping in and out. She swips her finger over Allie's g spot, making Allie scream as she felt the orgasm ripping through her body. 

"Ohhhhhhhhh.....mmmmmmmm....that's feels Soo fucking good Bea!" Then Bea's finger's twitch, causing another stronger orgasm. Allie's screams filling the house. Bea helping her ride out her orgasm. Bea was about to pull her finger's out, when Allie stopped her.

"Just stay in me a little longer, I love feeling you inside me." She said still trying to catch her breath. After a bit Bea pulled her fingers out and licked them clean, while staring into Allie's eye's. 

"I swear you taste better and better every since time I taste you Alliecat." Allie brought Bea's lip's onto her own, she could taste herself.

"Mmmm..." 

Bea stood up holding her wife in her arms, hands planted on Allie's ass. Allie's leg's wrapping around her waist. They kissed all the way to the bedroom. Dropping her wife on the bed, kissing her way up Allie's leg to her glistening core.

"I think it's time I get really good taste of you Alliecat."

They spend the night making love over and over again. Finally at dawn falling asleep with smiles on their faces.


	45. Chapter 45

Debbie and Amanda came home from their 2 week honeymoon. Bea said them down when Allie was at work, to finalize a few things.

"Okay, so your honeymoon was good?"

"Yeah mum it was, once I recovered from my hangover."

"Yeah she was definitely a mess the first 2 days of the trip."

"Yes, but I spent the rest of the honeymoon apologizing and let you pick what we did."

"Yeah, true it really wasn't that hard to convince you to get you to do what I wanted though." Amanda winked at her wife. 

"Okay, I really don't want to hear about that."

"Hey Bea, you got this one drunk, your lucky she didn't end up in the doghouse for the entire trip."

"Yeah sorry about that, I heard we had fun though. I'm still In the dog house and it's been 2 fucking weeks." Debbie began to laugh,until Amanda looked over at her. She shut up right away.

"Shit someone's whipped." Bea said with a smirk.

"Like you're not Bea." Amanda said right back at Bea.

"I am not, I just ummm.. fuck I am okay. She knows how and what to do things and then she gets what she wants."

"I near yeah." Debbie piped in.

"Okay so onto business, can you both handle 1 month on running both businesses? Cause if not I was thinking of shutting down for awhile."

" We talked about it when we were away, and we think we can do it. But I may just taken less orders when you are away." Amanda said.

"Yeah okay sounds good."

"What's happening with Alice while you are away?" 

"Maxine actually is staying here with her. She doesn't work at the hospital anymore, she has her own clients she goes to their place or they will tell them to come here."

"Okay, and Alice is okay with this?"

"Maxine spoils her rotten, she will be fine."

Amanda and Debbie insisted on making supper for them all tonight. 

Allie showed up home grumpy, and tired. She said hello to Amanda and Debbie, then went to their room.

"Mum what did you do?"

"I don't even know, she's been like this for 2 week's now. She's constantly upset with me. I don't even know why and it makes me feel like shit. Why did she even Marry me if I'm that terrible to be with?"

"Mum come on there's more going on, you can't believe she's tired of you."

"No she's just tired of, never mind. Whatever, I'm going out."

Bea went on her Harley and ripped out of the yard. She was hurt and she was angry. Her phone starting to ring, her Bluetooth in her helmet told her it was Allie. Bea let it got to voicemail, then headed to the beach. She used to love going there, when she needed to clear her head. She pulled into the parking lots and got off her bike. Her phone rang again, this time Debbie, so she answered.

"Hey Debbie, what's up?"

"Well you can answer your phone?"

"Sorry, I was driving and didn't feel like getting into it while driving."

"Where are you? Not drinking I hope."

"No Allie I haven't had any alcohol for 2 week's like I promised. I'm sitting on the beach, clearing my head."

"I'm coming."

"Allie, are you coming to be with me? Cause I am not wanting to have a fight on the beach."

"No, I'm coming to talk, and apologize."

"Fine whatever you want."

"I'm on my way."

They hung up, and Bea just sat there. She was alone on the beach, since it was cooler out. She just sat listening to music and thinking. She heard a car pull up, then a door shut.

"Hey Bea, I brought us some McDonald's for supper. Since we didn't get anything."

"Ya thanks."

Allie just looked at Bea she looked so beaten down her eyes full of hurt. She didn't know how to talk to her about what was going.

They ate without talking. Finally Bea said something.

"So what's up? What did I do to make you mad?"

"Nothing, it's not you I'm mad at I just have been taking it out on you."

"Oh that makes me feel better. Not a fan of being your punching bag."

"I know I need to tell you something, I hope you don't hate me."

"What? You found someone else and want to move on?"

Allie didn't say anything, she looked down. 

"Are you fucking serious?" Bea got up and started walking away. Allie hadn't realized Bea was walking away.

"Bea wait, no it's not like that. Bea please let me tell you."

Bea got on her bike, and took off speeding. She felt her whole crashing around her. Allie phoned over and over finally Bea turned her phone off. She decided it was time to go home, she was going when suddenly a car bit Bea and she flew being knocked right out, blood coming out. She was rushed to the hospital.

Allie wanted to tell Bea for the past 2 weeks that a woman at work had been coming on her. Then finally the woman had kissed Allie. But felt like it was her fault. This woman kept harrasing her. Allie was pulled out of her thoughts with her phone buzzing. Hoping it was Bea, but it wasn't it was a number she had seen before but wasn't sure where. So she answered it.

"Mrs Novak?" Allie felt sick.

"We are at the Wentworth hospital, we have an Beatrice Novak here we think you should get here soon."

"Oh my God what happened? Is she alright?"

"Sorry Mrs Novak, you will have to come and talk to the doctor and the police."

"Fine."

"Alice I have to go, mom is in then accident. I'm going to drop you off at Amanda's."

"Is she gonna be okay mama?" 

"I don't know baby I hope so."

Allie called Debbie who insisted that she came when she dropped Alice off. Then they called Maxine Franky Liz and Boomer. 

"What happened mama? I thought you went and talked to her."

"I did but she walked away before I could finish, and she took off on her bike and wouldn't answer my calls."

They got there and rushed in..asking for Bea Novak. They were told to sit down and wait for the doctor. Everyone had shown up by the time the doctor came out.

"Mrs Beatrice Novak?"

"Yes, I'm her wife, is she okay?"

"No she's not. She has internal bleeding and her brain is really swollen. She may not wake up, next 48 hours will be extremely critical. I'm really sorry."

Allie was crying really hard.

"C..c..c" she couldn't breath she couldn't talk.

Franky walked up and held Allie. Bridget had to find a babysitter before coming. So she took Allie and Debbie into Bea's room. 

"She looks so small with all these tunes coming out of her."

Allie held her wife's hand and kissed her. 

It's been 2 week's and Bea still hadn't woken up. Allie never left her side unless it was to have a quick shower in their private washroom. Alice and Debbie came often to visit.

One day when Allie was talking to the red head which she did constantly. 

Allie felt someone squeeze her hand, she saw Bea opening her eyes. Allie saw her favorite chocolate brown eyes.

"Hi baby."

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"You don't know who I am?"

"No, should I? Have you seen my wife Allie?"

"Your kidding right?" 

"No, seriously who are you? A nurse or something?"

"Bea, I'm Allie your wife."

"Really? Huh, I remember her different. Are you sure? Prove it that your my wife, I don't believe you."

"Fine." She pulls her shirt off and then her bra. Hoping no one walked in anytime soon.

Bea broke out laughing and hard. Allie put her shirt back on. Bea stopped laughing.

"You don't remember me, do you?"

"Of course I remember you, all of you. I just wanted to bug you my love. Plus I haven't seen the girl's in far to long."

"You sneaky bitch." Allie said giggling.

"Now where's my sugar?"

Allie giggled and went and kissed Bea on the lips. 

"I should probably tell someone your awake."

"Hmmmm...how about we fool around first then tell everyone."

"Bea Novak you have been in a coma for 2 week's, and you want to fool around?"

"2 week's? Fuck no wonder I'm wanting to fool around. You didn't help my state by flashing me."

"Hey you tricked me."

"I sure did, and it was worth it. Now come her and let's make out."

Allie took her shoes off crawled on to the bed. She laid next to Bea and they started to kiss. She Bea's hands make their way up her shirt and stop before her breasts. Allie kept kissing her wife, and took her hands and put them on her chest. She felt Bea smile against her lip's. Then start playing with her Allie's nipples.  
Things were getting heated and fast, then the door opened and walked in Franky and Boomer.

"Well fuck Red booty call in the hospital."

Bea kept her lips attached to Allie's then brought one hand out of the shirt and flipped Franky off. Allie finally pulled away.

"Oh hi guy's, Bea's awake."

"Fuck Blondie I would wake up if you kissed me like that."

Bea started laughing, " if she kissed you or anyone else like that be sure you would end up in the hospital bed." Suddenly Bea's face went into a frown, and she looked at Allie. 

"You....you....get out of here Allie... Now..."

Bea had suddenly remembered that night. Her heart hurting again.

"Bea there's no one else. A woman at work kissed me, but I didn't kiss her back. I swear there's no one else."

"Franky do me a favor, get out and take Boomer."

"Sure Red, ummm ease don't kill her."

"Just go."

They left, Snickering Franky knew exactly what was about to happen.

"Is there a lock on the door Allie?"

"Yes why?"

"Go lock it now."

"Okay," she was so confused, her wife went from happy to upset back to happy.

"Now get over here."

"Bea are you okay?"

Allie came to Bea's bedside, and felt herself get pulled on top of the bed.

"Bea what are you doing?"

"I'm wanting make up sex, now come here and let me have some fun."

"Bea we are in a hospital, we can't do that here."

"Yes, we can, you just have to be quite."

Bea pulled Allie's shirt off, licked her lips. Started sucking hard on Allie's perfect pink nipples. Allie had given up at this point,.and enjoyed the make up sex. Bea left little brusies all the way from Allie's neck to her chest. 

She pushed 2 finger's into Allie and pumped in and out swiping her clit at the same time. Allie Riding Bea's finger's, her perfect breasts moving around right in front of her face. 

"Allie I don't want anyone touching you like this only me, your mine Allie." 

"Oooo Bea rjat feels so good."

"Allie I want to hear you say it, your mine and only mine."

"Fuck bea mmmmm I'm yours oh God yes I'm all yours no one else's."

"Good now come for me Allie cat, one last flick of the clit and Allie came hard. Screaming, but Bea put her mouth over Allie's to drown the noise down.

"Oh man Bea that was incredible."

"Yeah I agree. Now that's a sneek preview of when we go tavel Europe for an entire mouth just us."

"I love you Allie"  
"Always and forever babe." Allie said then she got dressed unlocked the door. They laid snuggled up stealing kisses. Both falling asleep.


	46. Chapter 46

Bea was out of the hospital within a couple of days. Allie had been at the office getting Debbie set up to run the business. Debbie was full out boss without her mama for an entire month and she was shitting herself. Her parents where set up to leave for an entire month for vacation. They hadn't really been away since their honeymoon. 

Alice was sad her parents were leaving her for an entire month. But also knew she would have fun, with her auntie's and be spoiled. 

Bea spent a little bit of time running over things with Amanda. She wasn't worried her daughter in law could run the business, without Bea around. The two because really close, it was hard sometimes for Debbie to see. But her mama reminder her, Amanda never had a mom who she could do stuff with, and that Amanda and Bea had a lot in common. While her and Mama had lot's in common. So as always Debbie was calmed down from her talk with her mama.

"So Bea are you ready for an entire month away with Allie?"

"I am Amanda, but then I'm not. She's probably going to make me go clothes shopping. Or something equally as boring."

"Then why do it if you don't want too?"

"For one Allie knows how to play me like a fiddle. You should know you can get Debbie to do anything." She saw Amanda smirk, she couldn't lie she definitely knew how to get her way, but if she really wanted it.

"Plusove her so seeing her Happy is whats important." 

"Thats true, hopefully you can forget about the reality for awhile and have fun."

"Me too. Speaking of Europe inl better pack. Allie's been on me an entire week to pack. She bringing the house I swear, while i take almost nothing."

"You could always borrow her clothes."

"Uhh no I don't do dresses and skirts much. Allie's taste is a bit different then mine."

Amanda laughed it was true, herself and Bea more comfortable jeans, sweat's, sweatshirt, comfy shirt's. While Debbie and her Mama loved dressing up all girly most of the time. 

Bea wondered into their bedroom, seeing Allie's suitcase all ready to go. She had an idea, she went into the suitcase, and took all Allie's underwear out. Other then the sexy lingerie, oh my God she's trying to kill me. Bea quickly closed the suitcase, and put it back. She went and hid the underwear, hehehe she was almost tempted to take all the bras out too. Allie going bra less and her knowing she had no bra on may cause to be distracted the entire trip.

An hour later she was packed and in bed reading. They decided already that Allie would pick something up on her way home. Bea was worked up after looking at what Allie had packed for their trip.

Allie was finally on her way home, Debbie had a good handle on things she just wanted everything to run smoothly. She decided pizza would be enough for supper tonight. So she went and picked some up, Alice with be home a bit later since she was at a friend's working on a project.

Bea saw Allie pull up, so she went to the door to greet her. Allie was carrying the pizza plus her purse almost dropping everything the door swung open. Then she really almost dropped everything. Bea was standing there butt naked, Bea had caught the pizza and let her wife in. 

Allie dropped her purse down taking her shoes and jacket off. Her eyes going over Bea's extremely sexy toned body. Bea walked up to Allie and put her hands on her ass lifting her.

"I thought we could have dessert first tonight." Bea kissed Allie hard, pushing her in tounge in taking over Allie's mouth. They made it to the room and Bea stripped her wife down, then pinned her against the wall. Bea's lips make their way down to Allie's jaw then down to her knew nibbling on the pulse point.   
Allie's a moaning mess she's loving this. 

"Oh...my...god....Bea that feel so good"

Bea couldn't wait anymore, she pushed 2 finger's into Allie's opening. Thrusting in and out, put her mouth on Allie's nipple and started sucking on it hard. Then she pulled out, carried Allie to their bed and grabbed their feeldoe. 

"Oh God Bea what's got into you."

Bea didn't answer, she put the feeldoe inside herself, then into Allie. She just went for it, she was going fast and hard.

"Ohhhhhhhhh....b...b...e....a..... Ohh my God ..... yes yes..  
..ohh baby...."

Allie's leg's wrapped around Bea's waste pulling Bea in even closer making Bea go in deeper. Allie's hands on Bea's back..

"B......b.... Oh my God I'm I'm so close......ohhhhhhhhh yes yes fuckkkkk..." Bea's screaming extremely loud calling Bea's name over and over. Allie felt the orgasm subsiding and then Bea went and started going again making her come screaming even more...she felt the orgasm in her toes to the top of her head. It felt like volcano had erupted with in. 

Bea Didn't know what came over her she just wanted her wife completely. Just needed to make her come harder then ever before. Allie was screaming so loud and so long, that it made Bea almost come right then herself, she went a little longer and came with such force she screamed as well. Then needed more so started again, which then cause both of them to scream each other's name loud. 

The orgasm was intense and long the second time Bea started to cry. It felt like she connected with Allie in even more in that moment then ever before. Their eyes locked the entire time they were coming undone. Allie had passed out, so Bea got off and put their toy to the side. And covered herself and allow up and just laid there crying. A little while later Allie woke up, and Bea was crying next to her.

"Fuck Bea, are you okay??"

"Oh yeah I'm fine just a very emotional moment for me. Seriously no big deal."

"Well it was intense babe especially the second one. "

"I didn't hurt you did I? To rough?"

"Absolutely not, I don't know what got into you but holy fuck Bea. "

"Babe Alice will be home soon we should shower quick and eat."

"Shower together?" Allie winked. 

"Okay but just shower don't want Alice catching us again. The first time was embarrassing enough. Plus Franky will never stop bugging me if she catches us."

They showered and got dressed right when they walked out to the kitchen Alice and franky walked in. They sat down and ate talking with each other.

"Have fun in Europe you lucky assholes." Franky said as she left.

They spent the night watching a movie with Alice and snuggling on the couch. 

They headed to bed and snuggled together knowing they would have a plan ride early the next day.

Allie got up trying to get Bea up who wasn't wanting to wake up. So she went on top of Bea who was laying on her back, and put Bea's hands on Allie's breasts. Making Bea feel the nipples harden, Bea woke up fast. She was about to pull Allie down when Allie crawled off of her telling her it was time to get up. Bea moaned then got up at least they will be off in Europe soon. 

They waited for Maxine to come and stay with Alice and Boomer had offered to take them to the airport. They finally got to the airport, and checked in they sat waiting. Allie was getting more and more excited. They couldn't see all of Europe so they picked places they wanted to go. 

The plan ride was long, Bea trying to convince Allie they should join the mile high club, she said no because she knew they would be kicked off the plane since Allie was extremely loud. 

They got to their first stop. Paris.. Allie was over the moon excited because she had always wanted to come but never had a chance. Bea saw Allie's eye's light up as the taxi drove them to their hotel. 

"Bea the view is absolutely beautiful."

"I know it's absolutely breathtaking." She said.

Allie looked at her wife who was looking at her.

"I'm talking about Paris"

"I'm talking about you, Paris doesn't hold a candle to you Alliecat."

"Such a charmer you are..."

"Only for you babe."

They get to their hotel and check in, the bell hop taking their luggage. 

Finally in their room Allie went in for a shower first, she was done. So Bea went and hopped into the shower.

"Oh my God Bea, my underwear is gone just my lingerie here and my bras. I swear I packed a bunch, did some perv steal them?"

Bea couldn't hold back anymore her laughing echoed the large bathroom. Allie came and opened the shower door.

"You didn't?"

"I sure did."

"Fucksakes you are a child." Bea pulled her wife in the shower with her.

"But I'm your and only yours." She kissed Allie sweetly on the lips.

"Fine Bea you want to play, I will too. I won't be wearing a bra during our trip either. Imagine me walking around no underwear at all... My breasts bouncing up and down as we walk."

Bea moaned loud... She had been out played by her wife again.

"And you only get to touch them when I say.... Oh Bea this is going to be fun.." Allie kissed Bea's lips pressing her chest tight against her own and then got out. Leaving a flustered Bea in the shower...


	47. Chapter 47

Paris was breathtaking, they saw the eiffel tower and explored through out the city. Allie keeping them busy all the time. 

Days 3 in Paris, Bea was exhausted Allie had them shopping most of the day. 

"Babe, please please can we stop shopping?"

"I'm almost done, I promise."

"Hey there is a pub right there, can I go and have a drink while you finish up? Please."

"Okay, but can you take these bags with you then?"

"Yes babe I can, you realize we have to buy more suitcases and we have like 3 and half weeks left on our trip."

"Oh I'm shipping stuff back to my office, so don't have to haul it with us."

"Oh I see we have thought this though already."

"Fuck yes, as soon as you told me we were heading to Europe. Now go and have fun."

Bea walked across the street and unloading her wife's bags and sit down at the table. A waitress came and got her order she ended up with a beer and Burger and fries. She was starving from all the walking.

"Hey beautiful, you here alone?"

Bea looked up, to a very attractive young woman.

"Yes and no, I'm her alone, but my wife is out shopping."

"You're here alone while she shops? That's no fun."

"Na I just don't like shopping and she knows it."

"I agree shopping is terrible, drinking is more fun." They both laughed. 

"My name is Tina, you are?"

"Sorry my name is Bea."

Then waitress came and gave Bea here order of food and a new beer. Her and Tina sat and talked and laughed a lot. 

"So what do you do for fun Bea?"

"Umm life is extremely busy we both have our own companies, that keeps us busy, plus 2 daughters. Our youngest is in school and busy. So not a ton of time to do hobbies and such right now."

"Thats sad, you should be able to have fun, and live a little."

"Yeah, well no time we both are just busy. And I'm an idiot when I get drunk so I don't even drink much anymore."

"Geez, you sound like you live a boring life Bea, live a little. You should come and dance at this club tonight. I'm the DJ you can be my guest."

"Hey babe, I'm sorry it took longer then I planned. Oh hi I'm Bea's wife, Allie"

"Hi name is Tina. Here Bea take my card if you want to come, text me I'll send you the address. Bye." She winked at Bea and didn't even look at Allie.

"What the hell was that?"

"Hmmmm, oh nothing we were just chatting while you were shopping." 

"She was hitting on you, where did she ask you to go tonight?"

"A club to dance she's the DJ. She thinks I need to let my hair down and have some fun."

"Oh she does hey, cause your life is so boring right."

"What? No, she just asked what I did for fun, and I couldn't remember when I did something i enjoy just because I want too. Life has just been so busy."

"Wow Bea, that makes me feel like I just have drained the fun out of your life."

"No baby that's not it at all. I'm just wanting something more then to work and live. We hardly spend time together we both know it."

"I have a company, you have a company, it's not forever Bea. It's just for awhile."

"Yup okay we should go. Unless you want something here to eat?"

"No I'll just eat at the hotel."

"Okay then Allie let's go."

They didn't talk during the trip back to the hotel. Bea carried most of Allie's bags into their room. Allie ordered her food and started to prepare her stuff to her shipped home. Bea sat out on the deck and had a beer. Her head was spinning, she was wondering if there was more to life then work, live and die. 

"Bea what should we do tonight?"

"Dunno I was thinking of going to the club and dance, haven't done that in a long time."

"Yeah, okay. Am I invited or is this for you and Tina?"

"What? Why would you even say that?"

"You two seemed like you hit it off, and she's definitely into you."

"No, she was just friendly."

"Okay babe whatever you say. Let's get dressed and check it out."

Bea sent a text and Tina messaged back. See you soon beautiful.

Bea went and got ready, and they went to the club. She said her name and she should be on the list. 

"I'm thinking I may be on your list...Bea"

"Oh yeah here you are, but it's only for you." Said the tall buff man.

"No it says here you are with Tina and no plus 1."

"Are you fucking kidding me bea." Allie started to walk away.

"Allie wait, let me take care of this."

"Hey can my WIFE please come in with me." She slipped him a 200 dollars. Please man I'll end up in the dog house, and look at her would you want to be in the dog house?"

"Fuck no I wouldn't, yeah both of you go."

Bea took Allie's hand and they walked. 

"What did you say to convince him to let me in?"

"I gave him money, then told him hot wife will throw me I'm the doghouse, and if he was in my shoes how would he feel."

"You didn't."

"I did I really really want to dance with my beautiful kiss stunning kiss sexy kiss smart kiss wife kiss."

"Yeah are you sure? Your okay with us and our life?"

"I'm not sure what i am right now, but i know I'm in love with you and only you."

Allie smiled, giving Bea a kiss. "Dance with me beautiful."

"Anything for you Alliecat."

They danced close, Allie's ass grinding against Bea's core, making Bea groan. Bea's hands on Allie's hips, dancing for awhile. 

Then a slow song came and Bea pulled Allie into her so they were flush.

"God you are absolutely perfect, is it possible that you get more beautiful every day?"

"Bea aren't you in a charming mood tonight."

"Mmm maybe cause I have had a few beers, sorry I know you don't like me drinking."

"Babe you are an adult you can drink if you want. I just hate when you get so wasted that you don't know who I am, unless you see the girl's."

Bea's eye's drifting down towards her wife's chest. A small smile coming to her lip's.

"Seriously Bea?"

"What? You were talking about them and I then remembered you weren't wearing a bra."

"You love me or just my chest?"

Bea scoffed " I love ALL of you, I love you for you, I just happen to really really really like your girl's. Can you blame me? Have you seen them lately? If not I say we take them out and give you a good peek."

"You know how to talk your way out almost anything with me, you know that?"

"I do try. Now let's go and have a drink. And let me charm you some more."

They both had a few, Bea was a feeling tipsy.   
"Okay I'm done drinking i am feeling it. I'm gonna go pee if I'm not out soon, come get me."

"Okay baby."

Bea entered the bathroom, and did her business. She walked out and washed her hands. Tina came in "hey bea, you came, I saw you dancing with your wife. I guess she made you bring her along?"

Bea's back was turned away from the door so she didn't know Allie was standing there but Tina saw her. "Na I wanted my wife to come."

"Maybe you should come back to mine and have some fun?"

"Na I will have more fun with my wife."

Tina pulls her shirt up, "come on look at me, look at what you would be missing out on."

Bea broke out laughing " I'm sorry oh God I'm so sorry but seriously you haven't seen Allie naked she is no offense but way way sexier then you, especially girl's. Thanks for the invite, I'm gonna go and make love to the love of my life." Bea turned around to Allie who was crying.

"Oh fuckkkkk, babe nothing happened, I swear."

"Come here baby, you did good I'm not mad, you get full access to your girl's all night."

"Really?!?" Fuck this place we are wasting time "

Allie turned around and flipped Tina off and laughed.

Bea got her wish she made love to Allie all night long, she got her reward which she loved. 

Bea made Allie feel incredibly special and loved over and over again. Once again getting complaining about their noise. They didn't care they were off to London soon.

"Did you hear and see everything in the bathroom?"

"Yeah most of it, she knew I was there, and wanted you to go with her."

Bea looked into Allie's eye's, yes but fuck Allie she didn't hold a candle to you. Will it always be like this? Me completely in love with you and your incredibly and I mean incredibly sexy beautiful body."

"Yes because you are my always and forever."

"Good now I'm tired, I'm going to sleep unless you need more loving." Bea winked.

"Go to bed baby, we will do whatever you want until we have to go." 

"Ill think about it, but for now, my head wants to sleep on your naked chest. I love you girls she kissed each breast. Then kissed a giggling Allie's lip's. "I love you too Allie not just the girls I promise." Allie smiled and shoved her wife's face in her chest which made Bea laugh, snuggle in and fall asleep.

Allie laid awake for awhile longer listening to her wife sleep. She was so incredibly in love with her.

Allie then drifted into a peaceful slumber.


	48. Chapter 48

They traveled around Europe, and it felt like it went by way to fast. They were on their last night. During the month they were alone together, Bea realized more then ever she loved her wife. She loved how her face lit up when she would see something she liked, or when she tried a new food she liked she would hum as she ate it. 

After the whole thing with Tina at the beginning of their trip, Allie fell even more in love with the red head. She loved how Bea would watch everything she did, or when she would point at something she really liked the red head would glance at it, but her focus was on Allie alone. Or how when they would eat, Bea would watch her, and have a smile. She made Allie feel like she was the only person in the world. 

They talked to Alice as much as they could, she herself was having a lot of fun. So they were happy she was doing okay.

"It's our day on vacation baby, what should we do?"

"I actually have a surprise for you Alliecat, so will have to leave in a bit sort it, and I'm getting ready elsewhere to pick you up."

"What are we doing?"

"You will see, now join me in the shower, so I can scrub your back." Bea then got out of bed winked at her wife. 

They showered together, which ended up taking more time then it should have, Bea had to help Allie to their bed, so she could recover. Bea was relentless in the shower, causing Alley to have several orgasms. 

"Babe I have to go, I'll pick up by 5 okay."

"Bea it's only one, that's 5 hours I'm alone."

"Trust me beautiful it all be worth it." She kissed Allie and left. Allie spent time just relaxing and watching TV. Around 3 she hears a knock so answered it. A man was holding a packages and some flowers.

"To my always and forever here's something I thought you could wear tonight. She opened the box and saw an absolutely beautiful dress, she couldn't believe it, it looked like a dress a princess would wear. Plus shoes and jewelery, Allie gasped it was extremely expensive jewelry. She put her flowers in a jug that she found. Noticing now a card. "I will love you until the last flower dies." She looked and found the fake flower. She smiled, her wife knows how to make her feel loved.

She got ready and was ready when she heard a knock, she thought it was beautiful, but was someone there to escort her.   
Allie was confused, but went with him, and stepped outside, to see Bea standing by a horse carriage that looked like they used to haul royalty around. She then noticed her wife was completely dress up in a long coat with black dress pants white dress shirt with a black vest and tie with a top hat on. She looked absolutely stunning.

"Oh my God Bea, what's going on?"

"Your carriage awaits my lady" Bea took her hand while Allie went up and sat down. "Bea this looks like something right from the Cinderella movie. It's absolutely beautiful baby."

Bea took Allie's hand and kissed it " it's okay, but you are by far more beautiful then anyone or anything on this planet."

"Bea, baby you are so sweet." She gave Bea a loving kiss.

"What's going on baby?"

"It's a surprise darling." 

They stopped in front of a huge castle, Allie's eyes going wide.

"Bea, is this like a real castle? What are we doing here?"

"Come on beautiful" Bea went down, then helped Allie come down. Allie put her arm through Bea's and she escorted her up into the castle. Allie felt like a princess, she had never felt so beautiful in her life. Her wife talked a gentle man, and they continued in. The place was set up absolutely beautifully, it looked like something out of a movie.

"Bea are we at a royal ball?"

"Yes, baby we are. I wanted to do something really special for my girl." Allie wrapped her arms around Bea and kissed her with such passion.

"This is amazing, thank you"

" I would do anything I can take make you happy, I hope you know that. I have been a bit all over the place in my head, but this trip confirmed something for me. That I'm completely and utterly hopelessly in love with you. I will never love anyone the way I love you, I actually didn't even know I could love a human this much."

Bea put her hand to Allie's face, and wiped her tears away.

"I'm sorry, did I upset you?"

"God no, you are absolutely perfect, I love you so much beautiful."

They sat down and ate, talking with other couples. Then they went and danced. Suddenly everyone made a circle around Bea and Allie, and Bea went on her knee. " You are the love of my life, you are my always and forever will you Marry me again?"

"Oh my God Bea, YES." 

"Good let's go."

They renewed their wedding vows, and Allie felt like she was living a fairy tail. Bea then pulled Allie up the stairs to a room, it was huge and looked like something royalty slept in. 

"Bea this is so beautiful, it's my dream bedroom."

"Oh it is?" She smirked.

"We better get to the hotel before I do something naughty in her with you."

"Ohh really naughty you say? Then let's get to it?"

"What no, not here this is someone's room"

"Yeah it's ours for the night, I rented it."

"Bea this much have been expensive, like all of it."

"So? What's the point on having money if I can't spoil my wife."

"God you are on a roll today. Now kiss me." They stood there kissing for awhile, their tounges dancing with each other. 

"I have chocolate covered strawberries, and wine for us as well." 

"Can you help me out of my dress first?"

Bea took Allie's dress off, and saw what she was wearing underneath it was sexy lingerie. Bea's mouth got dry and she let out a gasp. Allie turned around, and Bea's mouth felt like it dropped to the floor.

"Sweet Jesus, are you trying to kill me?"

"So you like?"

Bea nooded fiercely " I..I....holy fuck...your absolutely perfect."

"Well baby I'm all yours."

Bea came and wrapped her arms around Allie.

"I still can't believe how lucky I got. It's like finding the rarest jewel and getting to keep it all for yourself."

They stayed up all night making passionate love. Almost missing their plan. But Bea didn't tell her wife is she got their huge room redone whole they were away. It would look like a room that Allie had always dreamed of.


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the comments!

They finally made it home and they were exhausted. Bea had a hard time sleeping on the plane, so she kept bugging Allie to keep her company. She wasn't exactly excited about going back to reality, but excited to see their daughter's.

They got out of the car and headed into the house. 

"SUPRISE!!"

"HOLY SHIT!" Bea yelled her hand going over her heart. 

"Sorry Red, didn't mean to scare you."

"Maaaamaaaa!!" Alice jumped into Allie's arm, and started kissing her face. "Oh mama I missed you sooo much!!"

"Yeah, I can tell babygirl, I missed you too."

"Hey how about me?"

"Oh mom I missed you too!" She went to Bea and gave her kisses on her face too.

"Mama seriously how much shopping did you do over there? I couldn't believe all the stuff you sent, did you leave anything in Europe?" 

"I asked her the same thing" Bea said smiling

"Okay I got a little carried away, but it wasn't all for me."

"Anyways we wanted to say hi to you guys but we need to get home." 

"Us to Debbie and I have some stuff to do."

"Oh I'm sure you do" Franky said walking to the door.

Debbie's face going red, she looks away.

"Allie why don't you go take our suitcases to our room, I will order us some food."

"Mom can we have pizza? Please!"

"Sure, the usual?"

"OH MY GOOOODDD!"

"I think mama likes her suprise."

"I hope so, you never know with her." Bea winked

Bea turned around to see a running Allie, who jumped on Bea and wrapped her legs around her waist.

"You are kiss seriously kiss the best kiss wife kiss ever kiss"

"Oh that's gross mama get off mom, she needs to order pizza."

"Fine, but I get to thank you later" she whispered in Bea's ear.

They got the pizza ordered and Allie and Alice ate together and they sat listening to Alice talk and talk about everything she had been doing. They loved it they missed her a lot. Moments like this made Bea want to have more kid's.

"I'm sorry guy's I'm heading to bed, I don't feel good" Bea went and kissed Alice on her cheek and Allie on her lip's.

"Babe you feel warm"

"Yeah? I don't feel to good. Anyways maybe I should sleep else where so you don't woken up."

"No, I will take care of you."

Bea went to bed feeling really off. She went to bed naked, she was just so hot. Must be a flu or something she ate she thought. She felt come into bed with her trying to snuggle in, but Bea pushed her away. 

"Are you made at me?"

"Huh, no I just feel really off."

"What's wrong? She touched Bea's face. "Bea you are burning right up."

"Shit I'm in a lot of pain, shit call Debbie and get her to stay with Alice. I need to get to the hospital, I think my fucking appendix just Burst. Ohh FUCK it hurts. Allie get me into the car and Alice we have to go."

"Shit Alice get ready and get to the car, your mom needs to get to the hospital."

"Oh fuckkkkk." Bea just makes it to the bathroom and throwing up over and over again.

Allie takes her and carried her to the car and brings a pail.

"Babe I hope you're okay we took your car, just in case."

Bea's moaning and groaning and then throws up again and again. Allie rubbing her back as she is driving. They get there and Allie carries Bea in while Alice follows.

"We need help, someone help us."

"What's going on?" They bring a bed over and Allie lays her down.

"She was a nurse she said her appendix burst, and she's been throwing up and a high temperature."

"Whats her name?"

"It's Bea Novak"

"Bea How long has the pain been going on?"

"All day but kept getting worse, oh fuck it hurts."

"Shit Bea I jumped on you I'm so sorry babe"

"She NEEDS surgery now."

"Okay babe we will be here when you get out."

They run and take Bea to surgery.

Allie and Alice moved the car, called Debbie to let her know who said she would come pick Alice up. Debbie came and took Alice while Allie waited.

"Bea Novak?"

"Yes, I'm with Bea, is she okay?"

"Yes she okay now, her appendix burst. She should be out in a couple days."

"Okay can I see her now?"

"Sorry only family at the time."

"I'm her wife, so now please take me to her."

"Oh I'm sorry sure this way."

They walk and he shows her Bea's room.

"Just a warning, she's on morphine, she may be a bit loopy."

"Okay thank you for the warning."

Allie walks in and see's Bea looking at her weird. Oh God not again.

"Excuse me you have to the wrong room. This is a private room, I don't need any spectator's."

"Bea it's me Allie your wife."

"Good try sweet cheeks, my wife isn't here."

"Where is she?"

"How should I know, probably working that's usually what she's Doing."

"What does that mean? You don't seem to happy about it."

"Why do you care lady? Don't you have someone to be with?"

"I like talking to you."

"Yeah? That's nice."

"Yeah now tell me about your wife." Allie sit on a chair and listened to her wife talk.

"She's the most amazing, beautiful, sweet and sexy woman in the world. I still have absolutely no idea why she chose me, she could have anything or anyone she wants. She is absolutely perfect and I'm so in love with her it hurts. But she's always working, which is nice she loves her company and her job. But I feel left in the wind sometimes, like she doesn't want to be home with me."

"Oh Bea, why didn't you tell her?"

"Cause she's happy, as long as she's happy I'll deal with it. Being with her in Europe made me realize something."

"Yeah what's that?"

"I can't live without out her, but I don't know if I can handle being left in the wind anymore. I'm giving my business up to my daughter in law. I'm going to find work with my Allie, so I can be with her. I mean if she really wants me around that is."

"Oh I'm sure she will want you around."

"I hope you're right, sometimes I think she will find someone better and move on"

"Fuck no I won't."

"What?"

"Bea it's me Allie take a look." She lifts her shirt luckily she wasn't wearing her bra.

"Oh Allie baby I missed you, can you come snuggle me so I can sleep. You know I need you next to me baby."

Allie crawled into bed keeping her shirt up so Bea didn't freak out. This is an absolutely weird woman, but she was incredibly in love with her.

Allie pulled her shirt down and kissed her wife goodnight.


	50. Chapter 50

Bea was sent home a couple day's later and was doing well. She wasn't allowed to do much lifting and such. Allie insisted she relax and watch TV, Allie also decided to stay home with her wife. It was a minor surgery, and Bea was doing fine, she just needed to be near her wife. 

"Bea can I ask you something?" Bea was watching a movie on Netflix, and was focused on it. So Allie took her hand and squeezed it trying to get her attention.

"Hmm sorry, did you want something."

"Can we talk? I want to ask you something."

"Yeah sure, hold on I want to pause this so I can focus." She took the remote and pressed pause. "There now talk away."

"Well umm the other night when you came out of surgery you were high."

"Yeah they put me on morphine, shit did I do it again?"

"Yes yes you did, but that's not what I want to talk about. That's old news, we both know you have a slight issue with your ladies."

Bea's eye's going down to Allie's chest and smirking.

"Bea look at me, this is serious."

"Okay? What the fuck did I say?"

"Apparently you want to give your business up to Amanda and work with me. Cause I work all the time and you miss me. Pretty much you feel like work is more important to me then anything else." 

Allie watched Bea's reaction, she could read her like an open book usually. Bea didn't look at her, and didn't say anything. Suddenly Bea got up slowly.

"You know babe I'm starving, I think I'll have a sandwich. Do you want one?"

"Bea, talk to me please." Giving Bea her best puppy eye's.

"Nothing to talk about if you're happy then I'm happy. You love your work so that's good. I'm fine with it. Plus it's not like I could work with you anyways, I'm not good at that stuff. Plus who really wants a needy wife." 

She then turned and walked into the kitchen to make a sandwich. She went to go sit at the table and eat, she carried their sandwiches to the table. Allie was sitting there waiting for Bea. No one talked they just ate. Bea was embarrassed that she even said any of that stuff. She had been thinking it but never planned on following through. When she was finished, she went to lay down. She didn't realize Allie had followed her.

They lay facing each other, Bea avoiding eye contact.

"You know I never think you're a needy wife because you want to be with me. I just like my job alot and I'm good at it, I have never felt good at anything. I didn't ever want to make you feel all I care about is work."

"It's fine really Allie, I really wish I didn't say anything. I don't even know what's going on with me. I'm all over the place. Part of me wants this part of me wants that. The night I ended up in the emergency, we we're sitting on the couch talking with Alice. I thought man I want to have another child."

"Wait what? You want another kid?"

"Yes, and no. Like I said I'm all messed up. I'm just all over the place."

"Well I definitely haven't thought of having more kid's, with our 2 businesses, Alice I feel like our plates are full. Plus I don't think i can carry another child, and adoption with my past probably won't happen."

"Allie just forget about it please it was just a thought. I know you have your business and it's important to you. I'm fine with everything, as long as you and the girl's are happy I'm fine.

"Your upset with me, I can tell, is it me working to much? Or that I don't want more kid's?"

"Neither now please just drop it. I am having a nap. If you want go to work, I'm sure you have lots to do."

"Debbie I'm sure did a great job while I was away. I thought maybe we could spend the day together. Then when Alice gets home, get Debbie and Amanda to come over for a family night."

"Whatever you want is fine." Bea rolled over and went to sleep.

Allie laid there watching her wife sleep a bit. Something was definitely bothering her. She got up and went and called Debbie and Amanda to see if they were up for family night.

Bea woke up to the smell of cooking and music. She got up used the washroom and freshened herself. She walked to the kitchen were Allie and Alice were Cooking and dancing. They hadn't seen her standing there yet, so she just watched. Alice finally spotting her she smiled which made Allie turn around and smile. 

"You're awake, how was your sleep?" Allie asked as she came and gave me a kiss on her lip's.

"It was pretty good. Sorry I slept so long, what's for supper?"

"We're making homemade pizza for family night. Alice thinks we should play board games."

"Oh yeah okay. When are they coming?"

"They should be here soon, Amanda went and got snacks for me and Debbie is leaving the office soon."

Bea nodded and walked out of the room. Went to sit on the couch and finish her movie.

"What's wrong with Mom? She seem so sad."

"I don't know babygirl, I have worried about her myself."

"Mama maybe you should spend more time with her, and with me. We miss you when you're always working late. I hear mom cry some nights when you are at the office late."

"What? You know what never mind, thank you for telling me."

"Is money more important then us mama?"

Allie felt like she had slapped across the face by her daughter. She never thought of it, she really enjoyed her work, and the money. But not more then spending time with her wife, then with her family.

The girl's showed up, and they ate pizza.

"Mom how are feeling?"

"I have delt with worse pain then this so it's been a walk in the park." She gave a small smile. 

"That's true."

Alice came running in " Mom can we play Monopoly?"

"I'm okay with it, ask everyone else."

Alice looked at the all and they all said yes.

They played until later in the evening, when Allie had won. 

"Not surprised you won, look at the empire of a business you have." Amanda said laughing 

Bea scoffed "ain't that truth. Speaking of business, how's ours going?"

"Good been steady, but we have something to talk to you about. Well both of you."

Debbie and Amanda looked at one another, both seemed nervous.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes everything is fine, we just wanted to tell you that we are pregnant, well Amanda is."

"What?!?!" Allie screamed jumping up and hugging the pair. 

Bea sat there she was stunned she got up after everyone was staring at her. 

"Congratulations you two, that's great news." Bea said smiling.

"How far along are you?"

"A month, so it's still early but we wanted to tell you. Cause if we have this baby, Amanda won't be working anymore. I well we want her to be able to stay at home with our little one."

"That's fine, maybe best we just finish up what orders we have and close shop."

"What really?" Amanda asked. "Your not upset with me?"

"No, why would I be? My heart's not in it these days. It's just a business, it's not my life. Plus Allie makes more then enough for us and is off working. While they are off making tons of cash I can help you with your nugget."

"Sounds good to me."

Bea looked at Debbie "I hope you have lots saved up, cause if that baby eats anything like you and your sister you will have a high grocery bill."

Debbie and Alice both stuck their tounges out at their mom. 

"Well kid's I'm sorry I need to get to bed, I'm not as young as the rest of you." Bea went and gave everyone a hug and a kiss on the cheek. 

"Hey mama you okay?" 

"Yeah just a little surprised and excited. A little weird I'm going to be a grandma at a young age." 

"Your not that young mama"

Allie sticks her tounge out at her.

"Do you want to keep your job at the company or want something less depending?"

"I don't know Mama money has been incredibly good. Just don't want to miss out on life."

"I understand, maybe we should look for someone who could take on the busy position. Then we work less and everyone is happier."

"Ya? That would be awesome thanks Mama. We should go though Amanda is getting tired, I can tell."

"Yeah your right babe I am, this baby is tiring me out." They all laughed

"Wait until they are older." Alice then sticking her tounge out at her Mama.

"Alice get ready for bed." 

While Alice got ready for bed, Allie locked up the house and went to tuck Alice in. She hasn't done it in awhile, she had been working late alot before their trip. She went and no Alice, she heard giggling and Bea's voice. She pushed their bedroom door open, Alice was snuggled up to her mom reading a story. Bea did all the funny voice's and had Alice giggling away. Allie went and got ready for bed, when she came out the pair were talking. Alice had told her mom about her day and her mom was telling her about her day. Then Bea told Alice it was time for bed, she gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

"Thanks Mom for loving me, I love you too."

"Night Mama love you."

Allie followed Alice into her room "goodnight princess, can I tuck you in?"

"Really? Sure Mama" she kissed Alice on the check and said goodnight.

She went into her room and shut the door. She then climbed into her bed where her wife was laying their reading.

"You and Alice seemed to be having fun."

"Yeah we do that most nights when you are at work. It's our thing we usually tell each other what we love about Mama. She kisses your picture goodnight."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah we both miss you when you are working late which has been a lot the past while. So we read stories, we talk about our day's and talk about you. Makes it feel like you're here with us."

"I'm so sorry babe, I really haven't been around and I'm sorry. Debbie and I talked and thought maybe we could hire someone to do the brunt of the work while her and I work less."

Bea dropped her book, and rolled to her side so she could see Allie's eye's.

"You fucking better not be kidding right now."

"No, I'm serious."

Bea put her hand on Allie's cheek her thumb rubbing on Allie's bottom lip. She went and kissed Allie gently, then with more passion. They stopped kissing when air became a problem. 

Allie See's tears running down Bea's face.

"Are you okay?"

"More then, as long as you promise me you'll be home more. Cause this women sitting next to you, wants to spend time with you. I miss you so fucking much when you are gone so long. I have never loved anyone as much as I love you my beautiful girl."

"Don't you dare make me cry Bea, I did enough of that on our trip."

"I have to admit something, that trip was to spend time together. But I needed to know if you still were in love with me. I knew you loved me, but wasn't sure if you really wanted us anymore."

Allie now was crying " oh my beautiful Bea, I'll never not want you, I just got caught up in work. I don't want to lose you or our girls. I'm sorry."

"It's okay as long as you keep your word and work less. Then we can actually make love more then once a week. Cause fuck that hard on me. Seeing you naked and not being able to do that I want is not fun."

"What i never said we couldn't have sex when I get home late."

"Babe you always looked exhausted, I wasn't going to go and ask you to have sex when you couldn't keep your eyes open."

"Well I wish we could have a little fun right now, but with you surgery."

"Oh Alliecat, doesn't mean I can't have some fun. I still can use my tounge and finger's on you."

"Well that's not fair to you, I want you to feel good too."

"Oh Allie watching you come always makes me feel good, making you moan and hear you say my name over and over again."

"Fuck me bea." Allie moaned 

"That's the plan my Alliecat, oh did I ever mention that when I got the room redone I got them to sound proof it."

"You did what?"

"You heard me, now let's test it out. Let's so how many times I can get you to come and scream my name."

Bea made her promise, and Allie had a very sore throat the next day. Bea felt it the next day but listening and seeing her wife was well worth it. Plus the soundproof room had worked. No more trying to be quite during love making.


	51. Chapter 51

"Debbie did you like any of the women that we interviewed?"

"Not really mama, shit we have been looking for a few months now."

"I know and your mom is getting impatient, she doesn't believe me that we can't find anyone."

"She really wants you home that much?" She laughed 

"Hey of course she does, she thinks we should be spending more time together as a family. Which I agree, I'm missing out on a lot of Alice's life."

"Well mama Amanda is 5 months now, and she's been on my ass to get less hours as well."

"Maybe you take on less hours starting now and I'll pick them up."

"Uhh no, you would live here, and then Mom would be pissed right off."

"Or we could just sell the whole bloody company and be done with it."

"Would you actually be okay with selling, you love this company."

"I do but I love my family more."

"Well we have some more interviews tomorrow hopefully we find something before mom and Amanda puts us in the dog house."

"Ha yeah right your mom would never do it, she wouldn't last."

"Okay ew that's something I did not need to know."

"Oh come on your married you get it."

Debbie's went red "mama I'm not talking about my sex life with you."

"We should pack up for the night it's already 8 pm"

"Oh fuck I told your mom in would be home by 6 for supper." 

"Shit mama you are in big trouble."

Allie tried calling Bea and it went straight to voicemail and no response to texts.

"Shit shit shit"

She got home and the house was dark, she went in, and called out with no answer. Only 730 on a Friday they can't be in bed she thought.

She went to the dining room table, and her heart sank. A beautiful set up of new China dishes set up, with a candle that had burnt down. A bottle of wine empty on the table, with a note. Alice is at a sleep over. I'm out and won't be home for tonight and maybe all weekend. Enjoy work. Bea

"Oh fuck." She yelled to the empty.

Meanwhile Bea's at a bar drinking alone. She was extremely hurt her wife forgot about her again. Allie tried calling several times and she pushed it to voicemail. She was about to turn her phone off when franky called.

"Red where are at?"

"Let me guess Allie asked you to call."

" Yeah red she's right here, wanna talk to her."

"Bea baby" click

"FUCK she Hung up on me."

"Shit blondie she's pissed then, what happened?"

"I told her few months ago I would find someone to pretty much manage the company so I will work way less and be home more. Debbie and I can't find anyone that we want, and tonight I lost track of time. I was supposed to be home by 6 for dinner and I didn't get home until 830 and I didn't call or anything saying I would be late."

"Shit okay when you got home did you see any wine bottle?"

"Yeah, I did, and it was empty."

"Oh fuckkkkk she only does that when she passed pissed. I think I know where she is, maybe I should go alone?"

"Hey I'm going to go, and it's not like she will recognize me if she's hammered already."

"True, I'll go talk to Gidge let her know"

A half hour later they made it to the bar that Franky was sure Bea would be at.

"My wife went to a gay bar?"

"I think so when she was on the phone I recognized the DJ who I know only plays here."

They walk in and sure enough there was Bea on the dance floor dancing with a bunch of women. She's laughing and dancing with a group of them.

Franky and Allie walked up to Bea, Allie glaring the women down. 

"Hey Red, having fun?"

"Fuck yeah haven't been this drunk in forever." She yelled. "Oh Franky meet my new friends, they are having a bachelorette party and they said I should join them!" 

"Red don't you think maybe it's a better idea to talk to your wife?"

"Nope, tonight I'm hanging out with my friends and having fun! Right Ladies."

"That's right." Bea one young blond came and started to dance with her. 

"This is Jessica she's the one getting hitched." Bea yelled over the music

"Well can my friend and I join you guy's red?"

Bea looked at Allie and then back to franky.

"Who's your friend Franky? What about Bridget?"

"Oh no no this here is only a friend, that's it she's more your type anyways."

"Well she is awfully beautiful, she reminds me of Allie though. Whom I am pissed off with at the moment."

"Yeah red and she's really sorry she really is"

"Whatever, I'm going to get a drink."

"Can I come with you Bea?" Allie asked

"Umm na I'm good, you should go dance. I'm sure a beautiful girl like yourself can find someone better then me."

She walked away "Franky do you think she's going to cheat on me because of her being that mad?"

"Na I don't, otherwise I'm sure she would have hooked up with you by now. She keeps looking at you."

"Does she? Part of me wants to flirt with a different women to see how she reacts."

"Don't do it blondie, not worth it."

"Yeah I know I'm going to go get a drink"

She walked towards Bea who was talking with a different lady, who seemed awfully interested in her.

Allie walked up and sat by Bea who looked and smiled then talk to the woman. Then she politely excused herself from the conversation and started talking to Allie.

"So how long have you been friends with Franky?"

"A few year's, you?"

"Many years, she my sister really."

"So what brings you here alone?"

Bea looked at her at searched her eyes tear's filling her eyes

"Fuck Allie you hurt me tonight. Shit matter that little to you? Just leave, I'm not coming home I packed some shit up and leaving. You got what you wanted, you career."

With that Bea walked away and out of the bar.   
Allie sat there, tears coming to her eyes. She had to figure out a way to fix this.

"Where did red go?"

"She left, she actually recognized me, and well she left me."

"You mean she left you here at the bar right?"

"Nope my wife just told me she packed up some stuff and is leaving me"

"Holy shit, how do you plan on fixing this?"

"I have to find someone who can run my company, or sell it. My marriage is suffering."

"Yup and maybe you should go after her and fight for her."

"Yeah where do I start? I don't even know where she is.."

"She actually just walked into the bar and is heading right to you. She looks pissed, so good luck."

Bea took Allie by her hand and pulled her off her chair. She then picked her up and literally picked her up and carried her out. 

"Bea what's going on? You just finished telling me you are leaving me."

Bea didn't say anything she just kept going, she went across the street where she entered and went to a room she put Allie down and opened the door. Then picked Allie up again and took her into the room and dropped her on the bed.

"Bea seriously talk to me, Please baby."

"I'm Soo Soo pissed at you that I want to scream and cry. I had planned on leaving your ass. Then you and your fucking sexy ass come to the bar, and I for once know who you are without seeing the girl's while drink"

"Okay?"

"I can't play second fiddle anymore, but I also can't leave you I'm so fucking in love with you. I feel like a weak cow for wanting someone who continues to hurt me. Then I realized I'm being the bitch not you I put pressure on you to find someone to take care of your company."

"So we are okay?"

"No we sure the hell aren't okay, we have to deal with some shit. You need to start showing me with actions not just word's that you love me, I mean it Allie."

"I know Bea I know, we have more interviews tomorrow and we will find someone I promise."

"Yeah okay, well I paid for the night so I'm staying here."

"Well maybe we could make a night out of it?"

"What do you think I mean?" She winked at Bea

"I think it's best you show me what you mean"

"I have been a naughty girl Bea I should be punished."

"You have been so your punishment is, no sex from me for awhile. Now good night"

"Come on Bea you know ya wanna.."

"Nope I don't, not interested."

"We will see about that."

"Not gonna work I know what your going to do and I'm that mad at you."

Allie slowly un button's her shirt the takes it off. She then takes off her pants, then her underwear then her bra. Allie See's Bea trying not to look, she is really trying. So Allie walks over to the end of the bed and crawls up the bed, full view for Bea.   
She sees Bea slams her eyes shut.

"Not working Allie, I'm going to bed goodnight."

She turns off the lamp and lays down, she feels Allie crawls under the blanket next to her. She moved in nice and close to Bea.

"Baby I'm really sorry I promise I will do a better job on showing how I love you. Now can I kiss you?"

"Yeah you can, make it a good one. You know how I like it."

She pressed right into Bea and kissed her, and Bea snapped Allie ended up on her back. Allie was a giggling mess "I knew you couldn't resist me, make up sex is amazing with us."

"Since we fight all the fucking time I guess it should be." Bea chuckled. "Now let's see if we can get people complaining about noise in this hotel."

They infact did get complaints, Bea was proud of herself they fell into a deep slumber. 

The next day Debbie and Allie interviewed more people and found one finally they both like. Her name was Erica Davidson she was absolutely perfect for the position. So they hired her and training was beginning the next week.

"Babe we found someone to take over managing most of the time for Debbie and me."

"Really?!" 

"Yeah her name is Erica Davidson, and she's absolutely perfect for the position."

"That's awesome baby we should celebrate with a BBQ."

"Okay call the ladies up and let's have us a party."


	52. Chapter 52

Bea called up their friends and told them to come over for a party and BBQ. She then called a place that carried kid's bouncing castle's and hired them to come set some up. Then she called their favorite restaurant and asked the owner if they could cater on short notice. They agreed once Bea said she would pay double. Then her and Alice went shopping for snacks and drinks. 

They then stopped at a jewelry store, Bea wanted to get something special for her girl. She found a pair of beautiful earrings and a bracelet that had 2 heart's. She got them both and they both left. As they entered the yard Alice's jaw dropped

"Mom what is all this?"

"I'm throwing a party for your mama and Debbie and it's going to be fun for everyone"

Allie walked out of the house her hands in the air

"Bea what the hell?"

"I'm throwing a party like we talked about." Bea said as she put her arms around Allie and swung her around. Allie a giggling mess. 

"You were not kidding about that were ya"

"Nope I wasn't kidding I made it fun for everyone"

"Mom can I maybe invite a few friends over as well?"

"Oh course it's a night to celebrate we will have plenty of food as well"

"Thanks mom!" Alice went running in to call some friends.

"What's the plan for food?"

"I called Larry and he's going to cater for us after I promised to pay double" she laughed when Allie licked her lips

"Fuck I love that place, it's my favorite"

"I know you do Alliecat that's why I called him"

"Your the best wife ever you know that?"

"Nope you are after all the temper tantrums I threw you still love me"

"Always and forever babe" they kissed until they felt someone watching them.

"Shit sorry Erica I got carried away, this is my wife Bea"

Bea's face went white "hello Bea nice to see you again" 

"Hi Erica if you will excuse me I have stuff to do." Bea ran into the house slamming the door, and called Franky.

"What's up Red you miss me already?"

"F.. F...ranky she she's here, she found me." 

"Who red?"

"E..Erica she's the one Allie and Debbie hired."

"Oh fuckkkkk red, I'm on my way"

She hung up the phone and went into her room and cried. 

"Bea baby what's wrong?"

"Umm nothing shit sorry just got emotional from everything. I'm good seriously good."

Franky walked in "hey Allie can red and I have a chat?"

"Yeah sure" she looked back at Bea and Franky who shared a look and Bea began to cry again.

"Shhhh red it's okay, you are okay."

"I.....I shouldn't let her effect me anymore but she does"

"Well she was a fucking nightmare in highschool but maybe she's different."

"Well remember how bad it got when she found out Harry and I were together, she made my life a living nightmare"

"I know and I'm having to explain to Gidge that Erica and I were kinda secretly fuck buddies."

"Shit Franky what if she's here to destroy Allie's company, and us?"

"I'll pull her aside and chat with her Maybe?" 

"Yeah I'm sure Bridget will like that" 

"Yeah well I have to make sure she's here for good reasons"

There was a knock on the door

"Come in"

Erica opened the door

"Bea can you and I talk? Oh hi Franky you look good as ever"

"Umm yeah we can talk, but Franky stays"

"Yeah that's fine" she shut the door and walked in. "I'm guessing you are wondering why I'm here, and if I'm here to destroy your life? Well I'm not and I'm sorry how I was in the past"

"You were terrible Erica absolutely a fucking witch"

"Yeah I know I was fuck I'm really sorry but I have changed"

Allie walked in and looked around the room

"Okay someone tell me what the fuck is going on"

Erica stood up and looked at Bea who looked away

"I should have told you before you hired me, I'm Harry's half sister. His dad cheated with my mom and we found out later in highschool. I came a little obsessed with him, following him everywhere I was extremely lonely and always wanted a sibling. He was so really nice to me and we started to get close as brother and sister. Then he dated Bea and I kinda lost it and was extremely mean to Bea."

"Mean? We graduated and you still wouldn't leave me alone, you were a fucking crazy bitch."

"I know I really do I went into councling and got help" 

"Then why didn't you tell me this shit before we hired you?"

"I wanted to see Bea and tell her I'm sorry, and I promise I'm here to run a company that's it."

"Fucksakes Erica and Franky please go I need to talk with Bea"

"Wait I have something else to say" Erica turned to Bea "the other reason I was angry about you and Harry, was because I kinda had the hots for you and kinda used Franky to get closer to you. That was part of the reason Harry kept me away from you."

Bea's eyes went wide and so did Allie's and franky's

"Ohh fuck you used me? To get to red, shit that explains a lot" 

"Sorry I really am, but I'm passed all that stuff and I'm here to do a job"

Franky and Erica went out of the room.

"Bea baby I'm sorry I wouldn't have hired her if I knew."

"Well then fire her and be done with it"

"I can't we have a contract signed already she's the main manager of the company now"

"Fuck can she do whatever she wants?"

"No Debbie and I are still the head of the company and the board. She just takes care of the day to day shit. We just handle more of the meetings with clients she takes care of the rest."

"Okay how long's the contact for?"

"For 5 year's it's a locked contract so she can't up and quit either."

"Okay well I hope she has really changed"

"Me too she had the hots for you? Did you know?"

"Noo I never paid attention, and who the fuck treats someone like that when you like them?"

"She was a closest lesbian so probably was not knowing how to react. Who knows."

"We should get out there and get thing going"

They left the room after Bea washed her face and changed

Everyone they invited was there and the caters had set up the food and the BBQ. 

The kids where all playing and adults talking a round the tables that Maxine liz and Boomer had brought and set up.

Bea and allie stood up "thank you for coming on short notice Allie and I thank you for your support and love. Allie and Debbie finally found someone to help with the company so they can be home with their families more. So this is a celebration have fun there's food and booze"

"Also let's welcome Erica Davidson she's part of the company now" Allie said 

They all cheered especially Boomer.

"Now let's all dig in and eat!"

Bea sat down next to Allie and gave her a kiss

"Bea why didn't you say you knew her when I called you?"

"Because her last name was different in school I didn't know she got married"

"Oh Okay, she never said anything about being married but whatever we will keep an eye on her okay."

"Okay" they kissed again nice and slow "I love you Allie Novak"

"Forever and always my queen" 

Everyone ate and had fun kids enjoyed the castle's.

Franky, Bea and Boomer doing shots

"Fucksakes they are at it again."

"How is it we can never have those 3 together they always end up drinking"

"Okay Bridget you can head to the guest house with the kids, Liz can you help her tonight?"

"Yeah love no worries"

"I can help to"Maxine said

"Actually I'm gonna get you to help me Maxine"

"Okay sweetie i no problem"

"Okay ladies enough drinking it's time for bed and Maxine will make sure you get to bed if you fight me on this"

"Oui Bea your wife is being a buzz kill"

"Baby we are just drinking, we will behave I promise"

"No you won't you 3 are children together when drinking"

" Mama Amanda and I are heading out, have fun drinking ladies"

"Debbie come join us we are playing a drinking game"

"Noo she's not she's taking me home and taking care of me" she winked at Debbie who went red as her mom's hair

"Fuck little Debbie is getting laid tonight" booms yelled and Franky cheering

"That's my daughter you guys are talking about "

"Come on red she's getting laid gotta be happy for her"

"At least one of us is" Boomer yelled out, making them all laugh

"How about you Erica you getting laid tonight?" Franky asked her words slurred

"Na I'm divorced, tried the whole man deal and said fuck it, women are the way to go"

"Fuck yeah" Bea said smirking looking her wife over

"Fuck this, I'm heading to bed and taking my wife with me"

"Come on Bea you gotta stay drinking with us you are so boring going to bed"

"Who says I'm going to bed, my wife and I have some celebrating to do" she winked at Allie who smiled 

"Yes yes we do goodnight Ladies! Erica there's an extra room in the house or there's the guest house. 

"Fuck red who would want to sleep in the same house as you two going bumper to bumper" 

"Na Bea sound proofed our room because apparently I can get really loud."

"You sure do baby" Bea kissed Allie 

"Fuck red you must have skills"

"She sure does," she pulled Bea closer and kissed her again

"I'm going to bed in the guest house goodnight everyone"

"Fuck red I think you two made Erica uncomfortable"

"Oh did we? I was just loving my wife now goodnight. Come on babe I'm hungry"

"Okay let's go get a sandwich"

"Oh no not for food, for you" Bea said then walked away

"Go get her Blondie" 

"Night guy's" Allie said as she ran inside after her wife

"That was some party we had babe,"

"Yeah it's been hell of a day now let's go, and celebrate some more" Bea picked Allie up and carried her to their room.

"Now Allie this is your celebration, we do whatever you want tonight"

"Anything?"

"Yuppers baby what do you want us to do?"

"You can punish me Bea"

"Punish you?"

"Yeah baby I have been naughty, I think it's time you punish me" Allie said biting her bottom lip

"Oh yeah? Take off your clothes and no talking"

Allie started to take off her clothes slowly to give Bea a show

"Okay get on the bed, head down ass in the air."

Allie moaned she loved when Bea did shit like this

She went and did was told and Bea got on the bed kneeling by Allie

"You were a naughty girl Allie" slap slap Allie moaned she felt so wet already

Bea kept doing this for a bit she could feel her wife was worked right up. 

Bea slipped two finger's in and started to rub Allie's clit 

Allie moaning louder and louder

"Okay Allie talk to me baby"

"Ooh god Beeeaaaaaa I'm so close oh fuckkkkk"

Bea felt wetness all over her hand and watched it go down Allie's thighs

Allie screamed Bea's name over and over.

They lay down while Allie's breathing was hard and trying to calm down

"Fuck Bea that was incredible babe"

"Good"

Allie then went on Bea "now what do you mean to do?"

"Fuck me hard"

And that's what Allie did Bea was a mess after all the orgasms her wife gave her. They fell asleep smiling.

The next day Bea felt a little sick but not to bad she didn't get to drunk.

They went out and started making breakfast for everyone.

Everyone came in and ate. Erica watching Bea the entire time, which she didn't notice but Allie sure did.


	53. Chapter 53

Bea woke up to her beautiful wife next to her, few months has been absolute bliss. Allie only works a few days a week, while Debbie works the other half. Allie told Debbie she will stay at the wage even only working part time. Which Amanda and Debbie appreciated.

"Allie baby, wake up"

"I don't want to I'm tired"

"Are you okay?"

"No I'm not I feel sick"

" I'll get you some medicine and a cold cloth"

Bea took care of Allie when Allie's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Bea? Sorry I thought I called Allie's phone"

"It is her phone, she can't answer it she's sick"

"Shit okay, have paperwork that has to be signed by her or Debbie and it has to be today"

"Hold on I will talk to Allie"

"Baby it's Erica, she needs paper work signed today. She can't get a hold of Debbie,what do you want to do?"

"Fuck I forgot about that it has to be done today. I guess I'll go in" she groaned trying to get out of bed.

"No you won't, you look like absolute shit, and that's saying a lot"

"Thanks bea"

"How about I go and pick it up and bring it home for you to sign and take it back in? Or Erica can come bring them here?"

"Yeah just tell her to bring them here"

"Okay Erica she said you need to come here and she will sign them"

"I would but I can't leave I have a meeting soon"

"Fine I'll come get it"

"Baby I'll be back soon she can't leave the office so I'll go end and get it."

"Okay"

Bea got Ready and headed out to pick up the paperwork. She got to the office and went in, and up to Erica's and knocked. 

"Come in"

Bea opened the door and Erica stood there bent over picking something up from floor.

"Hey Erica"

"Bea sorry I dropped my pen on the floor" she smiled at Bea and sat on the edge of the desk showing off her long toned leg's.

"So how are you doing bea?"

"Great thanks, the paperwork Allie needs to sign is where?"

"Oh yes right here" she got off the desk and turned around bending over the desk slightly to get the paperwork.

"Here you go"

"Perfect thanks, I'll bring it back ASAP" she turned around to leave

"Bea you should stay later and have a coffee with me, I brought back this amazing coffee back from Costa Rica"

"Umm probably not Allie is pretty sick and I need to be there for my wife"

"Okay Bea but your missing out on something absolutely delicious"

"Na I have some good stuff already at home bye"

Bea left and drove home picking up flowers and some stuff for Allie.

"Baby I'm home"

"Oh Bea can you kill me?"

"Doing that bad?"

"Yes, I feel like death is knocking on my door."

"Awe babe I brought you flowers and some stuff for your tummy and I brought the paperwork from Erica's office. She was actually weird"

"Thank you Bea that's so sweet of you, and how's she acting weird?"

"Dunno almost felt like she was like hitting on me, it was weird but whatever."

"Fuck she better not be or I'll punch her tits in" 

"Okay no more handing out with Boomer " they both laughed

"Can you read the paperwork out loud I wanna make sure it's all correct."

"Sure baby"

Bea read everything out for Allie to hear and everything was how it was supposed to be. Allie sat up enough to sign the papers on the book Bea put them on. 

"Okay baby I'll be back in a bit."

She drove back to Allie's office and again went up and knocked on the door. 

"Come in"

"Hey here's the paperwork you needed done today."  
She walked in towards Erica's desk and put it on her desk. She turned around and was about to walk out.

"How's Allie feeling?"

"Not great, she's feeling pretty ill so she probably won't be in for the rest of the week. I'll send Debbie in when we get a hold of her"

"Well I hope she feels better soon, would be a shame if anything happened to her"

Bea closed the door and left, she felt uneasy something was off. She went into Allie's office, since she had her keys. She went to her mini fridge and saw different bottles of juice and water. Bea found a bag and took them with her. She then drove home, and went into their room.

"Alliecat how are you feeling?"

Allie moaned but didn't say anything. She called Debbie who she finally got ahold of her asking her to watch her sister. Then she carried Allie to the car and drove her to the hospital.

They checked her in and ran a bunch of tests.

"Mrs Novak, how long has your wife been doing drugs?" 

"Excuse me?" 

"Her tests show small amounts of cocaine in her system."

"My wife doesn't do drugs anymore hasn't for a long time" 

"Well her system is getting a flush then we want to run tests on her heart to make sure there's no damage"

"Can I go see her please?"

"Yes of course"

Bea texted Franky quick and told her to get to the hospital ASAP they needed to talk.

She then went into Allie's room, who was crying.

"Alliecat what's wrong?"

"B..e...a I..I don't do drugs anymore, I swear please baby believe me"

"Look at me Allie, babe look at me" Bea took her wife's head turned it to her "I believe you"

Allie cried more

There was a knock on the door and Franky poked her head in. 

"Hey Red you needed to talk to me?"

"Babe I'll be right back"

"Please don't go far or long."

"I won't"

"Franky I need you to look over Allie's contract with Erica and see if we can let her go if not. We are selling the company."

"Slow down red Erica was being really good I thought"

"Allie got sick and I noticed lately she has been more run down a moody just for the past bit. Anyways they did tests and she has traces of cocaine in her system. And I know she didn't do it herself"

"Fuck red, how would she be giving her cocaine?"

"Maybe drinks I don't know. I cleaned Allie's mini fridge out at her office earlier. It's at my house go and get it tested. I'll pay whatever to get done and fast. And get on that contract like now. I'll pay double."

"Sure thing red, you have keys to get in? I know where the file room is since I'm her lawyer and all."

"Here you go now go please nail the bitch to the wall or I will kill her myself"

"Yeah okay Red"

"Bea what's going on?"

"Nothing"

"Don't lie to me, what's happening?"

"Allie how would the drugs get into your system? Anyone allowed in your office when you're not there? Share drinks with others what?"

"I don't allow anyone in my office other then the cleaners, in usually only drink water or the juice that you know I'm obsessed with, oh and Erica and I have been drinking this delicious coffee she brought back from Costa Rica"

"Okay baby please take time off work for a bit, until Franky sorts some stuff out."

"What is there to sort out?"

"Erica needs to be sorted out I have a bad feeling"

"I don't get it why she would hurt me."

"Dunno but if she's involved I may kill her"

"No you won't"

"Yes I fucking will no one hurts my beautiful girl and gets away with it"

"Bea, if you kill her you won't get to see your girl's anymore." She grabbed Bea's hand and put it under her shirt on her breast.

"Now will you be killing anyone?"

"Maybe let me have a peek, and we will negotiate"

Allie rolled to her side away from the door and lifted her shirt for her wife.

"Now will you kill anyone?"

"No ma'am" Bea leaned down kissing Allie's chest all over. Then put her shirt down and kissed her lip's.

"Mmm I couldn't imagine not kissing this plump lip's anytime I want." 

"Bea I love you, and thank you for believing me"

"Always and forever and of course I believe you"

Bea heard her phone go off

"Red not looking good. Allie may have to keep her on or sell her company"

"Shit okay thanks"

"What's wrong Bea?"

"You can't get rid of Erica, to solve all this shit you may have to sell your company"

"Okay tell Franky to set it up for sale"

"Wait, what? You aren't fighting me on selling your company."

"No, actually past few months has been absolutely amazing I was thinking about it. Thought maybe we could start something together or something. Dunno my heart's not in it anymore"

"Okay I'll let Franky know"

"Hey Franky Allie is up for selling so let's move on it"

"Shit okay I'm sure it won't be hard, she's had people asking for awhile to join them or for them to buy her out for a good chunk of change"

"Okay then go for it"

"Allie why didn't you tell me you have had people interested in buying or merging with you."

"Cause i wasn't interested. We need to talk to Debbie too you know this will affect her. I'll make sure she gets a Chunk of the change."

"You sure love her don't you"

"I do like she's my own, she's been amazing at her job."

"Allie rest they want to keep you over night they need to test your heart to make sure no damage happened"

"Fucksakes when this is all settled, we are taking a fucking vacation"

"I'm worth ya beautiful girl." 

"Get in my bed and snuggle me"

"Yes ma'am" 

"Goodnight babe"

"Goodnight Alliecat"


	54. Chapter 54

"red I got those bottles checked out like you asked me too, and you were right"

"Shit I knew that bitch couldn't change if she tried, fucksakes I'm gonna kill her' 

Franky and Bea were talking in the living room at Bea's and Allie's house. Allie was in bed sleeping, so they thought anyways.

"Bea's not killing anyone remember our deal?"

Bea mumbled a bunch of stuff and crossed her arms pouting.

"Who would have thought you would be so whiped red"

"Like you're not franky"

"I am not"

"Let's call Bridget and ask her" 

"Whatever Blondie, now here's the offers we have so far"

"franky there's a pile here"

"Okay well I'll call Debbie and she can help me pick one"

An hour later Amanda and Debbie show up and Amanda waddles in 

"Hey Amanda how are you feeling?"

"Very pregnant" Debbie following with a frown on her face   
She helped her wife sit on the couch and turned and walked away. Debbie going and grabbing herself a beer and chugging it down. 

"Mama let's get this done, can we go to your studio/ extra place and do this"

"Yeah she needs to get far away from me" Amanda snarled back

Bea, Franky and Allie all looking at one another

"Yeah sure let's go come on Franky"

Amanda started to cry, Bea waved them off and she sat down with her and began to comfort her

"What's going on Amanda?"

"Debbie's not interested in me anymore, she won't have sex with me won't touch me" she sobbed Bea's face turning red, maybe she wasn't the best one for the conversation.

"Well mini Bea what's going on"

"Fuck she's gone off the deep end, she wants to do it all the time she's made because she wanted a quicky before we came here, and I didn't want too. If she had it her way we would never leave that bed"

Allie and Franky both laughing

"Shit I wouldn't have an issue with that problem, with the kid's we are happy to do it twice a week"

"Yeah your mom and I never have that problem we both want it all the time"

"Okay mama that's just gross, and I don't mind yeah know, but she's turned on all the time, like all the time, I'm surprised she isn't trying to convince mom to have a go at her"

"It's the hormones Debbie, some people don't want sex at while others well become Amanda"

"I'm just tired like really tired I don't get much sleep anymore"

"Well how about we go through this quick pick one be done with it and you have a nap?"

"That would be amazing thank you"

Meanwhile in the house Bea's holding a crying Amanda, who isn't wanting to talk but just cry. A little while later she calmed down and fell asleep, pinning Bea to the couch. So she sat there as your daughter in-laws head was resting on her lap. She closed her eyes and had a nap too.

"Okay so we are picking this offer?"

"Yes it's a bit less but they are willing to keep all our staff on so no one loses their jobs" 

"Okay Franky here we pick them I want this deal done ASAP and half to me half to Debbie"

"What mama? Noo that's not fair this isn't my company, I just helped you run it that's it"

"No you helped in many ways it's a family business, so you and Amanda will get half. Then it gives you plenty of time to decide what to do next"

"Wow thanks mama, is my mom okay with it?"

"Of course she is"

"I'm falling asleep can I close my eyes for a bit?"

"Yup we will go in"

"Actually I'm heading out and dealing with this, and maybe go home and try and feed puss unlike little red I like getting it on all the time"

"Yeah whatever make fun of me" she laid down and fell asleep almost instantly

"Shit she is tired"

They both walked out laughing Franky walking to her car and leaving while Allie went inside finding Amanda sleeping and Bea sitting on the couch with her eyes closed.

"Bea baby" Allie whispered and nothing so she kissed Bea's neck since her head was leaning back on the couch still nothing so she went to Bea's ear to bad the girls wanted to come out and play Bea's eye's popped right open. She looked behind her and saw Allie standing there her shirt off.

"Babe Amanda is right here" she whispered

"Well I guess you better find away of getting off the couch without waking her up then." Bea watched Allie Walk away.

"Fucksakes" then she mumbled other stuff and finally got lose of the Amanda who was still passed right out. Bea fist pumped the air and went running into their room shutting the door and locking it.

"Allie?"

"Hey babe meet me on the bed I'm just doing something quick"

"Okay, Alice will be home soon"

"Nope she has practice right after school and is going to a friend's place after."

"Oh okay" she laid down waiting for her wife like she was told too

Allie walked out of their bathroom with nothing on but whipped cream on her breasts with a cherry on each one. 

"Holy fuck that's so hot get on the bed now"

Allie slowly came and Bea had gotten up and threw her wife on the bed gently and climbing on her she licked and sucked Allie's breasts cleaning the whipping cream off. Then she continued down south and ate some more. Allie came loud and hard when one those moments they were happy with the sound proof room. They were now both naked and laying in bed recovering from the orgasms.

"Fuck I'm hungry, we should get up and eat"

They walked out and Amanda was still passed out.

"Geez she must tired"

"Well according to Debbie she is extremely horny, all Amanda wants is to go bumper to bumper and Debbie is absolutely worn out, and complaining it's to much"

Bea's face went red "fuck I don't want to hear about my daughter having you know"

"Yes I know but who complains about to much sex? Franky and are were bugging her about it. Like seriously would you complain if we were going it all the time?"

Bea didn't say anything her eyes glazed over and finally nooded.   
"Pretty sure we both would be fine with that situation"

"Let's get something to eat I'm dying here, what's in the fridge?"

"Shit I was supposed to do a shop today we have nothing"

"Maybe order in? Or should we go out?" 

"Well if Alice is out for a bit yet, maybe go out? Then get groceries on the way home?" 

"Okay maybe we could ask Debbie if they could stay until we get home or Alice gets home. Just in case" 

"Okay Alliecat I'll go talk to her, be right back"

She walks out and into the studio

"Debbie hey Debbie wake up"

"Hmmm...yeah mama and I are starving and there's no food in the house so we are going to go eat and grab some groceries. Can you stay in case Alice beats us home?"

"Yeah I probably should get up it's been a couple of hours, where's Amanda?"

"Passed out on the couch"

"Oh good she needs the sleep, we both do"

"Yeah I really don't wanna hear about that problem"

"It's not a problem mom, it's just weird doing that with a baby in her, like am I going to hurt the baby? Can the baby hear us? It's weird but I don't enjoy it when she's pregnant cause I'll I'm worried about is the baby and then I don't connect like we used to"

"Doing that won't hurt the baby and even if the baby hear you it's not he or she will remember. Shit the brain off and let the heart take over. It's important to connect in her not just in other ways, trust me I know. "

"Thanks mom, I think I'll go in sit with Amanda until she wakes up"

"Okay we will see you in awhile"

Allie was already waiting at her car, so Bea got in and they were off to eat.

"Everything okay?"

"Hmmm, yeah Debbie explained the situation to me and got some stuff off her chest. Hopefully I helped"

"I'm sure you did babe, now what do we want to eat?"

"How about Italian?"

"Mmm sounds good"

They got to one of their favorite little restaurant's and went in waited to be seated didn't take long since the owner knew then. They ordered their usual with two beers. 

"I'm thinking when the business sells we head off on vacation somewhere?"

"You just want me to yourself don't you Alliecat"

"Fuck yeah I do, have you ever thought of doing a vacation on a house boat?"

"No, not really wouldn't it be boring?"

"Not if it's just you and me, I'm sure we could keep ourselves entertained" Allie then winked at Bea

"Well in that case sign me up"

"Well well if it isn't the women who fucked me out of a job"

"Erica what are you doing here?"

"I was driving by and saw your car, thought hey might come say hi to the bitch who sold her company and screwed me over"

"I'm sorry Erica it wasn't planned, we just decided on a quite life"

"Bea why are you even with her? You could be with me, I wasn't a junkie whore like her"

Bea got up and went to Erica who was smirking at Allie

"What is it that you want Erica?"

"I want you, I have always wanted you, your mind not Harry's not anyone's."

"Excuse us Allie"

Bea took Erica by the arm and went outside. Allie was a bit confused and hurt that Bea didn't defend her.

"Erica I thought you said you got help?"

"I did, but seeing you, hearing you, watch you with her I need you Bea. I'm in love with you" 

"Erica no just no, I'm with Allie I love her and I'm in love with her. She's my one and only."

"Well she is just a dirty used up whore" Bea's fist connected to Erica's nose. Absolutely no witness around since Bea pulled her in the alley. 

"Fuck that hurt"

"Good now fuck off and don't you ever and I mean ever come near us again or talk shit about my beautiful, sexy, smart, sweet wife. You have no fucking chance of ever getting me. Allie is and always will be the only one for me." Bea walked away from a Erica who had she was sure a broken nose.

Allie was sitting there drinking a beer when Bea walked in. She went and talked to the server, and then sat down.

"Sorry about that Alliecat I took care of her"

"Yeah sure no worries"

"Sorry I didn't defend you inside, I wanted her away from people watching so when I fucking punched her she had no witnesses"

Allie's eyes lit up "you punched her?"

"Fuck yeah I did, no one talks about you that way. Plus I wanted to do more but well we made a deal so I stopped myself."

"Here I thought you were running away with her" 

"What?!"

"Well you usually go Rambo on people that say shit about me, and you were talking all nice to her"

"After being together this long, you still fucking question my loyalty and faithfulness to you?" Bea got up, threw her napkin on the table and walked out. 

Allie sat there pissed off at herself for once again questioning her wife wanting to be with her. She paid the bill and had them pack their food up. She walked out Bea was no where to be seen. FUCK she really royalty fucked up. She got in her car and tried calling Bea no answer. 

Suddenly there was Erica in front of her car standing there. What the fuck? She saw her pull something out but it was getting dark so she couldn't really tell. Then she heard a gun shot just missed her head. So she laid down on her seat crying "fuck this is it, my last time I see Bea we fight" she said out loud to herself.

She heard another shot she peeked her head up to see where this lunatic was. She saw her wife tackle Erica and fought her for the gun. Allie here's the gun go off again, Bea screamed then finally got the gun knocked out of Erica's hand. She then rained punches to her face. Finally stopping when Allie told her too. Bea stumbled off Erica and walked to Allie's car leaning on it. 

"Bea you're bleeding, did she shoot you?"

"Yes but it just grazed me, just a minor flesh wound"

Cop's and ambulance shows up. Erica getting arrested, Allie and Bea pressing charges against her. Witnesses from the restaurant confirmed she started it in the restaurant and Bea was polite about it. The paramedics checking Bea over she was fine just a minor wound and her knuckles a bit sore.

She looked over Allie's car it definitely needed a new front and back window and tire she apparently shot out Allie's tire so she couldn't drive away. So Bea called a tow truck and got it to a shop. They then called a taxi home.

"You two okay?"

"Yeah sorry guys we are late ran into a problem."

"Yeah I saw it's all over the news"

"Shit, is Alice home?"

"Yeah she's in bed she was really tired she didn't see any of it though"

"Good good" Bea walked into their room and grabbed her shower stuff and PJs her book and laptop. 

"I'm sleeping in the studio tonight, goodnight everyone"   
Allie stood there, she thought maybe Bea had gotten over their fight but apparently not 

"Trouble in paradise?" 

"Yup I was a bitch, your mom left the restaurant, to come save me from a shooting Erica. She actually tackled the person who had a gun to save me. Yet I keep questioning her wanting to be with me"

"Ohh mama you two fight all the time" Debbie said laughing

"It's not funny"

"Yes it really is, I swear you start shit for the good shit after"

"What?"

"Hey I used to live here I know what happens after a fight between you two. I always tried to stay away when I knew you two where fighting" she laughed at the look on Allie's face.

"Well that's akward" Allie giving a small smile.

"Well would you like us to stay in the guest room tonight? And you go out and make up?" Debbie winked at her Mama

"As long as you don't mind"

"No it's fine, Amanda is asleep on the spare bed anyways. She seems to find it peaceful here to sleep, it's been a change from our place."

"Okay I'm going to change into my PJs and go out to her"

Allie went and had a quick shower put her robe on and headed out into the kitchen. She thought Bea probably locked the studio so she took the extra key and went out. Sure enough it was locked so she opened it. Finding Bea in the bed crying, with music playing in the background.

"Bea are you okay?"

"No I'm not"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm mad at you, like pissed right off yet I'm sitting here missing you and worried about you and playing the what if game in my fucking head"

"I'm sorry baby really sorry, I promise to not question you anymore. Thank you for saving me tonight, your my hero" she slowly walked towards Bea and was untying her robe

"Oh no you don't, your not getting any of this tonight, I'm still pissed at you."

"I said sorry Bea, I really really am sorry"

"Yeah me too, I shouldn't have left in the first place"

"What made you come back?"

"No idea I was walking along and something kept nagging me to go back" 

"I'm happy you did, your always saving my ass"

"Well I happen to love your ass so its for purely selfish reasons"

"Would be hero like her reward?"

"Isn't Alice in the house?"

"So is Debbie and Amanda they are staying in the guest room. Amanda made herself a home there apparently"

"Dunno I'm hurt and mad right now"

Allie took off her robe wearing the sexy lingerie she had worn before where her chest was revelled

"Still mad? Bea?"

"Mad about what?" Her eye's glued to her wife's chest, licking her lip's.

"So is my hero ready for her thank you gift?"

Bea nodded and watched Allie walk over turned on different music giving her wife a lap dance, then they made up all night long.


	55. Chapter 55

"well red the bitch is pleading the insane defense"

"Well she is fucking insane, especially if they thought she had a chance against Allie" Bea then chuckled when her wife's face went red

"Well maybe it's best she gets the help she needs, besides I already won" Allie then kissed Bea on her lip's.

"Okay well that's disgusting, but okay I'll talk to her lawyer. They can keep the insanity case but I'm pushing for lot's of fucking time in the loony bin, she tried killing Blondie twice."

"Yeah good, and do we have to be there?"

"Unfortunately yes they want to question you both"

"Fucksakes, fine."

"Oh shit Blondie here's your check for the sale of your company, and here's Debbie's."

"I still can't believe we got this much and that's only half, and all the workers get to keep their job's"

"Well I'm going into town and putting this into our account then. Then maybe do a little shopping." Allie then went and got ready.   
Bea sat alone at the table, thinking about it all.

"Bea baby, wanna come spend the day with your wife, and watch her try on clothes?"

"Not really I would like to see her get out of them though"

"Ohhh really? How about I let you sit in the dressing room and you can actually see me naked before I try on the clothes?"

"That's sounding more appealing"

"How about I tell you I plan on buying some new bras and lingerie"

"Let's go, come on then" Bea got up and went and got her shoes and coat on. Allie laughing after her wife picked her up and carried her to her car. 

"Come on babe we are losing time on shopping here"

"Yes Bea I'm going." 

They drove to the bank and deposited their check then put Debbie's in her account. Sent her a text letting her know. 

They went to the shopping mall, and Allie did her shop Bea was bored. But Allie let her go into the leather store and she bought a few things there. They bought Alice some new stuff. 

"Okay baby I left the fun stuff for last, so if you need to take me then we are done our shopping."

"Alliecat I have self control"

"Ya you keep telling yourself that"

They went in and Bea sat and watched Allie pick out different things. Allie had noticed Bea's eyes keep landing on of the items in the lingerie store. So when Bea wasn't looking she grabbed her size and hid it with the others she was trying on. 

"Okay babe I'm ready to try some on"

They walked to the change rooms. They entered the change cubicle together Bea sat.

"Okay do you really want to see me put them on? Wouldn't it be more fun seeing me take them off?" 

"Okay while you put them on, I'll close my eyes, then I get to watch as you strip it off." 

"Deal"

Bea closed her eyes as Allie tried the first one on.

"Okay what do you think?"

"Shit that's hot" Allie gaging her wife's reaction. This was a 7 out of 10, so the maybe pile. Bea watched as her wife took it off. Allie was right again, she wasn't sure if she would last to long.  
She closed her eyes when Allie said too. Allie put on the next one.

"Well what do you think?"

"Umm uh fuck that's hot Allie" okay more a 9 out of 10, still maybe pile. Again Bea watched her wife take it off slowly for her, especially her breasts. Which always makes Allie laugh, the women never hid it. She put on the one she saw Bea eyeing up in the store.

"Okay Bea what about this one?" Nothing, just wide eyes and Bea licking her lip's "I...I....mmmmm.....fuck.....I....think we need to go" 

"Nope you said you had self control, I have one more to try, Bea are you listening to me?"

"Hmmmm? Where you saying something? I'm way to distracted at the moment"

Bea watched her take the sexy lingerie off, and became even more aroused seeing what was underneath. This wasn't a good idea, she was sure her underwear was ruined and she couldn't do a thing at the moment about the throbbing between her legs.

"Bea what about this one?" Again silence "Allie I..I....I want you right her right now." Bea stood up and pushed Allie against the wall. Kissing her hard, her hand making it's way down into the underwear. 

"Bea we can't not here"

"Why not? You have to be quite"

"We both know I have a lot of issues trying to be quite, now sit down and I'll buy the last two. I'll get dressed and we can go.

Bea stepped out and went and sat on the mall bench outside the store. She was pouting, she was so worked up she thought she would exploid.

Bea was sitting there when a couple of guy's sat next to her and started chatting with her. They all looked up and saw Allie walking to pay for yet item's.

"Shit dude that Blondie is fucking hot"

"Yeah she totally is, I would love to see what's under those clothes, she's probably has a smokin Body"

"Dude I doubt she's single, whatever Lucky asshole has her better know how lucky they are."

Bea turns to them and smirks "hi I'm the lucky asshole"

Both their jaws dropped when Allie walked out right to Bea smiling.

"Baby I got your 2 favorite one's"

"Sounds good babe, can't wait to see them on and off you" she stood up and gave Allie a dirty kiss.

"Guy's meet my WIFE Allie"

"Hi Allie" the both mumbled and turned red.

"This lucky asshole gets to see her rocking body all the time. Now fuck off before I kick you both in the balls"

They laughed as they saw the pair take off like rockets.

"Okay what was that about?"

"They were degrading you, and said whoever gets you was a Lucky asshole, so I said hi I'm the asshole"

"I'm not sure if I should be flattered or not"

"Forget them baby" Bea put her arm Allie's waist and walked with her to Allie's car while her other hand carried the bags.

"I think we should go on vacation baby"

"Okay when and where?"

"The trial is in a month. Franky said they won't need us until the week before. So I already booked it, and sorted everything out with animals and Alice."

"Shit when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow, and we are heading on a cruise, thought it would be fun"

"It planned this without me?"

"Yeah I wanted to suprise you baby"

"I was looking forward to the house boat"

"Yeah me too, but I was afraid we would get lost out at sea."

"Good point, we both know we would be way to focused on other important things then navigating" she said laughing

"Yup they would find wrapped together naked, dead or still going at it" now they both were laughing tears coming down their faces.

They went home and Bea found out Allie had packed for them already. When Alice got home they spent the evening on the couch eating pizza and junk and watching movies.

After they put Alice to bed they decided it was time for bed as well. 

"I'm excited for 2 week's of being alone with you, no crazy bitches."

"I don't know Allie last trip I found a crazy bitch remember"

"Shit yeah, you draw out all the crazy bitches apparently"

"What does that make you?"

"Take that back, I'm not a crazy bitch!"

"I don't know Alliecat"

Allie then crawled up on her wife tickling her "take it back Bea"

"Allie stop... please...stop tickling me"

"Take it back or I'll keep going"

"Never bitch"

"Ohh that's it!" They then started to wrestle, resulted in them falling off the bed Bea first then Allie on top.

"Oh fuckkkkk that hurt" Bea moaned

"Yeah I know"

"Hey I'm the one who landed on the floor with person landing on top of me"

"What the fuck you call me a crazy bitch then you say I'm fat?"

"Hey I called you a crazy bitch nothing that your fat you are a bean pole women"

"Now I'm to skinny?"

"Holy fuck Allie your absolutely perfect baby now get off me"

"No, not until you take it back"

"No I'm not cause that means you win, you always win"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do, right now your acting like a crazy bitch"

"Bea Novak that's not nice, that's it the girl's are off limits until I say so"

Allie climbed off Bea and turned away she smirked, she knew she would win once again. She pulled out her secret weapons, so she pulled her shirt off and turned around.

Bea moaned as soon as she heard the words leave Allie's lips. Fucksakes she had to bring the girl's into it all. She saw Allie walk away, she was about to say something. Then Allie turned around with her top off, the girl's in plain view. 

"Allie I'm sorry really sorry I..i..take it all back, I'm the crazy bitch"

"Say goodbye to your girl's no play time for awhile bea"

"Noooo come on I said I was sorry and I took it back, come on forgive meee please!"

"Mmmm I don't know, I need some convincing" 

"Like what? I'll do anything you want babe just don't put me on a time out with the girls"

"Hmmm let me think, for the next month you have to go shopping with me whenever I want without complaining, and you have to watch any movie I want for a month"

"Shit, your going to watch musicals the entire time aren't you?"

"Sure am, and when I say shopping I don't mean any fun stuff like today. "

Bea mumbled some stuff to herself when Allie came over and sat on her lap, since Bea had made her way back on the bed leaning on the bed frame. 

"See the ladies there right there, and you get full access to them on our trip if you agree to my terms. I need to hear I'm sorry Allie you are an fucking hot ass rockstar who I will shop whenever you want and watch whatever you want for a month"

"Fucksakes"

"Bea take a look at what's at stake here" Bea's eyes fall on what's in front of her, could she last 2 week's or more without them? Then Allie started jiggling them, and put her own hands on them and squeezed

"This could be you baby"

"I'm sorry Allie you are an fucking hot ass rockstar who I will shop whenever you want and watch whatever you want for a month, now am I forgiven"

"Yes, and now I'm going to bed, goodnight"

"WHAT?!"

"We have to get up early for our trip, we need sleep"

"Allie your absolutely killing me here, first at the shopping mall, and now. Fucksakes I'm gonna explode soon, if you don't do something about it."

"Oh babe you'll live"

"Fine I'll take care of it myself" 

"No you won't, you refused to even try anytime I brought it up."

"Yeah well I'm that desperate tonight, so here I go"

Allie flipped over to watch, she thought Bea was bluffing but she wasn't. Holy fuck this is so hot, Allie thought to herself.

"Mmmm....oh God I'm Soo wet Allie, to bad you couldn't feel how wet I am for you"

Allie watched as her wife started to fuck herself hard, she couldn't resist anymore, she went and took over where Bea's skilled finger's left off. Making Bea come hard and fast, screaming Allie's name over and over.

"I feel much better thank you" goodnight she kissed Allie and went to sleep. Leaving a flustered Allie, who decided she needed sleep. She snuggled into her wife and fell asleep.


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments! Happy New years even though I'm still in 2017 a few hours left but heading to bed soon!

Bea woke up feeling groggy, she felt like someone was sitting on her chest. She couldn't breath, she felt weird. She rolled over and Allie was there, she opened her eyes and saw smoke. Memories from the last house fire flashing threw her mind. She pushed them aside.

"Allie Allie wake up!" 

Allie wasn't waking up, the smoke was so thick, Bea was struggling to breathe. She put her clothes on fast, dragged her wife to the floor. Ran to the door, and pulled it open the entire other side of the house was on fire. It was coming there way fast, she ran to Alice's room. 

"Alice Alice wake up"

"What's wrong mom?"

"Get up, the house is on fire, come on we got to get out"

"Hey boys come on" the dogs have slept Alice's room all the time. 

She took Alice's hand and ran to her bedroom, dogs following. She smashed one of their windows with a baseball bat they had in the bedroom. She was happy they had one floor, so she plopped Alice outside with the 2 dogs and told to go to her shop. Told her where the hidden key was. She grabbed Allie a Robe, took her wallet, keys and phone. She grabbed Allie and lifted her out the broken window with her. She carried her to the shop, dropped her off called 911. 

Allie had a very weak pulse, because of her heart transplant the smoke would effect her more. She was trying hard to hold together Alice sitting there crying, the dogs whining licking Allie's face.

"Come on baby wake up, you can't leave us." The fire trucks, ambulance, cops all came.

Amanda had woken up to pee and happened to look out the window, and saw the fire. She yelled at Debbie to get up, which made Debbie fall out of bed. She ran out putting clothes on looking out the window. She screamed and ran out barefoot to her car and tore out to her parents place. She saw the police, ambulance and firetrucks there. She stopped at the end of the driveway and ran in. One of the police officers got her to stop telling her she couldn't go any further.

"That's my family in there, are they okay?" 

She heard her mum's voice "Debbie, thank God, I need to ride in the ambulance with Alice I need to go with Allie"

"Are they okay?"

"Alice should be fine, they want to make sure since she is a minor. Allie isn't waking up, she has a faint pulse. So I have to go, get Amanda to come pick the boys up please" she said running back to the ambulance that had Allie. They took off they got an oxygen mask on her. Suddenly Allie stopped breathing, they gave her CPR, got her breathing again. Bea had tear's running down her face. She had to be in a nightmare right now. They got to the hospital, and Bridget was already waiting. She had set it up if certain names came in she would get notified. When she heard Novak, she woke Franky up and told her Allie was heading into emergency in an ambulance. They got up and raced to the hospital.

As the paramedics brought Allie out Bridget was right there. She may run the hospital, but she was still an excellent doctor. She listened to Allie's heart, lungs and looked up her nose. Bridget barking out orders and wheeling Allie out. Bridget came back quickly "Bea I don't think it's her heart, I think it's her lungs, but because of the her heart transplant it makes smoke a lot harder on her" she ran off. 

"Hey red you okay?"

"No I'm not" 

Then they saw Debbie and Alice coming in, they had checked her over and she was good. She Debbie had drove them to the hospital, after dropping the dogs off at home and getting shoes. 

"Mum is mama going to be okay?" Alice asked in a small voice.

"I don't know baby, I hope so" she held Alice, made her feel a closer to her wife at the time. 

"Mum can you let me go? You are squeezing me" she put Alice down.

Bea lost it completely came undone she fell to the floor and wept. Her heart felt like it was shattering her world falling apart. She felt arms around her lifting her up, and helping her to some chairs. Debbie on one side and Franky on the other side, Alice sitting by Debbie holding her hand. Franky and Debbie both crying as well. 

"Red Allie's a fighter right, so don't give up on her"

"Yeah she's a fighter, I could never give up on her."

They sat there for what felt like an eternity. Bea finally convincing Debbie and Alice to go to Debbie's and sleep. The cop's coming in after and talking to Bea. 

" The place is completely gone Bea, I'm sorry" Will Jackson said

"Okay I'm just glad we got out and the dogs too. Stuff can be replaced"

"It's still hard, and they are doing an investigation. They found some suspicious things outside of the house"

"Anything else get destroyed?"

"No just the house, your lucky you got out when you did"

Bridget came out "Bea her heart is fine, her one lung collapsed I guess all the strain from all the smoke she couldn't get proper oxygen. We have her on stuff to bring down the swelling in her lungs and she has a tube in right now for her lung. She isn't awake but you can sit with her."

"Thanks I'll talk to you later Will" she and Franky followed Bridget. 

"Now we don't know how much oxygen she was without and for how long, so I'm not promising anything. The 24 hours will be critical."

"Okay thank you" Bea went right for her wife, who was hooked up to machine's to monitor everything. She kissed her cheek and whispered a bunch of things in her ear. She pulled a chair as close as she could and took her wife's hand. She began to cry again. Bridget and Franky leaving to give her some time alone.

"She has to make it Gidge, red finally found her person"

"I know baby, I know"

"I will kill the fucker who did this when I find out who"

"Someone set the house on fire?"

"They aren't sure, but they suspect it was arson"

"Shit, can they ever catch a break?"

"Apparently not, they were supposed to be off on vacation later today too." 

"Geez what else could happen" 

Bridget's phone goes off it's one of the nurse's. She hung up, looked at Franky "well go tell Bea Amanda is coming in, she had her baby at home the ambulance is bringing her in with the baby now." 

"Ohh fuck" she turned around and went back to Allie's room.

"Red hey red"

"Hmmm yeah?"

"Ummm Amanda had her baby she's is on her way in now"

Bea jumped up "what?!?!"

"Don't know she apparently popped it out at home, what i told you is all I know."

"Shit, can you call Liz and see if she can come get Alice then?".

"Yeah red"

"Can you or Bridget let me know when she gets here?"

"Yeah okay later Red"

Bea turned around and looked at her wife " well babe you have to wake up, we are grandma's now. Fuck I feel really old now" she giggled just the thought of what Allie would say if she head her call herself old. She took her hand again "beautiful girl you have to wake up, I can't live without you, your my whole world, i love you always and forever"

"Mum"

"Debbie, how is Amanda?!"

"She's fine, she felt weird all night we didn't think anything of it. Then she saw your house on fire so again just didn't think anything of it. She laid down in bed, I got home put Alice into bed walked in and she said hey Debbie I feel like I pissed myself and I still feel off. I walk over and look under the covers and saw the baby's head, so I had to deliver the baby. I had no fucking idea what I was doing"

"Shit, she's okay and the baby?"

"Everyone is okay they are getting looked over right now"

"Are you at least going to share if it's a girl or boy?"

"I was hoping you could come for a half hour and meet the baby"

Bea looked at her wife, she didn't want to leave her, but she knew Allie would be pissed off if she didn't go see their grandbaby. " Yeah as long as Franky can sit with Allie"

Debbie went and got Franky she had just met Liz at the front with Alice who was upset she had to go. She went up and sat with Allie as Bea went to Meet their grandchild.

They walked in and Amanda was laying there holding the baby.

"Hey Bea meet your beautiful granddaughter" Bea's face lit up and she took her in her arms "what's her name?" "Cassandra Allie Beatrice Novak" Bea began to cry looking at the beautiful angel in her arms. She was lost in her the world of her granddaughter. 

A panting Franky came through the door 

"R...r..ed" she tries to catch her breath "it's Allie, fuck I need to work out"

Bea handed Cassandra back to Amanda and left she ran as fast as she could to Allie. She saw nurses coming and going and then Bridget came out "Bea, she's awake and asking for you"

Bea felt like her world was whole again, she walked in and saw blue eyes looking back at her. Nurses around them but at that moment they were the only 2 in the room. Once they left Bea got close to the bed, kissed Allie's lips. Since she was breathing with a mask instead. 

"Don't you ever scare me like that again"

Allie smiled and nodded

"W..w..h..a" Allie was still having issues breathing so Bea put the mask on her wife. 

"House fire I woke up felt really off. Smoke was really thick, you wouldn't wake up. So I put you on the floor less smoke down there. Then got Alice" Bea saw fear cross her face when mentioning their daughter. "I got her and the boy's out. She's with liz now. The boys at Debbie's"

Allie nooded. Then Debbie came in and kissed her Mama's cheek. 

"Did you tell her yet?"

"No Debbie I haven't, I thought you should"

Bea pulled her phone out and showed her mama a video  
Allie began to cry "her name is Cassandra Allie Beatrice Novak"

Allie's eyes shot up at Debbie she took Debbie's hand squeezed it. Debbie left shortly after to be with her wife and daughter.

"I feel fucking old now Alliecat"

"Y...o.u don't feel old ba..by" Bea laughed "I knew that's what you would say" she kissed her wife on the lips quickly and put her mask back on. 

"Allie got to sleep your tired. I love you always and forever" 

Allie closed her eyes and took her wife's hand and fell asleep Bea sat on the chair thinking about everything and finally fell asleep.


	57. Chapter 57

"Bea when the hell are they letting me out?"

"Babe relax Bridget says probably by tomorrow"

"I don't get why I gave to stay in for a couple of days, I feel fine"

"Probably to make absolutely sure your heart and lungs are fine"

Allie lays in her hospital bed pouting

"Allie what should we do about everything?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well we don't have a house now, do we rebuild? Move? What?"

"No idea, at least we can stay in one of the guest houses"

"They are one bedroom only there's 3 of us, and well ummm... nevermind" Bea's face slightly going red

Allie watching her wife's face, "Bea are you worried about not getting any sexy time with your hot wife?"

Bea doesn't look at Allie just starts mumbling stuff then scoffs   
"No!"

"You soo are!" Bea just glares at Allie

"FINE, I was thinking about that, but also Alice probably wants her own space too"

"You are just a horny Mama, I'm in the hospital bed and you are thinking about sex" Allie said playfully poking Bea

"Why are you picking on me? You and I both know you like sex S much as I do"

"Only with you I do" Bea smiled at her wife

"Good" Bea said just before kissing her wife's lip's, Allie slipping her tounge in, and pulling Bea down on her

"Oh God Bea all this talk is making me want you" Allie then reconnected her lips with Bea's trying to pull her closer. Bea climbing on the bed straddling her wife. Allie's hands going into Bea's pants cupping her ass, getting her to lay on top of her. Then Bea's hand moving up Allie's shirt, cupping her breast in her hand feeling her nipple harden against her hand. They both moaned, Bea shifting so she can run her hand down to where Allie needed her most. When they heard laughter, scaring Bea and making her fall of the bed. 

"Ohhhhhhhhh fuck that hurt"

"Bea are you okay?" Allie's head poking over the edge of the bed

"Yup just hurt"

"Fuck Red you shouldn't have stopped it was getting really really good" 

"Shut up Franky"

"You two are always going at it, like who does that shit in a hospital bed?"

"Fuck off Franky, I miss my wife okay" Bea said as she got up from the floor finally

"I'll tell Gidge to keep an eye on you two"

"Go for it, that won't stop me" Allie said winking at the Burnet

The door opened and Debbie and Amanda came in with little Cassandra, and Alice.

Bea rushed over "can I see my little peanut?" Debbie handed her over smiling "hi Alice, you having fun being an auntie?" Bea asked

"Yes and no, mum that baby never sleeps"

"Bea bring her here I wanna see her too" Allie said excited

"Awe Alice I know it's hard, but it's only for a little while" Bea said googling over the baby

"Alice come sit with me and give me some snuggles" Alice smiled and went to her mama and laid next to her in the bed

"I miss you mama"

"I miss you too baby" 

"Well I gotta go work bye everyone" 

"Bye Franky" they said together

Bea and Allie just so into looking and touching the baby they hadn't realized it had gone silent in the room. Bea looked up and saw Amanda, Debbie, and Alice all passed out.

"Hey Allie look" Bea whispered

Allie looked around the room and then on the little girl next to her all passed out

"Hmm I guess Cassandra has been keeping everyone awake"  
They both giggled

"I want another one" Bea said suddenly holding her gaze on the little one in front of her

"What? Really?"

"I really do"

"Wow I'm not sure I do"

"Hey it's fine, really I'll help with my little peanut"

They conversation ended there, but sat heavy on both of their mind's.

Bridget came in a couple of hours later. Seeing everyone on the room sleeping but Bea who was feeding the baby breast milk from a bottle.

"Wow what happened in here?"

"New parents, no sleep, Alice is staying with then so again no sleep, and Allie is well Allie she likes sleep" 

Bridget laughed with Bea "well Allie can go as soon as she signs the paperwork"

Allie's eyes shot open "did you just say I can leave?"

"Yes, but I thought you were sleeping?"

"I was in a light sleep, so I'll get ready so we can blow this joint" 

"Allie baby where are we exactly going? We have nothing babe nothing it's all gone, other then what's in the shop and the studio and the guest houses"

"Shit right, maybe a hotel until we think of the next step?"

"Yeah okay"

Debbie woke up from the talking "shit Cassandra where is she?"

"Debs I have her, she just ate"

"Oh thank God I was so tired, she's been up a lot since she's been born, which is fine just not used to it"

"Well I'll help you girls out as much as I can, okay"

"Thanks mum, where's mama?"

"She's getting dressed to go"

"Okay where you going?"

"Hotel until we get everything sorted and decide on what we are doing"

"Ummm....could you possibly...ummm stay with us?"

"Debs we don't want to over crowed you guy's, especially with my little peanut here being so new"

"I..i..shit...I miss you mum and mama, and honestly scared of being a mom, thought maybe you could teach me some of your trick's" Debbie said sheepishly

"Debs I think you are doing a fine job as a wife and mom, but if you want us there I'll talk to Allie and Alice, and you talk to Amanda"

"Shit you won't hear any arguments from me" Amanda said stretching "I definitely would love some tips, especially since my childhood wasn't so crash hot. And Debbie turned out absolutely perfect" she then kissed Debbie on her lip's

"I wouldn't go that far" Bea said in a joking tone

"Okay everyone let's get out of here"

"We need to have a family meeting first babe"

"Okay what's going on?" 

"Amanda and I would like you guys to stay with us for a bit while you figure stuff out"

"Okay what's there to talk about, if you candle handle us then sure"

"Alice you okay with it?"

Alice moaned "okay but can I sleep far away from all the crying?"

They all laughed "we will figure that out for you"

"Crap we don't have a car here Bea"

"Yeah we do debbie drove it over today, for me"

"Okay this going to sound very ummm bad....but please tell me nothing else happened to my baby?"

Bea chuckled " no baby your car is absolutely fine, that's the car I asked Debbie to bring"

"Thank you! Sad that I love that car so much?"

"No, that's how I feel about my bike. Anyways we should go, we have to the band, and go buy us all new clothes" 

"Oh shit Bea I'm glad it's you and not me having to go" Amanda said bea then sticking her tounge out at her

"Oh man I'm jealous I haven't been on a good shopping spree in forever!" Debbie moaned

"How about Debbie, Alice and I go shopping, and you, Amanda and our peanut go back to their place. Then you can sort the insurance and all that jazz" 

Bea got up, and handed Cassandra over to Amanda and took Allie into her arms and kissed her "you are absolutely the most amazing wife ever!"

"You owe me, next time I don't want to go look at tools and crap you let me off the hook"

"Deal, and ummm please don't buy me any like frilly crap I know you insist I try it but please don't"

"Fine I won't but will you let me buy you 1 dress please?"

"Fine, but good luck getting me to wear it"

"Oh babe I have my ways" she kissed Bea making sure to press her chest in tight."

"Gross you guy's, there's kids in the room" Alice said with a gross look on her face

"Shush you one day when you meet your person you will understand"

"Not happening boy's are gross"

"Agreed" Debbie, Amanda and Allie said together making Bea laugh hard

"Alice when the time comes and it won't be for a long ass time you can date boy girl whoever you want. As long as they treat you good"

"Thanks mum trust me that won't be for a long time, and I will be looking for someone like you, because you treat mama like a princess"

Bea got tears in her eyes, it was an absolute special moment for Bea, she only ever tried to treat Allie like a princess

"Thanks Alice that means alot, its not hard, loving her and treating her like princess is the easiest thing in the world"  
Allie kissed Bea 

"We should get going, mama if we plan on getting a good shopping trip in"

"Debbie would you mind buying some stuff for Cassandra while you are out, more diapers, wipes bottles, just to stock up"

"Absolutely babe, I'll even buy you something" she gave Amanda a slow long kiss "I love you" "always and forever"

Bea and Allie smiled they loved that their girl's took something they always shared and did it together.

They went there separate ways, Amanda and Bea deciding to pick up some take out both didn't feel like cooking. Amanda carried the food in while Bea took Cassandra in carrier in.

"I better get moving on the insurance, and get someone out to our place to clean everything up"

"This may sound nuts, but you and I should build your new house and hire a few people from the shelter or something to help us. Would take a bit longer but man we would be such a good team"

"You are absolutely brilliant, do you think Debbie would mind? She would be more at home"

"I kinda talked to her about it, and she's totally fine with it"

"Okay I'll talk with Allie, and really we have the guest house and the studio if Debbie and Cassandra want to visit"

"How about Alice and Allie?"

"Yes Alice too, and no to Allie, she will be to distracting for me, I may end up falling off the roof or something" they broke out laughing

\-----------

"Mama I think we may have bought to much"

"Why would you say that?"

"Since the trunk and entire back seat is stuffed full, and I'm wedged in front with you two, while we can only see Debbie's head." They laughed

"Debbie you okay?"

"A bit warm being covered in bags of clothes, but man that was fun"

"Sure was, I'm sure I would have bought more if we hadn't run out of space" Allie giggled

They pulled into Debbie's yard and Allie got out, then went and started pulling out the bags off of Debbie.

The door opened and Bea's and Amanda's eyes went wide.

"Allie, how much stuff did you buy?"

"Hey we have nothing, so I still haven't gotten everything, I had to stop due to lack of space "

"Are you telling me the entire car is full of bags of clothes?"

"NO! There's some baby stuff in here"

Bea just shook her head, and smiled one thing she learned quick never talk to Allie about shopping. 

They got everything put into the house and they sorted out who was staying where and put the bags away. While Debbie fed Cassandra and cuddled her.

Bea and Allie sat in their room a bit talking

"So anything on the insurance and all that situation?"

"Yeah they said they will have the check out as soon as the final report came in, and I got a crew coming in as soon as the fire chief gives me the green light. Can't do much until the investigation is over"

They laid in bed together facing one another, with their legs tangled together and playing with each other's hands.

"So Amanda talked to me earlier and asked me if her and I could build the house together, and hire people from the shelter or something like that"

"That's such a great idea, as long as I get to watch your sexy ass working" Allie said smirking 

"No you are not allowed there when I'm working, you are to distracting I'll end up falling off the roof or nailing my hand to the wall or some shit"

Allie put her hand in Bea's pants under her underwear, and grabbed her ass pulling her in close. 

"Yeah but I'm your favorite kinda distraction we both know that" she kissed bea hard

"Fuck Allie we can't right now"

"I'll say yes to the fuck Allie but not the we can't right now part"  
She went and kissed Bea again, her hand pulling her in even tighter

"Shit we can't, it's been 4 fucking long days and I'm sure we will be blowing the roof off this house, especially you"

"It's your fault you're just so fucking good with your fingers and tounge" 

"Okay let's go"

"Fuck Bea I'm soo wet for you, don't make me wait I can't, it's been 4 days like you said"

"Just come with me, I'll make it worth while"

"Fine" Allie said with frustration dripping from her voice

They left the room "hey guy's mama and I wanna go check things over at our place, be back later"

"Okay mum enjoy yourselves" Debbie said winking at them

They ran to Allie's car and Allie ripped out if there " your so fucking brilliant Bea"

"Oh you caught on did you"

"Fuck Yes, now I saw we start in the studio and make our rounds to each place"

"Allie we have the studio, shop, and the 2 guest houses"

"Exactly 4 places to fuck in"

Bea smiled widely, and put her hand on Allie's throbbing core and started to rub

"Fuck Bea don't start I'll crash the fucking car"

"Okay I'll stop only if you promise we can start in the car, we haven't had good car sex in a long time"

Allie pulled into their driveway and stopped the car and shut it off. She then felt herself being pulled on to her wife's lap. They started off there and made it to each one of the buildings on their property.

"Ohhhhhhhhh my god bea I love your tounge in me like this"

Allie said straddling Bea's face Bea working her tounge like never before

"Ohhhh fuckkkkk Bea so close"

One last movement of Bea's tounge Allie came hard screaming Bea felt Allie's juice's flowing down her chin, when she felt Allie calm down she went right back at it

"Bea Bea I can't take anymore" she tried to move but Bea held her in place working her tounge again and she made Allie cum again even more louder and harder. She fell of of Bea

She laid there trying to catch her breath Bea wiped the juices off her chin. Rolled over to look at her beautiful wife

"You okay?"

"Shit yeah I..wow...your AMAZING I love you"

"Always and forever babe, now we should head back it's late"

"Yeah after we shower"

"Okay babe"

They showered and headed back, and went to bed with smiles on their faces


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and those few that have been following my story I don't always respond and I'm sorry! You guys are amazing and thank you for the encouragement!

"We can finally start building the house, they cleared it and it's definitely an open invitation. Some asshole tried burning my house down with half my family in it" Bea said as she was drinking her beer. They had decided to have a family BBQ, with of course inviting their friends who to them were family.

"Shit Red, I wonder who would want to take you and blondie out enough to burn your house down with you all in it?" Franky said back as she took a swig of her beer. They were in charge of BBQ the meat.

"Is it weird being away from the kids and wife for a bit?"

"Red it's definitely weird, I enjoyed the first 2 days, now I'm bored, and horny not a good combo" she smirked at Bea

"Fuck I couldn't imagine Allie taking off for a week, I would be jumping her as soon as she drove in the yard" Bea said back taking a swig of her beer.

"I'm back bitches!" Boomer yelled across the deck

"Shit Boomer how was your vacation?"

"Great, thanks again Bea for letting me take your cruise"

"No worries at least someone got a fucking vacation" they all laughed

"So I brought the usual for booze I made sure I stocked up good"

"Nope can't drink to much tonight, or Allie may kill me"

"Come on Red we never have drunken fun anymore, it's always family this family that, which is awesome, but we need the 3 musketeers for one night"

"Ill drink a few and that's it" 

"Amanda can you finish the salad please, I see Boomer is here and I need to check on the 3 children. I won't have Bridget here to help me this time" 

"No problem Allie, and if anything goes wrong Debbie can help she definitely won't be drinking"

"Why not?"

"We just decided certain things we would do together for awhile, while I'm breastfeeding. It's her way of supporting me I guess"

"Well that's very sweet, I better go check I'll be right back in I hope"

Bea was just finishing doing 2 shots when Allie caught her on her 3rd. She stood there arms crossed tapping her foot. 

"Oh shit Red's in trouble"

"No I'm not I only did a few shots, that's all I had I'm fine"

"Beatrice Alice Smith how much have you had to drink so far?"

"Okay MUM if you must know, I had 3 shots and geez Franky how many beers?"

"5 Red this are the really smooth ones" 

"It's not even 7 and you already drank that many? 3 shots as well"

"Well actually she did 6 shots"

"What no don't listen to her Allie she's lying I had 3 shots I swear!" Bea said defending herself

"Well I bought these shot glasses on vacation, and they are bigger so I actually can fit 2 shots in one glass" Boomer said sheepishly 

"Bea baby when's the last time you had any food?" 

"Breakfast time ish I wasn't hungry today. Felt off, but feeling better now"

"I'm sure you are, and guess what you are cut off from any more booze"

"What?! Noooo way I'm drinking my beer it's fucking hot out here and i like cold beer to cool down"

Allie threw her hands In the air and said "fuck it" and walked away.

"Well done Red standing up to the wife, shit I'm sure you'll pay for that later" 

"See I can win against her, well once in awhile"

"Well then more shots then" all 3 cheered and took more shots

Then Franky's rang, and pulled out her phone and looked "shit it's Gidge" she opens her phone up

"Hey baby, how's your trip going?" She walked away talking with Bridget. 

Then Bea's phone goes off, and she has a text from Allie.

"Now if you keep drinking, say goodbye the girl's for a long time"

Then there was a picture of Allie's naked tits 

"Ha your bluffing, you can't keep using the girl's to get your way"  
Bea sent back drinking her beer.

"But Gidge no fair I wanna drink and have fun it's been ages since the musketeers had a drunkenly sloppy fun"

"Bea I think Frank's is getting cut off from the wife and she ain't here" Boomer and began to laugh, then laughed harder as Franky came back pouting

"Not fucking funny you two, it's your wife's fault!" She pointed at Bea

"She called Bridget on you? Really?!"

"Yeah Red if I get drunk I'm in the dog house for a long time"

"This is why I date men and am not married, I can do whatever the hell I want when I want, bitches!" Then Boomer took some more shots

"Well Allie is trying her normal way of getting me to do what she wants, not gonna work this time"

"Fuck it we should go now and find a bar or club and let our hair down" 

"What about the BBQ Franky? Allie would I don't even know what she would do if we took off for a bar"

"Yeah right Red guess we should just put the booze away and enjoy a nice evening chatting and sitting by the fire drinking juice"

"Well as soon as supper is done I'm going to the bar, cause that sounds like more fun" Boomer said as she drank her beer.

Allie then came out marching over to Bea "your still drinking?"

"Yuppers babe I said it ain't working this time, I have had the most insane month and I just want to relax with my friend's"

"Okay fine but if you get in any trouble don't come to me and if you get drunk you guys can't sleep in the house. Our little peanut is in there and she doesn't need to hear you 3 morons"

"I would never do anything to put our little peanut in harm's way, fuck you make it sound like I'm always drunk"

"Well you do tend to get drunk more then I do that's for sure, and well it's just you 3 who morons who thinks your hilarious drunk."

"I'm hurt you keep calling us morons blondie, we just wanna have some fun is all"

"Well it's time to grow the fuck up, your not single women who get to go party like 18 year olds. That time is over, time to be an adult and drink responsible" 

Bea threw the flipper out of her hand and kicked her chair that she was sitting on over 

"Fuck you and fuck this, I'm out of here, she got in her car."

"Get out Bea now, you have been drinking and your not driving, see acting like a fucking teenager."

By then Franky and Boomer had come over and went into the car with Bea. 

"Red maybe let Boomer drive she hasn't had much to drink she holds her liquor good. 

"Yeah that's fine, she got out and went to the back seat."

"Bea please don't go"

"Why? So you can tell me once again I'm a moron and acting like a 18 year old teenager. Guess what Allie I never got a fucking chance to do any thing a normal teenager did. I was raped all the time and then pregnant, Boomer get me out if here now. I'm done." 

Allie stood as they drove off, she felt like complete shit, she never even thought of Bea not experiencing any teenager fun. Her parents and Harry ruined it for her. 

"Red you okay?"

"No I'm not, I don't like talking about that shit and I hate fighting with Allie. She's right though I need to grow up and stop all this nonsense, sometimes it feels nice to just let go i guess"

"Yeah Bea you are always up tight then you drink and you let go and have fun, always the life of the party"

"Yeah well it's not good enough anymore"

"No bar then red?" 

"Na you two go, and have fun" they pulled into the drive way and Allie was finishing the meat. She saw the car pull up and the girls all getting out. Bea didn't say anything she just went inside and up to their room. Packed a bag and headed to her car and threw it in and before anyone could stop her she drove away.

Allie had tear's running down her face, "did she say she was leaving me?"

"No she didn't say anything about leaving, just about how she had to grow up and she hated fighting with you"

"Well look you can see she's just over at your place, I can see her car, well I think anyways" Boomer said looking harder

"Mama, I got a text from mum saying she's spending time alone in her shop she doesn't want to see anyone"

"Okay"

Bea went into her shop, she took out a beer from her mini fridge and sat on her chair. She then turned on the radio, thinking about everything that has happened. She felt like everything that happened was her fault, if only she would have been stronger, fought back. She kept thinking getting further into her head she drank until the fridge was empty then she found her bottle of whiskey and drank that. She was completely wasted, left the shop she started to walk. She need fresh air she needs Allie her kids but she wasn't good enough, she couldn't keep them safe, twice a her house has been burnt down. Could have lost 2 daughters and then a wife who ended up in emergency. Harry's words louder then it has been since being with Allie, her head was spinning she yelled to know one "shut up shut up"  
She was tried, tired of fighting, and not being able to protect the girls that she loved. They were better off if she wasn't around. Bea felt very alone and found a spot and laid down.

"Mama its noon now mom left last night at like 7pm, should we go check on her?"

"She hasn't talked to you?"

"No, I called text everything nothing"

"I called every hour, I just thought she talked to you"

"Well then we should go"

"No I'll go because we had a fight and if we get in another one I don't want in the middle of it"

"Fine okay, just please check on her."

"I will, Alice baby I'm just going to see your mum be back soon"

Allie took off in her car, she pulled up behind Bea's car and went to the shop, the door was wide open Bea's shoes and jacket where there. 

"Bea it's me" she walked in and looked around and saw beer bottles everywhere, some smashed, whiskey bottle and then she saw blood

"Fuck, Bea where are you? Are you okay?" She spotted Bea's phone and opened it. She hadn't open one single message, or answered her phone for anyone 

"Bea this isn't funny" Allie walked out and called Debbie

"Everything okay mama"

"No, your mum isn't in the shop, I'll check the other buildings but there's beer bottles everywhere and an empty whiskey bottle and some blood. Not tons but I'm guessing she cut her self when she smashed a bottle." 

"Shit I'll be over right away so if she's not in the shop or buildings where would she be?"

"That's what scars me I don't know. I'm gonna go look now" she hung up she was really worried. She looked in all if them buildings and no Bea. 

She heard Debbie pull up " anything mama?"

"No nothing Debbie I'm really worried"

"Where do we even start to look there's trees over here and there's nothing much between our places. Maybe we split up?"

"I might call for back up, cause if she's out there drunk or passed out it was really cold last night and she had no shoes on or jacket."

"Amazing how it's so hot then it cools down so much at night, but I'll call Franky and her to gather the troop" a half hour later the rest showed up and they all went looking and calling Bea. 

"Shit blondie where is she? We have been walking for like 2 hour's, we have to be missing her"

"I don't know Franky" Allie started crying "it's all my fault"

"No it's not it's mine I shouldn't have pushed her to drink"

Allie's phone began to ring "it's Maxine"

"Maxine did you find her?"

"Yes call 911 now"

She hung up and called 911

Told them her address as they walked to the house.

She called Maxine back "where are you?" 

"Up the road opposite of going to Debbie's, she was in the ditch in water, she is freezing cold and and white"

"Noo" Allie hoped in her car with Franky and took off faster then running over. 

She saw Maxine holding Bea and sitting on the side of the road. 

"Bea baby wake up, come on wake up for me" Allie kissed Bea's lips over and over. 

They heard siren's coming they got there and took Bea into the ambulance and Allie went with them.

She explained what she saw in the shop and that she was found in the ditch in the water. 

They saw Bea's eyes open slowly, and just stared at the roof.

"Bea baby hey so good to see you awake" Bea didn't answer her just stared at the roof. 

Bea never talked not to anyone it was like she went mute. She had been check out and flushed out from the alcohol. She had a minor case of hypothermia. She would recover, but she wasn't talking or responding to anyone period. So they sent in a phycologist in, who said she had a mental break down. She would be fine soon enough, but highly recommend councling.

She got sent home and she still wasn't talking. She didn't go near people she stayed alone as much as possible. Until one day Allie had enough, Bea wasn't herself for a couple weeks. She completely lost it, and felt terrible she was so upset. But it felt like her wife was slipping away.

"Bea that's it, you are talking to me we will work this out like we always do and you can get councling hell I will do it too."

Bea still didn't say anything just laid in the bed. Allie went and opened the curtain letting the sun come in, which made me shield her eyes then roll over. Allie got in the bed and pulled Bea so she was back on her back. Bea tried rolling back but Allie stopped her and straddled her wife. Looked her in the eyes and they just stared at one another. Bea tried looking away and Allie stopped her. Which then she kissed Bea's lips gently, bea didn't kiss her back. 

"Bea I know what you are doing, you are shutting down and pushing everyone away."

Bea didn't say anything, she again tried looking away. Allie had Bea's face in her hands, and she kissed Bea's lips again. Then looked in Bea's eye's. Then thought she would try her usual trick. She took her shirt off Bea's eyes moved to the ceiling again. So Allie took her bra off and kissed her wife again. She got Bea to look into her eyes again, she saw Bea's eyes darken, she smirked and took Bea's hand and put it on her chest making Bea squeeze her breast. She felt Bea start shaking so she let go of her hand and it stayed and she continued looking Bea in the eyes and her eyes got darker and she could see that Bea was fighting the urge to look. So Allie took her hand off and got off Bea and put her shirt back on. She turned around and opened the door and was about to walk out. Then she heard the sexy raspy voice she absolutely loved..

"Your better off without me, and so are the girl's, I'm a complete fuck up who can't keep any of you safe. Your right I need to grow the fuck up. Boomer says I'm a hardass who never has fun while you call a moron who needs to grow up. "

Allie went and laid back next to Bea and let her talk.

"Harry really fucked me up, and same with my parents and I shouldn't have let them. Everything that's happened is my own fault. I should have been stronger and fought back. But no I didn't then almost got my girl's killed. I just think it's better for you and your kids to stay the fuck away from me."

Allie then straddled her wife again "you look at me and you listen those are OUR kid's, our little peanut. None of that shit is your fault none of it. We have been together for awhile now and we have been through some insane shit together but I wouldn't trade you for anyone in the entire world. Your my seahorse my world baby. You need to let go of the past and move on with me and our family into the future. We will both go into councling separate and together if that's what will help. I'm not leaving you so stop pushing me and our family away. Your really hurting us by doing that. And I'm sorry for what I said I'll let you have your fun time once in awhile, but I do think you need to lay off. Just cause I care and really don't want to lose you cause you tend to be a crazy ass drunk."

"Allie I'm sorry" Bea started to cry " i...I...missed you so much Allie, and the girl's. I just felt it was better off so I just shut down."

"I know baby I know, and it's fine but now let's not shit down. "

Bea nooded and Allie wiped Bea's tears off her face. Bea pulled Allie down and kissed her. Thing became heated quickly, then Bea stopped. 

"Sorry I got carried away" I should go apologize to the girls. 

"There are out for the evening, we have lots of making up to do"

"I don't know Allie, I may need a little convicting" Bea winked

"Well come and take my shirt off and say get reacquainted with your girl's" 

"Don't mind if I do"

She made Allie laugh she loved her wife and was willing to help her crawl out of the past so they could have a better future together as a family.

"Your staring Allie" 

"I can't help it your beautiful and I love you so much"

"Always and forever babe" their lip's crashing and they spend hours connecting again in every way possible.


	59. Chapter 59

"Good morning beautiful people" Bea said in her happiest voice as she entered the dining room, where everyone was eating. Everyone stops eating and looks at her.

"Morning baby, want some breakfast and coffee?" Allie asked standing up, and placing a kiss on her lip's

"Sure Alliecat, but I could get it myself"

"I know, but I want to, plus you need to deal with our 3 staring kid's" Allie laughed walking away

"So ummm mum you're talking again?" Debbie asked, with a small smile

"Yes, I needed a good talking to by beautiful wife"

"Mama always makes everything better, doesn't she mum?" Alice said while eating

"You are absolutely right Alice, she makes absolutely everything better"

Allie walked in a plate of scrambled eggs, and toast with a black coffee.

"Well now we are all here, I think it's time for a family meeting" Bea looked around the table they all nodded.

"Okay first of all I'm sorry for my stupidity this while. I was going through something, and felt best to push everyone away. Allie reminded me I was also hurting you all, and I'm sorry"

"Yeah mum it hurt but everything you have been through, I'm surprised this didn't happen before" Debbie said taking her mum's hand

Bea gave a small smile "I decided that I want to hire a crew to build the house" Amanda looked down Bea could tell she was hurt. Debbie noticed to and took her hand

"I just thought we all could go away for a month together as a family"

"Where are you thinking Bea?" Allie asked as she laid her hand on her wife's thigh

"Don't know, thought we could decide as a family"

Amanda, Debbie and Alice all talking at once, throwing out different ideas. Allie and Bea just drinking their coffees, enjoying watching them so excited

Bea finally broke into the charter "Well what do you think mama? What would be the best place for us all to go for a month that we all can enjoy?"

"hmmm maybe rent a beach house, or go to USA and go to Disneyland" she smiled as everyone cheered about Disneyland

"See mum, mama always makes everything better!!!" Alice said jumping up and down

"What's she talking about?" 

"We both agreed that you make everything better. I told them you had a talk with me, and made it all better." She took Allie's hand in her own and kissed it

"So would we be there an entire month?" Alice asked

"No, maybe we can go for 2 weeks, then maybe explore a bit."

"Yeah that sounds good to me, but what about Cassandra? She can't be outside in the heat all the time" Debbie asked

"Oh don't worry your mum and I can watch our peanut sometimes while you all go on ride's"

"Really?!"

"Yeah of course, I know your mum won't like the large crowds all the time. So we can do something in the evenings so her and I can get out"

"Alliecat you know me all to well"

"Of course I do baby, I know you better then you know yourself sometimes" she kissed Bea's lips and sat on her lap

"Well we should plan this trip" Debbie said

"Well we have to wait a couple week's until Alice is done school. Mama and I have to draw out plans for our new house and get s crew hired and going. Then maybe ask Franky to check in on them, and take care of the animals"

"Yeah it will be fun, I can't wait" Amanda said it was always a dream to go 

"Umm I know you said only us mum and mama, but anyway I can invite one person?" Alice asked 

"How come?" Bea asked

"Well it would be nice for someone to hangout with for me"

"Alice I don't think any parent is going to let their child come away from a month with us"

"No I wasn't going to ask for a kid to come, I was hoping to ask auntie Boomer."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah she's so much fun and I love her so much, she's been really there for me the past month"

"She has?" Bea asked with tear's in her eyes

"She has mum, I really really missed you, and she always checked in with me

Bea got up and left the room, she started to cry. Not that Boomer was there for her daughter, the fact that she hurt her.

"Mama did I say something wrong?"

"No Alice you didn't baby, your mum feels really bad for hurting you so much the past month"

"Ohh well she did, I thought she didn't want me anymore. I know you gave birth to and she gave birth to Debbie. But I still think of her as my mum, and I really love her" Alice started to cry. 

Bea came out of nowhere and went to Alice and picked her up. She held her tight and they cried together. Allie sat and watched, tears falling down her face. Debbie and Amanda excused themselves.

"I'm so so sorry Alice, I want you I always want you. Your my baby girl I don't care if I didn't give birth to you. Okay babygirl I am yours forever"

"Oh mum i forgive you I do, just never do that to us again. No matter how you feel, you tell mama she will make you feel better"

Allie got up and walked over standing next to Bea, her one arm going around Bea's waist and the other rubbing their daughter's back.

"I promised mama that I will talk with her when I feel sad again. Also going into councling to get better"

"Good, cause truthfully mama looked like she lost her best friend the entire time. She was sad and crying all the time, she tried to hide it but we heard her. Her light was gone mum, but now it's back, cause your her heart" 

Allie started to cry now, which made Bea cry. Bea out Alice down after kissing Alice on the cheek"

"I'm gonna go help plan the trip" she took off giving her parents some time alone

"Oh baby I'm sorry so sorry" Bea picked Allie up, and Allie wrapped her legs around Bea's waist. They stayed like that for a bit crying together.

"I thought I lost you, it was a nightmare Bea. Watching my best friend, the love of my life disappearing like that was terrible. I love you more then anything, watching you hurt and I couldn't fix it made my heart break"

"You couldn't fix it? I'm here talking to you, i think you helped me a lot. If I could take it all back I would, and I know I can't, but I learned a lesson. 

"I hope so cause I truthfully don't know if I could handle it again"

Bea kissed Allie with such love and desire " I promise, if those feelings creep in again I'll talk to you right away"

" Good cause next time I'll kick you sexy ass"

Bea let out a loud laugh "fuck we both know I could kick your ass but you would fight dirty and show me those insanely delicious breast's and you would win"

"You bet you ass I would use them for my advantage, I always win thanks to my girl's"

"Your girl's? Those are mine"

"Oh god bea you like my boobs way to much"

"I can't help you have a great set of tits okay, I have seen many but your's are out of this world"

"Okay let's stop talking about them, but right now I'm picturing you touching them and I'm getting turned on"

"Well we do have to go and draw out a floor plan for our house. Maybe we could do it at your studio?"

"Fuck your sexy and smart"

"Debbie can Alice stay with you awhile? We want to go to the studio and figure out house plans"

"Yup mum we can see you two later"

Bea put Allie down and they went racing to Allie's car. They both got in giggling like two horny teenager's.


	60. Chapter 60

Alice called Boomer and asked if she could go away for a month on vacation with them. She said she would have to talk to Liz and get back to them. She had come over a day later and talked to Bea and Allie

"So Alice called me asking if I could go on vacation with you all."

"Yes, it's a family trip to Disneyland, and exploring around the states a bit"

Boomer had some tear's fall "what's wrong Boomer?" Allie asked putting her hand on her shoulder.

"You guy's consider me family?"

"Yes we do Boomer" Boomer lifted Allie up giving her a bone crushing hug

"Booms let her go, your gonna kill my wife" Bea said as she saw Allie struggling to breathe

"Shit sorry, I got a little excited. I would love to come, and Liz said she's fine with me going. But I don't have the money for a vacation like that"

"Na it's covered, we bought the tickets and got 3 rooms and everything, it's all covered Boomer" 

"But you are sharing a room with Alice is that okay?"

"That's fine, I love that kid she's funny and makes me feel special"

Bea stepped up to Boomer "you are special boom's and thank you for watching over her while I was having issues"

"I would do anything for her, she's one of my best friends" Bea smiled and hugged her

"We are very lucky to have you Boomer now we leave in a couple days. Don't bring any money, unless you want to buy presents, otherwise everything is covered"

"Thanks guy's I better go and deal with some stuff bye"

"Bye Boomer"

 

\-----

 

Bea and Allie sat down and got everything finalized for their house. They wanted the same layout as before, but wanted a larger house. They decided to add another room apart from Alice's room and the guest room, they put one for their little peanut. They also decided to make their own room larger, with a larger bathroom. Allie also convinced Bea they should get a hot tub.

"Allie will don't want a hot tub, I hate then they are disgusting"

"Oh babe they aren't if you take care of them properly"

"No, my answer is no and that's final" Allie smirked she went and sat and sat on Bea's lap straddling her as Bea sat on the couch in there studio alone

"Allie no, don't you even start, I mean it no"

"Come on baby, we could have soo much fun alone in the hot tub"

Bea tried to stay focused her answer was no, and that's it. She found them an absolutely waste of money and the germs were gross. Nothing good could come out of having a hot tub. Allie's hands went into Bea's red curly hair. She kissed Bea's lip's, and went on about why they should get one.

"Bea you have never been in a hot tub alone with me, I could make it lot's of fun. I could set like I am now, then your fingers can go deep inside me, as I ride your fingers. Your girl's wet and bouncing up and down right in your face" 

Bea's eyes wondered down Allie's face, to her wife's chest. Letting out a loud moan, while biting her lip. This women will be the death of her, but man what a way to go.

"So Bea can we please please get a hot tub?"

Bea didn't Answer her eyes glued to the girl's, her hands coming up to touch them. But Allie stopped her, "answer me Bea"

"You..you...can have whatever you want, as long as you promise we have the girl's out" 

"I knew I would win" Bea's brain snapping back to reality from her sexual fantasy.

"Oh fuckkkkk, you did it again didn't you?"

"What did i do babe?" Allie said giving a cheeky grin

"You make me go to mush by bringing your secret weapons in, then ask me while my focus is on them" Bea huffed crossing her arm's

"To be fair I only do it when I really really want my way. Now we are alone, I think we should let the girl's out for your enjoyment" Bea's face lit up, she uncrossed her arm's and helped her wife take her shirt off. Allie didn't have a bra on, it's like she knew what would have to be done to get her hot tub. Bea kissed Allie's lip's her hands going to Allie's perfect breast's they fit perfectly in her hands. She could Allie's nipples harden with the touch of her hands. Bea moved down to Allie's neck, nibbling on her pulse point making Allie moan. Then she made her way down to her girl's paying extra attention to them. She took the perfect pink nipple into her mouth, sucking and nibbling making Allie moan. Bea's eye's making there way up to the scare on Allie's chest. She stopped, and kissed the scare, she silently thanked Harry for dying. She suddenly felt tear's running down her face.

"Bea, Bea what's wrong?" Allie asked trying to push Bea's face of herself, so she could look into her eyes. Bea just put her face in Allie's chest and cried. She didn't want to talk, she needed to cry. Allie let her and just held her tightly.

"I'm sorry Alliecat it didn't mean to ruin the mood"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine now" she crashed her lip's on Allie's kissing her hard 

One hand resting on Allie's breast playing with her nipple the other one going to down Allie's stomach. 

"Bea..we. Oh god...should talk....oh mmmmmm....ohh fuck" she felt Bea start pumping in and out her, making her losing control of her thoughts. Her body betraying her, and she starts riding the red heads finger's, while her lip's on her breast. She was getting close, Bea reading her mind started pumping faster, Allie's body following she came hard screaming Bea's name over and over. The orgasm lasting for what felt like forever, when it ended Allie's body landed on top of Bea's. She was trying to calm her racing heart. Bea wrapped her arms around Allie and put her face in her neck. She loved the smell of her wife it was unique it was Allie, it calmed her instantly. Allie calmed down enough, she put her shirt back on. Taking Bea's face in her hands, kissing her softly.

"Now tell me what that was about, was it to do with my heart?"

Bea looked away trying to hold the tears in, she wasn't sure why all this was coming back. 

"Bea it's okay, i thank Harry for dying all the time, it gave me a second chance, and you" Bea looked at Allie, she should know already Allie knows her all to well.

"I love you Alliecat, thank you for never walking away, and loving my crazy ass"

"Your right I do love your crazy ass, but your my crazy ass always and forever. Now let's call the contractor and get him to meet us soon. We leave in a few days"

So they called the contractor they had before. The had everything written down in detail and a drawing of what they wanted and where. They paid him good money to try and have most of it done before they got back in a month. He said he would hire more people. 

\-----  
They landed and went to their hotel at Disneyland, they were in late so they all went to bed and slept. 

"Okay you guy's have fun, Boomer keep an eye on Alice please"

"Ya I'll guard her with my life"

"mum, are you sure you don't mind watching Cassandra?"

"I'm fine watching my little peanut"

"Excuse me, our little peanut" Allie said pretending to be offended

"I still can't believe we are grandma's" Bea said with a bit of a huff

"Well babe you don't act or look like when trust me" Allie said grabbing Bea's ass

"Ewwwww mama" Alice moaned

"Oh hush here's money Debbie for all of you, we will see you at lunch" 

They 4 of them headed out while Allie, Bea, and Cassandra went and sat on the couch. Cassandra was passed out already so Bea put her on the middle of their bed. She went back to the couch bringing the baby monitor with her. 

Their vacation went fast, everyone had a blast. Allie and Bea got in a argument again about money and spending it on clothes. Allie won and they made up as quite as they could, since their kids were around. Which wasn't easy for Allie at all, she was extremely vocal with her wife.

They as a family traveled around the city and exploring different things. Bea and allie watching Cassandra more then planned, but they really didn't mind, as long as they were together they were happy. 

Debbie and Amanda got into a fight as well, in resulting Bea and Allie having to step in and talk them through the problem. Resulting them taking their little peanut for the night so they couple could be alone. Which was fine with them, they loved having her. 

The flight home was a nightmare, Allie and Alice were bouncing off the walls. They couldn't handle sitting around for so long and threw lack of sleep wasn't helping. Bea almost put sleeping pills in net wife's drink to get her to calm down. Bea told her to calm down which caused another fight. Bea moved and made Debbie switch spots with her for awhile. Debbie took Cassandra with her, thought maybe it would help her mama relax. They finally made it home and headed home after saying goodbye to boomer who had a ride home. Allie and Bea still fighting, until Debbie said they couldn't come in until they dealt with it. Which caused Bea and Allie to take a walk to the river between the two houses and talk with skinny dipping. With make up sex by the river. 

There vaction is exactly what they needed. Now it was time to finish the house and figure out their next step.


	61. Chapter 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for this story! Thank you everyone who commented and that was so encouraging! I enjoyed writing this story! But it's coming to an end! I have an idea for another one that I'll be working on!

Their contractor had went above and beyond getting the house done. He had got the house done, and the inside as well. He said he had hired a day crew and a night crew. He had hired men and women from two different shelters, which made Allie over the moon happy. Bea and Allie had already picked and ordered the stuff they wanted before their trip, they never set a delivery date because they didn't know if the house would be ready. Bea made the calls and set it everything up for delivery, some was for that day, other stuff the next day. Bea came into the main area of the studio where Allie had come in with food she made for them.

"I can't wait, in a few days we will have our own place back" Bea said sitting next to her wife.

"Yes, it will be nice, especially trying out the new hot tub, and we have to break in our new bed" Allie said sensually

"Fuck me"

"I plan on it babe" Allie then straddling Bea 

"Your a bad influence on me Alliecat, I'm sure if we had it our way we would never leave the bed"

"Yes we would, but only because I would want to do it everywhere in the house" she let out a laugh looking as her wife's eye's glazed over. 

Bea realized where her thoughts went when she heard Allie start laughing "I'm sorry my mind went to the different spots in the house that needs our attention" Bea winked at Allie, which made Allie moan, next thing she knew she was flat on her back, and Bea's body was laying on top of her kissing her neck. She felt Bea's hips roll, making Allie moan louder this time. Grabbing Bea's face and pulling it up to her own lip's they crashed together. Their tounges battling one another for dominance. Then Bea's phone rang, she unfortunately had to take the call. 

"Sorry baby I have to take it, this could be about our delivery"

"Fine whatever, I'll just take care of myself" Bea scoffed and answered her phone she was in the middle of talking she heard noises so she turned around. Allie was butt naked one hand in herself, while the other was pinching her own nipple. Allie's head back, as she fucked herself hard. She had to get the person on the line to repeat themselves a few times.

"Ya ya okay whatever, I really really have to go" she hung up and thew her phone on the counter. 

She sat at the end of the couch, watching her wife. Bea watching her made Allie even hotter. She took her finger's out of her self and into her own mouth. Her eyes on Bea the entire time, she watched her wife's eye's grow even darker. She wanted Bea's hands on her, not her own. So she did what she knew would make Bea snap. She took the girl's into her own hands moaning as she played with her nipples between her finger's. She saw Bea's face change and suddenly Bea jumped on her, removing Allie's hands. 

Bea kissed Allie with passion, "mine" she growled taking Allie's breasts into her own hands, rubbing them taking Allie's perfect pink nipples between her finger's playing with them. 

"B...b...ea ohhhhhhhhh my god, fuck me now I can't wait anymore"

Bea smiled and kissed her way down Allie's perfect body, her tounge pushing into her wet folds. Bea kissed Allie dirty as she could on her clit. Making Allie's body's shake and Allie to moan. Bea stopped and looked up smirking at Allie, she threw Allie leg over her shoulder, then went back to it. Licking and sucking, teasing Allie, when she felt the blonde had enough she plunged 3 fingers into her. Making Allie scream, and her hips start moving with Bea's finger's as Bea's mouth sucked on Allie's clit. Her other hand taking turns on her girl's, not wanting them to feel left out. She picked up her pace when she felt Allie was close, Allie's hips start bucking, so Bea put her free hand on Allie to hold her down. 

"Fuckkkkk oh fuckkkkk Bea yes yes yes...I'm I'm gonna cum" with one final flick of her tounge Allie screamed Bea's name over and over and over. Allie was coming down from her high when Bea's finger twitched inside of her making Allie have another orgasm that was stronger. Again Bea's name echoed through the studio. Bea removed her finger's and sat up, making eye contact with Allie and stuck the finger's in her mouth sucking and licking them clean. 

"Fuck Bea you are so good at making me scream, I'm sure that's the loudest I have been yet"

Bea blushed then chuckled "well babe you had to try really really hard to be quite on vacation"

Allie scoffed "we hardly had sex on the trip, so you did touch me I almost came undone instantly"

"Yeah I know baby, but the trip was about us as a family. We will take one soon enough just us and you blow the root off" 

Allie smirked "now that sounds like a plan, just so you know, i saw someone at the door about to knock and they saw you going down on me" Bea's face went beat red

"Why the FUCK didn't you say something?"

"I did but it was me telling you I was close, sorry but I honestly I wanted to come" Allie laughed

"God im so embarrassed, now I have to go deal with them"

"Oh babe it's okay, I should be the one embarrassed I was screaming your name. If anything they will ask some pointers" Allie said winking at bea

Bea got up and went to the sink and cleaned herself up. She was walking to the door, then stopped and turned around "did they see my girl's? Cause noo one gets to see them but me" 

"Babe I was really in the moment, your hand was on one, but my hand was on the other. So I don't think they saw much of them"

Bea smiled "you better be telling me the truth, I don't want to have to kick someones ass for looking at my girl's"

"No I'm telling you the truth now get out there"

Bea went and found the deliveryman, and women. Luckily it was the girl that had come to knock on the door. Bea told them where the stuff went, and by then Allie was next to her. Then another truck came in and most of the stuff was delivered. Bea couldn't remember what they all got, Allie picked most of it out. 

A couple days later, they had a party. The house was done, and the hot tub installed. They even ended up getting a large out door pool, again Allie using the girl's to convince her wife. This time Bea was all for having a pool, but pretending she didn't want one so Allie would bring out her girl's.

They invited everyone to the party, which was a pool party/BBQ. Everything was set up, and everyone was enjoying themselves. The kid's where in the pool, Amanda, Bea, Boomer and Franky sitting on the deck dealing with grilling the meat and drinking beer. While Bridget, Allie and Liz took care of the food inside. Debbie was in the pool with the kid's splashing around. Cassandra was in her play pen next to Amanda in the shade. 

Once everything was ready they set the long table and everyone sat down. Everyone was dishing out, laughing and eating. Bea sat and just watched this was her family, she stood up and got everyone's attention.

"I just wanted to say thank you to everyone here. This past few years has been hard, but good all at once. Harry did us all a favor and died, and gave me a beautiful daughter, and a beautiful wife. Who gave birth to Alice who is absolutely beautiful as well. You all stood by us no matter what, I never felt like I had family until all of you showed up." They all cheered when Bea finished her speech.

Everyone was down eating and everything was cleaned up. Bridget had went to put their kids to bed in the guest house. While Allie put their peanut to bed and Alice as well. Debbie and Amanda were fooling around in the pool with Boomer. Liz and Maxine insisted they washed up dishes. While franky and Bea set up a fire, and sat beside it drinking their beers.

"Well Red you have everything you ever wanted, how does it feel?"

"Like a dream, it's been hell but here we are stronger then ever"

"Oh by the way before I forget, Erica hired someone to light your house on fire"

"She didn't?"

"Yup she did, what a fucking nut case that one is. They have her locked up in the loonie bin for life. She went off and told them everything she had ever done. She needs help"

"How about the person who started the fire?"

"They found him, he's locked up for 3 attempted murders"

"Good fucking asshole almost killed my family"

"So red what's next in the novak world?"

 

"Allie, debbie, Amanda and I are starting a small business together. We will be building and decorating home's. Amanda and I will help with building and such, we are kinda working aside our contractor. I can only do so much because of the pain sometimes I'm in. But it's something, to keep us busy. Allie and Debbie will deal with the other end of shit, decorating, designing, and I'll deal with building plus office stuff. We also want to start an foundation for people who lose their homes do to fire's"

Allie had walked out by then and sat on Bea's lap. Allie gave Bea a kiss. Bea put her beer down and wrapped her arms around her girl.

"I love you Alliecat"

"I love you my beautiful Bea always and forever"


End file.
